The Error Proof Test
by Jianna
Summary: Picks up shortly after the series finale and focuses mostly on Kelly/Brandon/Brenda/Dylan/Andrea. Brenda returns to 90210 on the heels of Dylan being given tragic news. She and Kelly follow him to Baja and disaster strikes. BK BD eventually. A bit tragic.
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

_Author's Notes: _

_Hey everyone! Thanks for clicking on my story and giving it a chance. As the summary alludes to, this story picks up like there was an 11__th__ season to our beloved 90210. I was never exactly happy with the finale – especially the fact there were no Walshes and one of the couples that ended up together – so this is my attempt at fixing it. You know… Because I, a mere fan, know so much better than the writers that were actually paid to do the show. Ha, ha. _

_A few things you should know:_

_1. I'm a huge fan of the original eight cast members, so the focus will be heavily on them_

_2. I always felt that Brandon and Kelly were the perfect couple (even before the writers of 90210 hooked them up)_

_3. I love Brenda and Dylan's chemistry together and think they're one couple that really shouldn't have been parted the way that they were _

_4. Though not a huge fan of Kelly and Dylan, I've gotten used to the idea of them together somewhat, so the scenes where they're actually together (don't worry KB and BD fans, there won't be many) I'm not going to write them as if they hate one another or something like that. _

_5. My favorite characters are: Kelly, Brenda, Dylan, Andrea, and Brandon (much love to D&D, and S, but they're not my favs…) _

_Now with the usual spiel… I don't own 90210 or any of its characters. Never have. Never will. If I had the show would have ended much differently and also, I wouldn't be trying to write this story on a busted up laptop keyboard that is missing 15 keys. ____ Don't sue me because I don't have any money. _

_And on with the story…_

**Chapter One**

**Homecoming**

**August 2000**

**Beverly Hills, California**

In all of her travels and all the places she had lived, Andrea Zuckerman had never been able to find something that could quite compare to a mild summer evening on Los Angeles' Westside. The late August sun was leisurely making its downward descent into the far western horizon, casting brilliant hues of lavender, magenta, fuchsia, and burnt sienna across the baby blue sky. The heady scent of summer was in the air and Andrea found herself wishing she were in the Walsh's backyard about to enjoy some of Jim Walsh's famous barbeque.

In other parts of the country – New Haven, Connecticut to be precise – people were already contemplating bringing out their winter sweaters and jackets, preparing themselves to face a chilly fall that would swiftly become a frigid winter. Yet this was not the case in Beverly Hills. Summer refused to relinquish her control over Southern California and would not for several more weeks, even if the young children were already readying themselves for the first day of school in barely over a week.

It was so good to be home.

"Home." Andrea tested the word out on her tongue as she deeply inhaled the rich, fragrant air, a contented smile spreading across her lips, softening her tense features and relaxing her muscles. The balmy weather had eased her, allowed her to set some of her worries aside for the time being. This move had been good for her and though a part of her missed Connecticut, she knew that would fade in time. She could only pray that Hannah, her young daughter, would be able to join her in California soon.

Currently, Hannah was still living in New Haven with her father, Andrea's ex-husband, Jesse Vasquez. Though after their mostly amicable divorce nearly two years ago, they had agreed on joint custody, Jesse had suggested Andrea leaving Hannah with him until she was able to get herself settled in Southern California. Andrea had easily assented at the time, not realizing just how sorely she would miss her daughter's young face and brilliant smile.

An old, jet-black Porsche suddenly zoomed down Olympic Boulevard, pulling Andrea out of her dark thoughts as it stirred up dust and wind as it blew by. Andrea's gaze followed it, nostalgia stealing over her. The sports car was very similar to the one that Dylan McKay used to tool around in back in high school, impressing all the girls and sweeping them off their feet. Andrea had never been swept off her feet herself, being far too enamored with Brandon Walsh at the time, but she had not been completely oblivious to his charms and at times she wondered if she and the handsome brooder might have made a good match.

It was far too late for silly thoughts such as that, though. Dylan was with Kelly Taylor, the woman he had, at one time while trying to steal her heart from Brandon, claimed was his soul mate. From what Andrea understood from various phone calls with her friends, it was also quite serious. Donna Martin, Kelly's best friend and confidante, had even hinted that Dylan might be popping the big question soon.

Though Andrea was happy for both Dylan and Kelly, glad that each one of them seemed to have finally found a little joy in their lives, she couldn't help but feel that if they did actually get married, it would be a huge mistake on both their parts. She had always believed that Kelly and Brandon were the ideal couple – perfect for each other. She had been heartbroken for them after the aborted wedding, though neither the would-be-bride nor the would-be-groom had seemed that broken up over it at the time.

Andrea slowly shook her head, still not fully understanding what exactly had gone wrong there. The one time she had attempted to bring it up during a telephone conversation with Brandon, he had cut her off so quickly that she had been afraid to broach the subject again. She seriously doubted that Brandon had gotten over Kelly so quickly and vice verse. They had been so in love. There was no way.

"Hey, hey, pretty lady. Going my way?" A man's husky voice interrupted Andrea's thoughts and brought her jarringly back to the present moment. She whirled around, ready to give the young man a piece of her mind, but as she turned she found herself staring up into a pair of very familiar warm brown eyes.

"Dylan!" She joyfully exclaimed, throwing her arms around the tall, lean young man's neck and giving him an affectionate squeeze. She then detangled herself and took a quick step back and gave him the once-over. He was still as good looking as ever. "You look great. How've you been?"

"So do you." Dylan returned the compliment with a smile that still had the ability to turn Andrea's knees to jelly, even if she didn't feel for him in that way. "I've been doing good. Really good, especially the past few months. How about you?"

She considered lying for a moment, but abandoned the idea almost as soon as it crossed her mind. "It's been tough." She admitted at last, nervously running her fingers through her short blonde hair. "I really needed to get out of Connecticut."

Dylan nodded in silent understanding. Andrea hadn't told him herself about the situation with Tyler, her ex-boyfriend, the man she had begun dating shortly after her divorce from Jesse, but it was obvious that someone had filled him in. Unlike how it had been with Jesse, after she and Tyler had split up, New Haven had suddenly become far too small of a city for the both of them. He had begun calling her at all times of the night, showing up at her apartment unannounced, sending her unwanted flowers at work… All minor enough things that she couldn't file a restraining order against him, but enough to make her feel very uncomfortable and almost threatened.

Andrea had needed to escape Tyler's oppressive presence. It had seemed like fate when Kelly had called her and asked her to be a part of The Martin House, a free clinic that, with generous donations from Felice Martin, would be opening in the fall. Andrea had almost immediately accepted the pediatric physician position that Kelly had offered her. The salary would not be nearly what she was making in New Haven, but she was more than willing to take that cut in pay to escape Tyler, work for a good cause, and return home once and for all.

"You on your way to the Pit?" Dylan asked her suddenly and Andrea became aware that neither of them had said anything for several minutes.

"Yeah." Andrea replied with a smile. He was referring to The Peach Pit, the little '50s-style diner that she and her friends had always hung out at during their latter high school and early college years. It had been far too long since she had sunk her teeth into a Megaburger and she had really been looking forward to it. "You?"

Dylan nodded. "Actually," He added, motioning for her to walk with him in the direction of the Peach Pit, a short ways down the block from where they stood. "I'm meeting Kelly, David, and Donna there."

"Really?" Andrea's face lit up. She hadn't seen anyone since she had been out to California for David and Donna's wedding back in May. She knew Kelly and Donna would have met her at the airport if she had told them of her plans to come out several weeks before the clinic's opening, but for fear that Tyler would somehow find out, Andrea had kept all the details to herself. She had planned on calling Kelly the next morning and informing her that she was in California and then hopefully set up a reunion with the whole gang, or rather what was left of them in Beverly Hills.

"Yeah. We actually have a tradition of meeting at the Pit once a week for dinner. Usually it's Tuesday nights when it's the slowest, but David had to go into the station early last night so we pushed it back to tonight. We would have invited you if we knew you were in California, but I don't think anyone did."

"I didn't tell anyone." Andrea informed him as they approached the old diner. It was exactly as she remembered it, though it did look like it could use a new coat of paint. "Habit of mine that I picked up in New Haven."

Again, Dylan seemed to understand her cryptic comments and nodded. "Understandable." He pulled open the door to the Peach Pit, then held it open for her to go through first.

The tinkling of the bell alerting Nat that customers had come in brought back a tidal wave of bittersweet memories that Andrea did not want to sift through at the moment. Instead, she forced a wide smile across her face and surveyed the diner, pleased to see nearly all the booths and seats at the counter were filled with patrons. She was sure Nat was pleased as well.

"Dylan, over here." Andrea spotted Donna waving them over to where she, David, and Kelly were already seated at a booth in the back corner of the restaurant by the jukebox. Donna stood to her feet so Dylan would see her better and then, spying Andrea at his side, a huge grin broke across her face. "Andrea! Oh my gosh! You're here already!"

"Yes. Yes, I am." Andrea greeted her friends as she and Dylan approached the booth. Dylan pulled up a chair from one of the few empty tables and stuck it at the end of the booth for Andrea to sit in before he took his own seat against the back wall next to Kelly. She quickly exchanged hugs with everyone before sitting down and smiling at them, feeling more at home with them in the diner than she ever had in Connecticut.

"You look fantastic, Andrea!" Donna complimented then took a sip of her ice tea in front of her. "I love what you've done with your hair."

"Thanks." Andrea ran a self-conscious hand over her recently-dyed golden blonde hair. It was perhaps one or two shades lighter than Kelly's was naturally, but the similarities ended there. Andrea had also had it cut short, with heavy layers and whispy bangs to frame her face. "I just had it done a few days before I left. Thought I needed to put a little more California into my look." She chuckled.

"Well, it looks great." Kelly reaffirmed. "So, what brought you out early? We weren't expecting you for a few more weeks yet."

"I know. But some things changed back in New Haven that enabled it for me to come out early. Anyway, I figured you girls could use some help with getting everything ready for the big opening day at The Martin House."

"That's for sure. I feel like I'm going crazy trying to get everything coordinated and put together. Do you realize how much government red tape you have to go through just to open a free clinic? It's exasperating! You would think that they would make things a little easier to do a good deed, you know? " Kelly let out a long, frustrated sigh, snuggling deeper in Dylan's embrace.

Andrea found herself studying the couple, Kelly specifically, as conversation continued to flow around her. To say that Kelly looked like she was under a little stress was an extreme understatement. Normally meticulously groomed, Kelly looked as if she had barely had ten minutes to throw herself together that morning. Her hair was swept back in a messy ponytail, golden strands of it falling into her face. She wore minimal makeup, if any at all, and her under eyes were marked by dark circles that suggested she had not gotten much sleep lately.

Her gaze shifted towards Dylan and noticed the marked difference between he and Kelly. Where Kelly looked harried and stressed out, he seemed far more rested and relaxed than he had the past several times she had seen him - probably even more so than she had ever seen him. He seemed to laugh and smile more easily, and whereas Kelly looked older than her years, Dylan was starting to look more like someone in their mid-twenties should.

"What about you, Andrea? Have you ever heard of him?" Donna's query interrupted Andrea's musings.

"Hum?" She felt a little sheepish, having not paid attention to any of the conversation that had taken place over the past several minutes. "What was that?"

"Dr. Ethan Goldman." David supplied for her. "Have you ever met him? Heard of him?"

Andrea furrowed her brow. His name sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't place from where. "I'm not sure. Why?"

"I'm trying to get him to be the head physician at The Martin Clinic." Kelly informed her. "One of the other doctors who turned me down recommended him to me. Turns out, he used to work under Donna's father and I was wondering if anyone knew or had heard of him before. The doctor who recommended him said he was one of the best. But, if he's one of the best, no doubt we can't afford him. No offense, Andrea."

"None taken." Andrea smiled at Kelly. She knew the salary she was going to be paid at The Martin Clinic was no real statement of what she was worth as a physician. Kelly had assured her that once some more funding came through she would see about increasing Andrea's salary, but as it was, it was a comfortable amount for Andrea to get by on so she wasn't too worried about it.

"According to my mother," Donna spoke up, "He's a really nice guy. Young, good-looking… Actually," She cast a sly smile over towards her husband, "Felice had been hoping to get the two of us together, but when she mentioned me to him, he politely told her he had no time for women. That was several years ago."

"Sounds a bit egotistical." Kelly stated as she picked up a salty French fry and began to study it rather than eat it. "But he's one of my last leads. If he turns us down, I'm afraid we'll have to push back the opening date. There's no use having a free clinic if you don't have a doctor."

"You can't push back the opening date, Kel." Donna argued. "Not after all the hard work you've put in over the past few months to try and get the place ready to open in September. It'd be like it was all for nothing."

Kelly only shrugged her shoulders and offered her friend a helpless smile. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Well, I could handle it until you were able to find someone." Andrea suggested. "I know I specialize in pediatrics, but my degree is for family medicine."

"But won't that be too much for you?"

"We won't know until we open, right? Unless you've spent half of the donations on an advertising campaign, not a whole lot of people will know about the clinic at first. So I should be able to handle it by myself until things pick up. Odds are, if you had two full-time doctors anyway, one of us would be sitting around on our hands most of the time." Andrea chuckled.

"True." Kelly assented. "I just don't want to put too much on you after you've just moved out here. It would only be a last resort, though. I'm determined to find someone before opening day."

"Just please don't kill yourself in the process." Dylan finally spoke up, his voice thick with concern as he stared down at his young girlfriend.

'Good.' Andrea thought to herself. 'At least he's not completely oblivious to what she's going through.'

"Don't worry, I won't." She smiled pertly up at him. "Let's change the subject, though? I'm getting tired of talking about The Martin House. Don't get me wrong," She quickly added, "I'm excited, but when it's all you do for sixty plus hours a week, well, you don't want to talk about it when you're supposed to be relaxing."

Andrea's brow furrowed in apprehension. If Kelly were putting in sixty-hour work weeks it was no wonder she was looking so worn down. She was about to ask Kelly about it, but stopped herself, intent on honoring her request. There would be plenty of time for Andrea to caution Kelly about not taking on too much and running herself into the ground in the process.

"So," Andrea began, redirecting the conversation. "When are Steve and Janet supposed to be back from their 'Tour Across America?'" She inquired with a small laugh.

She had heard about the Sander's Tour from Donna only a few weeks ago. On a complete lark, Steve had decided that before opening a new newspaper where they'd never be able to take a day off for at least three years, he and Janet needed to go on a long, extended vacation. They had both always wanted to travel across the United States, so they had invested some of their nest egg into a good sized RV, packed up their bags and their daughter and headed out on their great adventure.

"Last I heard," David stated around a mouthful of Megaburger, "There were someplace in Arkansas or something. Steve's been taking a lot of pictures and emailing them to me. He claims they'll be able to use them for the paper. Somehow. But I doubt it. Steve is definitely an amateur photographer, the emphasis on the amateur part."

"Steve's a photographer? When did this happen?" Andrea was curious. She had stayed in pretty good touch with her tall, blonde friend, but he had never mentioned an interest in photography, but somehow, the thought of it seemed to sit right. She could really see Steve enjoying the life of a photographer.

"Our wedding." Donna informed her. "He was pestering our wedding photographer during the entire reception and then, from what I've heard," She glanced over at Kelly with an amused and knowing smile, "For hours afterwards as well. The poor guy deserved more than what we paid him, huh, David?"

"Oh, I don't know about that." David gave a mock-groan. "He was pretty expensive."

"But your pictures turned out beautiful." Kelly scolded her ex-step-brother. "Besides, the pictures and photographer taking them are the two things you should never scrimp on when planning a wedding. Cheap tablecloths and place settings will be forgotten, but you'll always have your pictures. And, if you went cheap on those, well, it will show."

"Thinking about weddings, eh, Kelly?" Dylan teased her gently, treading on ground that neither Andrea nor the Silvers were willing to walk on. After her aborted wedding with Brandon and then her recent broken off engagement to Matt, Andrea was surprised that even Dylan was willing to go there.

Dylan's words, however, didn't seem to bother Kelly, though she did flush a delicate shade of pink. "Stop, Dyl." She murmured, ducking her head. Obviously Donna was correct and those two had been discussing the next step in their relationship.

"Anyway," Dylan suddenly brought the conversation back to the subject of the Sanders. "Steve and Janet left Arkansas about a week and a half ago. Last I heard they were on their way to Washington, DC."

"DC? Were they planning on visiting Brandon while there?" Andrea inquired.

The mention of the male Walsh twin brought mixed reaction around the table. Both Dylan and Kelly quickly looked away or down at their food while Donna's eyes immediately went to Kelly's face. David, on the other hand, seemed almost oblivious to the discomfort of Kelly and Dylan.

"I doubt that, Andrea." He told her. "Steve and Brandon haven't exactly been on the best of terms for the past few years."

"Really?" This was news to Andrea. "Why is that?"

"Uh…" David began, and then trailed off. He was looking at Kelly now as well. "It's um, well-"

"Because of the wedding." Kelly quickly jumped back into the conversation, cutting David off and saving him from trying to make an obviously uncomfortable explanation. "Or rather, lack of one. At first Steve was pretty much 'whatever' towards the whole thing, but that was because he assumed that we were just putting it off or something. He didn't realize Brandon and I were breaking up as well."

"I see." Andrea nodded with understanding. She knew that Steve felt like a surrogate 'big brother' to Kelly, even though she was older than him by several months. He felt it was his responsibility to look out for her and protect her. While Kelly was dating, Steve had felt she was safe because Steve trusted Brandon. However, when Kelly and Brandon broke up for good, Steve had obviously been upset with Brandon for hurting Kelly and causing her to be vulnerable to all the male predators out there once again.

Andrea glanced over in Dylan's direction, taking note of how tenderly he held Kelly, how supportive he had been towards her while she was discussing her almost-wedding to Brandon. Steve couldn't possibly view Dylan as a predator, could he? And yet, Andrea couldn't help but wonder… Of the two, Brandon and Dylan, Andrea knew she always thought Brandon was the better match for Kelly, but that didn't mean she thought ill towards Dylan.

It had seemed so unreal that the two men had once fought so viciously over Kelly, each one of them wanting to be the only man in her heart. Andrea had felt sympathetic towards Kelly, knowing that the blonde had a difficult decision to make and that no matter who she chose, the young men's friendship could never be the same again. Kelly had learned that lesson the hard way back in high school when she, Dylan, and Brenda were in similar circumstances.

However, Andrea felt that Kelly had made the best of the terrible situation. In the end, choosing herself had been the only way that Kelly thought she might preserve Dylan's and Brandon's friendship. Andrea knew that Kelly understood that relationships can come and go, but friendships are supposed to be for forever.

"Anyway," David began once again, attempting to break up the tense moment. "Donna and I really need to get going. My show begins in about an hour and I need to stop by the house to pick up some demos. Do you need a lift or anything, Andrea?"

Andrea shook her head. "No thanks, David. I'm alright. I rented a car until my car and belongings arrive on Friday."

"Do you already have a place to stay?" Dylan inquired, looking concerned.

"Well, sort of." She gave a half-hearted smile. "Brandon said that since Steve and Janet were on the road, I could stay at his house until, well, um, well, until Brenda gets here."

"Brenda?!" Kelly's head shot up startled. She glanced over at Dylan, but his face was carefully neutral. "Brenda's coming back to Beverly Hills?"

"Yeah." Andrea suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable being the center of attention. Brenda had wanted to keep it quiet that she was returning to Beverly Hills as well. Only Brandon and the Sanders had known, and Andrea knew they had been sworn to secrecy. Brandon had reluctantly told Andrea when she had asked for the use of his house until she managed to find a place to live. However, since Brenda was supposed to arrive around the same time as the Sanders were due back in town, there wouldn't be room for Andrea to stay there past that point.

"When was this decided?" Donna inquired curiously, though she too was careful to keep all emotion from her face.

"Well, I guess she got some part on a television series that begins shooting in a couple of weeks. She just recently found out but kept it quiet. Brandon only told me because of the house situation."

"Wow." David shook his head in disbelief. "Brenda. Haven't seen her in over six years."

"Me either." Kelly added quietly and Andrea found herself wondering if Kelly was thinking about Dylan and Brenda's relationship or her friendship with the female Walsh twin. Probably both.

"It's so strange. I would have thought she would have mentioned it…" Donna trailed off. "I can understand her not wanting to tell everyone, but at the same time. I don't know. It's just strange."

"Well, it's Brenda for you." Andrea shrugged.

"Yeah. Going for the drama of shocking everyone when she shows up here for the first time in forever." David agreed.

"She was always a bit of a drama queen." Donna added.

Kelly frowned, shaking her head in disagreement. "Maybe she didn't tell anyone because that's exactly what she wants to avoid – the drama." She pointed out thoughtfully. "It's been a long time since she left and a lot has happened. If I were in her shoes, I'd be worried about the sort of reception I'd get when I showed up. So, rather than announcing it to the world, I'd keep it quiet. Maybe once I returned and got settled in, one by one call my friends and meet up with them individually."

"I don't know." David frowned. "That doesn't really sound like Brenda to me, but then again, I never really knew her all that well. But," He glanced down at his wristwatch, "I really need to be going, otherwise I'm not going to have time to run home before my show. It was really great seeing you, Andrea."

"Yeah, it was." Donna agreed as she stood up after her husband and began to follow him out of the Peach Pit. "You know what? The five of us should get together for drinks or something on Friday evening. There's a new club on Sunset that I've been wanting to check out. How about it?"

"Sounds good to me." Andrea grinned. It had been a long time since she had been to a club. Far too long.

"I don't know." Kelly hesitated, glancing over at Dylan as if trying to read him before giving her response. "It sounds like fun, but I need to check my calendar. How about I let you know tomorrow?"

"Okay. That's fine." Donna nodded. David had already made it all the way to the exit and was impatiently waiting for her. Donna smiled sheepishly then made her quick goodbyes before hurrying after him.

"I need to get going as well." Dylan spoke up for the first time since Andrea had mentioned Brenda's return to Beverly Hills. Andrea would have given just about anything to know what was going through his head at that exact moment.

"You sure?" Kelly turned to him with disappointment in her eyes. "I was kind of hoping to stick around for a little while. Catch up with Andrea some more."

"Go ahead, sweetie." He murmured softly as he gave her a quick kiss on her temple. "I just have some stuff I have to go over for the hotel that I've been putting off. Just come on over once you two are done."

"Where will you be?"

"Malibu." He answered. "Just give me a call if you're going to be too late."

"Don't worry." Andrea interjected. "I won't keep her long. She looks like she needs to get some rest anyway."

"Oh, I'm fine." Kelly disagreed, but found herself yawning almost as soon as she said it. She slid out of the booth after Dylan and gave him a hug which he returned with a quick, yet passionate kiss.

"See you soon." He whispered, tucking a lock of hair behind Kelly's ear.

"I love you."

"You too."

Both women watched Dylan as he made his way towards the door of the Peach Pit, Kelly not sitting down until he was completely out of sight. She then turned back towards Andrea, took her seat and offered her a brilliant, yet exhausted-looking smile. "So…" Kelly began slowly. "Brenda, huh?"

"How'd I know she would be the first thing we would talk about?" Andrea chuckled, shaking her head slowly.

"It's just so strange." Kelly commented as she loosened her hair out of its ponytail and allowed it to cascade down her neck, falling just past her shoulders. "I don't think I thought she would ever come back. It's not that I don't want her to. It's just, well, strange."

Andrea nodded in agreement. "Yeah. When I think of Brenda it's like I take a step back in time or something. When did she leave? Just after our Freshman year at CU, right?"

"Yeah." Kelly confirmed. "I remember it well because I never really got to say good bye. I was in Washington. With Brandon."

"That's right. Hannah had just been born." Andrea gnawed on her lower lip thoughtfully. "Do you think her coming back is going to cause any issues between you and Dylan? You two seem really happy together."

"We are happy." Kelly smiled wistfully, her eyes gazing off in the distance. "Happier than we've ever been together. As far as Brenda goes… Do I think she'll cause a problem between Dylan and me? No. Not really. It might be uncomfortable at first, but Dylan and Brenda are done with each other. I doubt they'll even see each other, unless it's by accident, of course."

"Oh really?" Andrea was surprised by this. Even when Dylan and Brenda weren't dating, they had always maintained a close friendship. That was part of the reason Andrea had always thought those two were meant to be together as well.

"They didn't end on the best of terms. Dylan won't tell me exactly what happened between the two of them, but I gather it was something pretty bad. The most I've ever gotten out of him about their time together in London was that things were never quite right between them, that something was always there, between them, keeping them apart."

"Sounds cryptic."

"It was." Kelly grinned. "You know Dylan. I had always assumed it had something to do with Toni. You know he went to Brenda right after Toni's funeral, right?"

"I had heard that."

Kelly let out a long sigh. "Brenda was the one who told me about it. Right after I found out Dylan was in London, I actually tried to get in touch with her. I had her email address, but I wanted to talk to her. I finally got her number out of Brandon. When we talked, all we talked about was Dylan and the past. It was odd. At that moment in time I had honestly thought she was going to be my sister-in-law someday and that, through her, Dylan would be my brother-in-law."

"You mean, you thought you and Brandon were going to get married and she and Dylan?"

Kelly nodded. "Exactly. Strange how quickly things change, huh?"

"You ever think about Brandon anymore?" Andrea inquired, wondering if Kelly would actually respond. Brandon always clamed up whenever Kelly's name was mentioned.

"From time to time." Kelly admitted, running her fingers through her now freed golden blonde hair. "How could I not? I almost married him. Every time I pass by a bridal boutique, hear about someone getting married, attend a wedding... He always crosses my mind. Even if for only a brief moment."

"Do you think about Matt like that?"

Kelly frowned, her face pensive as she reflected on Andrea's question. "No, not really. But that's probably because deep inside I always knew he and I weren't going to get married. He and I made sense, but there was no romantic spark between us. Not like there is between Dylan and I."

"And there was between you and Brandon."

"Brandon and I had romance, but not really the sparks." Kelly laughed ruefully. "We tried a few times to spice up our relationship, but always it seemed like we had already been married for twenty years or something. When Brandon and I were together I felt like an old woman. With Dylan, well, I feel young again."

'You just don't look it.' Andrea thought to herself, once again taking in Kelly's drawn features. She hoped it was only because of all the preparations for The Martin House. "Do you and Brandon ever talk?"

Kelly shook her head. "No. Never. At first we pretended to keep in touch with each other but honestly, it was just too difficult. You know, when Brandon and I called off the wedding I had thought it was a good idea. But afterwards I really regretted it. Especially when he wanted to end things all together. I won't lie to you. It hurt. Hurt really bad. But I got over it and I got over him. If I had kept in touch with him, I don't think it would have been so easy for me to do."

"Getting over Brandon Walsh is not an easy thing to do."

Kelly met Andrea's gaze and they shared a sad smile. "No, I guess it's not. But truthfully, I am over him. It look me quite some time, but I did it. Matt helped me a lot, and for that I'll always be grateful. I couldn't be with Dylan now if I were still in love with Brandon."

"I guess I'm glad for you, Kelly." Andrea offered her a meager smile. "You and Dylan seem really happy together and I really hope it works out for you two. And Brandon, well, I was always routing for the two of you. But obviously fate had other plans so I'm glad you're over him. The whole unrequited love thing with Brandon is the pits."

"I'm sure." Kelly gave her a sympathetic look. "Do you still talk to him?"

Andrea nodded at this. She and Brandon had actually kept in touch really well over the past several years. There were periods of silence from time to time when one or the other of them got especially busy, but those never lasted more than a month or so at the most.

"Does he ever talk about me?"

Andrea hesitated before giving Kelly the answer. When she had left Connecticut, she had fancied the notion of attempting to stir up the dying embers of love that were left between Kelly and Brandon, but after hearing Kelly talk for the past several minutes, Andrea began to realize there were no embers left. At least not on Kelly's end. Therefore, it would almost feel like a betrayal to Brandon if she revealed to Kelly that he went to great lengths to avoid talking about her ever. Which was exactly why Andrea had always suspected there was still something there.

"Occasionally." Andrea lied. "He doesn't really ask me about anyone from Beverly Hills because he knew I never saw you guys. Though after David and Donna's wedding he asked for an update on everyone."

"Does he know about Dylan and me?"

"Not that I know of. I didn't even know the two of you were giving it another go when I left to head back to Connecticut after the wedding."

"Yeah. We actually didn't tell anyone until after David and Donna were back from Aruba. We wanted to make sure it would actually work first."

"Makes sense." Andrea nodded her head.

"So, you don't know if he knows about Dylan and me?"

Andrea shook her head. "He hasn't mentioned it if he does."

"So that means Brenda probably doesn't know either." Kelly concluded with a frown.

Andrea quickly stifled the small spark of excitement that had begun to grown within her as Kelly had been questioning her over Brandon's knowledge of her relationship with Dylan. She had hoped Kelly was asking because she wanted to find out if Brandon had been jealous, but obviously it was just an indirect way of her asking if Brenda knew.

"Donna may have mentioned it to Brenda." Andrea pointed out. "You could ask her."

"Yeah. I suppose I will. It will make things less awkward between Brenda and me if she already knows about our relationship." Kelly gave a long sigh, slowly shaking her head. "There's just so much history between the three of us. Add Brandon into the mix and it's enough drama for a soap opera. Gives me a headache just thinking about it. Why can't love and relationships be simple?"

"Because love is a complicated emotion." Andrea stated philosophically.

Kelly nodded slowly then yawned once again. "I'm sorry." She hastily apologized. "I didn't get much sleep last night and I've been dragging all day."

"Looks like you haven't gotten much sleep for the past several nights."

"You're probably right." Came Kelly's response. "But somehow I doubt I'll get more than four to five hours until after The Martin House opens."

"Why not push back the opening date?"

"Because John's birthday was September 14th. Felice wanted to open the clinic on what would have been his birthday. Of course that meant me having to go slightly out of my mind in order to accomplish that feat."

"And give up your PR firm you had just opened."

"Well, I really just put a hold on that." Kelly informed her. "Nice thing about being in business for yourself. Besides, Felice and Donna really needed me. And honestly, no one else would do the amount of work that I've put into the place already for the amount of money they're paying me."

"What are friends for but to use and abuse?" Andrea chuckled.

"Right." Kelly grinned back. "Just like I'm using and abusing you."

The two friends chatted and laughed for a few more minutes, but then Andrea insisted that Kelly head on over to Dylan's, otherwise Andrea was afraid the blonde would fall asleep at the wheel. Kelly had finally given in to Andrea's demands and they had parted ways, leaving Andrea alone at the booth at The Peach Pit, going back over the various conversations in her head, slowly trying to digest everything once again.

_Author's Notes:_

_Wow! You made it through! I'm proud of you. That was 12 ½ pages in Verdana size 10 font. I do tend to be a bit long-winded in my chapters, but most of them won't be quite that long. The first chapter always tends to be my longest. _

_Also, if you ever find yourself getting antsy for another chapter, either email me or leave a review or whatever. I thrive on feedback – positive or constructive criticism. Plus, as the story is unfinished, __**your**__ thoughts and feelings on particular situations may show up in the story. ___

_Coming soon… Chapter Two: "I Love Italian"_

_**!!Spoilers!!**_

_The Minnesota Twins are reunited_

_Who holds Brenda's heart now?_

_For that matter, who holds Brandon's?_

_More mystery surrounding Dylan and Brenda's already mysterious break up in London!!_

_Till next time…_

_Jianna_


	2. Chapter 2: I love Italian

_Author's Notes: _

_And we're back for yet another installment of my fiction named after a pregnancy test commercial… :p Not too much to say right now, so…_

_The usual spiel… I don't own 90210 or any of its characters. Never have. Never will. If I had the show would have ended much differently and also, I wouldn't be trying to write this story on a busted up laptop keyboard that is missing 15 keys. ____ Don't sue me because I don't have any money. _

_And on with the story…_

**Chapter Two**

"**I love Italian"**

**Washington, DC**

A sly smile played across Brenda Walsh's well-made up lips as she allowed her gaze to flit across the opulently decorated Italian restaurant her twin brother, Brandon, had brought her to in order to celebrate her first time being in their great nation's capital. The high-backed booths and darkened lights lent an almost hushed, romantic atmosphere to the restaurant and Brenda would not have been surprised to find that several of the booths were occupied by nervous young men slowly working up the nerve over the course of their meal to propose to the woman sitting across from them.

Slowly, she inhaled and savored the rich aromas of garlic, olive oil, and rosemary, her stomach rumbling softly within her. Growing up in a small town in Minnesota, Brenda had not had much experience with fine Italian restaurants until she had arrived in Beverly Hills. Dylan had introduced her to her first one and she had been addicted ever since. Unfortunately, there had not been many Italian eateries in London and she had been in withdrawal for over six years.

"So, what do you think?" Brandon inquired, his voice lowered to keep with the mood of the restaurant. "Did I do good?"

"This place is fabulous, Brandon." Brenda returned, her eyes darting back to the handsome young man sitting opposite of her. Just before her flight had left London, she had spoken with Brandon, issuing him the challenge to find her the best Italian restaurant in Washington DC and take her there as soon as possible. She had informed him that she had been without good Italian food for far too long. "Though I suppose it's still too early to pass judgment. I haven't tried the food yet."

"Believe me. It's great." He assured her with his overly-confident smile that only he could manage to pull off without coming across as arrogant. "I've been here a few times and have never been disappointed."

"Oh really?" Brenda cocked a suspicious eyebrow. This was exactly the sort of place that Brandon would bring a date to in order to wine and dine them. "Anyone special?" Though the two had attempted to maintain a close relationship, time and distance had changed that and Brenda found that most of her information on Brandon's personal life had come second-hand through their mother, who, needless to say, never had any of the juicy details.

Brandon, who had been looking over his menu, glanced up and shook his head, a mischievous smile on his lips. "Did Mom tell you to ask me that?"

"Are you kidding? I'm the one who's always asking Mom that." She rolled her eyes while tossing her long, currently jet black hair over her slim shoulders. "You never tell me anything anymore. Mom's been complaining about the same thing."

"That's because there's nothing to tell." Brandon answered her with a shrug of his shoulders. "I've been too busy concentrating on my career to worry about women. They take up too much time and too much money."

Brenda suppressed the urge to roll her eyes again. Brandon was always complaining about money and how expensive things were in Washington, DC, but she happened to know he made an exceptionally good wage as a reporter with the New York Chronicle. "That's pathetic, Brandon." She chastised him. "It's not like you're still in high school living off from lousy tips from the stingy customers at the Peach Pit. You really need to get with it. Mom and Dad need grandchildren."

"Well, I see you're none too eager to supply them with some anytime soon."

Brenda's catlike green eyes narrowed at her brother as the corner of her mouth turned up in a small smirk. "I'm concentrating on my career." She mocked with a laugh, and then quickly added, "Truthfully, though, I think Mom and Dad have given up on me being the one to produce a Walsh heir. Mom used to ask me every time we spoke if Ashton had proposed yet. After a million times telling her no I think it finally sunk in that neither Ashton nor I are ready to settle down yet."

"How are you and Ashton doing?"

"Good. Really good, actually." Brenda answered with a happy smile. "You know he's moving to Beverly Hills with me, right?"

"I had heard that. You sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Brenda looked startled at Brandon's question. She and Ashton had been discussing the possibility of moving to Southern California since her audition nearly six months ago. Ashton had been almost as excited and eager as Brenda. He had lived in England his entire life and wanted to escape. "He's really looking forward to experiencing something new."

"Yeah, but to pack up everything and move to a completely different country… It's just a really big step and I'm sure it won't be an easy adjustment for him. Plus, think about what it could do to your relationship." Brandon paused, looking directly into Brenda's eyes and making her feel slightly uncomfortable. "You do know Dylan's back in Beverly Hills?"

"Of course I do." She snapped, not meaning to sound as irritated as she did. In truth, she and Ashton had discussed Dylan several times over the course of the past few weeks. She doubted he would be much of a problem at all. Especially not after the news she had recently heard. "And you do know he's back with Kelly Taylor, right?"

Brenda hadn't meant to tell Brandon. Donna had made Brenda swear to not to tell Brandon when Brenda had finally gotten it out of her long-time friend. But Brandon's comment about Dylan had upset her. Not so much because she still had feelings for the charming young brooder, but because Brandon had assumed she did.

"No." Brandon, who had been quiet for several seconds after Brenda's sudden announcement, finally said. "I didn't know that. How did you find out?"

"Uh…" Brenda swallowed hard, looking down at her napkin, wishing that the waiter would arrive to take their order and rescue her from this uncomfortable situation. She knew that Brandon would find out eventually. She had just wished one of his friends had been the one to spill the beans, not her. "Donna told me, actually."

"When?" His voice was strained and Brenda looked up, searching his blue eyes that were so unlike her own.

"Awhile ago, actually. I guess they hooked up at David and Donna's wedding." Brenda knew she had to be completely honest with Brandon. He deserved it, even if it hurt him. "He's planning on proposing to her on her birthday."

Emotions raged across Brandon's face far too quickly for Brenda to be able to discern them all. Anger. Irritation. Hurt, though it was quickly masked. Brandon let out a long sigh and slowly shook his head. "Well," He frowned thoughtfully, once again regaining composure, his emotions once again quickly packed away and refused to be dealt with. "Good for her. I guess. You okay with it?"

With a melancholic smile, Brenda nodded. "Yeah, I am. I got over Dylan quite some time ago, now. I suppose he'll always have a piece of my heart. After all, he was my first love, but that's all. I'm not going to waste any more of my life waiting around for Dylan McKay to grow up, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. But at least you learned your lesson. Some people never do. I thought Kelly had, but obviously not."

Brenda studied her brother thoughtfully, wishing he wasn't quite so good at hiding his emotions from her and the rest of the world. When he was in high school he had always been so open, so vulnerable. Or perhaps that had only been with her. Time and distance had changed that as well.

"You still not over her?" She asked him quietly, hoping that she wouldn't get snapped at for the question. Both her parents had warned her several times not to bring up the subject of Kelly Taylor and the anti-wedding, but Brenda couldn't help it. She had to know.

Brandon scowled across the table at Brenda and for a moment she thought he was about to stand up and leave. But, he quickly pulled back his annoyance and forced an overly-pleasant smile on his face. "Did Mom and Dad ask you to ask me that or something?"

"No. Mom and Dad told me _not_ to ask you that."

"You should have listened." He hesitated, "But in answer to your question, yes, I am over Kelly Taylor. I've been over her for years now. Mom and Dad just can't seem to accept that fact. There was a reason she and I didn't get married. We just weren't in love anymore. I loved her. I still love her. But like I love you, Bren. Nothing more."

"Right. Like a sister." Brenda nodded. She had heard the rather pathetic excuse that had been given for calling off the wedding. Just like back then, she wasn't buying it now. However, she was not about to press Brandon about it right now. He seemed upset enough as it was. "Look, Brandon, I realize that-"

"Good evening." A thin young man suddenly approached their table, a polite smile on his narrow face and a bottle of wine in his hands. "I apologize for the wait. Could I interest either of you in a glass of Gaja Barbaresco Conteisa?"

"None for me, thank you." Brenda shook her head.

"Me either." Brandon also declined.

"Are you ready to place your order then?"

Brandon glanced over at Brenda and she quickly gave her assent that she was. He cleared his throat and quickly told the waiter what he wanted then turned expectantly towards Brenda. She had been debating over a few different items when she and Brandon had begun discussing their love lives but really hadn't settled on anything yet. Glancing down at the menu once more, she ordered the first item her eyes landed on, which didn't happen to be any of the ones she had been trying to choose from.

"An excellent choice." The waiter complimented her with fake enthusiasm. "It will be just a few moments."

Once the waiter had finally departed, Brenda focused her attention back on Brandon. With their menus taken away, they really had nothing to look at besides each other and Brenda found she was uncomfortable meeting her twin's gaze. "Look, Brandon, I'm sorry I brought up the whole Kelly/Dylan thing. I know it's a sore subject."

Brandon shrugged it off. "No, not really." He denied it. "I'm just upset that she's being so stupid. I know I really don't have any right. I haven't been a part of her life since right after the wedding, or rather, not wedding. But when you told me she was back with Dylan, well, I wanted to hop on the first flight to Los Angeles and shake her until she saw sense. She and Dylan are an unhealthy combination and she's only going to end up getting hurt all over again. I'd hate to see that happen to anyone."

Brenda had to agree. All Kelly and Dylan ever did when they were a couple was argue and hurt one another. She couldn't see the sense in staying in a relationship like that. "I hope she doesn't marry him." She found herself saying, her words soft. "Kelly deserves better than Dylan. She needs someone who will be there for her. Stand by her side through good times and bad. Dylan doesn't do that. First sign of trouble and he's off to go surfing in Baja. Even if he's changed, like Donna swears he has, I don't think he can change. Not that dramatically. He'll never be…" She trailed off, realizing she was about to say that Dylan would never be like Brandon, but stopped herself just in time.

"Kelly knows better." Brandon added. "Or at least she should. And, if Dylan really loves her, he should realize he can never be the man she needs and just leave her alone. It's just not right for him to keep coming back into her life like he does.

"You've got to warn her, Bren." Brandon murmured, his gaze intense. "When you get back to Beverly Hills, you've got to get her away from him. Before it's too late. She'll listen to you. She knows you know Dylan better than anybody. She'll-"

"She won't listen to me, Brandon." Brenda disagreed. Though she and Kelly had not managed to reestablish the closeness they had once had before the summer between their junior and senior years, Brenda still wanted to look out for the girl who had once been her best friend. "Exactly for all the reasons you've just said. She'll think I want Dylan for myself."

"Do you?"

"Of course not!" She exclaimed, irritation rising once again, but she pushed it back down. "I would just feel sorry for any woman who had the misfortune of spending the rest of their life with Dylan McKay. I just know that if I show up there and start telling her that she's too good for Dylan or that they need to break up, she'll get stubborn and cling to him all the more tightly."

"You're probably right." Brandon had a strange smile on his face. "Remind you of anyone?"

Brenda stared at him in confusion, then realization dawning on her, her cheeks flushed scarlet. All through high school her father had been telling her that she could do so much better than Dylan, not to get too attached to him… All it did was push her further into his arms.

"Shut up, Brandon." Brenda growled at him playfully. "I'm not seventeen anymore. And neither is Kelly."

"So maybe she'll see some sense if you talk to her."

"No, I don't think so." Brenda shook her head.

"What if you tell her what he did to you in London?"

A shiver raced down Brenda's spine and she slowly shook her head. She didn't want to tell Kelly that. Didn't want to tell anyone that. Dylan had begged her not to tell anyone. She had kept that promise for the longest time, but one night, shortly after she and Dylan had broken up, she had called Brandon in tears, missing Dylan so badly, and it had spilled out. She wished she could take that evening back, but in a way it was comforting to know that someone else knew. Someone else understood. Sort of.

"I can't do that, Brandon." Brenda whispered, her voice suddenly thick and hoarse. "I promised him."

"But if it means saving her from him?"

"He's not a monster, Brandon." Brenda began to blink back the tears that had begun to form in her eyes. "He really isn't."

"Brenda…"

"No, Brandon. I won't do it. If you want to save Kelly from Dylan, you can be the white knight and rescue her yourself. Don't ask me to do it because I can't. I just can't."

Brenda grabbed her napkin off her lap and quickly dabbed at her eyes, not wanting to cause a scene. Again, she found herself praying for a distraction, but this time, unlike the last, her prayers were answered and their waiter brought them their food, which Brenda attacked immediately with gusto.

_Author's Notes:_

_Awww… My beloved Walsh twins. Hope you guys love them as much as I do. I'm still getting a feel for writing these characters – all of them as this is my first 90210 fan fic – so any insights and suggestions you have would be most appreciated. _

_Coming soon… Chapter Three: The Elusive Ms. Taylor_

_**!!Spoilers!!**_

_Back to sunny Southern California_

_A new character is introduced_

_What is this guy up to?_

_Till next time…_

_Jianna_


	3. Chapter 3: The Elusive Ms Taylor

_Author's Notes: _

_Hey there. New chapter! And it's a quickie. Introducing a new character who will play a key role in the story. So read and tell me what you think. _

_The usual spiel… I don't own 90210 or any of its characters. Never have. Never will. If I had the show would have ended much differently and also, I wouldn't be trying to write this story on a busted up laptop keyboard that is missing 15 keys. ____ Don't sue me because I don't have any money. _

_And on with the story…_

**Chapter Three**

**The Elusive Ms. Taylor**

**Los Angeles, California**

The Los Angeles skyline was always something to behold, especially when viewed from the rather imposing Los Angeles Tribune building. Forty-seven stories tall, the building was situated within Los Angeles, located just a few short minutes southwest of Downtown, which it made it convenient for the newspaper's associates who lived on the Westside as they did not have to fight through the congestion that Downtown was famous for.

More aesthetically, though, the building's location was ideal for those associates who ranked high enough for a window office – that is if they actually had a moment or two to spare during their hectic days to gaze out across the busy streets of Los Angeles to view its skyline.

Cameron Bailey, barely twenty-nine-years-old, was one of those fortunate associates. As the Tribune's most decorated investigative reporter, his corner office was located on the forty-fifth floor and had an excellent view of Los Angeles' Downtown. He had been working for the Tribune since he had graduated from UCLA in 1994 and had worked his way up from one of two dozen copy editors to where he was today.

But as successful as he was, he still had his aggravations and this one was named Ms. Kelly Taylor. Without an interview with her, his story would be worthless and his boss, Mr. Bob Perkins, would be sure to pass the assignment to Kyle Adams. Kyle was forever trying to one-up Cameron. He was never very successful at it, but it only took one time for Kyle to make Cameron look bad in old man Perkins' eyes and Cameron would find himself back on the third floor with the rest of the entry-level associates.

Already knowing she probably wouldn't pick up, Cameron hastily looked up her cell phone number in his rolodex then dialed. On the fourth ring the phone was answered… By her voicemail. "Hi! You've reached Kelly Taylor." Her pleasant sounding voice came through the earpiece Cameron was wearing. He could tell, just by the recorded greeting, that Kelly was the sort of person who would record then re-record her message until it sounded perfect. "I'm sorry I'm not available right now. But if you would please leave me a short message with the day and time you called, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks!"

'As soon as possible, my ass.' He thought to himself grumpily. This would be his third message this week and would probably be a third unreturned call. He forced his voice to sound agreeable, and began to leave his message just as he had left before.

"Hello, Ms. Taylor. This is Cameron Bailey with The Los Angeles Tribune. Again. Today is Friday and it's around 10:30 in the morning. I realize this is my third call this week, but I really need to get in contact with you."

Cameron hesitated for half a moment before continuing. Could she possibly suspect why he was really calling her? He considered it, then discarded the thought. Even though he was the Trib's top reporter, his name wasn't famous. Yet. In a way, he actually preferred it that way. It enabled him to be able to do his own research, which was how he liked it.

Quickly deciding to change tactics with Kelly, Cameron changed his voice slightly to sound desperate, almost vulnerable. She had done a lot of charity work over the course of her lifetime. She was probably a sucker for someone in a tough place.

"I know I'm probably bugging you and you're really busy," A sly smile played across Cameron's well-formed mouth as he continued the message. "But my editor is breathing down my neck for this story and my job is on the line. I haven't been able to reach Felice Martin or her daughter and without at least an interview with you, I have no story. Please, call me back. My office number is (323) 555-5515 and my cell is (310) 555-0010." He paused, then quickly added a second please just to make himself sound even more pathetic. She had to buy it.

The instant the call was disconnected, Cameron reached across his rich mahogany desk and dragged a tall stack of old yearbooks towards him. His assistant had already thoroughly gone through the yearbooks once or twice and he himself had flipped through them half a dozen times, but perhaps something new could be gleaned from their pages this time.

Out of habit, Cameron pulled out the two that he had found contained the most information – the 1992 to 1993 West Beverly Hills High School yearbook and the California University one from 1993 to 1994. Senior and freshman years respectively. He picked up the high school one and turned to the first page that his assistant had marked for him. It was the senior class page. A fairly small class. A pretty exclusive high school.

His eyes rested on the photograph of Kelly Taylor and he thought, for not the first time, that she was a remarkably beautiful young woman. Or at least she had been when she was seventeen. It had come to no surprise to him when he learned that she had been voted "Most Beautiful" her senior year. He quickly flipped to the page that her "Most Beautiful" photograph was on. She sat contentedly snuggled against what most people would consider a very attractive young man – one Dylan McKay.

The West Beverly yearbook was littered with dozens of pictures of the young couple together. Even the CU yearbook had them photographed together a few times, which Cameron found pretty remarkable considering they were only freshmen and it was a much larger school than West Beverly Hills High School was.

Cameron thumbed towards the back of the yearbook where he knew there was a group photograph of Kelly Taylor and her friends. He found it easily studied it carefully, taking time to examine each face in the photograph. The first picture he looked at was that of Steve Sanders, a tall blonde teenager who looked like the stereotypical Southern California youth. Cameron hadn't been shocked to learn Steve was the son of Samantha Sanders, the mother from the sitcom The Hartley House. She had recently come out of the closet. Cameron wondered what Steve thought of that.

Next was the young face of Donna Martin. She, out of all her female friends, was really the only one who looked like she was supposed to be in high school. Although she, too, dressed like she had just stepped off a page of Vogue, her face held an innocence and had a youthful-quality that the other girls' faces didn't have. According to his cover story, Cameron was supposed to be interviewing her as well. She was the daughter of the doctor The Martin House was being opened in honor of. But honestly, she didn't look like she'd be that interesting to talk to. He doubted he could have learned anything new from her anyway.

Donna Martin was cuddled up to what had been her high school sweetheart, David Silver. After a rather tumultuous relationship, they had finally gotten married a few months ago. Cameron, ever the cynic, doubted it would last. David had actually been Kelly's step-brother for a short period of time. Their parents' marriage hadn't even been a year old before David's father had cheated on Kelly's mother. Another reason Cameron doubted the Martin-Silver union would last.

Cameron had toyed with the idea of contacting the young Silver and requesting an interview with him. However, he had put aside that notion. Since Silver was married to Donna, no doubt he would mention the interview and it wouldn't make sense for Cameron to be interviewing him when he hadn't even bothered calling Donna.

After the young couple stood Brenda Walsh. Young, beautiful, dark, flowing hair. She was stunning. Nearly as much so as her once-best friend, Kelly. Cameron found her intriguing and would have loved to talk to her for an hour or two over a cup of coffee if only to pick her brain a little. Unfortunately, she was currently living in London and though his expense budget was fairly generous, it wouldn't cover a flight out to England. That was unless Kelly would give him a juicy tidbit or two that would entice Perkins enough to allow it.

Brenda had dated Dylan McKay the two years previous to him dating Kelly. Kelly and Brenda had been best friends at the time. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Kelly stealing Brenda's boyfriend had pretty much sealed the destruction of that friendship.

Next to Brenda stood her twin brother, Brandon Walsh. His had one of his arms casually draped over Brenda's shoulders, the other, over Kelly's. For some reason, that irritated Cameron in a way he couldn't quite explain. Brandon was looking directly at the camera, almost as if he were challenging whoever it was that stood behind it. The intensity in that gaze unnerved Cameron and he quickly skipped past Brandon to Kelly.

An unconscious smile crossed Cameron's lips when he found himself studying the photogenic blonde. She was smiling happily, as if she hadn't a care in the world. Her long blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders in gentle waves and suddenly Cameron found himself wishing he could run his fingers through those golden locks.

Cameron quickly slammed the yearbook shut. "What the hell am I thinking?" He muttered to himself, shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts. He was starting to become obsessed with this Kelly Taylor, which was ridiculous. She really wasn't anything – just a minor piece of the puzzle. So why was he so fixated on her?

_Author's Notes:_

_Now, if you read that chapter and didn't really like ol' Cameron Bailey – don't worry. He's not supposed to be loved. He is an investigative reporter, after all. Also, don't hate me for his comment about Donna not being an interesting person to talk to. I didn't say it, he did. He's not the nicest guy in the world, remember? I love Donna. ___

_Coming soon… Chapter Four: Pad Thai and Memories_

_**!!Spoilers!!**_

_Kelly and Donna get dirty ;)_

_Kelly opens up about Brandon_

_Till next time…_

_Jianna_


	4. Chapter 4: Pad Thai and Memories

_Author's Notes: _

_Now, if you read the Chapter Three spoilers and really think Donna and Kelly are going to be getting down and getting dirty, you've got quite another thing coming. ____ But I hope you enjoy it anyway. _

_The usual spiel… I don't own 90210 or any of its characters. Never have. Never will. If I had the show would have ended much differently and also, I wouldn't be trying to write this story on a busted up laptop keyboard that is missing 15 keys. ____ Don't sue me because I don't have any money. _

_And on with the story…_

**Chapter Four**

**Pad Thai and Memories**

**Santa Monica, California**

"So, was it him?" Donna inquired as she pushed a forkful of Pad Thai into her mouth, and then quickly patted it with her napkin, leaving traces of burgundy-colored lipstick on the fine white linen. She and Kelly had left very early that morning to do some work on the soon-to-be Martin House, and then, after all their hard work, had decided to treat themselves to an early lunch at their favorite café in Santa Monica, Monsoon Café.

They had gotten an unbelievable deal on an old free-standing building in Santa Monica on the overly-crowed Santa Monica Boulevard close to Bundy Drive. The great deal meant, of course, that there was a lot of work to be done, but neither she nor Kelly had ever shied away from a little elbow grease.

Kelly nodded her response as she slid her cell phone back into her handbag. Several strands of golden blonde hair had escaped from her ponytail where she had secured it earlier that morning. She quickly tucked them behind her ear and gave her friend a pensive smile. "I'm starting to feel bad that I've been avoiding him."

"Why?" Donna stared at her in shock. Kelly had been complaining about the reporter hounding her for several days now. It was unlike Kelly to feel bad about having to brush a guy off. She had plenty of experience it over the years. "You said he's been the one bothering you, right? Sounds like a restraining order should be more in order than feeling bad."

"Yeah, well," The blonde let out a long sigh, staring down at her plate. "I'm sure he has his reasons. He sounded pretty desperate on the phone. Actually," She paused for a moment, meeting Donna's questioning gaze. "He said he had tried to contact both you and Felice and hadn't been able to get a hold of you."

"Really?" Donna furrowed her brow. She would have remembered being contacted by a reporter who wanted to do a story on The Martin House. It wasn't surprising to her that Felice would have blown him off. Felice felt that hiring Kelly as the manager meant that Kelly also got to deal with all the PR stuff as well. "He hasn't called me."

"Maybe he tried the beach apartment number." Kelly stated thoughtfully. "I had that removed after you moved out."

"Perhaps." Donna agreed, though something about the explanation bothered her. She couldn't put her finger on what exactly. "Probably. I suppose it doesn't matter. Are you going to call him back?"

"I really should. He said his job was on the line."

"What?!" This comment startled Donna. "You're kidding me, right? His job is on the line because he can't get an interview with you for a piece on a free-clinic opening? Seems like a junk assignment if you ask me."

"What, you don't believe in our cause?" Kelly chuckled.

Donna shook her head, rolling her eyes. "You know that's not what I meant at all, Kel. It's just, well, The Los Angeles Tribune isn't exactly the sort of newspaper that you would expect to do a story on a little free clinic opening next month in Santa Monica. They go for the headlines that sell. You know, sex, scandal, that sort of thing. Where's the sex and scandal with The Martin House?"

"Maybe he's new and he's doing a piece for their community section." Kelly suggested, though she didn't sound entirely convinced. "He sounded pretty young. Probably his first month on the job and he thinks everything is going to get him fired. Gosh, I would have given anything to see Brandon like that." She grinned.

"Somehow I highly doubt Brandon ever thought like that." Donna joined her friend giggling. "You know I love him, but seriously, he did have a bit of an ego."

"Yeah." Kelly sobered, her face suddenly becoming solemn. "But that was one of the nice things about Brandon. Never having to deal with his own self-doubt, you know? I've got enough of that on my own to deal with."

"Problems with Dylan?"

"Dylan?" Kelly looked surprised that Donna had mentioned him, causing her to wonder just what was going through Kelly's head at the moment. "Oh, no. Dylan and I are great. Actually, we couldn't be better. Shocking, huh?"

Donna was a little surprised to hear that Kelly and Dylan were relatively problem free. She was glad for both of them. Glad that they seemed to have found a little piece of happiness. And yet, Donna doubted it could last. Kelly and Dylan were great together for short periods of time, but as far as something lasting… She just didn't know. And now Dylan wanted to propose. But of course she couldn't tell Kelly that.

"I'm happy for you Kel." Donna chose a neutral path, the path she tread upon the majority of her life. "You and Dylan really seem to be making it work this time around. Just don't rush into anything too quickly, you know?"

"Oh, don't worry. He's not going to be moving in with me anytime soon. Or me with him." Kelly stated ardently. "We haven't even had our first crisis yet. Or, for that matter, our first fight."

"You guys haven't even had a fight yet?" This startled Donna. The whole basis of Kelly and Dylan's relationships had always been fighting and making up. They were both passionate, stubborn people. They had a lot in common. Sometimes, Donna thought, too much in common.

"Not yet." Kelly shrugged her shoulders, as if this were no big deal to her. "But you have to realize, we've spent the past few years as 'Just Friends.' We've learned how to get along outside of a physical relationship and so now that we're actually in one again, it's not as hard to get along."

"Yeah, but I bet you've had to bite your tongue a time or two."

"And he his, I'm sure." Kelly assented. "But isn't that part of being in a relationship? Yielding to the other, choosing not to say something when you know it will just hurt or upset your partner."

"I suppose. But the truth is important as well."

"I agree. Dylan and I are very open and honest with each other. That's how we've been avoiding issues, I think."

"So, does that mean Dylan knows you've been thinking about Brandon again?"

Rather than catching Kelly completely off guard, like Donna had hoped she would do with her question, her blonde friend just nodded. "Actually, yes. We've talked about it a lot. With Brenda coming back into town, it's stirred up a lot of memories and emotions for both of us."

"You nervous about her coming back?"

"I'd be lying to you if I said I wasn't. But I think I'm more excited than anything. Brenda and I used to be really close. We allowed Dylan to get in the way of that. Though we've both said that senior year was forever ago and it's water under the bridge, I'd really like to see if it really is."

"But isn't that easy for you to say. You've got Dylan. She doesn't." Donna pointed out.

"Am I missing something here, or is she not practically engaged to her ol' English bloke?"

"Ashton? Yeah, I suppose so. She's always telling me how happy they are. But when you were with Brandon, didn't you think about Dylan from time to time?"

It took Kelly several minutes to answer Donna's question, and for a moment there she thought she had hurt Kelly's feelings just by asking it. However, finally Kelly turned her face back to Donna's, slowly shaking her head. "No. Not really. Not the second time around. When Brandon and I got back together, it was just, well, perfect. Too perfect." Her face soured. "Which was why he felt he needed to cheat on me, right?"

"He actually said that?" Donna felt disgusted.

Again, Kelly nodded. "Yeah, he did. But I forgave him for that."

"If David had said that to me, well, I don't know what I would have done. But forgive him and then get engaged… I don't think so."

"Perhaps that was part of the problem." Kelly stated softly, her eyes growing slightly misty. "Brandon and I had no business thinking we could get married when we did. His affair revealed a whole set of issues for us to work through that neither of us had been aware of. But instead of working through them, we ignored them. Then, when the Big Day That Wasn't arrived, we both realized that we weren't ready to get married. Whatever excuses were made at the moment don't really matter. The simple fact is, I wasn't ready to commit my life to Brandon Walsh. And, for that matter, I don't believe he was ready to commit to me."

"And now it's too late." Donna whispered softly, her heart going out to her friend. She couldn't imagine life without David – her one and only soul mate – and Donna truly believed that Brandon was Kelly's soul mate, despite whatever crap Dylan had fed her years before.

"No." Kelly looked up, her face suddenly bright and cheery. "Now we've both moved on. I have Dylan now and I'm happier than I've been in a very long time. And Brandon, well, he's got his job in Washington and I'm sure some amazing looking piece of arm candy that he can show off."

"You were always more to Brandon than arm candy, Kelly."

"Was I? I'm not so sure. At times I'd like to think I was, but honestly, Donna, Brandon's and my relationship, well, as deep as we thought it was, it wasn't really. We had no real foundation. We realized our feelings for each other while sneaking behind Dylan's back. I know from experience that relationships based on hurting a friend don't last. Too much guilt involved."

"But Kel…"

Kelly shushed Donna with a wave of her hand, signaling the end of the conversation. Donna had actually been surprised she had managed to get Kelly to open up that much about Brandon. She had been silent about her feelings over the whole thing for so long that Donna had almost thought Kelly was truly over Brandon. Now she wasn't so sure. Kelly seemed happy and well-adjusted with Dylan, but there was still a sadness to her friend that Donna wished wasn't there.

"I need to call that reporter back." Kelly announced suddenly, breaking Donna out of her reverie. "Do you have a piece of paper and a pen? I need to jot down his number."

Donna quickly fished the requested items out of her purse as Kelly produced her cell phone from her own. A moment later Kelly was listening to her voicemail again and writing down the two different phone numbers. A nagging suspicion crept into the pit of Donna's stomach, but she decided not to say anything to Kelly until after she had actually interviewed with the reporter. Something about his story just didn't seem kosher and Donna was determined she would find out what it was.

_Author's Notes:_

_So… Perhaps Ms. Taylor feels a bit more for Brandon than was originally thought. We shall see, now won't we? And, don't I have quite a task in breaking up this practically problem-free coupling of Dylan and Kelly. Whoops. I revealed my hidden motivation. grin _

_Coming soon… Chapter Five: The Return of the Pink Pearl_

_**!!Spoilers!!**_

_Back to DC!_

_A face from Brandon's past (and of course the title of the chapter doesn't blatantly give that one away…)_

_Naughty underwear _

_Till next time…_

_Jianna_


	5. Chapter 5: The Return of the Pink Pearl

_Author's Notes: _

_We're on the fifth chapter and perhaps now the story will finally get going. ____ I know that thus far it's been a lot of conversations and not much action, or drama for that matter, but if this were a real 90210 season, we'd probably not even be past the first episode. Lots of catching up to do and all that fun stuff. But, for those of you who are itching for something to happen, well, things are getting set up for just that. So, though you don't have to quite fasten your seatbelts yet or anything, be watching for that overhead light…_

_Anyway, thank you everyone who has commented and left reviews. It's so encouraging to know that people are actually reading this and like it enough to respond. grin_

_The usual spiel… I don't own 90210 or any of its characters. Never have. Never will. If I had the show would have ended much differently and also, I wouldn't be trying to write this story on a busted up laptop keyboard that is missing 15 keys. ____ Don't sue me because I don't have any money. _

_And on with the story…_

**Chapter Five**

**The Return of the Pink Pearl**

**Washington, DC**

Brandon Walsh looked impatiently down at his watch and bit back a sigh of frustration. Brenda had been inside the store for over twenty minutes now and he didn't know how much longer he could wait and still be on time for his lunch appointment with Senator Gates. Though traffic wasn't normally bad this time of day, it was Friday and one could never take anything for granted on Friday. Thankfully, he and Gates went back quite some time and even if Brenda did manage to make him terribly late, he'd be able to make some excuse that the senator would accept.

"C'mon, Brenda." He murmured to himself, tapping his foot impatiently as he stared up at the Victoria's Secret storefront. He had almost ventured inside, but one look at the overly eager salesgirls left his feet firmly planted just outside the store. The last time he had been inside a lingerie shop he had been accosted by five different women, each one of them wanting to know who the lingerie was for, what was the special occasion, and such forth. He really didn't feel like dealing with all of that right now.

"Brandon? Brandon Walsh, is that really you?"

Brandon spun around at the sound of a young woman's voice. It had almost sounded familiar and he half-expected to come face to face with one of the women he had taken out once or twice and never bothered calling afterward. He scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar face, but seeing none, decided he somehow must have heard wrong, and turned back to the store to see if Brenda was any closer to the cash register.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he found himself turning once again. His heart gave an unexpected lurch and he found himself stepping back in time several years to his freshman year in college. "Emily?" He whispered her name almost reverently. It had been years since he had seen her. Not since his sophomore year when Kelly had been burned in that rave…

"Oh my gosh! It is you. I couldn't believe it when I saw you at first, but it's you. It's really you!" Emily was gushing as she threw her arms around his neck and gave him an almost painful squeeze. The next instant he found he was kissing her, though he didn't exactly know how that had come about.

"Emily!" He exclaimed after they had finally broken apart. He stared down at her in shock, not sure if he was really awake or dreaming. She had changed quite a bit since he had last seen her. She had gone blonde again, but kept her hair longer, now falling several inches past her shoulders. She also no longer wore it straight, but rather in some sort of wavy straightness that Brandon wasn't quite sure how women could achieve.

"Sorry about that." She gave a hasty apology as she smiled impishly up at him. "I've just wanted to do that for a really long time and wanted to make sure I had the chance before I found out if you were married or not. Which, I see," She glanced down at his left hand meaningfully, "You aren't."

"And neither are you." Brandon found himself grinning as he examined her ring finger on her left hand as well. "Are you?"

Emily quickly shook her head. "You should know better than that, Brandon." She smiled. "I would have invited you to my wedding."

Brandon felt his face flush with guilt. Somehow he knew from the way she had said that, and how she had immediately checked his left hand, she had heard about his and Kelly's almost wedding. Though she had obviously not heard they had called it off at the last minute. "I didn't know how to find you." He lied, not wanting to admit he really hadn't wanted her there. He had almost not wanted to invite Dylan, but Kelly had insisted. He was just grateful McKay had the decency not to show up.

Emily gave him a playful punch in the arm. "I'm just teasing you, Brandon. I understood. If I had been in Kelly's shoes, I wouldn't want me there either." Brandon wasn't about to admit that Kelly had asked him if he had wanted to invite Emily. "So, what happened? You're obviously not married right now."

"We called it off at the last minute." Brandon explained, about to run a nervous hand through his hair, then remembering his luncheon, stopped himself. "It just wasn't right. You know, the whole love each other bit but not _in_ love thing."

Emily rolled her eyes as she flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulders. "You don't actually believe that, do you, Brandon?" She let out a heart-warming laugh. He had missed her laugh. "No one can stay 'in love' for forever. Being 'in love' is mostly just infatuation, a brief moment that passes. If you want something that lasts, you have to just plain ol' love the other person."

"It was more than that. It was like, well," Brandon hesitated, furrowing his brow. "It was like we were brother and sister or something. It's hard to explain."

"I see." Emily nodded, then, as if she were noticing he was standing in front of Victoria's Secret for the face time, turned a mischievous smile at him. "So, who's the special lady now?"

"Actually," Brandon felt his cheeks color yet again. "Brenda."

"You're buying lingerie for your sister?" Emily looked at him aghast.

"No, no. Nothing like that. Brenda's in there. I'm waiting for her."

"Brenda's in DC too? Oh my goodness! I haven't seen her since high school. How is she doing?"

"She's doing just fine." Brandon whirled around at the sound of his sister's voice. She was carrying two large bags of things he was positive he didn't want to know about. "Emily, is that really you?" She inquired as she set the bags down to give Brandon's former flame a quick hug.

"Yeah, it's really me." Emily smiled back at Brenda. "What are you two doing in DC? Vacationing?"

"Not exactly." Brenda stated, glancing over at Brandon quizzically. Brandon didn't understand her question, though, and pretended not to have seen her look. "Brandon lives in DC. I'm just visiting on my way back home."

"London?"

"No, Beverly Hills." Brenda clarified. "After all this time, I'm finally moving back."

"Wow. That's so exciting. I've always wanted to go back to Beverly Hills. I know I only lived there for a short period of time, but some of my happiest memories are there."

"Happiest memories?" Brenda echoed, her tone stating her obvious disbelief. Of course, the last time Brenda had actually seen Emily she had been sitting on the float she and the gang had worked so hard on. Emily had poured gasoline all over it and was prepared to set it aflame because she was so desperate for Brandon's affections.

Rather than take offense at Brenda's rudeness, Emily just chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Pretty strange, huh? But honestly, I never really had friends like you guys before or even after Beverly Hills. Everyone took me in and accepted me as I was. I just screwed things up when I went psycho. Besides, without Beverly Hills I would never have met Brandon."

"I see." Now Brenda shot Brandon a pointed stare and he knew his twin was thinking back to their conversation the other night.

"So," Brandon jumped in, hoping to save the conversation. "What are you doing in our lovely nation's capital?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Emily was giggling now, staring at Brandon strangely.

"Try us." Brenda challenged.

"Well, actually, I live here. I've lived here for the past couple of years. That's why I find it so funny that I've never bumped into Brandon before. I mean, DC is a big city, but it's not all that big."

"Well, ol' Brand-o is a bit of a homebody, aren't you?" Brenda teased gently, and Brandon suddenly felt very vulnerable between the two very strong and confident young women.

"Not so much a homebody." Brandon tried to explain. "Just really busy. That's all."

"Me too." Emily shrugged her shoulders. "I've been working at the aquarium studying the whale sharks that were brought in a few years back. There have been so few of them to survive in captivity that so little is known about them."

"The whale sharks? I thought they were going to be transporting them to the Georgia Aquarium."

"That had originally been the plan." Emily confirmed Brandon's question. "But they decided it was too dangerous to attempt to move them again. Besides, Georgia has two of them already. Washington needs a couple of our own."

"Interesting." Brenda murmured. She then glanced down at her watch meaningfully, telling Brandon that he was probably already late for his lunch with Senator Gates. "Well, Emily, it was really wonderful seeing you again, but Brandon and I really need to get running. Brandon has lunch with some VIP or something and I-"

"Why don't you two have lunch and I'll meet you guys someplace later?" Brandon cut in, suddenly not wanting to loose touch with Emily when he had just found her again. "I'm sure my lunch appointment won't be that long and you two probably have a lot of catching up to do."

"I suppose." Brenda slowly assented, a strange light in her green eyes. "Does that work for you, Emily?"

"Sure. I'd love that." Emily agreed. "I know this great little café just down the street. Why don't we go down there and meet Brandon back here at say, four o'clock?" She suggested, giving Brandon nearly three hours with the senator.

"That should be more than enough time." Brandon grinned.

"Sounds great." Brenda said with a long sigh that told Brandon that he would pay for this later. But at that moment in time, Brandon really didn't care. His heart was soaring within him. Life was giving him another chance with Emily Valentine and maybe they could actually make something of it this time.

_Awww… Brandon and Emily. Okay, so we'll see how this one plays out. I, of course know, but you don't. As always, comments are always welcome, so please do. I'd love to hear what everyone thinks of the recent developments. _

_Coming soon… Chapter Six: The Summer of '94_

_**!!Spoilers!!**_

_The past comes back to haunt Dylan_

_Bewitching hazel eyes_

_What does this mean for Kelly and Dylan?!_

_Till next time…_

_Jianna_


	6. Chapter 6: The Summer of '94

_Author's Notes: _

_Just warning you in advance – this one is a heavy one. Remember that overhead light? Time to fasten your seatbelts. The ball is rolling now. Or at least in this writer's opinion._

_Anyway, thank you everyone who has been reading and commenting on my story. Your words of encouragement are helping me keep this story going. :) I'm starting to catch up with myself, though, so depending on my life at the moment and how much time I have, there may be slightly bigger time gaps between I'm able to post chapters. But hopefully not. _

_The usual spiel… I don't own 90210 or any of its characters. Never have. Never will. If I had the show would have ended much differently and also, I wouldn't be trying to write this story on a busted up laptop keyboard that is missing 15 keys. ____ Don't sue me because I don't have any money. _

_And on with the story…_

**Chapter Six**

**The Summer of '94**

**Malibu, California**

The late Friday afternoon sun flitted through the large bay window, illuminating the room where Dylan McKay was busy reading something on his laptop with a brilliant red-orange light. It was one of Dylan's favorite times of day and he would much rather be out strolling on the beach, enjoying the sunset, than cooped up indoors reviewing financial reports on The BelAge Hotel. He had business advisors and accountants to do this for him. Why was he wasting his time?

Dylan quickly shook his head, clearing such thoughts away. Relying on other people and their knowledge about the things he really didn't care to know or do was what had gotten him into trouble more times than he cared to remember. Although he wasn't the one to prepare the reports or do the final review, he needed to know what was in them. Even if it meant he had to sit indoors on a gorgeous summer afternoon instead of being outside enjoying the day's lingering warmth.

Stifling a yawn, Dylan glanced down at his wristwatch. Quarter 'till seven. "Guess it's not the afternoon anymore." He murmured, running a hand through his already ruffled hair. He was supposed to meet Kelly at her apartment at eight o'clock so they could go out to dinner before they joined David, Donna, and Andrea for drinks later that evening. If he didn't hurry up and finish reviewing the reports he wouldn't get a chance to shower before he had to leave for Kelly's.

Holding back the urge to let out a long groan, Dylan focused his attention back on the Excel spreadsheet in front of him. Just as he was about to click over to the next report, the telephone on the end table next to him began to ring. He frowned thoughtfully. No one except Kelly knew the number here and she would call him on his cell phone first before trying him here. The only other reason the phone would be ringing was if someone was at the gate, requesting entrance.

"Hello?" He answered it cautiously, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, though he couldn't explain why.

"Um, hello." It was a woman on the other end of the line. She sounded nervous. Very nervous. "Is this, um, Dylan McKay?"

"This is he." Dylan wanted to take back his words the instant they left his mouth. "Who is this?" He added gruffly.

"You probably don't remember me," The words sounded almost rehearsed. "But I remember you. Well, sort of. It's always been hard for me to remember back to those days. My name is Melanie. Melanie Hall. But if you remember me, you'd remember me as Melrose."

Melrose. Dylan felt the bile begin to rise to the back of his throat. Over the years he had tried to push her and every thought and memory of that dreadful summer as far away as possible. But time couldn't erase everything and now it seemed his past had come back to haunt him.

"Hello?" The voice echoed in Dylan's head and he realized he hadn't said anything after she had identified herself.

"Um, yeah." He was fumbling now, trying to make himself sound like the suave and confident businessman he had been for the past several years. But the sound of her name had brought back all the insecurities and emotions of the hurt and confused nineteen-year-old he had been back then. "Sure, I remember you, Melrose. I mean, Melanie. What do you want?"

She cleared her throat and it was obvious that she was as nervous about this as he was. "Can I come in, Dylan? What I have to say is best said face to face."

He hesitated only a minute before he nodded, then realizing that she couldn't see his assent, quickly stated, "Yeah. Hold on just a second." He punched in the code to release the gate and heard the familiar buzz that gave confirmation he had done it correctly. It would take a few minutes for her to make her way down the long drive and that gave Dylan time to compose himself. And to try and figure out why in the heck she had shown up after all these years.

Quickly, Dylan shut off his laptop and headed down the long hallway to the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw the eyes of his nineteen-year-old self gazing back at him. "Snap out of it, Dylan." He growled, turning on the sink with cool water to splash his face with. "That was a long time ago. You're a different person now."

Yet, when he closed his eyes, Dylan had to wonder if he really was. Even though he had gone through so much, managed to break all of his addictions (except for perhaps his addiction to one Miss. Taylor), even done things that he was actually proud of, Dylan still had periods of self-doubt. Somehow, just hearing the sound of Melrose's voice brought back all of his insecurities in waves.

It had been the summer of 1994, the worst three months of his life. He had just found out he had pretty much flunked all of his classes at CU and that the family he had welcomed and accepted into his heart and home were actually con artists who only want to – and did – steal all of his money. On top of that, he and Kelly had just broken up and Brenda had left for London. She had promised it was only temporary, but even then they had both known she was finally leaving Beverly Hills for forever, or at least what they thought was forever.

Rather than being a man and facing his problems, Dylan had done what he had always done. He fled to Baja to escape, drinking himself into oblivion. He hadn't even planned on coming back that time. However, he had run out of money and though the manager of the motel had put up with him for several weeks after he hadn't paid a single peso to his bill, he had finally had to throw Dylan out, keeping Dylan's father's watch as collateral on the unpaid bill.

But before the manager had thrown Dylan out, Dylan had the misfortune of meeting Ms. Melanie Rose Hall. She had insisted Dylan call her Melrose, that Melanie was too plain and boring for a woman such as her. Melrose had been broken and hurting just like Dylan and together they drank themselves into a stupor each and every night. When they ran out of tequila, Melrose had introduced him to drugs, a habit that had haunted him for far longer than he cared to admit.

Suddenly, his doorbell rang, breaking Dylan out of his thoughts. Dylan quickly steeled his nerves then walked towards the door. He suddenly wished Kelly was there with him, but then just as quickly dismissed the thought. He didn't want Kelly to know more about that summer than necessary. She had known there had been a woman down in Baja, but she didn't know the sort of woman she had been.

Slowly, Dylan opened the door to the young woman who stood on the doorstep. He had to forcibly keep his jaw from dropping open as he stared at her in astonishment. If he had thought he had gone through some radical changes, it had been nothing in comparison to the woman who stood before him. When Dylan had first met Melrose, calling her a crack whore would have been a compliment. The woman in front of him, though, looked like she would have fit in more with an Amish community than anywhere near a drug house.

"Melrose?"

"Please don't call me that." She murmured softly, her eyes downcast as if she were afraid to meet his gaze. "My name is Melanie now. As it always has been."

"Melanie. Right." Dylan checked himself, determined he would not make that mistake again. "Please, Melanie, come on in. Can I offer you anything? I have water, ice tea, juice…" He trailed off, not wanting to mention the six-pack of light beer he kept in the fridge. He never touched them, but occasionally Kelly needed a drink and he didn't want to stop her because of his former addiction.

"Tea would be nice." She had finally worked up the nerve to meet his gaze and offered him a timid smile. Dylan had never thought she was very pretty. His memories of her had always been in a haze. But when Melanie smiled up at him, her hazel eyes bewitched him and he began to wonder if there had actually been a little physical attraction between the two and not just the desperate need to not be alone.

Dylan nodded as he ushered her into the living room, motioning for her to take a seat in any one of the white leather sofas. "I'll be right back with the tea." He stated as he hurried off into the small kitchen.

Before he prepared the tea, however, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed the pre-programmed button with Kelly's number. It went instantly to voicemail and he knew she was either on the phone or she had it off while she was in the shower or something. After listening to her greeting with a smile, well remembering how she had recorded it a dozen times before she had finally been satisfied, he left a quick message telling her he would be late and to eat dinner without him. He promised to be at her apartment before they needed to meet their friends though. He just hoped he'd be able to keep that promise.

"So…" He began as he set down the tall glasses of ice tea on the coffee table.

"So." Melanie gave a nervous laugh then reached for her tea and took a long sip. Then, slowly and deliberately she looked up and met Dylan's intense gaze. "You're probably wondering why on earth I'm here, huh?"

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"Well, it makes things easier that you actually remember me." Again the nervous laugh. "Some of the people I've spoken with haven't even remembered me at all. Even after I've shown them pictures."

Pictures? The word alarmed Dylan. Did she intend to blackmail him or something? Did he do something he didn't remember that summer? He desperately skimmed through his hazy memories but couldn't think of anything besides drinking, shooting up, and whoring. Besides, she didn't really look like a blackmailer. Though they generally didn't have a stereotypical appearance.

"Dylan," Melanie stated, her voice firm. Her face was composed now, and as she began talking, again it reminded Dylan of someone reading off a script. "I'm dying."

"Dying?" He interrupted, his eyebrows shooting up. She didn't look like she was dying. She was a little pale and her eyes looked sunken, but that only gave her a haunted look that seemed to increase her beauty, slight as it may be.

"Yes, Dylan. Dying. The doctors really aren't sure how much longer I have. Months. Years, maybe. They don't know. But it doesn't matter. I decided that no matter how long I have, I'm going to spend it trying to right the wrongs that I've done. Though some of them can't be righted no matter how hard I try."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Dylan was confused, her words had taken him off guard. He was prepared for just about anything – even perhaps learning he was the father of some child he had never known. Just not her announcement that she was dying.

"I have AIDs, Dylan."

The words hung in the air between them. Dylan felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to rise. He didn't know what to say, how to react. Her statement astonished him, scared him far more than he wanted to admit. His palms began to sweat and he suddenly felt ill. Maybe he would have to break his promise to Kelly after all.

"I'm not sure when I got the virus." She had continued to speak, but Dylan was barely paying attention. He felt as if his vision was beginning to blur, his stomach beginning to lose control. "I'm not saying I think you gave it to me. But, well, I may have given it to you."

Dylan began to see lights dance before his eyes as darkness began to creep in on his vision. He wanted to scream. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to do anything but keep listening to this woman in front of him. What was she saying? That he could have AIDs? But that was impossible. It couldn't be true. Not when he had finally gotten his life turned around.

"Dylan, I know this must be some blow to you, but I needed to tell you." Melanie was saying softly. "I should go, but you shouldn't be alone. Is there someone I can call for you?"

Dylan's mind was racing. Was there someone she could call? Kelly? No. He couldn't tell her that she was possibly HIV positive because of him. David? They were close, but no. He would tell Donna and Donna was sure to tell Kelly. Those two were terrible at keeping things a secret. Steve was gone. There was no one. No one she could call.

"Andrea." He suddenly whispered. She could call Andrea. "She's at the BelAge Hotel. Ask for Andrea Zuckerman."

_Author's Notes:_

_Sorry guys. I, unlike the writers of 90210, like to deal with reality a bit. All that unprotected sex flying around… Well, I was shocked the only time it ever came up was with Valerie. And if it was brought up at another point in time (besides the first and third seasons…) I didn't recall and therefore, it doesn't exist. Because then my whole plotline would collapse. :p_

_Coming soon… Chapter Seven: The Silver Stalker_

_**!!Spoilers!!**_

_Mysterious packages with long-forgotten memories_

_Does David want more than Donna can give?_

_What's wrong with Janet?_

_Till next time…_

_Jianna_


	7. Chapter 7: The Silver Stalker

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Hey everyone! I'm sorry it has been such a long time since I've posted anything. I've had some major computer issues and had pretty much lost this entire story. However, thanks to Uncle Sam and three lovely tax deductions, I now have a new computer and after having to go back and start re-writing the chapters I lost on my old useless hunk of junk, I'm finally able to post something new! Yippie! So here's the new chapter. Enjoy!_

_Usual spiel – I don't own 90210. Wish I did. But I don't. Several of these characters I do own, though, so keep yer dirty mits off! They're mine! All mine! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! Okay… It's a little late. I best keep my insanity to myself. _

**Chapter Seven**

**The Silver Stalker**

**Mar Vista, California**

A low, contented moan escaped from Donna Silver's lips as she slowly eased herself deeper into the relaxing bubble bath that David, her husband of three blissful months, had prepared for her minutes after she had finally arrived home after an especially long and stressful day. He had taken one look at her exhausted face and, thanks to having known each other for over ten years, had known exactly what to do.

Now, after Donna had been immersed in the therapeutic suds while listening to a compilation of her favorite love songs for twenty minutes, David entered the steam-filled bathroom wearing only a pair of Scooby Doo boxer shorts. He took a seat at the edge of the tub and began to gently massage her neck and shoulders, erasing some of the day's tension with his magic-like fingers.

"Feel any better yet?" He murmured softly in her ear, his warm breath tickling the sensitive little hairs on her neck, sending marvelous chills down her spine.

She responded with a warm smile followed by a tender kiss. "Getting there. I'm thinking I may need a little more one-on-one treatment a little later." She offered him a saucy grin.

"I think that can be arranged." He grinned back, desire lighting up his eyes. Donna blushed, pleasure surging through her. She was so grateful that after their long courtship, she was still able to ignite those types of feelings in her husband.

"Good." Donna closed her eyes and laid her head against David's leg.

David moved his hands and began to gently massage Donna's face, effectively rubbing the tension away. Donna sighed, wishing she could remain like this forever – all her worries and concerns far, far away. She and David, alone. Together. It seemed as if they never had any time to be alone anymore. Something she wished she knew how to remedy.

"Will talking about it help?" He queried after Donna had sat up a little, turning her eyes to his face so she could study him. Time had been good to David. He was no longer the geeky little dork that had creeped her and her friends out ten years ago. Now he was by far one of the best looking men Donna had ever laid eyes on. No woman could be more blessed.

She shook her head in answer to his question. "No sense in living it twice, right?" She chuckled, lifting her hand to touch his smooth cheek, leaving a trail of soap suds. "Whoopsie. Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize." He lowered his head for a kiss which Donna immediately granted.

After several long seconds, Donna pulled away, her stomach still full of butterflies. "Tell me about your day. I'd much rather hear about yours than think about mine."

"Not much to tell, really." David shrugged his shoulders, unthinkingly running his fingers through his hair and leaving a trail of soap suds in the process. Donna suppressed a giggle. "I've just been bumming around the house all day. Trying to work on my music a little."

"How'd that go?" Donna inquired, knowing that since graduating from college the music just hadn't flowed for David like it used to. Perhaps it was the worries and concerns of being an adult, she didn't know. But lately it seemed that David had to force every note, every lyric, and she knew that killed him.

"Kept getting distracted. First a phone call, then, well…" He trailed off, his eyes going distant.

"Well what?" Donna's eyes widened in alarm, her stomach plummeting. Somehow, without David even having to say, she knew they had received yet another of the mysterious boxes that had been showing up on their doorstep in one way or another for the past month. "Did another box come today?"

David nodded, his expression grim. "FedEx dropped it off this morning."

"This morning? And you didn't tell me when we talked earlier?"

"You were having a bad day, Don. I didn't want to make it worse." David explained, his brow furrowing. "I knew you'd be home soon enough and would have to deal with it then."

"Well, thanks for sparing me." Donna stated darkly, rising to her feet suddenly and nearly upsetting David from where he sat. "Hand me my robe."

Quickly rising, David nodded then passed her the fluffy white bathrobe that he had thoughtfully laid out for her when he had drawn her bath.

"I'm sorry." She hastily apologized, immediately regretting speaking to him so sharply. "I didn't mean to snap. It's just with all the pressures of running Now Wear This, getting The Martin House going, and these boxes… Well, I just feel like I'm ready to start screaming any minute now. I swear, if I didn't have you, I think I'd go completely crazy."

"Well, you do have me." David put it, pulling her into a warm embrace. "And I happen to think you're absolutely amazing."

"Thanks." Donna smiled, holding him tight, enjoying the sense of security she got whenever she was in his arms. Even when they weren't officially a couple, Donna had always felt safe when she was around David. Perhaps that was why she had somehow always known that they would end up together in the end. No one ever made her feel the way she felt when she was with him. No one.

The newlyweds held one another for several long minutes, neither one of them wanting to break the moment by bringing up the subject of the strange box that had arrived that morning. But Donna knew nothing could be accomplished by ignoring it, though God knew she had attempted to do just that with the other five packages that had arrived.

"You call Detective Willis already?" She asked, finally pulling free from David's embrace, though not quite willing to step away from him completely.

"Right after it arrived." David confirmed, his lips pressed together in a grimace. "I gave him the return address information, tracking number, all that. But he thinks it will probably just be another phony name and address like the rest. And since none of the packages have been threatening at all, there's not much he or the LAPD can do. Otherwise he would."

"I know." Donna let out a long sigh. "It just unnerves me, David. I can't really explain why. It's not like finding a dead rat or something like that, but still…" She hesitated, forcing her thoughts away from memories of when she had been stalked while in college at California University. "What was in this box? Any possible clues as to who they could be coming from?"

David slowly shook his head. "Not really. It was pretty much the same sort of stuff as the last few. A bunch of old pictures of us from back when we were in high school. A few of them had been cut out of the yearbook. One of my old demo tapes. Dried rose petals. That's it."

"One of your old demos?" Donna's eyebrows shot up. "That's strange, isn't it? What songs?"

"Just one, actually." David shrugged. "_Precious._"

"_Precious_?" Donna repeated, staring at him. "You mean, the song you wrote while I was in Paris?"

"Yeah."

Donna frowned, hating where her thoughts had immediately led. "You don't suppose Nikki Witt could have sent the boxes, do you?"

"Nikki?" David echoed, his eyes widening. "I don't know. I hadn't even thought of her."

"You did give her a demo of that song that summer." Donna pointed out. "I know we all thought we knew her really well, but honestly, it was only for a couple of months that she was down here. None of us really knew her that well at all. Except for maybe Brandon."

"It doesn't seem like something she would do, though." David argued. "Most of the stuff that was sent was from our junior year. Or even earlier. There was no way she could have even known about you playing Romeo and me playing Juliet the summer before she was in Southern California."

"True." Donna admitted, thankful that her once 'Freshman Buddy' was probably not the culprit of the creepy packages. "It's just strange that it was a demo tape of that song, that's all. I guess I was leaping at anything."

"Look, I want to figure out who this person is as much as you do. But I really don't think we'll do that by calling up all of Brandon Walsh's ex-girlfriends, do you? Besides, it would probably take too long." He quipped, earning him a brief smile from Donna.

"Maybe not Brandon's, but what about ours?" Donna suggested, pursing her lips together. "I know we've never really thought it could be any of them because we only dated one another in the past, but seriously, David, how difficult would it be to get your hands on some of this stuff? The demo tape an ex-girlfriend could have lifted from your room. One of us could have mentioned the Romeo and Juliet thing to one of them. Anyone could have tracked down old West Beverly year books-"

"Yeah, but what about the snapshots of us in the hallway?" David interrupted her. "We've been sent pictures of us that neither you nor I have ever seen before."

A small shiver ran down Donna's spine as she considered her husband's words. He was right. The first two boxes had contained only old photographs of her and David from back when they were in high school. None of the pictures had ever been featured in a yearbook and she couldn't recall ever seeing any of them. Neither could David. It was as if someone had been watching them – stalking them – back when they were just teenagers.

"Look," David interrupted her chilling thoughts. "Let's not worry about this right now. There's nothing we can do and nothing the police can do until there's an actual threat. So far whoever it is has only been reminding us of simpler, happy times. Right?"

"I suppose so."

"So let's put this from our thoughts and think about something else."

Donna let out a long sigh and slowly nodded. "Any suggestions?"

"I got an email from Steve today." David stated with a grin. "He doesn't have much to say, but he attached a slideshow of photographs. I was waiting to open it until you got home so we could see them at the same time."

"Aw, that was sweet of you, David. Thank you." Donna gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Let me get dressed and I'll meet you at the computer, okay?"

"No need to get dressed." David grinned, glancing down at his boxer shorts. "I'm not."

Donna frowned, not comfortable with the idea of wandering around in nothing but a bathrobe when there might be someone trying to take pictures of her. "I'd feel better if I were dressed." Donna explained, running a nervous hand through her short, red hair. "You should get dressed too."

"Alright." David sighed, then turned to exit the bathroom. Donna followed him, forcing herself to keep her eyes on her husband's back and not stare at all of the windows, wondering if she might catch a glimpse of someone trying to peer inside their home. It wasn't fair that she couldn't even feel safe in her own home anymore.

Several minutes later, Donna, fully clothed, took a seat in front of the desk she and David shared in the spare room that they had converted into an office / music room. Normally she was the one using the computer while David was jamming on his keyboard, but the past couple of weeks she had barely had a moment to sit down, much less goof around on the computer.

"You know," David began as he flicked the switch that turned on the computer, "This would take a lot less time if we got that DSL thing I was telling you about the other day."

"DSL? That was that high-speed internet thing, right?" Donna furrowed her brow, biting down on her lower lip. While she had been super busy trying to juggle the boutique and The Martin House, David had been the one playing around on their computer. He had discovered that he could download songs off from the internet and had been complaining about how slowly it took over what he referred to as 'Dial Up.'

"Yeah, that's it. Have you had a chance to think it over at all?"

Donna scowled at him, then quickly smoothed her features. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't nearly as busy as she. Normally it was the other way around. She shouldn't begrudge him his free time. "Not really. But I really don't think it's a good idea. Wouldn't we have to sign a two-year contract or something?"

"Only one year." He corrected her as he clicked on the icon that would connect them to the internet. Immediately, the annoyingly loud dial tone sounded followed by the dialing of numbers. Donna could only hope it would connect after just one attempt.

"Still," She protested, trying to keep her frustration in check. "That's one year. Who knows where we'll be. Who knows how the boutique will be doing. I know it doesn't seem like a very big deal, but it could be. I just don't think it's a good idea right now."

"Alright." David gave up, shaking his head in aggravation as he stared at the computer monitor. "But don't get mad at me when it takes an hour to download one picture of Maddie."

"Dial up," Donna purposely used his terminology, "Isn't that bad, David. Look. We're connected now. Open the slideshow."

David quickly did as she requested. As the download began, Donna skimmed Steve's email to David. Like David had mentioned earlier, Steve really didn't have a whole lot to say. Although he had mentioned they might be heading back to Beverly Hills a few weeks early as Janet hadn't been feeling well lately.

"Janet's not feeling well?" Donna shot David a curious glance. "She didn't mention that the last time we talked."

David shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know. This is the first time Steve has said anything."

"It seems odd that they would be cutting their trip short just because she doesn't feel well." Donna brows knitted together. There weren't too many illness that would force someone to end a trip early and the first one Donna thought of was a strange illness that mysteriously vanished after nine months. However, she wasn't going to say anything to David until she had a chance to talk to Janet again.

"Here we go." David announced suddenly as the screen was filled with a snapshot of the adorable little girl that Donna loved as she would a niece. "She's gotten so big already! I can't believe it."

"Well, little kids change a lot the first few years." Donna grinned, smiling with pleasure as the pictures slid across the screen. Most of the pictures were of Maddie, but Steve had put in several of Janet as well. The few scenic shots he had taken hadn't turned out so well, but Donna had to admit his skills as a photographer had definitely had increased since the last batch of photos he had sent them.

"It would be so nice to have a little one of our own running around the house." David stated suddenly, jarring Donna's thoughts suddenly.

"Wh-what?" She stared at her husband, not quite sure she had heard him correctly.

"One of our own." David repeated, staring directly into her eyes, his expression thoughtful.

"You mean baby?" Donna sputtered, wondering why this conversation was taking her so off guard. She had David had discussed children many, many years ago. However, since they had recently gotten back together it had never come up. Donna almost couldn't believe it was coming up right now.

"Yeah, a baby. I know you've thought about it. I know I have."

"Well, yeah, I've thought about it." Donna felt as if her stomach were turning flip-flops within her. "But not anytime soon. I mean, we just got married. We barely get to spend any time together as it is. Once we have a baby we won't be able to be alone together for another eighteen years!"

"That's not true and you know it." David grinned, trying to make light of the situation. "Just ten."

"Whatever. Ten years. Eighteen. David, it's too soon. I can't believe you're bringing this up right now. With everything that is happening-"

"Yeah, I suppose it was pretty stupid for me to bring up." David growled darkly. "I mean, I can't even get you to commit to a year of internet access. What made me think you'd actually want to have my child."

"David, that's not it." Donna protested, trying to make him see reason. "We're just not financially ready to support a family. Fashion is a very fickle industry! Now Wear This could go under at any time! We barely have any money in our savings account, much less a nest egg and-"

"Just drop it, Donna." David shook his head, rising to his feet and heading towards the door. "Forget I said anything. We have plenty of time to have kids. I mean, look at Mel and Jackie. Erin was born when she was in her forties. Maybe you'll be ready by then."

Donna stared at the empty doorway that David had disappeared through, her head still spinning from the argument. David's statement had taken her completely by surprise. Maybe if she had been somewhat prepared for it she could have voiced her thoughts a little more tactfully. It wasn't as if she never wanted to have children. Just not yet. Especially not with some psycho sending them mysterious packages.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_So, what did you think? You know I'd love to hear it. I'm still trying to get the hang of writing David and Donna, so if you have any insights on this wonderful relationship, I'd love to hear those too. I know how they were back in high school, but I really haven't seen the latter seasons of 90210 in forever and since those DVDs aren't out yet, don't have much to refresh my memory. _

_Anyway… !! SPOILERS !!_

_Coming soon… Chapter Eight: Run Like Hell_

_Safe sex? What's that?_

_What's a guy to do?_

_The coward's way._


	8. Chapter 8: Run Like Hell

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Back to the cliffhanger that I left everyone at when I dropped off the face of the earth. Heh, heh. This had been a really hard chapter for me to write __**before**__ my computer troubles and then I was finally satisfied but didn't have a chance to post it. ARGH! So I had to re-write it again and now it reads completely different than it used to. I'm not sure if I'm 100 happy with it, but I'm afraid if I mess with it anymore I'll become overly frustrated and scrap the whole thing. Eeep. So, rather than do that, I'm leaving it for you the reader to decide if it's good or if it's crappy. Please, be sure to let me know. _

_Thanks!_

_Usual spiel – I don't own Beverly Hills, 90210. Though I do own the first three seasons on DVD… Hum. Don't sue me. I've got three kids, therefore, I have no money. Ha, ha._

**Chapter Eight**

**Run Like Hell**

**Malibu, California**

The nervous tension in the room was palatable as Dylan anxiously paced back and forth in front of the large bay window of his living room. Melanie had phoned Andrea nearly forty-five minutes ago and still his friend had not arrived. Melanie had refused to leave, however. She was adamant that he should not be left alone. Her presence was driving him nuts, though, and he was desperately trying to think of some excuse – any excuse – that would make her go away.

"Look, Melanie," He began, ceasing his pacing for a moment to stand in front of her. She stared up at him with owl-like eyes. Her features were shrunken, almost skeletal and Dylan feared he was staring at what could be him in a year's time. "I really appreciate you sticking around until Andrea arrives, but you really don't need to. I'm fine, really. I'm better when I'm alone anyway."

Melanie shook her head, her lips pursed together in a firm line. "No." She stated plainly as she shook her head. "I'm not going to leave you by yourself, Dylan. I owe that much to you."

Dylan glowered. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to speak to him like she was. Especially after the news she had just delivered. "I don't need a babysitter." He stated pointedly.

"I realize that, Dylan." Melanie rose to her feet and made an attempt at a sympathetic smile. "But I have a little more experience in this than you do. You are the seventh guy I've talked to."

"Seventh?" Dylan's eyes widened slightly.

Melanie nodded. "I was very promiscuous in my youth. I made such terrible, terrible choices and now they've caught up with me. I will never forgive myself for how many people I may have brought down with me in the process."

"Everyone you've ever slept with." Dylan shuddered slightly, his thoughts immediately going to all the young women he had been with since he had been with Melanie. Kelly. Brenda. Valerie. Gina. The list was not a short one.

"And everyone that they've slept with." Melanie added grimly. "Even with condoms it's possible to become infected."

Dylan blanched, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach. Immediately after Melanie had made her announcement he had thought of the women who had been in his life. But what about the men that had been in theirs? Brandon. David. Noah. Steve. It was possible he could have indirectly exposed each and every one of his friends to the virus.

"Uh…" Dylan felt as if his head was beginning to swim again. He tore his gaze away from Melanie's face and stared out the window, his face hardening. The weight of her words pressed down upon him, his heart seizing up in his chest. "I can't believe this. I can't. This just isn't possible. It can't be happening."

"When was the last time you were tested?" Melanie asked gently, coming up to stand behind him, careful not to actually touch him though.

Dylan tilted his head back and let out a long, rueful, humorless chuckle. "High school. Before you. Before the woman who I once thought I would be spending the rest of my life with would even let me touch her, she insisted I get tested."

"Smart girl." Melanie stated, approvingly. "I wish I had been smart like that. But when I was in high school I thought the only way I would be popular, the only way guys would like me, was if I slept with every guy I dated. I was such a fool."

Melanie's words eerily echoed similar statements Kelly had made in the past. Dylan felt a pang in his heart as he thought of the beautiful woman that he had yearned after for so long. The thought of being responsible for possibly destroying her future was too much for him to bear.

"I've got to get out of here." He announced suddenly, abruptly turning away from the window. He crossed the room and pulled open a storage closet that was barely even noticeable unless one was looking for it. He yanked out one of his many suitcases and brought it over to the couch. He quickly unzipped the case, checking through his belongings that were already packed.

"You keep a packed suitcase in your closet?" Melanie queried, arching an eyebrow curiously.

Dylan nodded, shrugging his shoulders. He continued to rifle through the jeans and tee shirts that were there, checking to make sure he had packed a few warmer clothes as well. After deciding that it really didn't matter if he had everything he needed or not, he re-zipped the suitcase and stood it in front of the sofa.

"You can't just leave, Dylan." Melanie pointed out, frowning at him. "You need to be tested. There's a chance you don't have the virus. Like I said, I don't know when I contracted it myself. You could-"

"I realize that." Dylan snapped, running a frustrated hand through his short hair. "But what you don't realize is what I've done. Could have done." He corrected himself.

"It's not just one or two women that I could have infected. It's everyone. Every last person that I've ever trusted. Ever loved. The same people who always encouraged me to be better than I was. The same people who were the only reason I could pull myself out of whatever slimy pit I had fallen into.

"Don't you see, if I've infected one of them, I've probably infected them all!" He exclaimed, tears streaming down his face unchecked. "_I _can't live with that! I can't! I just can't! Which is exactly why I've got to leave. Once again, I'm going to take the coward's way out. I'm no different than the loser I was six years ago. No different."

Suddenly, the telephone that Dylan had left sitting on the coffee table after Melanie had phoned him earlier began to ring. Andrea was here. It had to be her.

"Do you want me to get that?" Melanie inquired after the phone rang several times without Dylan making a move to answer it.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore." Dylan mumbled, wiping his nose on the back of his hand as he attempted to gain control of himself.

"Hello?" Melanie answered the phone, her voice uncertain. She paused as the person on the other end spoke. "One moment."

She then turned to Dylan, her eyes questioning. "It's Andrea." She announced. "I don't know the code to let her in."

"Star seven, nine, four." He informed her before walking out of the room and heading into the bathroom. He shut and locked the door, turning on the water so there would be no chance that he could overhear Melanie and Andrea talking once his former lover let the one and only person Dylan hadn't possibly infected in to his nightmare.

Andrea stood at the ornately carved wooden door of Dylan's Spanish-style bungalow waiting for someone to answer her knock. She couldn't help be impressed by Dylan's little hideaway that Kelly had described as his private retreat he could always run to when he was feeling stressed, overwhelmed, or just needed to get some work done and didn't want to be interrupted.

According to what Kelly had told her the other night, Dylan still maintained his penthouse suite at the BelAge Hotel, but lately he had been spending more and more of his time in Malibu. Andrea could understand why. Given the choice, she would have chosen the bungalow over the hotel any day.

After what had felt like an eternity, the door to Dylan's house was finally opened and Andrea found herself staring at the most peculiarly dressed woman. At least for Southern California. She wore a dark, floor-length skirt paired with an obviously heavily-starched, long-sleeved white blouse with an exceptionally high neckline. Andrea was mildly surprised that she wasn't wearing a matching bonnet and black, button-up shoes.

"Hi, um, I'm not sure I have the right house." Andrea began uncertainly. "My name is Andrea Zuckerman. I'm looking for Dylan McKay. I got a phone call from a woman…" She trailed off, staring at the woman expectantly, refusing to let her always quizzical mind ponder the nature of this woman's relationship with her long-time friend.

"Andrea, hi." The woman smiled and though the gesture did not make the woman appear beautiful by any means, it did help her appearance some. "My name is Melanie. I called you. Please, come in." She motioned Andrea inside.

Andrea stepped inside the house, glancing about the tiled entryway of Dylan's house. A large mirror hung opposite the door and she hesitated to check her appearance before turning her full attention to the woman who introduced herself as Melanie.

"When you called you said Dylan needed my help. That it was very important." Andrea stated, peering past the woman's shoulder in an attempt to see if Dylan was in the room beyond the entry. "Where is he?"

"Bathroom." Melanie explained.

"I see." Andrea frowned. "Well, I suppose I'll wait for him in the living room, then." Andrea brushed past the woman, feeling as if she had more right to be in this house than Melanie did even though it was Andrea's first time ever being there.

Melanie followed Andrea into the living room, shifting her gaze about nervously. It was clear that she was extremely uncomfortable with the situation and was just as anxious for Dylan to exit that bathroom as Andrea was.

"So…" Melanie began, her tone betraying her anxiety. "You and Dylan been friends long?"

"Very." Andrea confirmed. "Since high school."

Melanie forced a smile. "I see. He, um, well, he hadn't ever mentioned you. Not that we ever really did much talking." She paused before continuing. "You're very beautiful."

Andrea was taken off guard by the woman's comment. It wasn't often that she was complimented by strangers. "Uh, thank you, I guess." She hesitated, not wanting to seem overly nosey but suddenly needing to find out just who this woman really was. "How did you say you knew Dylan again?"

"I didn't." She replied cryptically. "But I think that's something Dylan should tell you. Not me."

Andrea frowned. Dylan couldn't possibly be cheating on Kelly with this sallow-looking woman, could he? She was not at all Dylan's type. Whether she had blonde or brunette hair, Dylan always favored very beautiful women. She could never see Dylan with this Plain Jane.

"Look, I promised myself I wouldn't leave Dylan alone, but now that you're here, I should probably be going. I'm sure Dylan isn't exactly thrilled that I'm still around anyway." Melanie murmured. "Take care of him. He's going to need it."

With those final words, the strange woman turned on her heel and let herself out of the bungalow, leaving Andrea alone in the living room. Before taking a seat on one of the rather comfortable looking sofas, Andrea took a look around the room. The room was very tastefully decorated and had a soothing ambiance to it. Andrea particularly liked the artwork on the walls. Monet, she believed.

After several long minutes, Andrea heard a door open down the hall. She quickly rose to her feet and awaited her friend's appearance in the living room.

"Andrea." Dylan stated her name as greeting as he entered the living room. His expression was guarded, his eyes dark, though it looked as if he could have been crying only moments before. Andrea had never witnessed Dylan crying, though, and she hoped she was mistaken in her assumption.

"Hey Dylan. What's up? Your friend hinted that it was extremely important I come here right away. She said you couldn't be left alone. You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." He was obviously lying. "It wasn't really that important, I guess. Melanie just worries."

"Who is she?"

"No one important." He avoided answering her question. "No one for you to worry about, anyway. Look, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Anything." She answered immediately.

"Don't say that." Dylan grinned mirthlessly at her. "Not before you know what the favor is."

"But I would, Dylan." Andrea protested. "You're one of my oldest friends and I would do anything for you. Especially if you were in some sort of trouble. You're not, are you?"

"Not exactly. But I've got to leave for a little while."

"Leave?" Andrea echoed, taken completely off guard by his words. "You mean, leaving California?"

Dylan nodded. "Yeah. Hence the packed bag." He motioned to a suitcase that Andrea hadn't noticed earlier. "Could you call Kelly and if she answers, tell her that I'm not going to be able to make it tonight but I'll explain, um, well, I'll explain later."

"And if she doesn't answer?" Andrea furrowed her brow, not understanding what was going on with her friend.

"Then I'll leave the message." He stated smoothly. "I just can't talk to her right now. I'm afraid that if I do, well, I'm just afraid that I wouldn't be able to if she actually answered."

"Dylan, what's wrong? What's going on? Why'd you have Melanie call me, not Kelly or David? Something is the matter. I can tell."

Dylan said nothing for several minutes and Andrea was afraid she had angered him. His face was an expressionless mask as he stared at her. Finally, he broke the silence, though not his façade. "Yes, something is the matter. But I can't talk about it right now. Like I said, I need to get out of here for a little while. I need you to help me out here, Andrea. Please. There really is no one else that can."

"Fine." Andrea frowned at him as she picked up the phone. She quickly dialed Kelly's phone number and after four rings hear her voicemail pick up. "Answering machine." She stated, tossing the phone to Dylan.

Dylan caught the phone and held it to his ear. After a couple of seconds he began speaking. "Hey Kel, it's me. I thought I was going to be able to make it tonight, but I can't. You go on and have a good time, though. I actually have to be going out of town for awhile. Something has come up. I'll call you and explain more later, though. I promise. I love you."

Andrea nodded, glad that he was intending on actually Kelly later to explain his mysterious actions. "Is that all you needed?"

"Yeah. For now." Dylan smiled. "Just, well, just look out for Kelly while I'm gone, okay? I'm not sure how long I'll be away but if Brenda comes back before I do-"

"Brenda isn't expected for another month." Andrea interrupted. "You're not planning on being gone that long, are you?"

"Honestly, I don't know." He admitted. "I really don't."

"Don't be." Andrea suddenly felt very angry with Dylan, though not entirely sure why. "Kelly really needs you right now. I don't know if you noticed or not, but she's running herself into the ground with this whole Martin House thing. She's taking too much on herself. Right now she needs your support not you bailing on her when she needs you most."

Pain flickered in Dylan's eyes and for just a moment Andrea thought he might begin to cry. He quickly masked the emotions, however, and shook his head. "If I stick around things will be worse. Trust me on this one, Andrea. If I don't leave, things will get very ugly very quickly. Now," He reached behind Andrea to grab his suitcase. "I need to get going."

Andrea accepted her cue, heading towards the doorway, though not pleased at all with Dylan's excuses for leaving with little to no reason. "Where are you going?" She asked him just as she was about to go out the doorway.

"Baja. Where else?"

_**Author's Notes:**_

_I don't have too much to say here, but please, please let me know what you guys think. I'm really rather anxious over this chapter. Probably because it's such a heavy subject matter. Actually, my entire story is becoming quite heavy. Though the next chapter will be quite a bit lighter… Speaking of..._

_**!! SPOILERS !!**_

_Coming up in Chapter Nine: Radio Ga Ga _

_Homesickness _

_DC's Pit_

_If you can't be with the one you love…_

_Okay, so the spoilers kinda suck this time around. Sorry. Maybe I'll give some better ones next time._

_Cheers!_

_Jianna_


	9. Chapter 9: Radio Ga Ga

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Hey there and howdy everyone! A new installment in what is turning out to be a really rather epic story. Or at least in my opinion. Especially since I'm still in August 2000 and this story is going to be going through May of 2002 at least. Actually, what I'll probably end up doing is creating two additional "seasons" or something like that. We'll see what happens when I finish this first arc. _

_Anyhoo… This chapter we're back in DC. Please let me know what you think. I'm pretty sure a few of you are going to be scratching your heads after reading this one. But trust me, I do know what I'm doing. I have a plan. And yes… It does involve Kelly and Brandon. Not to mention Dylan and Brenda. _

_Cheers,_

_Jianna_

_P.S._

_Usual spiel – I don't own 90210. Don't sue me. Please._

**Chapter Nine**

**Radio Ga Ga**

**Washington, DC**

Brandon Walsh bit back a low growl of frustration as he cautiously navigated the congested streets of Washington, DC. It seemed that there were an exceptionally large number of idiots out on the roads that Saturday evening when all sane individuals should be safe at home. The weather had been extremely hot and humid all week long, the front finally breaking that afternoon with a very un-seasonal and heavy rainstorm complete with angry bolts of lightening streaking across the darkened sky and making the streets slick and dangerous to drive on.

Normally, Brandon would have opted to remain at home on a night such as this. After being spoiled in Southern California for nearly his entire driving career, he rarely ventured out while it was raining – especially not at night. Unfortunately, on this particular stormy evening, his apartment was occupied by one Brenda Walsh and her flame from across the pond, Ashton Hamilton. Ashton's plane had just arrived from London that afternoon, and though Brenda had insisted Brandon didn't have to leave, he hadn't wanted to stick around to watch them make kissey faces at one another.

Brandon wouldn't have been so aggravated if he had actually had a place to go instead of driving the streets aimlessly. Even if it was just somewhere that he could hang out at for while with the off chance that one of his friends was doing the same.

'Like the Pit.' He thought grimly.

Try as he might, though, Brandon had been unable to find a single diner in DC that didn't suffer terribly from the comparison to the Peach Pit. And certainly none of the diners had any of his friends as patrons lingering over a Megaburger or chocolate milkshake.

The hard truth was, Brandon really hadn't made many friends after his move to Washington, DC. The Chronicle was a ruthless place to work. Everyone seemed to have a hidden agenda and the few people that he had trusted when he first began working there had turned out to be the first ones to stab him in the back.

In desperation, he had gone out to a few clubs, but had quickly discovered they were not his scene whatsoever. He had never been comfortable at clubs back in Los Angeles when he was surrounded by his friends. It was even worse when he was surrounded by strangers who were dancing to completely different music than he was used to.

As much as Brandon hated to admit it, he sorely missed Beverly Hills and all the friends he had left behind. Not a week went by that he didn't find himself toying with the idea of packing up his apartment and moving back to the place he would always call home. With both his sister and Andrea returning to the old stomping grounds, his homesickness was even more acute and Brandon didn't know if he could resist the pull to return much longer.

Whenever the urge seemed completely irresistible, though, Brandon reminded himself of the two reasons he would never return to Beverly Hills:

First, his job with the Washington Chronicle. Despite the backhanded politics, he was doing a fairly good job there. He had written a few noteworthy articles, established some very worthwhile contacts, and had already gained the recognition from the chief editor for his recent story on the "youth vote" and the upcoming presidential election. His supervisor had told him that if he kept up the good work he would definitely be making a name for himself with the Chronicle.

The other reason keeping his feet firmly planted in Washington, DC also happened to be one of the biggest temptations for him to return to Beverly Hills. Kelly Taylor. It had been two years since they had split up and though there were some days where he actually managed to fool himself into believing that he had gotten over her, deep inside Brandon knew he would probably never be completely over Kelly.

Brenda's recent revelation had made matters even worse. Brandon found himself torturing himself nearly every night thinking about Kelly. It was far too easy for him to recall her scent, her touch, the soft sound of her voice… He kept asking himself the terrible "What if" questions: what if they hadn't called off their wedding? What if they had still gone on their 'honeymoon' as Kelly originally wanted to? What if Brandon hadn't accepted the job with the Chronicle and moved to DC? Would they have eventually gotten back together instead of Kelly moving on with Matt? Would Kelly be lying in _his_ arms right now instead of the arms of Dylan McKay?

Brandon felt ill as his thoughts lingered on the man who had once upon a time been his best friend. Back when they were still kids in high school, Brandon had naively believed they would be friends for life. They had shared so much together. The type of memories that lasting friendships were supposedly built on.

Kelly had changed all that. Brandon had never planned on falling for his best friend's girl, but at the end of their freshman year in college, he found that he couldn't quite help himself. Kelly had been so amazing, so sweet and funny - his perfect companion. Dylan had always seemed to take advantage of Kelly, putting his concern for Brenda above Kelly's feelings. Brandon had never been able to stomach that.

The overwhelming desire to rush back to Beverly Hills and rescue Kelly from that same man who had hurt her time and time again washed over Brandon for the umpteenth time that week, but he quickly pushed the impulse aside. He knew he couldn't. Kelly was a big girl. She had made her choice to return to Dylan with her eyes wide open.

Deep inside, though, Brandon suspected Kelly would never have gone back to Dylan if she only knew the truth about the type of person he was. If only Brenda would tell Kelly what had happened between her and Dylan in London! But Brandon knew his sister never would and it wasn't his story to tell. So unless Dylan told Kelly – which would be relationship suicide – Brandon knew Kelly would remain in the dark, never knowing the monster she had given her heart to yet again.

Slowly, Brandon shook his head in an attempt to exorcise all lingering thoughts of his former fiancé. He was in Washington, DC. She was in Beverly Hills. It had been two years. It was time for him to move on, one way or another. He _could not_ let the memory of Kelly Taylor haunt him for the rest of his life. Not if he ever wanted to be happy again.

In an attempt to regain control of his thought process, Brandon recalled how he had bumped into Emily Valentine the other day at the mall. It had almost felt like it was fate seeing her there. Never in his wildest imaginations had he dreamed they would both be in Washington at the same time. After he had met up with Emily and Brenda after his luncheon with Senator Gates, he and Emily had clicked – just like old times. They had exchanged phone numbers and promised to get together soon. Brandon was just waiting a couple of days before he called her. He didn't want to appear too desperate.

Frowning, Brandon began to wonder why he was trying to "play it cool" with Emily. Neither of them had ever been fond of relationship games, always preferring to be brutally honest with one another and not waste precious time. He should have just called her the very next day and seen if she was busy this weekend. Then perhaps he would have had something to do tonight instead of driving around the rainy streets of DC.

"No use crying over spilled milk." He sighed as he flicked on the radio, hoping it would help him relax a bit.

Immediately, the all too familiar tune of R.E.M.'s _Nightswimming_ filled the car. Brandon shook his head in disbelief. Normally he would have immediately changed the station rather than torture himself with more memories of Kelly – especially remembering their final night together before he left for DC – but tonight seemed to be a night for memories, so he allowed the song to play.

Blinking back unshed tears, Brandon found himself mouthing the lyrics to the song as it closed, his heart aching in an old familiar way. He had never been one to be over sentimental, or at least he had never seen himself in that way, but for the past two years he had discovered Beverly Hills held a piece of his heart that Minneapolis never would.

"I've gotta stop this." He muttered, angry at himself for allowing himself to take this same sentimental journey he had once vowed he would never do again.

Glancing towards his right, Brandon spotted a small corner diner that he hadn't yet frequented. The red neon open sign still shone brightly in the night, so he made a quick right and pulled into the near-empty parking lot. He wasn't exactly hungry, but it would be good for him to get out of the car and away from the memories.

Louie's Diner was a stereotypical, retro '50s diner with a black and white checkered linoleum, ruby-red booths, old framed photographs up on the wall, and a jukebox playing old forgotten music in the back corner. Just like the other twenty-odd diners Brandon had visited since moving to DC, it had nothing on the Peach Pit.

"Go ahead and take a seat anywhere you like." A frazzled-looking waitress directed Brandon once she finally noticed him. The diner wasn't busy by a long shot, but the woman looked as if she was working the place alone.

"Thanks." Brandon nodded at her then took a seat at one of the barstools closest to the jukebox. He toyed with the idea of wasting a quarter or two, but quickly changed his mind. He had already played radio Russian roulette that night and had taken a bullet on the first song.

The waitress quickly came over and placed a menu in front of him. She flashed him a weary looking smile as she said, "Anything to drink?"

"Coffee." Brandon replied, skimming the menu for something that looked at least somewhat appetizing. As he expected, it was the usual American fare – hamburgers and hotdogs – and none of it appealed to him that evening. "Do you have any pie?"

"Pecan and apple." She replied shortly. "Oh, and key lime, but no one ever orders that."

"Why is that? Is it not very good?"

She stared at him incredulously. "I suppose it's good for key lime pie." She shrugged her shoulders. "But not too many people like key lime pie."

"It's somewhat of an acquired taste." A familiar female voice stated.

Brandon whirled around, not quite believing his eyes. "Emily!" He exclaimed, suddenly feeling very foolish, though he didn't really know why. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you, I'd expect." She grinned, giving him a quick hug before taking a seat at the barstool next to Brandon's. "Drinking some coffee and reminiscing. Rainy nights are good for memories."

Brandon grinned back at her, somewhat sheepishly. "Do you come here often?" He found himself asking, then realized it sounded very much like a corny pick-up line. Thankfully, Emily didn't seem to notice, or at least chose not to tease him about if she did.

"A few times a week. My apartment's just down the street." She informed him. "Plus, it kinda reminds me of this place I used to go to back in California."

"Oh really? And where would that be?" He played along.

"Just this little old diner. The food was fantastic, but the help… Well, it left something to be desired." She smiled impishly as she ran her fingers through her golden blonde hair.

"Hiya, Emily." The waitress had returned with Brandon's coffee. She quickly set it in front of him and turned her full attention to the young woman seated next to him. "What can I get for you?"

"Same as my friend here." Emily informed her. "Coffee. But be sure to bring lots of cream and sugar. You know I still can barely stomach the swill you brew."

"And yet you come here almost every night." The waitress joked back, hurrying away to bring Emily a cup of coffee.

"Is the coffee really that bad?" Brandon inquired curiously as he peered into his cup of steaming beverage.

"Yes and no." Emily returned. "It's good and strong. But that means it keeps me up all night, which gets kinda frustrating."

"So drink decaf."

"Death before decaf!" Emily chuckled, shaking her head. "I just make sure I only come here on nights where I don't have to be work early the next morning. Which means I spend nearly every Friday and Saturday night here."

Brandon's interest was suddenly piqued. Though they had discussed many things the other day, somehow neither one of them had felt comfortable inquiring after the other's personal life – at least not with Brenda around to hear every word exchanged.

"So there's no boyfriend you're out and about with every weekend?"

"Noooooo…" Emily drawled. "Which is strange considering how I was back in high school. I loved guys. And they loved me. Unfortunately, it seems I've grown up and they haven't. The past several guys I've gone out with have been complete duds, so I pretty much kissed dating goodbye. How about you? Any lucky ladies in your life?"

Brandon found himself rolling his eyes in response to Emily's question. "Not exactly. Ever since I've moved to DC I've been flying solo, much to my mother's grief. She's beginning to worry she'll never get any grandchildren with the rate Brenda and I are going."

"But I thought Brenda's boyfriend was moving back to Beverly Hills with her. Surely they're pretty serious."

"Yeah, I suppose. But, well, I don't know. Brenda's and Ashton's relationship is somewhat complicated. To say the least. I don't know the guy, but he gives off a funny vibe. I can't really explain it."

"Interesting." She commented, accepting the cup of coffee the waitress had brought back to her. She poured in four creamers and two large spoonfuls of sugar, slightly turning Brandon's stomach in the process.

"You're really going to drink that? You might as well have ordered a mocha!"

"They don't have mochas, Brandon." Emily pointed out. "If they did, I'd still probably order the coffee. I don't like mochas."

Brandon rolled his eyes, not quite sure what to make of the woman seated beside him. Whenever he was around her he felt like a different person. Less inhibited, more relaxed. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable with who he became when he was around Emily, but he was beginning to like it more and more.

"Oh! I love this song!" Emily suddenly announced, breaking into Brandon's train of thought. "Have you heard it?"

Brandon frowned. "The song that's playing right now?"

"Yeah. It's Babyface. I love him."

"Incredible. I don't even draw this time and still I take a bullet." He muttered, referencing his earlier thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" Emily stared at him as if he were crazy. Perhaps he was. This night certainly was trying to drive him that way.

"This song. It's _Every Time I Close My Eyes_, right?" Brandon went on without bothering to wait for her to answer. He knew it was. "This was supposed to be Kelly's and my first dance at our wedding. We still danced it, but not as husband and wife."

"Ouch." Emily pursed her lips together, offering him a sympathetic look. "Ever wish you could change things?"

"Truthfully," Brandon hesitated, glancing down at his coffee cup and staring at the dark colored liquid. "Sometimes. Not usually, but lately more so."

"That's a rather cryptic statement. Care to elaborate?"

"Things have been happening lately that have been making me reconsider a lot of things. Of course it's all too late now. I can't rewrite history. What's done is done. Besides, she has Dylan now."

"Dylan. Yeah. That's interesting." Emily let out a long sigh, allowing her hand to rest on the counter next to his hand, though careful not to touch it. "Brenda's Dylan."

"Except Brenda doesn't want Dylan anymore." Brandon was quick to point out. "And I can't understand why Kelly would want him either. He's hurt her more than anybody."

"That's not what I heard."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Brandon's head jerked up in astonishment. "If you're talking about her father, that's not what I meant. As far as relationships… Dylan's never done anything but hurt her."

"Again, that's not what I've heard." Emily now took his hand in hers and gave it a quick squeeze. "From the bits and pieces I've heard from you, Brenda, and even Kelly, it's not Dylan who's always been hurting her. It's you."

"Me?"

Emily nodded. "Brenda and I talked about it a lot while you were having lunch with your senator friend. Remember when you and Dylan forced Kelly to choose between the two of you?"

"Um, yeah." Brandon flushed with embarrassment. That was by far not one of his finest moments. Looking back on it now, he realized how immature it had been of both he and Dylan. It had nearly ruined all of their relationships.

"Brenda told me Kelly chose herself. But she still really wanted you. Yet you rejected her."

"That's not really how it was."

"It wasn't?" Emily arched an eyebrow quizzically. "I know everything I'm saying is hearsay. Mostly from Donna to Brenda to me. But still… From what I understand, when Kelly tried to get back with you, you accused her of being a lesbian or something alone those lines."

"Er…"

"I suppose that's ancient history, though." She hurried on. "You guys were just kids, right? How about something more recent. So tell me. Did you or did you not cheat on Kelly with some girl from the newspaper?"

"How on earth did you hear about that? No one knows that."

"Kelly knew." Emily pointed out. "And believe it or not, she and Brenda have spoken from time to time."

"What the hell is Brenda doing telling you all this stuff? It's none of her business and it's none of yours." Brandon began to stand up, but Emily quickly pulled him back into his seat.

"She told me because I asked. Don't be mad at her, Brandon."

"And why would you be asking?"

"Because I wanted to know what I was getting myself into."

"What do you mean?" Brandon started, not sure he was quite following her train of thought.

"I wanted to know how damaged the goods were." Emily whispered quietly. "I wanted to know if you were really as over Kelly Taylor as you were putting on. Brenda was pretty sure you were, but after talking to you tonight, I'm not so sure.

"I've never gotten over you, Brandon. I've loved you since we were sixteen-years-old. But I don't want to be the rebound girl. I don't want to be with you unless you can look me in the eye and tell me you're over Kelly." Emily stared at him, her eyes watering.

Brandon swallowed hard, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. "Wh-who says I want to be with you?"

Emily leaned towards him, meeting his lips with hers, gentle yet demanding. She pulled him close against her, wrapping her arms around him as she ran her fingers through his hair, musing it, but suddenly he didn't care.

"I'm over Kelly Taylor." He murmured, burying his face in her neck as he desperately tried to block out the song that had begun to play on the jukebox the moment they had started to kiss.

_If you can't be with the one you love_

_Love the one you're with…_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_So, what'd you think? I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter – like the past two – went under some major reconstructive surgery during my "time off." It turned out quite different than originally planned, but better this way, methinks. I hope you think so too._

_Also, I wanted to note that starting with last chapter – Chapter 9: Run Like Hell – I'm using song titles for the chapter titles. The lyrics of the songs have nothing to do with the chapters. The titles just sounded right and I suck at coming up with chapter titles myself. So anyway, Run Like Hell is off Pink Floyd's album, "The Wall" and Radio Ga Ga is off Queen's "Greatest Hits I & II" album. I'm not sure what album it was on originally._

_**!! SPOILERS!!**_

_Coming up in Chapter 10: Strangers When We Met (David Bowie, Outside)_

_Cameron gets his interview._

_Infatuation plus flirtation equals… Vandalism?_

_Has anyone heard from Dylan?_


	10. Chapter 10: Strangers When We Met

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Hey everyone! Thanks for continuing to click on my story and for sticking with me through those couple of months where I didn't have a computer. I really appreciate everyone's comments. Your remarks are the antidote for writer's block. Which, thankfully, I haven't suffered through too much this story. _

_Anyhoo… In this chapter you'll get a bit more insight on Cameron Bailey (remember, the reporter from Chapter Three: The Elusive Ms. Taylor.) While creating his character bio, I always visualized him as James Franco from the Spider-man movies, though he certainly doesn't have Harry's personality. _

_I also wanted to take a couple of minutes to respond to some of your remarks and answer some questions. _

_Brenda and Dylan chapters… Well, there will be many, many of them. I __**promise.**__ But it may take a bit for me to get to them. Brenda will be back in Beverly Hills very soon. But remember, Dylan just left… But don't worry. You won't have to wait too long. Once I get a better idea of how many more chapters before they're in the same chapter together, I'll let you know. But if you're anxious for anything, the next chapter is a Dylan-heavy chapter and he will be reflecting on his past relationship with Brenda quite a lot. So hopefully that will tide you guys over for a wee bit._

_Brandon and Kelly hooking up. Yes, it's going to take quite awhile. Hooking them back up was about 75 of my inspiration for this story, so it's going to take quite awhile. I always torture the couples I love the most. So if that means bringing in many, many obstacles for them to overcome for them to be together, so be it. evil chuckle _

_**P3h20**__, you had a couple of specific questions. Dylan knows Brenda is coming back to the US because Andrea mentioned it to everyone at the Peach Pit in the first chapter. As for what Dylan did to Brenda / what happened between them in London… Well, it had to be something pretty dramatic for him to return to Beverly Hills, right? Just sit tight. That mystery will be revealed…eventually. But there will be some more clues in the next chapter. And as far as Brenda knowing about the "choose me" bit. Well, she did stay in touch with her brother and he could have mentioned it. But mainly, she did get back with Dylan shortly after Kelly chose herself so it could have been mentioned there as well. _

_Anyway, thank you EVERYONE who has taken the time to read my story and comment. Your words mean more to me than you can know. I re-read everyone's comments before I begin writing a new chapter. I always find the encouragement great for getting the creative juices flowing._

_Now enough of these ramblings, and on with the story! _

_Enjoy!_

_Jianna_

_Usual spiel – 90210, NOT MINE. Don't sue. :)_

**Chapter Ten**

**Strangers When We Met**

**September 2000**

**Santa Monica, California**

"I really appreciate you agreeing to this interview, Ms. Taylor." Cameron remarked as he studied the striking young woman seated opposite him. She was dressed in a tailored black pant suit which subtly showed off her slim figure. Paring the suit with a pale pink blouse that set off her coloring perfectly, she had finished the outfit with gold and pearl accessories giving her a polished and professional look. She was perhaps even lovelier than her photographs had suggested.

She smiled at him politely as she took a sip of hot coffee. She pursed her lips together, obviously not liking that particular brew. Cameron hadn't cared for it either. He made a mental note that she obviously knew a little bit about good coffee.

"I apologize if it seemed I was putting you off last week." Kelly murmured, tucking a silky strand of golden hair behind her petite ears. "I've been extremely busy making the final preparations for The Martin House's opening."

"Not a problem." Cameron hastily accepted her apology. "Reporters are used to getting the cold shoulder. Most people aren't willing to talk to reporters because they're afraid their words will be twisted or something."

Kelly nodded with understanding. "That happened to a friend of mine once. She was interviewed by Back Story. Ever heard of them?"

"Sleazy tabloid television show that was cancelled in 1995? Yeah, I've heard of it." Cameron chuckled. When he had first graduated from UCLA he had applied with Back Story but thankfully was not hired. "Was your friend a celebrity or something? Daughter of a celebrity?"

"No." Kelly shook her head, demurely patting her lips against the fine white linen napkin. "They were doing a piece on growing up in Beverly Hills. They painted a far different picture than what my friend supposedly told them."

"Were you in the story?" He inquired, genuinely curious.

"Yes." She pursed her lips together into a thin line. "Unfortunately. It's not really something I like discussing, though."

"Understandable." Cameron made a mental note to hunt up the old television show. If there was even a slim chance that the show had any footage of McKay he should have his assistant look in to it. Though, honestly, he was far more interested in seeing the video of the blonde in front of him from back when she was in high school.

"So tell me about The Martin House." He stated, clearing his throat as if putting the interview back on track. "The opening is in what, two weeks?"

"Two weeks from Friday. September 14th." Kelly confirmed. "Dr. John Martin's birthday. It's been a bit of a rush to be ready by that date, but we'll make it." She hesitated, the weariness showing in her eyes for a brief moment before she masked it. "Or at least I hope so."

"Now, from what I understand, Dr. Martin's widow, Felice, donated quite a large sum of money towards the charity. Correct?"

"Yes. The clinic was both her and her daughter's brainchild. They wanted to do something to honor his memory and his generous heart. He had volunteered at a free clinic for several years before he passed away. Unfortunately, funding fell through on that clinic and it was shut down a couple years ago."

"And you had been involved with that clinic as well, right?" He prompted.

"For a short time, yes."

Cameron pretended to jot down some notes on his steno pad as his mind worked furiously trying to think of some way to turn this overly-businesslike woman onto a more personal note.

She was very different than she had seemed over the telephone on Friday. When she had called him to set up the interview she had been extremely personable and friendly. Now, however, to say she was reserved would be an understatement. Everything word that passed her lips seemed forced and abrupt. Her distraction was obvious and Cameron was beginning to regret rearranging his entire schedule so he could attend this interview that afternoon.

After setting down his pencil he looked up from his notepad, meeting eyes with Kelly. They had one another's gaze for several long seconds, neither speaking, her face still a mask of cool professionalism. He had to get this girl to crack. Even for how badly this interview was going, she was still his best source for information on Dylan McKay.

"Now," He offered her a charming and what he hoped was a disarming smile, "If I've done my research right, you had just opened your own public relations firm in May, Ms. Taylor. Yet you dropped that so you could become involved in The Martin House."

"Your research has been very thorough." She complimented, abet a bit coolly. "However, I fail to see why you bothered to do any research on me. I am only managing the clinic. If you had wanted to learn about the heart and soul of the clinic, as you had suggested when we spoke over the phone, you'd have been much better off researching Felice Martin or Donna Silver."

"Don't sell yourself short, Ms. Taylor." He grinned recklessly, lifting his elbows to the table and resting his chin in his palms. He knew it was an extremely unprofessional posture, but that was exactly what he was going for. He had to set Kelly at ease. Somehow.

"My research _has _been thorough." He continued. "And everything I've learned has led me to the conclusion that if it weren't for you, there wouldn't _be_ a Martin House. Mrs. Martin and her daughter are wonderful individuals, I'm sure, but neither would have been able to pull something like this together. Especially with such a short timeframe."

Icy daggers flashed in Kelly's eyes for a brief moment, forcing Cameron to hide a satisfied smile behind his hands. Anger, though not exactly the emotion he was going for, was still an emotion. He was beginning to wonder if Kelly Taylor was capable of displaying any emotion whatsoever.

"Perhaps you need to re-evaluate your estimation of Donna Silver." She stated coldly, glaring at him. "Donna has _incredible_ organizational and business skills. However, she runs her own boutique, Now Wear This, and was recently married. She hasn't exactly had the time to dedicate to the clinic. I have."

Finally! She had given him an avenue to ask her a personal question or two. "Because you're not married?" He inquired.

Surprised, Kelly arched an eyebrow at his rather inappropriate question. "I don't see how the answer to _that_ question could be of any use in your article."

Throwing caution to the wind, Cameron pretended to give up. "You caught me." He smiled ruefully, spreading his hands out flat on the table as if to show her he had nothing else hidden up his sleeve. "That question was for pure personal reasons."

A small smile crossed Kelly's lips and Cameron felt his heart give a small triumphant leap inside his chest. She had been very good at maintaining her professional façade but she could be broken. If he just applied a little pressure in the right place…

"Well," Kelly let out a long sigh, her posture relaxing slightly. "In answer to your question, no. I'm not married." A smile was ready on Cameron's lips before she added, "I am, however, in a very committed relationship."

"Oh. I see." Cameron let his face fall. Her words were of no surprise to him. Cameron knew she was dating Dylan McKay. That was the entire reason he had been pursing her so determinedly. He was still a little surprised that he felt genuine disappointment that she had shot him down so quickly, however.

"How committed?" He found himself asking before he could stop himself.

"Very." She returned.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for asking, right?" He chuckled, attempting to play his pass down a little bit to cover for his embarrassment.

"Can't I?" Her words were softened by a genuine smile.

"You're a remarkable woman, Kelly Taylor." Cameron stated, the words slipping past his lips before he could over-think them. "I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you. Not only are you absolutely gorgeous, your heart is just as beautiful as your face. You give yourself selflessly, completely wearing yourself out in the process. Yet rather than let your exhaustion show, you continue to excel!

"I have to admit, I am completely amazed by you and what you've accomplished. Most free clinics are tied up for years by government bureaucracy. Yet somehow you're going to be opening the doors of The Martin House in less than six months! Some would call that nothing less than a miracle."

Kelly looked down at her plate, her cheeks colored slightly by his words of praise. "Thank you, Mr. Bailey-"

"Please," He interrupted her, "Call me Cameron. I hate Mr. Bailey. It sounds so, well, old. And I'm not old. Yet."

"Alright, Cameron." She corrected. "But you must call me Kelly. I'm not overly fond of Ms. Taylor myself. I had a fourth grade teacher named Ms. Taylor and I hated her."

"Okay. Kelly." He grinned as he pushed away the urge to reach across the table and take her hand. They had just gotten on first-name basis. Now was not the time to try and hold her hand.

"It wasn't exactly a miracle getting the Martin House approved so quickly." Kelly steered the topic back to the supposed purpose of the interview. "Dr. Martin was well-known and beloved in the community. He had several friends in high places. All I had to do was make a few phone calls – a lot of phone calls, actually – and the right people pulled a few strings."

"Regardless, it's still pretty impressive. Six months is not a whole heck of a lot of time."

"Well, Felice really wanted the clinic to open on Dr. Martin's birthday. It was very important to her so I wanted to make it happen."

"Even if it kills you in the process?"

Her eyebrows shot up at his words. "How do you mean?"

Cameron shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "It's fairly obvious, Kelly. It certainly doesn't take a doctor to see how exhausted you are. Like you said earlier, my research _has _been very thorough. I know how much work you've put into this clinic. And honestly, I'm in complete awe of you. Hell, if I could, I'd nominate you for a Nobel Peace Prize or something."

"They don't give out the Peace Prize for what I do." She blushed.

"Perhaps they should." Cameron murmured softly, attempting to capture her gaze. "I hope whoever you're so committed to realizes what an amazing person you are."

Kelly looked up and smiled brightly at his words, an emotion that Cameron didn't want to interpret shining in her eyes. "He does. He's pretty amazing too. If I didn't have him in my life, I would never be capable of doing what I do."

"Lucky bastard." He muttered playfully. "Will I get a chance to meet him at the opening?"

"The opening?" Kelly echoed, suddenly becoming quite flustered. She bit down on her lower lip nervously. "He should be there."

"_Should _be or _will_ be?" Cameron pressed, sensing there might be a little trouble in paradise after all.

"Will be." She stated vehemently, almost as if she felt the more force behind her words the stronger chance they might actually turn out to be true. "Dylan knows how important this opening is to me. And to Donna."

"And yet you sound uncertain." Cameron couldn't help himself. He knew it was counterproductive for him to try and drive a wedge between Kelly and Dylan, and yet since he had first laid eyes on her picture her face had haunted his thoughts. He couldn't understand what it was about this woman that fascinated him so much, but he knew he wanted to know her better. Far better. And with Dylan in the picture that was highly unlikely.

Kelly glared at him a retort ready on her lips when suddenly her cell phone began to ring. "One moment." She stated instead, glancing at the caller ID. She answered the phone, half turning her body away from the table in an attempt to give herself a little privacy.

Cameron pretended to misunderstand her body language and leaned closer in order to hear Kelly's end of the conversation better.

"No. I've not heard from him." Kelly was saying, her brow furrowed in deep concern. "I know it's only been since Friday, well, Thursday really. I didn't actually speak to him on Friday. Just got a message, but this is so unlike him. At least lately."

Kelly paused, listening to the speaker on the other end. "I don't know, Don. I really don't know what to do. Do you think I should call the police?"

Again, Kelly fell silent as she allowed her friend to speak. "You're right. It really is too soon. I guess I'll give it a couple more days. But if you or David hears from him, please let me know, okay?"

Kelly quickly concluded the phone conversation, a conversation that Cameron had found quite a bit more interesting than the majority of their interview had been.

After closing her cell phone and putting it back in her purse, she turned her gaze back to Cameron, her eyes sparking with anger. "That was extremely rude, Mr. Bailey." She stated.

"So was answering your cell phone in the middle of our interview, Ms. Taylor." Cameron shot back. He instantly regretting his sharp reply. "Look, Kelly, I'm sorry I was eavesdropping. You just sounded worried and I was concerned."

"Why should you be concerned about me? You barely even know me."

'Ah, I know you better than you think I do.' Cameron thought to himself, but answered instead, "That's true, but from what I do know of you, I know that I want to get to know you better. And I hate seeing anyone distressed. Especially a pretty girl."

Kelly rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She was still obviously quite miffed with him. "Look, this interview really hasn't had much to do with The Martin House and more to do with your pathetic attempts at hitting on me. You've obviously done your homework as far as the clinic goes, so why don't you just make up a few good quotes and leave me alone. As you pointed out earlier, I'm _extremely _busy and I really don't have time to waste flirting with you."

With that, Kelly quickly rose to her feet, gave him a polite nod, then turned and deliberately made her way towards the front of the restaurant, leaving Cameron in stunned silence.

"Damn." He muttered, his eyes glued on her back. He couldn't help but admire the view, but he was determined not to let that distract him. Suddenly an idea hit him. It would be dirty and underhanded, but one of the most important things he had learned while working at the Tribune was that one had to be a bit ruthless from time to time.

Hurriedly, Cameron pulled out his own cell phone and scrolled through his contact list until he came across the right name. He dialed the number, pleased that it was answered almost immediately.

"Hello?" The familiar voice on the other end answered.

"Pete. It's me, Cameron. You been keeping an eye on that girl's car for me?" Cameron inquired as he flagged down the waiter so he could take care of the bill.

"Of course. It hasn't gone anywhere. It's still here in the valet parking lot where she left it. Why?"

"Vandalize it."

"What?! Are you insane, man? That's illegal. I'd do a lot for you, Cameron, but vandalize some poor girl's car? No way."

"Don't argue with me, Pete. You know I wouldn't ask you to do it unless there was no other way. I know this chick knows more than she's telling me. A lot more, if my hunch is correct. She could blow this story open for me. Wide open! But I've pissed her off pretty badly right now and if you don't move quickly and mess up her car, I won't get another chance to talk to her. So just do it, okay? And hurry. She's already leaving the restaurant."

"Fine!" Pete exclaimed, hanging up the phone.

Cameron let out a low sigh of relief as he leaned back against his chair. He hoped Pete would move quickly, otherwise Kelly would be at her car before he got a chance to touch it. He felt pretty bad about having her car vandalized, but he knew it was really the only way to get back in her good graces. Or at least the easiest and most opportune one at the moment.

As soon as the waiter brought him the bill, Cameron laid down a wad of bills, thankful his expense budget would be covering the luncheon. He then rose to his feet and followed the direction Kelly had headed only moments before. He had parked his own car, but the valet wait area was at the front of the restaurant and Cameron could easily pass through it on his way to his Chevy Blazer.

The moment he stepped out into the open air, Cameron could hear Kelly's now familiar voice arguing with the poor valet. She was obviously taking her pent up frustration out on the poor kid.

"What's going on here?" Cameron asked, purposefully striding over to where Kelly stood at the valet stand. "Is something the matter, Kelly?"

"My car. It's gone."

"Gone?" Cameron was a bit surprised by her response. He had told Pete to vandalize it, not steal it. "What do you mean gone?"

"That's what I asked him." Kelly glared at the valet. "He says they simply can't find it."

"Again, I apologize, Miss." The valet stated desperately. "The lot is under constant surveillance so we know it hasn't left the lot. However, one of the other valets could have moved it into the wrong spot. We're checking the lot now, but it could take some time."

"That's not acceptable." Kelly was very flustered at this point. "I'm running late for an extremely important meeting. I need my car."

"I can call you a cab." The valet put in hopefully.

"That's not necessary." Cameron interjected smoothly, taking Kelly by the elbow and steering her away from the stand. "I can give you a lift wherever you need to go."

"I couldn't possibly accept." Kelly shook her head. "I barely even know you, Cameron."

"But you do know me better than you do a cab driver." He pointed out with a smile. "C'mon, just let me give you a lift. It's the least I can do for you."

"Alright, fine. But only because I'm already running late." Kelly assented at last. She glanced back at the valet driver, passing him a business card. "Make sure I am called the instant my car is found. If it is not found within two hours I will be filing a stolen vehicle report with the police."

The valet nodded, swallowing hard as he accepted the card. "Don't worry, Ms. Taylor," He attempted to assure her after glancing down at her card. "We'll find your car and I will call you personally as soon as we do."

Kelly nodded, though clearly not pleased by the circumstances. Cameron directed her towards the self-park lot, attempting to mask how pleased he was at how things had turned out, knowing that would only irritate Kelly all the more.

As they approached his navy blue SUV, Cameron guided her towards the passenger side of the vehicle. He quickly opened the door, offering her his hand in assistance, but she pretended she didn't see it. He shrugged his shoulders then hurried over to his side of the car, slipping in behind the wheel, turning towards her before starting the engine.

"Where to, m'dear?" He grinned in an attempt to ease her out of her bad mood.

"Santa Monica." She sighed in resignation, shaking her head. "The northeast corner of Santa Monica and Bundy."

"The Martin House?"

"Exactly." Kelly pursed her lips together. "I'm not exactly running late for my appointment, but I will be soon. I'm supposed to have a phone interview with a potential doctor for the clinic."

Cameron shot her a surprised glance as he started the car, driving it towards the 10 freeway. "Doctor for the clinic? But I thought you had already hired Dr. Zuckerman."

"I have. But Andrea, I mean, Dr. Zuckerman is only one woman. Though we don't know what our patient load will be, no doubt it will be more than one person can handle by themselves."

"I see." Cameron nodded his head in understanding. "But isn't this sort of last minute to be bringing on another doctor? The opening is in just over two weeks."

"I've not had much luck in recruiting one." Kelly admitted reluctantly. "Dr. Goldman is really my last hope."

"Dr. Goldman?" Cameron repeated incredulously. "Dr. Ethan Goldman?"

"Yes. Why? Do you know him?"

Cameron couldn't help but chuckle, not quite believing his stroke of good luck. "Yeah, I should say so. Ethan and I go way back. We went to UCLA together. He was a few years ahead of me, but we've stayed in touch."

Hope shimmered in Kelly's lovely gaze. "Do you think that maybe you could put in a good word for The Martin House? For me?"

"After the way you've treated me today? Storming out on my interview. Don't you think you're asking a bit much?" Cameron quipped with a sideways glance.

"You're right." Kelly murmured softly, her eyes downcast. "I've been wretched to you. And it's completely not your fault. I've just been so worried about, er, well, my friend. No one has heard from him in days and I'm starting to think something bad may have happened to him."

Suddenly the conversation he had overhead earlier made a little more sense. "I'm sorry." He reached over and gave her hand a slight squeeze. He was more than a little surprised that she didn't shirk away from his touch. "Look, I'll be happy to put in a good word for you. I can probably do even better than that. I can pretty much guarantee you that Ethan will help you."

"You can do that?"

"I told you, we go way back. And Ethan owes me." Cameron smirked. "But it will cost you. At least a little bit.

"Of course. Reporters always have their hidden agendas." Kelly stated darkly. "What do you want?"

Cameron frowned at her comment, but let it pass. "Another interview. Kind of." He began, running his fingers through his sandy brown hair nervously. "Let me rephrase that. A date without the pretense of an interview."

"A date?" She repeated. "Cameron, I can't do that. I told you, I'm in a committed relationship. Dating someone else is something you just don't do when you're in a committed relationship."

"Okay, so not a date-date. Just coffee or something. That's all. As friends. I promise, I won't try anything."

Kelly hesitated, considering his proposition for several long minutes before replying. "I suppose that would be okay. Just as friends, though. Nothing more. I love Dylan."

"Great." Cameron grinned, excited that she had accepted his crazy proposal. He would have convinced Ethan to help her out even if she had denied his request, but he wasn't about to tell her that now. "So, what time are you supposed to be talking with Ethan anyway?"

"In about an hour and a half. Why?"

"Because," Cameron gave a dramatic pause, "If you really want Dr. Ethan Goldman to be The Martin Clinic's doctor you're not going to be able to convince him over the phone. You've got to do it face-to-face. And I'm just the man who can make that possible."

_**Author's Notes:**_

_So there we go. Another installment complete. Hope you liked it. Though most of you are probably wondering when on earth I'm going to get around to getting Kelly and Brandon back together. And for that matter, Brenda and Dylan. Right now everyone's still on opposite ends of the country! Eeep. I love dragging things out and making them complicated, but I promise, it won't be a completely painful experience. For now, be satisfied with some spoilers (if you want to read). _

_**!!SPOILERS!!**_

_**Coming up in Chapter 11: The Return of Nothing**_

_Dylan, South of the boarder _

_Memories of the one who will always hold his heart_

_A scary test, much worse than the SATs ever were_

_A very important letter_


	11. Chapter 11: The Return of Nothing

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Hey everyone! New chapter. Yippie! Sorry it took me so long to get it to you. I've been struggling writing this part of the story for some reason. Anyway… This chapter is another heavy one. But you should have been expecting that. I cautioned you that it was a Dylan chapter. Heavy subject matter once again. Also, I should warn you there is a four letter word in this chapter. Actually, there's many, many four letter words, but I mean a Four Letter Word. It will probably be the one and only time I swear in this entire story. So anyway, you've been warned. _

_As always, please let me know what you think! _

_Cheers,_

_Jianna_

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Return of Nothing**

**El Sauzai, Baja California**

The September sun hung low in the sky, slowly making its downward descent into the Pacific Ocean, bathing the world in vivid shades of burnt orange, auburn, indigo, violet, and magenta. It was the type of sunset that made tourists pull over to the side of the road, stopping to take a photograph in the vain attempt to capture its beauty for all time. 

And yet, the splendor of the scene was completely missed by the oblivious twenty-five-year-old man resting on the sandy shores, staring vacantly out across the ocean. Dylan McKay had been sitting in the sand, his legs buried up to his calves, since early that morning just after he had come in from surfing. He hadn't eaten or drank anything all day. He just sat and stared, alone with his thoughts. 

At some point during the day, Dylan had come to the grim realization that he detested himself. It was far more than the self-hatred he had during his years battling his alcoholism or all his other demons. Even when he was at rock bottom he had never truly despised himself like he did now. Watching the beauty of the world around him made him realize what a despicable human being he truly was. 

He couldn't quite believe he was actually back in Baja. He had made a vow to himself that he would never run from his problems again. He would face them like the man he thought he was. Yet at the very first test of his newfound resolve, he had failed miserably. Not only had he ran away again, he hadn't told a soul save for Andrea Zuckerman and he had made her swear she wouldn't tell anyone.

Dylan knew Kelly would probably be frantic by now. He had been gone for days without a call or note. The last she had heard from him was when he had cancelled on her for Friday night. If he had bothered to take his cell phone with him, he was certain there would be more than a few dozen missed phone calls from the woman he thought he had loved more than anything. 

Dylan did love Kelly. He knew that. But the fact that he had fled without telling her what he was running from forced him to face some very hard truths. He loved Kelly, but he didn't trust her. Not with his heart. He didn't trust that she would still love him even if he was diagnosed as HIV positive. None of the various scenarios he had played and replayed in his mind had turned out very well. But he had to tell her. Somehow.

Dylan closed his eyes to the world's beauty as he attempted to force his mind away from the seemingly endless list of women he needed to get in touch with. One face swam to the forefront of his vision and would not be driven away. Brenda. His Brenda. The first woman he ever truly loved. The only woman he had ever loved with complete abandon. Somehow, he had to tell her as well.

A tear slid down Dylan's bronzed cheek, which he quickly brushed away. He feared telling Brenda even more than he did Kelly. Even though he had known Kelly since they were in kindergarten, he still had no clue how Kelly would respond. Yet, he knew exactly how Brenda would. Or at least would have responded two years ago. Two years ago she would have loved him despite his damning words. She would have convinced him they could still be together, that they would be careful, and that for whatever time he had left on this earth she would always be by his side. No matter what.

But that was before. Before Dylan had lost the battle to the most vicious of demons he had ever fought. He had been stupid. Insanely stupid. He could see that now. But now it was too late. Far too late. He had jumped to conclusions, seen things distorted by his own stupid jealousy. He had gone mad with rage. Completely mad. And in that madness he had damned his relationship with Brenda for forever. 

"_Oh my God! Dylan!" _

_He stared at her, his Brenda, in the arms of that cowardly bastard. He couldn't believe it. Wouldn't believe it. But the truth was apparent. Obvious. It all made sense. Her behavior lately. Her late night 'rehearsals.' The excuses she made to not be alone with him. The pieces all began to fall into place now. _

_Weeks ago she told him that the little man had a crush on her. That he had asked her out. Several times. They had laughed about it. __**Laughed! **__And now she was here. In his arms. Kissing him. Loving him. _

"_You bitch." The words had escaped past his lips before he could stop them. _

"_Dylan, it's not what you think!" Brenda protested, detangling herself from the lying scumbag's arms. "We're-"_

"_I __**know**__ what you were doing, Brenda." He spat out the words angrily, shaking his head in a vain attempt to stop the wild hammering of his heart. His vision was blurring, tingeing red at the edges. _

"_Look, man-" He had risen to his feet, his hands held up in mock innocence. Dylan wanted to kill him._

"_You! Shut up. Just shut the fuck up! Don't say another word. Don't ever say another word again!" Dylan roared. _

_There was something in his hand. Cold. Metal. A gun. His gun that he was supposed to hawk that afternoon. _

_Dylan felt his control begin to slip. Felt the red grow stronger. His head was throbbing. His vision swimming. _

"_And you." His voice came out as a hoarse whisper. He stared at Brenda. He was vaguely aware of tears cascading down his cheeks._

_She was weeping as well. She was so beautiful when she was crying. _

_He hated seeing her cry. _

"_Dylan." She moaned, her brilliant green eyes pleading. She made a move towards him, but suddenly the gun was pointing at her. _

"_I trusted you, Bren. I trusted you." He could see the gun shaking. He was shaking. Not just his hand. His arm. His entire body pulsated – throbbing with a jealous, all-consuming rage. _

"_Put down the gun, Dylan. Please, just put down the gun." Brenda was pleading with him. _

"_Why? So you and your pretty boy can continue your sordid little affair?"_

"_No, Dylan-"_

"_Tell me, Brenda." He didn't recognize his own voice. Couldn't control his own words. Someone else was pulling the strings. Who? "Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now. Kill you. Kill him. Kill myself." The gun was at his own temple. _

"_Dylan," The man was speaking again. "Take a deep breath. Listen to Brenda. She loves-"_

"_I told you not to talk." The gun whipped towards the bastard who had stolen his Brenda away from him. "Not ever, ever again." _

_His finger pulled the trigger. But the man was no longer before him. _

_She was. _

_His Brenda. _

_And then all was darkness. _

Dylan shook his head, trying to chase away the torturous memories. Perhaps someday Brenda might be able to forgive him for what he had done. Knowing her, she probably already had. But Dylan would never, ever be able to forgive himself. And now… Now he had something else to tell her. Yet another way to try and destroy her life. 

"Oh Brenda." He moaned, covering his face with his hands, allowing fresh tears to fall down his face. 

Dylan surrendered himself to his grief for quite some time, allowing it to consume his entire self as the sobs wracked his lean frame. He wept for himself. He wept for Kelly. He wept for Brenda. For all of his friends. 

He wept for the life he had completely wasted on selfish endeavors. The life that, more than likely, would be cut short. He wept for his future. For the woman he would never marry. The children he would never have. The home he would never create. 

At long last, when the tears would no longer fall, Dylan allowed himself to collapse into the warm, welcoming sand. He stared out across the darkened ocean, his thoughts more clear than they had been since Melanie had turned his entire world upside down. Dylan finally knew what he had to do. God knows, he didn't want, but Dylan knew it was necessary. And he had to do it before he learned if he was HIV positive or not.

Dylan sucked in a deep breath then pushed himself up off the ground, the sand cascading down his bare skin and shorts to rejoin their billions of brethren on shore below. He quickly dusted the remaining grains from his skin then went to retrieve his surfboard and gear before turning to head back in the direction of his motel. He needed to change and get a few things before he went out again. 

Forty-five minuets later, Dylan sat alone at in a small, private booth in the cantina he and Brenda had eaten at their first evening together when they had come to Baja back when they were still kids in high school. That evening had perhaps been one of the best evenings of his entire life. Things back then had been simple in comparison to how they had become just a few short weeks later. 

He shook his head, clearing away his thoughts and turning his attention back to the clean sheet of fine white paper in front of him. His pen was poised, ready to begin writing one of the most difficult things he would ever have to write in his life. It would be the first of several letters. Letters he wished he never had to write but knew he had to because he did not have the courage to say the things he needed to say face-to-face.

_My darling Kelly,_

_Even in my wildest imaginings, I never dreamed I would be writing you a letter like this and honestly, I have no idea where to begin or how to express the words I know I need to say. _

_We have always shared a connection, since we were children. It's been that connection that I've always relied on, knowing that there was nothing so horrible that I could do or say that would drive you away from me forever. Until now._

_The Friday afternoon that I disappeared, I had a visitor from my past. A woman by the name of Melanie. She and I were loves the summer I spent in Baja after our freshman year at California University. She's now dying of AIDs and she believes there is a possibility I may have contracted the virus from her. _

_I haven't been tested yet. I haven't decided whether or not I am going to be tested. There is a certain morbid beauty in the not knowing. To live each day as if it could be my last… _

_As tantalizing as that thought may be, however, I know it would not be fair to you. You or our friends. Through me, all of them, save for Andrea, could be infected. I don't know if I can bare the weight of that responsibility._

_Perhaps I'm taking the coward's way out. It wouldn't be the first time for me. But I've been doing a lot of thinking while I've been away and I've come to realize some very harsh truths about myself. And about us. _

_I love you, Kelly. I believe I've always loved you in some form or another. But I know I'm not the man for you. You need a man who will be there for you no matter what. I've always wanted to be that man for you, but I've realized I'm just not capable of it._

_You deserve better than me, Kelly. Which is why this needs to be the end of us. Forever. Even if at some point in the future, I come crawling back, begging for you to give me one more chance, please don't. I don't deserve it and I don't deserve you._

_Move on, Kelly. Forget about me. Please. _

_Yours,_

_Dylan _

Dylan tossed his pen across the table, staring down at the letter he had just completed. It was totally inadequate. He had always been so good expressing his thoughts on paper but for some reason the words just wouldn't come. He shook his head, tossing out the idea that he shouldn't be writing these letters in the first place. That he should be returning to California to face like a man. He couldn't. He just didn't have the strength. 

Sucking in a deep breath, Dylan laid Kelly's letter aside and drew out a fresh sheet of paper. He reached for his pen and began the next letter on his list to write.

_Dear Brandon,_

_I may have just killed you._

_**Author's Notes:**_

_So this one was a wee bit short, but I usually tend to keep the ones dealing with very heavy subject matter a bit shorter. If only for my sake. I hope you enjoyed it. Some of the mystery around Dylan and Brenda's breakup in London should be cleared up. But not all of it. Obviously Brenda's not dead. But now other questions arise. Why isn't Dylan in jail, for one. ;) This you will find out soon enough. Oh, and also, the whole "did Brenda cheat on Dylan" thing will be answered eventually as well. _

_Anyway, let me know what you guys thought. I'll try and have a new chapter up soon._

_**!SPOILERS!**_

_**Coming up in Chapter 12: Feed Me With Your Kiss**_

_Brenda, Brenda, Brenda. Oh, and Ashton._

_A tour of West Beverly Hills High School with an x-rated twist_

_Perhaps an answer or two to some of the questions that have probably arisen with this past chapter… _


	12. Chapter 12: Feed Me With Your Kiss

Chapter Twelve

_Author's Notes:_

_Oh my gosh! Is this what I think it is? Is it really a new chapter? gasp Has hell frozen over? Did the Los Angeles Kings finally win the Stanley Cup? Nope. None of these. I just decided to write off the new craptacular 90210 (sorry to all the people who are actually fans of the new spinoff – I'm not…) and suddenly I find myself inspired to write my story again. The spinoff is its own little universe and this is mine. I will keep it that way in my mind, though I may take a couple of things from the spinoff as some of you may notice._

_Anyway, you guys have waited long enough for this chapter so I won't keep you from it any longer. I hope it's not too painful for you guys to read. I swear I'll write some better chapters as soon as I'm able. _

_Hugs,_

_Jianna_

**Chapter Twelve**

**Feed Me With Your Kiss**

**Beverly Hills, California**

"Well," Brenda announced softly, "This is it." She turned to the handsome, dark-haired young man seated in the passenger seat next to her. She quickly shut off the car's engine and forced a bright smile on her face as she continued. "Though why you want to traipse some musty old high school is beyond me. Most people – normal people that is – want to go see the Hollywood sign, Rodeo Drive, or even camp out on some poor celebrity's law on their first trip to Southern California."

"Yes, but if I were normal you'd already be bored of me." Ashton grinned at Brenda, his crystalline blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "Besides, this isn't just some musty old high school, it's _your_ musty old high school. As much as you hate to admit it, it's a part of you, love. It helped shape you into the beautiful woman I love today."

"You sure you don't want to go check out Sunset and Vine?" Brenda suggested, only half kidding. From the moment she had eased the bland, white rental car she had picked up at the airport into the West Beverly Hills High School parking lot, she had been experiencing all the old feelings of being a fish out of water all over again. She had foolishly thought that all the insecurities she used to feel about this place would have completely vanished.

"How about AP English and the drama department?" He quipped.

"I was never involved in any school plays in high school." Brenda pointed out, brushing her thick brown hair out of her eyes. "You know that."

"Shame, shame on you." Ashton shook his head. "You could have brought some talent to high school plays."

Brenda shrugged, offering him a slight smile. "I never really had the time. There were quite a few things that I look back on and wish I had done. Being involved in the school plays is just one them."

"I know. I'm only teasing you, love." Ashton slipped his hand into hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "And I also know that despite your extraordinary talent, you still can't hide how nervous you are about being back at this place. What I can't understand is why. No one you know will be here. You graduated over seven years ago."

"I might still know some of the old teachers. Plus I think Mrs. Teasley is still here."

"Mrs. Teasley, the vice principal, correct?"

"There you go. Showing off what a good listener you are." Brenda leaned across the seat and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I listen to everything you say, Brenda. You know that."

Brenda smiled, pushing down the bothersome feeling that began to flutter in her stomach. As much as she cared for Ashton – maybe even loved him – she knew he would always be the one more dedicated to the relationship. He had told her on numerous occasions that he was playing for keeps, that his entire heart and soul was invested in their relationship. That made her nervous.

"C'mon, let's go inside." Brenda quickly grabbed her purse and exited the car. She still couldn't understand why Ashton was so interested in this place, but as it was his first time in California, or the United States for that matter, she decided to humor him.

They crossed the expansive, meticulously groomed lawn walking hand-in-hand, Brenda pointing out her old favorite spots to hang out or eat lunch in the process. "Right over that way is the main quad. That's where we sang for Hello Day."

"'Breaking Up Is Hard to Do,' right?"

"That's right." Brenda nodded, mentally pushing back all the thoughts of Dylan that were fighting for her attention. "With Emily Valentine."

"You mean the girl your brother reconnected with in Washington?"

"One in the same." Brenda's smile vanished. She tried hard to like Emily for Brandon's sake – she always had – but Emily always unnerved her. She had tried to caution Brandon to not rush into things right before she left DC, but he wouldn't hear it. As unhealthy and unnatural as it seemed to Brenda, her twin was completely smitten with Emily Valentine once again.

"She's a bit of a strange one." Brenda continued as they began to walk down the currently-empty corridors of the school. "She really lost it when Brandon broke up with her back in high school. I don't think she ever quite got over him."

"Seems like that's a characteristic of you Walsh twins."

"What is?"

"Being impossible to get over." Ashton shrugged, smiling down at her. "I know I wouldn't be able to do it."

A cold shiver raced down Brenda's spine as she struggled for a response. "I-"

"Brenda Walsh! What are you doing here?"

Brenda quickly whirled around, her face brightening in a huge smile as her gaze landed on her former vice-principal, Mrs. Yvonne Teasley. "Mrs. Teasley!" She squealed in delight, rushing over to give the older woman a hug. "How have you been?"

"How have I been? I've been just fine. I've been here in California where I belong. The real question is how have you been? Kelly and Donna told me you were still in London and planning on staying."

Brenda shrugged. "Plans changed." She grinned. "I was offered a role in a sitcom that is filming in Los Angeles. It made sense for me to return."

"But I thought the theater was your life now." Yvonne teased.

"Television is a different type of theater. It's all drama." Brenda returned. "Though the truth is, I really missed this place. When I lived here I couldn't wait to escape – attempted to a couple of times – but as soon as I left I found I missed the sunshine, the warm, sandy beaches, The Peach Pit…"

"Well, that place isn't quite what you remember." Yvonne frowned. "A few of your friends turned it into an after hours club."

"Only part of it." Brenda quickly corrected. Brandon had told her all about the After Dark. She thought it sounded interesting and was planning on stopping by to check out the place some evening after she had worked up the nerve to reconnect with her friends.

"So have you seen Kelly and Donna yet?"

Brenda shook her head. "This was my first stop. Ashton insisted." Brenda then turned to include her boyfriend in their conversation. "Mrs. Teasley, I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Ashton Hamilton. Ash, this is my former vice-principal, Mrs. Teasley."

"Please, call me Yvonne. It's been years since you've gone to school here and it makes me feel older than I am to hear it."

Yvonne and Ashton shook hands and smiled politely, though Brenda couldn't help but notice the vice-principal sizing Ashton up with her ever-perceptive eye. "It's a real pleasure to meet you, Yvonne. Brenda has told me much about you and your beloved school. Which is why I wanted to stop here first."

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Ashton. Brenda was a complete delight while she attended West Beverly. With all the problems these poor kids brought in every day, it was so nice to see a couple from a nice, stable family that had their heads' on straight. Speaking of, how is your brother?"

"He's doing alright." Brenda shrugged noncommittally. "Doing pretty well in Washington, though he does miss this place."

"Well, we miss him, but at least we have one Walsh twin back where they belong. Who knows, maybe when we get the funds approved to expand our drama department we can bring you on as the drama instructor." Yvonne quipped.

"Oh, I doubt you'll be able to get Ms. Walsh away from the bright lights of Hollywood." Ashton joked. "Once she's gotten a taste of fame, that is."

"I don't know about that." Brenda furrowed her brow, slightly annoyed that he had immediately shot down what could have been a possible job opportunity. "I'd actually be interested in teaching drama. West Beverly has always needed a revamp in their drama department. I think that's the main reason I was never involved when I was here. I really didn't want to do the clichéd 'Bye, Bye Birdie' or what not."

"Well, I hope Hollywood does work out for you, Brenda, but if it doesn't…" Yvonne trailed off, moving her hand to encompass the entire hallway. "West Beverly is always open to such a lovely and talented actress such as you."

"Thank you, Yvonne." Brenda pursed her lips together, flushing with pleasure. She glanced over at Ashton, noting that he was frowning again. "So, is it okay if I give Ashton the grand tour?"

"Of course, m'dear." Yvonne agreed. "That won't be a problem at all. Just avoid the cafeteria. They're remodeling it once again."

"That's alright. I never spent much time there anyway. We always ate our lunch out on the lawn." Brenda clasped Ashton's hand once again and with a quick wave to Yvonne, she began to lead Ashton around the quiet corridors of the prestigious West Beverly Hills High School. He was suitably impressed, but uncharacteristically quiet.

Finally, as they approached the spot where they had buried the time capsule, Brenda to Ashton, determined to find out why he suddenly seemed so irritated with her. "Alright, Ash. Something's bothering you."

"I'm fine, Brenda. Just fine." Ashton offered her a weak smile.

"You're a terrible liar, Ashton. You know that? Maybe you should start looking into a different career path." She teased gently.

"Oh, you mean like you?" Ashton shot back.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Brenda, you left England to pursue your dreams of being an actresses, of making a name for yourself, right?" He waited for her to respond.

"Yes, I suppose. Though I've always wanted to return home at some point in my life."

"So why are you selling yourself short by offering to teach drama at a pathetic little high school?"

"Pathetic little high school?" Brenda felt her hackles being to rise. "This is not a pathetic little high school, I'll have you know. This is a California Distinguished School, top-notch, one of the highest rated in the country. Parents move just so their children can attend here. Movie stars send their children here rather than private schools because they can get a better education. This is not a pathetic little high school."

"But a dead end for your career."

"I never said I was going to take the job, Ashton." Brenda growled, taking a step further away from him. "All I said what that I would be interested. Who knows if this television show will actually take off? Who knows if the American public will actually like me? They're a really fickle audience, I'll have you know. There are so many different factors. I don't want to pin my whole life on a television show that may or may not do well."

"But a high school drama teacher?"

"You mean to have an opportunity to inspire other actors and actresses to greatness? Maybe if there had been a decent drama department when I was in high school I could have gotten a much earlier start on my career. Maybe I wouldn't have all my hopes pinned on a measly television show that I really don't think is that good anyway with a character who seems like a stuck up bitch."

"Brenda—"

"No, stop, Ashton." Brenda silenced him, turning away to gaze across the quad of her old high school. "You've said enough already. Let's just get out of here."

Ashton nodded, following Brenda as she left the campus she had once known like the back of her hand. Everything had been eerily familiar and yet so different from the high school she had once loved.

Neither said a word as they made their way back to the rental car, Brenda because she was still too upset with Ashton and she really didn't want to bite his head off again. He had made a huge commitment deciding to move to California with her for this show, it was only natural for him to be a bit upset if he felt she wasn't fully committed to it.

The truth was, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to work in television in the first place. She had always wanted to work in Hollywood, but it had been movies that had been her dream, not the small screen. She also knew how difficult it would be to try and break out of television once locked in – and that seemed exactly what this role would be doing to her.

However, if she became the drama teacher for West Beverly, she could stay in Southern California and audition for movie roles-

"I'm sorry."

"Hum?" Brenda glanced up, only then realizing that she had been staring at the keys sitting in her lap for several minutes already.

"I said I'm sorry." He reached over and brushed a stray strand of silky brown hair away from her cheek. "I know what I said back there upset you and I didn't mean to. I know you're a bit nervous about this role, but you're going to be amazing. I know you are."

"It's not that I'm nervous," Brenda began, then stopped her self. "No, that's a lie. I am nervous, but the truth is, I'm questioning whether or not I really want to do this or not. I've always wanted to be involved in acting somehow, but honestly, my dream was movies."

"Or Broadway."

"Broadway, yes, a little bit." Brenda shrugged. "But Broadway is in New York and California is my home."

"That's not what you said a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, I know." Brenda glanced down again, suddenly finding the weave of her dark slacks quite mesmerizing. "But that was while we were still in London. I had forgotten how much I love this place."

"But we've only been to your old high school. We haven't even stopped at a hotel yet."

"I know, but there's a feel about this place – I've missed it. All of it. I feel like a stranger but at the same time I feel like I've finally come home. It's difficult to explain."

Ashton remained quiet for several minutes, scrutinizing Brenda's face. Finally, he let out a long sigh and his face broke out in one of his classic rueful grins. "Well, mother's not going to like this at all."

"Like what?"

"Having to deal with the fact that her baby boy has moved to California and isn't coming back."

"What do you mean?"

"Brenda, if Southern California is your home, it's my home too. I love you Brenda, and I never want to leave your side. Ever. You are my heart. You are my everything. Forever."

Brenda forced a smile to her face, masking the feeling of cold dread that settled in the pit of her stomach. "Thank you, Ashton."

"Thank you?" He seemed disappointed.

"Yes, thank you." She tried to make her words light. "Now, let's get back to the hotel so I can thank you properly." With that she started the car's engine and pulled out of the school parking lot, hoping that it would not be for the last time.

_Author's Notes:_

_At last! A new chapter! I'm sorry if it's not very good or really worth the looooong wait, but at least I'm writing again. I'm going to try and get some more chapters posted ASAP. I need to get all my writing notes over to my work computer so I can write during my lunch breaks, etc. _

_Anyway… I hope you guys enjoyed. I don't really have spoilers to give you for the next chapter, but instead I'll try and get you a chapter in less than half the time it took me to get this one posted. How does that work for you all?_

_Thanks again for reading and for remaining loyal! You guys are the BEST!_

**_ALSO, before I forget, I am looking for people who will help me by proofing my chapters/being my sounding board/etc. If anyone is interested, please email me at jiannareneremovethis. All my usual sounding boards don't watch 90210 and really aren't too helpful when it comes this this sort of thing... _**


	13. Chapter 13: Something Kinda Funny

"Know him

_AN:_

_Another day, another chapter. :) I'm not a very big fan of this chapter because it was one of the main reason I was hit with writer's block these months past. This one and the Brenda chapter gave me the hardest time. But I'm through them and I'm starting to finally move on to the meat of the story. So read and enjoy. Let me know what you think! _

_Thanks,_

_Jianna_

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Something Kinda Funny**

**Brentwood, California**

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this. Why couldn't I have taken care of this over the phone again?" Kelly muttered as she ran a nervous hand through her golden-blonde hair, smoothing it back into place. Rather than drive Kelly to The Martin House as she had requested, Cameron Bailey had driven her directly to Dr. Ethan Goldman's Brentwood mansion.

"Because," Cameron gave her his extremely cocky and increasingly annoying grin as he answered, "Ethan's not a phone guy. He gets too distracted. Most of the time he's playing solitaire or something when someone's trying to have an important conversation with him. Talking to him face-to-face is the only way to sway him to your cause."

"Isn't it a little inconsiderate to be dropping in on him at home like this, though? You didn't even call him first. Won't he be irritated?"

"Look, if you want to do this your way, you can, but I can assure you, it won't work and you'll find yourself opening your free clinic short one doctor." Cameron paused, giving Kelly a rather impatient look. "I, on the other hand, know Ethan. I've known him for years! If you want him to be The Martin House's doctor, this is the way it's gotta be done."

Kelly glanced away, pretending to study the shrubbery that lined the walk leading up to the mansion's door. She knew she was being horribly ungrateful, but she couldn't help it. It seemed too easy and thus far nothing with The Martin House had been easy.

She opened her mouth to offer Cameron an apology, but as she did so, the big door swung open to reveal an incredibly good looking young man with sandy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes that reminded her far too much of Brandon's, and a ready smile on his well-formed lips.

"Cameron!" He exclaimed, stepping out of the doorway to greet the reporter with a friendly hug. "What are you doing here, man? I wasn't expecting you today." The young man turned his attention to Kelly, his grin seeming to grow even wider. "And who is this? New girlfriend?"

"Not quite." Cameron chuckled, wrapping a familiar arm around Kelly's shoulders, which Kelly quickly shrugged off. "Ethan, this is Kelly Taylor. Kelly, this is Dr. Ethan Goldman."

"Kelly Taylor?" Ethan furrowed his brow, her name obviously familiar to him though he couldn't quite place it.

"From The Martin Clinic." Kelly clarified. "We were supposed to be speaking over the phone in about half an hour, but, well…" She trailed off, not really knowing how to explain the situation.

"I'm, uh, doing a piece on the clinic for the paper. I was interviewing Kelly and she happened to mention her interview with you. I told her you were impossible to talk to on the phone, so I brought her here instead." Cameron explained.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Ethan gave Kelly an appreciative glance. "And he's right, Ms. Taylor, I am horrible on the phone. To tell you the truth, I was trying to figure out a way to get out of our interview when you two showed up."

"If this is a bad time-" Kelly began but was quickly cut off by the doctor.

"It's Monday." He chuckled, ushering her and Cameron inside his home. "I never work on Mondays. You weren't interrupting anything except a rousing game of Soduku."

"So that's what it is, nowadays." Cameron chuckled. "Solitaire not good enough for you anymore?"

"Got too boring." Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "You wanna shoot some hoops?"

"Sure. Why not. You play, Kelly?" Cameron inquired.

"I'm not really dressed for basketball." Kelly answered carefully, not really sure what to make of Dr. Goldman. She knew she was intruding on him at home, though he was obviously not offended, but he did not strike her as the renowned professional she had heard so much about.

"That's alright, you can be my cheerleader." Cameron quipped, looping his arm through hers and half-walked, half-dragged her in the direction Ethan had already disappeared. Kelly expected to be led outdoors, but instead, Cameron took her deeper inside the house until it opened up into a courtyard with a full-sized basketball court.

"Impressive." Kelly shot Ethan a smile. "You a Lakers fan?"

"Hate the Lakers." He answered simply. "I'm a Clipper's boy myself."

"Ah, the underdogs." Kelly grinned, stepping away from Cameron's side. "I've never been a big basketball fan, but I went to a few games with this guy I once dated. It's fun. I've always preferred hockey, though."

"Hockey?" Cameron's eyebrows shot up as he strolled over to where Kelly stood with Ethan. "Now that's a sport I love. Can't play for anything, but nothing beats going to a live game."

Kelly nodded her agreement, keeping her mouth shut.

"Well, it'd be a lot more difficult to keep a sheet of ice out here than it is a basketball court, so I've got basketball." Ethan shrugged, then tossed the ball in Cameron's direction. "Think fast, buddy."

Cameron grabbed the ball and began dribbling it down towards one end of the court, Ethan chasing after him as Kelly watched from the sidelines. Cameron was by far the better athlete, though Ethan was none to shabby. As the game progressed and the sun rose higher in the sky, the shirts came off and Kelly couldn't help but admire how both men seemed to be in excellent physical shape.

Finally, after nearly forty-five minutes of play, the men meandered back towards Kelly who had found a chaise lounge and attempted to get comfortable while waiting. "So, who won?" Ethan inquired, wiping the sweat from his face with his balled up tee-shirt.

"Honestly, I wasn't keeping count." Kelly admitted, rising to her feet. "It seemed pretty evenly matched."

"I won." Cameron grinned at her, his eyes dancing. "I always win, don't I, Ethan?"

"You don't always win."

"I won this time, though. Admit it."

"Fine, fine. I admit it. You won." Ethan shrugged, then turned a dazzling smile to Kelly. "And you won yourself a doctor for your clinic."

"What?" Kelly stared at him, puzzled.

"Well, Cam here made a little wager. If he won the game I'd volunteer at your clinic. If I won, well, I wouldn't."

"I see." Kelly shot Cameron a look, but his face was carefully neutral. "Well, I suppose I should say thank you… To both of you. But I don't expect you to volunteer. We have some funding and expect to get more after we open. We can offer you a salary. It's not competitive by any means, but-"

"I said volunteer, didn't I?" Ethan waved off her offer. "I have stacks of money. Obviously." He gestured to the mansion around them. "More money than I really know what to do with. Father was in the oil industry and gave me everything when he went religious and became a missionary in Africa."

"Oh. Well, thank you. I appreciate that. It's very generous of you."

"Now, I will have to keep up my normal practice, but I'm barely there as it is." Ethan went on to explain. "I should be able to be at The Martin House for at least two and a half days, though. Will that be enough?"

"More than enough." Kelly flushed with pleasure. Perhaps she shouldn't have put Cameron off for so long for the interview he wanted. If had meant connecting her with Dr. Goldman sooner and saving her so much headache.

"Just one condition, though."

"You never said anything about conditions, man." Cameron started to argue, but Ethan silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"That's alright, Cameron. What's your condition, Dr. Goldman?"

"Okay, two conditions." Ethan grinned. "One, you never call me Dr. Goldman. My patients call me Dr. Goldman. When a beautiful woman calls me Dr. Goldman I feel uncomfortable."

"Fine. Ethan it is." Kelly found herself smiling, though she was still slightly irked by the lack of professionalism between these two boys/men. "What is your other condition?"

"Well, in November I have this conference I have to attend. Some boring doctors, charity event thing. It's not really my scene but I need to go. Unfortunately, whenever I do attend these shindigs, I am approached by no less than half a dozen beautiful but very much gold digging women. I'm tired of it."

"So what do you need from me?" Kelly inquired uneasily.

"I need you to go with me."

"I can't. I just met you-"

"Yeah, you can, Kel." Cameron cut her off, earning himself a glare. "You can trust this guy. He's not going to take advantage of you. He's asking you to attend so _he_ doesn't get taken advantage of."

"Yes, but this is New York." Kelly shook her head. "That's clear across the country."

"Tell you what," Ethan interrupted Kelly's argument. "Yes, it's clear across the country, but it's also two months away. That gives you two months to judge my character. If, by the end of October, you think I'm a complete sleaze bag who will try and take advantage of you, you can stay here. That won't be a problem. And," He smiled gently at her, "I'll still volunteer at the clinic."

"Thank you. I would appreciate that." Kelly smiled, trying to push aside the worry that was niggling at her in the pit of her stomach. She could well recall what had happened the last time she had acted as someone's date. Dylan would not like this. Not one bit.

"That's mighty big of you, Ethan." Cameron commented, positioning himself so that he stood between Ethan and Kelly. "Just remember, I saw her first."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Stop it, Cameron. Or else I'll be forced to calling you Mr. Bailey again."

Ethan chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh, you don't want to do that. Not unless you want to really tick Cameron off. He hates being called Mr. Bailey."

"I picked up on that." At that moment, Kelly's cell phone rang and she quickly answered, leaving the two men to continue their playful banter. "Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Taylor?"

"This is she."

"This is Sergio from The Dunes. We found your car. It was moved to a different lot and your keys were put on the wrong board. I am very sorry."

"It's alright." Kelly replied. "I appreciate you finding my car. I'm sorry for being so upset earlier, but things worked out alright after all. I'll be by to pick up the car in a little bit." She smiled, glancing over her shoulder at Cameron and Ethan.

The two men seemed to feel her eyes on her and both looked up. Cameron flashed her his cocky grin that she was actually beginning to like and Ethan offered her a half-smile. 'Two very good looking men.' She thought to herself, pushing her blonde hair away from her face. 'Might just be the distraction Andrea could use right now.'

"What are you two doing later?" She asked suddenly, not really sure why.

"Nothing." Cameron shrugged.

"Same here. I was planning on beating Cameron at some more b-ball, but that's about it. I never work Mondays. Though I guess I will be for you…"

"Well, I was thinking about having a small get together for a friend of mine. She just arrived back in California from the East Coast. We were all going to going out last week, but we had to cancel. How would you two like to come?"

"Is your friend as beautiful as you?" Ethan inquired.

"And not in a committed relationship?" Cameron added quickly.

"Yes and yes." Kelly grinned. "So how 'bout it?"

"Sounds great." Ethan quickly agreed. "Just write down the time and place and I'll be there."

"Me too."

"Ever heard of this little place called The Peach Pit?" Kelly grinned, feeling far more relaxed than she had in months. For once, something seemed to be going right. Now if only she wasn't so worried about Dylan…

_AN:_

_So, what did you think? Hopefully you guys will like Cameron and Ethan better than Ashton. They really are better guys. ;) At least for now. Bwha, ha, ha, ha. You never know what I might do with all these people. _

_Anyway… Next chapter spoilers…_

_**Chapter 14: The Better Things To Come**_

_Brenda._

_Ashton._

_Kelly._

_Donna._

_David._

_Andrea._

_Cameron._

_Ethan._

'_Nuff said._


	14. Chapter 14: Better Things to Come

Chapter Fourteen

_AN:_

_Another chapter. Woo hoo! Not exactly super fond of this chapter. I don't do well with "gang" chapters because I tend to forget to write dialogue for some of them. Plus, David and Donna are in it and well, I'm still craptacular at writing them. :( Sorry guys. But here is the next installment. I apologize if this seems like I'm rushing things a bit, but I'm trying really hard to hurry to the heart of this story before I hit another stint of writer's block. So read and enjoy. Please comment – I love to hear your feedback. You can also contact me over at . I'm JiannaRene. :) You can usually find me lurking about the BK/BD threads. :)_

_Cheers,_

_Jianna _

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Better Things to Come**

**Beverly Hills, California**

Andrea let out a long, nervous sigh as she glanced at herself in the reflective paneling behind the counter of the Peach Pit. Even with her image distorted, she could tell she still looked anxious. As much as she enjoyed spending time with her friends, she didn't know how much longer she could keep up the pretense of not knowing where Dylan was.

"Another milkshake, kiddo?" Nat inquired, approaching the counter that she was leaning against.

"No thanks, Nat." Andrea smiled back at him, flattered that at least someone still called her a kiddo. "I'm just here to get some more ketchup."

"Ketchup? You ran out?" Nat scowled, shaking his head. "I told Ernie to refill the ketchup bottles half an hour ago."

"Ernie?"

"New waiter." Nat shrugged. "For now at least. I'm not sure how long he's going to be sticking around, though. He's just not quite what this place needs."

Andrea nodded her understanding as she reached for a new ketchup. "How long has he been here?"

"A week."

"Only a week?" Andrea looked at Nat skeptically. "The poor kid is probably overwhelmed. You've gotta give him more time."

"Yeah, but when Brandon worked here-"

"You can't keep comparing everyone to Brandon, Nat. Brandon was something special. Not too many people will ever measure up to Brandon. You know that." Andrea chided gently. "And I finally learned that lesson too… The hard way."

"Chin up, Andrea. You're not still carrying a torch for him, are you? It's been years."

"Oh, no, of course not." Andrea shook her head, laughing. "I just look back on my high school years and wonder sometimes. What if I had spent less time moping about, hoping that someday he'd open his eyes and view as more than a sister, and actually was out there in the dating pool? Maybe then I'd actually know what to do with this Ethan Goldman guy Kelly introduced me to."

"Goldman, eh?" Nat glanced over at the table where Kelly, Donna, and David sat with the two young men Kelly had invited to their little get together – Ethan Goldman and Cameron Bailey. "Which one is he?"

"The one next to David." Andrea replied as casually as possible, trying not to draw attention to herself. "Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Good looking."

"And the other guy?"

"Cameron? Ah, he's cute too, but I think he's already got his heart set on Kelly."

"What about Dylan?"

Andrea bit down on her lip nervously. "Well," She let out a long sigh. "I wouldn't count on him right now."

Nat shot her a questioning look but Andrea only shrugged her shoulders. "I need to get this ketchup back to the table. I'll talk to you later, Nat."

Andrea slowly made her way back to the booth where her friends were sitting, taking her seat on the end next to Kelly. "Here you go, Donna. Ketchup."

"Thanks, Andrea." Donna replied, taking the bottle from Andrea and pouring an unholy amount on her Megaburger. "I can't eat a Megaburger without tons of ketchup. I love ketchup."

"Yes, we know." David teased, pulling the bottle from her before she polished off another one. "But some of the rest of us like ketchup too." Donna giggled, snuggling deeper in David's embrace in an unsuccessful attempt to steal the ketchup back. He handed it over to Cameron, then planted a quick kiss on Donna's temple, causing her to blush all the way to her roots.

"This is a great little place." Ethan remarked, casually glancing around the place. "Lots of memorabilia. I'm surprised I'd never heard of it. How'd you guys find it?"

"Oh, the Peach Pit has always been our hangout." Andrea explained with a wide smile. "Ever since high school, anyway. Our friend Brandon started working here back then and we all sort of migrated to it." Andrea glanced at Kelly out of the corner of her eye but her face had remained neutral with the mention of her former fiancé's name.

"Actually, Dylan was the one who got Brandon the job here." Kelly added, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulders. "But Steve brought me here a couple times too. His mom is pictured up there." She gestured to the well-known, signed black and white photograph of Samantha Sanders.

"Where is Dylan?" Cameron inquired, leaning closer to Kelly, who immediately shifted a little closer to Andrea. "I thought he would be here. I'm interested in meeting the competition."

"He's not competition, Cameron." Kelly glared at him. "There is no competition. I'm with Dylan and you're just some annoying reporter who followed me home." She added the last part with a playful smile.

Andrea arched an eyebrow, but no one else seemed to notice the slight flirtatious tone in Kelly's remark.

"You still haven't heard from him?" Donna asked, detaching herself from her husband so she could begin to eat her Megaburger.

Kelly shook her head. "No. Not yet. But he's done this before."

"In high school." David frowned, his concern for his once-step-sister apparent on his face. "Did you two get in a fight or something?"

Kelly shook her head, "No. Nothing like that. But it's nothing to be worried about." Kelly stated, shooting David a pointed look that seemed to be missed on him. Andrea couldn't help but notice that Cameron seemed to be hanging on every word of the conversation and she began to wonder just how stuck on Kelly he really was.

"I'm sure he'll be in touch, Kelly." Andrea said in an attempt to close the conversation. Seeing the sadness in Kelly's eyes made Andrea wish she hadn't promised Dylan she wouldn't tell anyone what was going on.

"I know he will." Kelly forced a bright smile on her face. "Let's change the subject, though, shall we? How are you doing over at Casa Walsh? Settling in okay?"

"For the time being." Andrea mused. "Though I know I shouldn't be getting too comfortable. With Brenda showing up any day now-"

"You mean today." David cut her off.

"Huh?"

"Oh my gosh! Brenda!" Kelly leaped to her feet, her expression a mixture of shock and amazement.

Andrea spun around to see Brenda on the arm of an incredibly good looking young man come in through the door of the Peach Pit. It had been years since Andrea had seen Brandon's counterpart, but she could never forget that face. She looked even more beautiful than she had when she left for London so long ago.

Brenda looked up at the sound of her name, a tentative smile breaking out across her face. She glanced back at the young man with her and they exchanged a silent dialogue with their eyes before making their way towards their table.

"Hey guys." Brenda smiled shyly at the group as she approached the table. "Room for two more?"

"Of course! There's always room for you, Brenda." Andrea insisted, getting out of her chair so she could push another table next to theirs. "Or at least there is now."

"Thanks Andrea." Brenda gave Andrea a quick, warm hug, a beaming smile on her face. "How've you been? You look amazing."

"Thank you. So do you." Andrea complimented back. "And I've been well. Yourself?"

"Can't complain." Brenda returned. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Ashton. Ashton, this is Kelly Taylor, Andrea Zuckerman, David & Donna Silver, and I'm sorry, I don't know you two…" Brenda trailed off, studying Cameron and Ethan.

"This is Cameron Bailey, a reporter for the Los Angeles Tribune." Kelly explained. "He's doing a piece on The Martin House. And, this is Dr. Ethan Goldman. He is going to be volunteering at the clinic a few days a week."

"Pleasure." Brenda reached over and shook their hands before returning to her seat. "So…" She trailed off, glancing at each face in turn, the hesitant smile back on her lips. "Wow."

"Wow." Kelly echoed, a wistful smile on her face, mirroring Brenda's. "You're back."

"Yeah, I'm back."

"Welcome home, Brenda." Donna reached over and squeezed her long-time friend's hand. "Though we didn't expect you for a few weeks."

Brenda chuckled. "Well, I didn't know you guys were expecting me at all." She paused, glancing over at Ashton. "I wasn't actually expecting you all to be at the Pit tonight either. We were just going to grab a quick bite before heading to the hotel."

"Oh, you can't stay in a hotel!" Andrea argued. "I can't put you out like that. I'll find a room-"

"We already have one, though." Brenda explained. "And I'm sure you've got all your stuff set up already."

"Not really, I can always-"

"Look, I have two big empty rooms at the beach apartment." Kelly cut her off. "You two can stay there tonight and then tomorrow we can work out the living arrangements. I've been meaning to ask if you wanted to move in, Andrea. Now that Brenda's back and Steve and Janet are expected any day now… Casa Walsh is going to be a bit crowded."

"Really?" Andrea was floored. She had once dreamed about living on the beach when she was a little girl, but hadn't ever expected it to happen. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." Kelly grinned. "Like I said, I have two big empty rooms ever since my last roommate ditched me." She shot a teasing glance over at Donna. "I was actually considering seeing if the bottom apartment was opening up any time soon. Two bedrooms rather than three."

"I'd be honored to live with you, Kelly."

"And since you're giving rooms away…" Cameron jumped in the conversation.

"Uh, no." Kelly immediately shot him down.

"So Brenda, tell me about this television show you're going to be on. What's it about?" Donna asked around a mouthful of Megaburger.

"I can't." Brenda twisted her lips into half a smile. "I'm sorry. I would if I could, but they're trying to keep things quiet for right now. And my character is considered spoilerish. I guess."

"Well, I'm happy." Donna commented. "Because it brought you back to Beverly Hills where you belong."

"For the time being." Ashton finally spoke up and Andrea found herself immediately drawn to his voice. His voice had the quality and tone that could mesmerize a woman if she wasn't careful. Partnered with his incredible good looks, he was dangerous. No wonder Brenda fell for him.

"It's good to be back." Brenda nodded. "But we really can't stick around. We just placed an order to go and were going to eat it back in the hotel room. We're both kinda tired."

"Brenda, seriously, don't go back to the hotel. I have room at the house, and well…" She trailed off, searching her once-best friend's face.

Brenda hesitated for several minutes, studying Kelly's face before giving a slight nod. "Okay. Yeah, that will work, won't it, Ashton?"

"I don't know, how big is the bed?"

Brenda's cheeks flushed scarlet and she gave him a playful punch in the arm. "Don't mind him. He's English."

"I can tell." Donna grinned at him. "Love the accent."

"If you two need to, I can leave right now. Take you there." Kelly stated, rising to her feet.

"I don't want to pull you away from your date." Brenda shook her head. "We can hang out for a little while, I suppose."

"Oh believe me, this isn't a date." Cameron grumbled. "Kelly has pointed that out numerous times. I need to get going, though. I have a bit of a drive and some of work in the morning."

"We need to go as well." Donna added. "I've not been feeling well, but I want you to call me." She directed her comment towards Brenda. "You have my phone number, right?"

"Someplace, but I sure Kelly has it too."

"On speed dial." Kelly nodded.

"There you go." Brenda smiled, giving Donna a hug as the Silver's rose to their feet.

"It was nice seeing you again, Bren." David embraced the brunette briefly, then turned to Ashton. "Pleasure to meet you, Ashton. I'm sure we'll be seeing you around."

"I'm sure."

"Well, I guess I should probably head out too, then. If everyone is leaving." Andrea stated as she began to rise to her feet.

"No, please, don't." Ethan, who had remained very quiet since Brenda had shown up, interjected. "I'd like to stay and I don't like eating alone. I'd love the pleasure of your company."

Andrea sat back down, feeling her face grown warm. "Alright. Well, I suppose I don't really need to go. Not yet anyway."

"We have a lot to discuss." Ethan added.

"Discuss?"

"The Martin Clinic."

"Oh, yes. The clinic." Andrea mentally scolded herself for acting like a silly schoolgirl. Just because Ethan was studying her closely with those amazing blue eyes did not mean she should revert back to how she had been in high school whenever a cute guy would tell her hello in the hallway. She was a grown woman. Married with a child. This was ludicrous.

"Go for it, Andrea." Kelly leaned over and whispered in Andrea's ear. "Ethan was asking about you when you left the table."

Andrea forced an uncomfortable smile to her lips as Kelly, Brenda, Ashton, and Cameron followed the Silvers out of the diner. Ethan grinned down at her from the opposite end of the table.

"Hey down there." He chuckled. "You want to move, or should I?"

"Well, I just moved from the East Coast, so now it's your turn."

"Fair enough." He quickly scooted down several seats so he was now sitting where Kelly had been only moments before. "So, I thought this was supposed to be your homecoming party. Looks like it was crashed. Who's Brenda?"

"Brenda is a friend from back in high school." Andrea explained. "She moved to London after our freshman year in college. She hasn't been back since."

"Pretty dramatic."

"Well, she's an actress." Andrea found herself giggling. "But one of the best friends I've ever had. Even though we really fell out of contact for awhile, she's an amazing person. Anyone who can just pack up all of their belongings and move to a different country to start a whole new life is pretty impressive in my book."

"Well, moving across the country is pretty impressive in mine."

Andrea flushed.

"You're very pretty when you blush." He commented, an easy smile playing across his lips. "So tell me, is the doctor a Mrs. or just a doctor?"

"Just a doctor." Andrea replied.

"I see. So, Dr. Zuckerman, would it be alright if I called you sometime?"

"I don't know. We'll be working together."

"But we're not working together _yet_."

"Ethan, you should know, I have a daughter."

"So?"

"Well, a lot of guys are turned off by that fact." Andrea explained, suddenly feeling a little foolish for blurting it out so bluntly.

"A lot of guys are pretty shallow." He countered. "I'm a lot of things. A bit egotistical, a bit thoughtless sometimes, even kinda lazy. But I'm not going to be turned off from a beautiful woman just because she has a past."

"Hannah isn't just my past, though. She's my present. My future. My always. She's my little girl. She may live with her father right now, but she's going to be coming to California within the next few weeks."

"I asked if I could call you, Andrea. Not exactly a marriage proposal."

"I'm sorry. I just get a bit neurotic sometimes." She laughed nervously.

"That's okay. Somehow, I find that a bit endearing." He teased. They continued to chat for several minutes before Andrea finally excused herself claiming that she needed to head home. She left him her phone number, though, and found herself hoping that he would actually make good on his promise to call.

_AN:_

_So not at all my best chapter to date, but I got Brenda's homecoming over with. Well, her homecoming was taken care of earlier, but this was her reunion with the 'gang.' Sorry if it sucked… I just had to get it written so I could move on to the next step. LOL_

_! Spoilers !_

_**Coming Up in Chapter Fifteen… No, I don't know what I'm going to call it yet**_

_Brenda's back and staying at Kelly's?_

_Kelly's got mail_

_Hola Baja California_


	15. Chapter 15: Don't Talk to Me About Love

Chapter Fifteen

_AN:_

_Hey everyone! Happy Tuesday. I had meant to get this chapter finished up by Friday before I went away for a nice long weekend, but it didn't quite happen. Sorry about that. But here it is today. I hope you all enjoy it. ;)_

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Don't Talk to Me About Love**

"Don't be mad at me, Ash." Brenda took her eyes off the darkened freeway in front of her for half a moment to shoot her boyfriend a glance. "I didn't realize anyone would be there."

"What, at your old high school hang out?" Ashton stated sarcastically then letting out a long, irritated sigh added. "Of course not. Why would your old gang be there?"

"Look, I'm sorry. How was I supposed to know?" Brenda argued, biting down her lip. She wasn't about to admit to Ashton that she had secretly hoped at least some of her friends would be there. He would be more irritated with her than he already was.

"Well, you didn't have to accept your blonde friend's invitation to stay at her house. How uncomfortable is that going to be?"

"More for me than you." Brenda shot back. "And her name is Kelly. You should know that by now."

"Yes, yes. Kelly Taylor. I know all about her." Ashton grumbled, a scowl marring his normally gorgeous face. "Which is why I don't understand why we're having a slumber party at her house."

"Because," Brenda stated slowly, sucking in a deep breath before continuing. "In spite of everything, Kelly was my first friend in Beverly Hills. For the longest time she and I were best friends. It may seem strange to you, but I want to see where we stand now. I think her invitation was because she does too."

"Or she wants to humiliate you by showing you all sorts of pictures of her and Dylan together."

"I don't think Kelly would do that. Nor would I really care. You of all people know what took place between Dylan and I. Dylan was my first love, but that's it."

"And I am your last, right?"

Brenda smiled, the words not quite able to escape past her lips. "We're on PCH now. It shouldn't be too much further to Kelly's."

"PCH?"

"Pacific Coast Highway. She used to have this fantastic little beach house right off from PCH. I assume she's still living in the same place.

"I see."

They continued to drive in silence for several minutes, Brenda following Kelly as closely as possible. She did not want to get lost and end up someplace in Newport Beach. Orange County had always terrified her. After a couple of minutes, Kelly turned on her turn signal indicating they should turn right on a little side street that Brenda wouldn't have noticed if Kelly hadn't led her straight there.

Kelly pulled into one of the two parking spaces then quickly got out of her car, indicating that Brenda should pull in the one next to her. "This is it." Brenda stated. "See, I told you it's nice."

"Nice?" Ashton snorted skeptically, determined to remain in his foul mood.

"Shut up, Ashton." Brenda glared at him then got out of the car as he did the same.

Kelly stood next to her car, her anxiety showing clearly on her face. "Hey guys." Kelly greeted them, warming her expression with a smile. "Did you have any trouble keeping up?"

Brenda shook her head, falling into step with Kelly, Ashton trailing behind. "No. No trouble at all. It's been awhile, but I still remember these streets. I would have missed the turn if I hadn't been following you, though. So, you really thinking about moving?"

"I'm not sure." Kelly replied as they made their way up the walk. "I really love living on the beach, but the rent keeps getting higher and without any roommates, it's kinda expensive."

"But Andrea will help out once she moves in."

"We really haven't talked about it at all." Kelly sighed. "Tonight was the first time I mentioned it. I had meant to earlier, but some things happened that have kept my mind elsewhere."

"So, does Dylan live here with you?" Ashton asked from behind them. Brenda hoped Kelly hadn't picked up on his snide tone.

"No." Kelly shook her head. "Dylan has never lived here. He has a place in Malibu but mostly he stays at the BelAge Hotel."

"Really?" Brenda was surprised at this. He hated living in the hotel.

"Well, he owns it now." Kelly went on.

"Where is Dylan, anyway? Why wasn't he at your little get together at the Peach Pit?" Again, it was Ashton who asked the question. Brenda would have much preferred to keep the topic of Dylan out of the conversation – at least for the time being.

"Um," Kelly's face fell, a strange emotion that Brenda couldn't quite read in her eyes. "He's not here."

"Not here?"

"Drop it, Ashton." Brenda cut him off from saying anything else. She knew that the Dylan conversation was inevitable, but she wanted to have that discussion with Kelly in private. She certainly didn't need Ashton adding his remarks every few seconds.

"Whatever."

Kelly remained silent as she unlocked the door, opening it up for both Brenda and Ashton to enter. "I need to grab the mail." She explained. "It's down at the street, though. I'll be right back."

"You want me to go with you?" Brenda inquired. "It's already gotten really dark."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Kelly put on a bright smile. "I'll just be a sec."

Brenda nodded, watching Kelly disappear out the front door leaving she and Ashton alone in the spacious apartment. It had changed some since the last time she had been there, but she still loved it. Except for the cow-print living chair. She had always hated that thing.

"Now that is ugly." Ashton laughed, pointing at the exact same chair. "It better be comfortable."

"It is." Brenda chuckled, "But I wouldn't want it in my house."

"It's Donna's." Kelly had come back inside, a thick stack of mail in her hands. "And apparently David doesn't want it in his either. Though he is the one who helped Donna pick it out in the first place."

"He's grown wiser with age." Brenda quipped.

"I don't know about wiser. Though he did finally marry Donna." Kelly smiled. "Take a seat guys. Can I get you anything?"

"No, we've got our Peach Pit take out." Brenda reminded her, gesturing to the bag Ashton carried in his hand. "Where can we eat it?"

"Living room is fine." She answered, settling herself down on the couch as she began to sort through her mail. "Sorry for doing this right now, but Donna is expecting something important and she's not sure which address it's going to."

"She still gets mail here?"

"Yeah. Donna. David. Heck, even Clare gets mail sometimes." Kelly laughed. "Though not as often."

"Clare?"

"You remember her, Bren. She was Chancellor Arnold's daughter. She dated Steve for awhile but they broke up when she moved out of the country with him."

"Poor Steve."

"Well, he was upset for awhile about it. I think Clare was one of the first girls he ever really fell for."

"Except for you, of course." Brenda reminded her with a sly smile. Back in high school Steve had been near obsessed with Kelly. Kelly complained about it, but Brenda knew the blonde had secretly loved it.

"And Celeste." Kelly agreed. "He really loved Celeste too. But then there was Carly and finally Janet. He and Janet seem really happy and I'm glad for him. Being a father has really settled him down."

"I never heard from Steve after I left." Brenda frowned, passing Ashton his order of French fries. "Just through Brandon."

"He talked about you sometimes." Kelly supplied. "We all did."

"Good things I hope."

"Of course." Kelly assured her. "We missed you a lot. _I_ missed you a lot. I'll admit, I was shocked when Andrea told me you were returning to Beverly Hills, but honestly, I couldn't be happier. It has never been the same since you left."

Brenda felt her heart melt a little. "Well, I've missed this place too. I loved London. A lot. But as soon as we landed at LAX I knew that California is my home."

"My home too." Ashton added.

Kelly looked up, her expression one of surprise, almost as if she had forgotten Ashton was in the room. "You're going to be staying in California?"

"As long as Brenda is." Ashton stated matter-of-factly. "Where Brenda goes, I go. Always."

Brenda forced a smile to her face, trying to ignore the icy band tightening around her heart. Ashton had always been very attached, but since they arrived in California he seemed even more so. It was as if he was trying to put his claim on her and letting everyone know. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to be claimed so possessively just yet.

"What the…" Kelly murmured softly, looking down at two envelopes in her hand.

"What's wrong, Kelly?"

"I-I don't know." Kelly stammered, looking up at her long-time friend. Her face had suddenly gone very pale. She handed one of the envelopes to Brenda. "This is for you."

Brenda took the envelope and looked down. The hand-writing was unmistakable. As was the return address. "Dylan? Why would he send something to me here?"

"I don't know." Kelly whispered. "I have one too." She showed Brenda the envelope with her name on it.

"Dylan's in Baja?"

Kelly shrugged. "I guess so. I don't know. I haven't seen him since Thursday. He left me a strange message, though that's not terribly unusual. I didn't start to get worried until Sunday when I still hadn't seen or heard from him. I know that wasn't uncommon for Dylan a few years ago, but things have been different and, well…"

"Let's just read the letters, okay? See what's going on."

"Brenda, I don't want you reading that." Ashton stated suddenly, trying to snatch the letter from her hand.

"What?"

"I don't think it's in your best interest, Bren." He continued. "Who knows what that lunatic is saying."

"Dylan is not a lunatic." Kelly immediately jumped to her boyfriend's defense. "And I may be out of line to say this, but who are you to tell Brenda she shouldn't be reading a letter from a friend?"

"Oh, Dylan is far more than a friend. But you should know that, Kelly."

"Ashton, stop it." Brenda stated through gritted teeth. "We are _not_ discussing this right now. And I am reading this letter. You cannot stop me."

"Read that letter and I'm gone."

"What?" Brenda stared at him incredulously.

"You heard me. You read that letter and I'm going back to the hotel. I will not stand by and watch you two compare your relationship with Dylan. I'm sick of that man. He's a waste of flesh and was a complete waste of your time. It wounds me to see you so willingly waste even more time on him."

"Get out." Kelly had risen to her feet, her expression stormy. "Get out now. You will not talk about Dylan that way. Not in my house."

"Kelly-"

"No, Brenda." Kelly shook her head. "You don't have to go, but I will not allow Dylan's name to be dragged through the mud by this man." She turned towards Ashton, her eyes flashing angrily and her lips drawn together in a hard line. "I don't know you and I don't want you in my house. Period. So leave now."

"Oh, I see how it is." Ashton had risen to his feet and Brenda could tell by his posture that he was already extremely worked up. He had been in a wretched mood before they had even arrived at Kelly's and it seemed the letter from Dylan was just the thing to send him over the edge. Brenda had only seen him this upset a couple of times and she hated it each time. "I didn't want to stay here anyway." He strode towards the door, his face a hard mask. "Coming Brenda?"

Brenda hesitated for a long moment, glancing back and forth between the man who was in love with her and her former best friend. She knew if she went back with Ashton they would only end up fighting and she desperately wanted to talk things over with Kelly. After considering it only briefly, Brenda realized it really wasn't that difficult of a decision to make. "No, Ashton, I'm not." She turned back to Kelly, a feeble attempt at a smile on her lips. "May I borrow your phone so I can call him a cab?"

"Of course." Kelly retrieved her cell phone from her purse and handed it to Brenda. "Yellow Cab is number eight on the speed dial."

Brenda nodded, calling the taxi company and refusing to meet Ashton's gaze. She knew what she would see there if she did. He would be furious, feel that she was betraying him. Perhaps in a way she could understand him feeling that way. She wasn't choosing Kelly over him, however. She was making this decision for herself.

"They'll be here in ten minutes." She informed Ashton after she hung up the phone and returned it to Kelly.

"Good. I'll wait outside." His tone was ice.

Silence hung thick between the two friends as Ashton excited the house, slamming the door behind him. Brenda's gaze was fixated on the two envelopes that were now laying, almost forgotten, on the coffee table. After several minutes ticked back, Brenda sat back down, sucking in a deep breath. "Well," She stated finally, "I suppose we should find out what these say, right?"

Kelly nodded, taking the chair opposite Brenda and picking up her envelope to open it. Brenda slid her finger beneath the flap, her heart hammering wildly in her chest. She had not heard from Dylan since he had fled London years ago. No phone calls, no letters. Nothing.

The handwriting was as familiar as her own, but she still found the letter difficult to read due to tears that had already begun to swim in her eyes.

_Bren,_

_Years have gone by and I still remember the look in your eyes that last day in London. The hurt. The anger. The betrayal. I deserved each look. I deserved worse. To this day, I live in guilt and regret for what I did to you. I will never forgive myself. A part of me hopes that you will never as well._

_It is no secret that I am still in love with you. I think I have been in love with you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. We have traveled a very long and twisted path, but somehow I had believed my path would always lead back to you. But no longer. I will not allow my path to lead back to you. Not only because of London but because of Baja. The Summer of 1994._

_If I believed in God, I would thank him that you were not in California to witness my downward spiral into depravity during and after that summer. I know we discussed it briefly while I was in London, though we were a bit more focused on other problems I was having at the time. _

_However a few days ago I was haunted by a ghost from my past. A girl from that summer. A girl I was intimate with, if that word could really be applied to our situation. I did not love her. I did not even care for her. In fact, looking back on it, I despised her as much as I despised myself. Nevertheless, I slept with her. _

_She showed up on my doorstep telling me that she has AIDs, that she may have passed it on to me. That is not the tragedy. I deserve to reap some consequences for my actions. But you do not and I am terrified that I may have infected you. I will never be able to look you in the eye again, which is why I am in Baja right now, knowing that you are arriving in Beverly Hills any day now. _

_I love you Brenda. You were always my other half. But I don't think I was ever good enough to be yours. And now I have proven it. Good bye, Brenda. Forever this time. _

_Forever yours,_

_Dylan_

"Bren?" Kelly's whispered words came from right beside her on the sofa. Brenda glanced up and met Kelly's eyes, tears spilling down her once perfectly made up cheeks.

"Oh Kelly. What are we going to do?" Brenda threw her arms around Kelly, allowing the tears to flow unchecked, the sobs wracking her slim frame. "What are we going to do?"

_AN:_

_Kelly & Brenda reunited! Woo hoo. Now, in case some of you are worried that I'm going to suddenly make Brenda and Kelly the best of friends, rest assured, I'm going to try and be a tad more realistic than that. Though I adore their friendship and am going to work hard to try and restore that – in a believable way. Anyway… they're together now and both now know about Dylan. So what's going to happen next? Guess you'll just have to tune in and see. :)_


	16. Chapter 16: Enjoy the Silence

Chapter 16

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey everyone! New chapter. ____ Thanks so much for your past comments and feedback. I live on that stuff! Also, if you haven't done so already, I started a new story called _The More Things Change the More They Stay the Same_. It's set in the new spinoff series (yuck) and is trying to fix what they've screwed up. Go check it out and let me know what you think. Oh, and please, let me know what you think of this chapter as well… It's not the Brandon chapter I had promised a few of you, but you should be happy anyway. _

**Chapter 16**

**Enjoy the Silence**

**Southbound on Segunda Benito Juarez (1D), Baja California, Mexico**

The silence hung thick between the two former best friends as they sped down the Mexican highway locally known as Segunda Benito Juarez. The radio stations had cut out about forty-five minutes south of San Diego and Kelly hadn't brought any CDs due to the last minute nature of the trip. Brenda didn't mind the silence, however. It gave her time to think about their hasty decision to drive to Baja and the man whom they were supposedly going to save.

Quietly, she slipped her hand into her jeans pocket, touching the thin paper of Dylan's letter. She didn't need to read it to know exactly what it said. The words were forever seared into her memory. Now she just had to figure out what she was going to do about it.

"You okay, Bren?" Kelly finally broke the silence, glancing over at the brunette with an anxious expression lining her face. "You've been awfully quiet since we left the border.

"Just thinking." Brenda responded as she pulled her hair away from her face and into a low ponytail.

"About Dylan?"

She let out a long sigh, knowing there was no point in attempting to lie to Kelly. Even though years had passed, Kelly could still read her like a book. "Of course about Dylan. Aren't you?"

Kelly hesitated for a moment before answering Brenda's question. "Kind of. Not really though. I was thinking about us."

"Us?" Brenda echoed.

Kelly nodded. "I don't know if I've ever apologized to you for what I did to you. I was your best friend and the minute you were away for more than a couple of days, I stole your boyfriend."

"I'm sure he wasn't exactly kicking and screaming." Brenda tried to smile ruefully, but failed miserably. She attempted to push down the old feelings of resentment that always got stirred up when she thought about that summer when she lost not only her boyfriend but her best friend as well.

"Yes, but I should have put a stop to it."

"According to Dylan, you tried. A few times." Brenda stated quietly. "He told me he was the one who kept pressuring you."

"I may have said no with my words, but my actions were screaming yes." Kelly whispered, tears tracking down her cheeks and reflecting silver in the moonlight. "I never dreamed that when I started flirting with him that summer it would actually lead to something, much less this mess that it has become."

"You hurt me, Kelly. You hurt me really bad." Brenda admitted, blinking back her own tears. "At the time, I never thought anything could hurt so much. I never thought I'd get over it and for years I harbored a grudge against you. But I found out that I couldn't move on with my own life if I kept hating you. I was letting you win every single day by refusing to forgive you."

"Does that mean you've forgiven me?"

Brenda could not answer for several minutes. She had still been trying to figure out the answer to that question as she followed Kelly to her beach apartment several hours ago. Had she forgiven Kelly?

"You know," Brenda answered eventually, "I heard a wise man once say, 'Resentment is like drinking poison and hoping the other person dies.' I had to forgive you Kelly. If I forgave Dylan, what sort of bitch would I have been if I hadn't been able to forgive you?"

"Maybe almost as bad as the bitch who steals her best friend's boyfriend."

"Kelly, this is water under the bridge. Ancient water under the bridge." Brenda frowned, wishing she could change the subject but not having a clue what to talk about. "We should talk about something else."

"But it's not ancient, Brenda." Kelly argued. "How can it be ancient when both of us drop everything that is going on in our lives and drive off to Baja California to go rescue Dylan?"

Brenda struggled with words for several seconds, wanting to argue with Kelly but her heart hammering so strangely in her chest that she couldn't. "Kel-"

"Look, I know you still love him." Kelly interrupted her. "I saw it in your eyes the second you walked into the Peach Pit. You saw me and then looked for him."

"That's not tru-"

"And," Kelly continued, not giving Brenda a chance to argue. "I know he's still in love with you."

Brenda shook her head, trying to make a lie of the words Dylan had written to her for Kelly's sake. "He loves you, Kelly. He even told me in the letter he wrote me." She lied.

"Don't lie to me, Brenda." Kelly had a sad smile on her lips. "Dylan loves you with all his heart. He's told me himself. Dylan and I may have a soul connection or whatever, but that connection we share is not the sort of thing that a long, stable relationship can be built on. Every time we've gotten together it's been behind someone else's back. All we've done is fight, argue and then make up. Take away the sex and we have no relationship." Kelly added the last part in barely above a whisper.

"That's not true." Brenda argued. "When we were together in London Dylan confessed to me how much he loved you. He told me that he thought the two of you had been together in a past life."

Kelly let out an ungraceful snort. "Brenda, Dylan had that hallucination shortly after he had gotten clean for the first time. He was desperately trying to cling to something to keep him rooted and that thing he chose at the time was me. Not for a minute do I believe he and I are soul mates. Honestly, I don't believe there is such a thing. Or if there was, you would be Dylan's soul mate. Not me."

Brenda shook her head. "But he chose you over me."

"When he was eighteen-years-old!" Kelly exclaimed. "He was still a kid. Every choice he's been given since that point, he has chosen you over and over again. Freshman year, it was always you he chose even though I was technically with him. I resented you so much back then, but you were so beautiful and gracious about the whole thing that it made me hate myself even more for it."

"Beautiful and gracious? Not hardly. I felt like I was confessing my undying love for him every other minute." Brenda wiped away tears with the back of her hand. "I was so pathetic, pinning after a man I could never have."

"But who did Dylan run to after Toni died? Not me. He ran to you, _Brenda_. Whenever Dylan needs someone he can depend on to love him wholly and unconditionally, he goes to you, Bren. I have never been able to love Dylan like you do."

Brenda opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out and Kelly continued, tears streaming down her cheeks completely unchecked.

"The funny thing was, even though it bothered me at first that he turned to you when he was hurting the most, I was actually happy for him. I've never been able to be there for him like you. I've never known the right thing to say or do. Even if he had come to me for help, I would have been useless and we would have ended up fighting. When Brandon told me he went to be with you, I felt like I could breathe a sigh of relief because I knew he was going to be okay."

'If only she had known the truth.' Brenda thought to herself, staring down at her hands folded in her lap. She wanted to say something to Kelly, reassure her that Dylan _did _love her, but the words would not come.

"Dylan and I are over, Brenda."

"What?" Brenda's head snapped up with Kelly's words, her heart feeling like it had actually skipped a beat.

"We're over." Kelly let out a small, mirthless laugh. "These past few months when I finally consented to give it another go… We've just been fooling ourselves. Neither of our hearts have actually been in the relationship. That's probably why we got along so well. We didn't care any longer." Kelly shook her head, her golden blonde hair coming loose from its loose ponytail and spilling over her shoulders. "I think both he and I have gotten so used to each other that we sort of gravitate towards one another. But the love that is between us is not the kind of love I've always dreamed of. It's there, but it's wrong. Tainted."

"Tainted?" Brenda found the word a strange way to describe a relationship.

"Yes, tainted." Kelly shrugged. "What else can you call a relationship that only seems to thrive when going on behind someone else's back? Dylan and I are only happy when we're sneaking around, cheating. What kind of love is that?"

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Brenda." Kelly glanced over at her, a small, bitter smile twisting up the corner of her lips. "And I probably shouldn't have been talking like this. I've just had a lot of time to think over the past several days and I've realized a lot of things. I don't like the person that I've become. Ever since…" She trailed off.

"Ever since what?" Brenda prompted.

"Well," Kelly sucked in a deep breath. "You've got to promise not to tell him, but ever since Brandon and I decided not to get married, I feel like I've been half a person, if even that. I've been wandering around this world like a lost soul looking for their other half."

"I thought you didn't believe in soul mates."

"I don't. At least not the way Dylan was trying to tell me years ago. But when I think about Brandon and the years we spent together, my heart glows with warmth. I don't think I have ever been as happy as I was when I was with him. Even when we weren't together and just friends – those were the best years of my life." She added quietly, "I miss him."

"He misses you too, Kelly." The words slipped out before Brenda could catch them.

"He does?" The raw hope in Kelly's voice broke Brenda's heart. "Did he tell you?"

"In everything but words." Brenda stated gently, not wanting to tell Kelly about Emily and Brandon's newfound crush on his ex-girlfriend. "I don't know if you know this or not, but after the two of you didn't tie the knot, he was completely devastated. Why do you think he fled Beverly Hills?"

"Because he was offered an amazing job opportunity." Kelly supplied.

"True. But his real reason for leaving was because he knew he had blown it." Brenda continued. "If there is anybody on this planet that I know, I know Brandon. He might not have straight out told me, but I know how he acts when he just doesn't know how to fix something. He flees."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"Yes, but Brandon always comes back." Brenda pointed out.

"But not this time." Kelly's voice was so low that Brenda could barely make out the words. "I waited. I held Matt at a distance for the longest time because I kept hoping Brandon would change his mind and come home. To me. But he didn't and I've finally accepted he never will."

"Matt?" Brenda furrowed her brow. She couldn't recall Brandon mentioning Kelly seeing someone by the name of Matt.

"He and I were engaged for a short time." Kelly explained. "He always loved me more than I loved him. I was wrong for that, but I couldn't give him my heart fully. I had already given it away years ago."

Brenda nodded, Kelly's words eerily echoing very similar thoughts that had been running around in Brenda's own head only a few minutes ago. "Kelly, if you love Brandon so much, why are you with Dylan?"

"I-I don't know. I just got tired of resisting and finally gave in. It was at David and Donna's wedding. Everyone's emotions were running so high. David and Donna were finally married. Steve had Janet. Even though their significant others weren't there, even Andrea and Valerie had someone. I was so lonely and Dylan was there."

"So you chose Dylan out of default?" Brenda found herself scowling.

"I think circumstances put Dylan and me together out of default, yes." Kelly attempted to explain, though it was obvious she was struggling just as much as Brenda to make sense out of her and Dylan's latest hook up. "You were in London and Brandon was in Washington DC. We were both alone and lonely. Our past, as tumultuous as it was, brought us together. And now our own individual pasts are pulling us apart."

"I don't get it, Kelly." Brenda shook her head. "It doesn't make sense to me. I can't understand how you can be with someone when you love someone else."

"Can't you?" Kelly countered.

Brenda blanched and her palms began to grow sweaty. She was the last person to be preaching to Kelly right now about not loving the person you were with. "Ashton and I are different. Our history is complicated."

"It can't be more complicated than Dylan's and mine." Kelly shook her head. "Sometimes, when I really think about our history, it looks like something out of a bad soap opera. Dylan was my kindergarten crush. Most people aren't searching out the person they had a crush on when they were five to see if they would be a good couple when they're twenty-something."

"I'll give you that." Brenda consented. "You and Dylan are fairly complicated, but Ashton and I… It's a long story."

"And we have time. It's still another hundred kilometers to the cantina Dylan usually frequents when in Baja."

Brenda let out a long sigh, unsure if she felt she could actually expose herself – her and Dylan's London experience – to Kelly, the _other_ woman. "I don't know, Kelly." Brenda glanced over at the blonde. "It will bore you to tears."

"Or keep me awake."

Brenda hesitated, then finally nodded. "Okay, I'll give you the abbreviated history."

"Abbreviated?"

"Just be happy you're getting that." Brenda shot Kelly a look, folding her arms against her chest. "Ashton and I met when I first arrived in London. He was a part of the academy and we became friends. I could always tell he had a thing for me, but I was still too in love with Dylan to even consider a relationship with him.

"After we both graduated, we were hired by the same company in London. We had done several performances together during our time at the academy and the director thought we had beautiful chemistry. She used to say we could light the stage of fire if we weren't careful."

Kelly chuckled at this. "Well, you do seem to have pretty good chemistry, though I must say, he doesn't seem much your type."

"He's not." Brenda agreed. "Which is also why I never really considered a relationship with him. He was my best friend, though. My only friend."

Kelly reached across the car and gave Brenda's hand a gentle squeeze.

Brenda looked over at Kelly and gave her a small smile. She had never really told anyone this next part of her and Ashton's story and for the first time she actually felt like she could. "When Dylan showed up on my doorstep, he was a mess. Worse than I had ever seen him before. Though from what I hear from Brandon, not as bad as he's been."

"Yeah, Dylan was pretty messed up that year after you left."

"That's what Brandon told me." Brenda squeezed her eyes shut, the guilt of knowing she had been a part of what had sent him over the edge, eating at her. "He wasn't involved in any narcotics, but his emotions were all over the place. We, uh, well, we were intimate that first night and after that, we just sort of fell back into our old relationship.

"Except it wasn't our old relationship. I was heavily involved in the theater and Dylan was always staying at home, sulking. Before I knew it, he was drinking again and though I questioned him about it, he always told me he had it under control."

"Sounds like Dylan. He's always the last one to admit he has a problem."

"I know." Brenda whispered softly, brushing her bangs away from her face. "Ashton became my confidant during that time. A word from the wise, never have a male best friend when you're in a relationship with a jealous man."

Kelly chuckled. "You don't have to tell me that. I've learned that the hard way myself."

"Dylan couldn't stand Ashton. Whenever they were in the same room as each other, they were ready to kill one another." Brenda shrugged. "I tried to keep them apart as much as possible. The problem with that was that as my stage career started taking off, I started spending more and more time at the theater and Dylan thought that meant I was spending more and more time with Ashton."

"But you were, weren't you?"

"Professionally, only." Brenda pursed her lips together in a narrow line. "About a week before I started getting really busy, Ashton sort of gave me an ultimatum. He told me I could chose my relationship with Dylan or I could choose my friendship with him."

"And you chose Dylan?"

Brenda nodded. "At the time it was an easy decision. Dylan needed me."

"And you're always there when he needs you."

Again, Brenda found herself nodding. "At least I used to be. Dylan got it in his head that I was fooling around with Ashton behind his back. He kept making these wild accusations. I used to try and laugh it off, but I don't think he ever truly believed me.

"Then one night…" Brenda broke off, swallowing at the lump that had formed in her throat. "Uh, one night, well, Ashton told me that he wanted to make peace with Dylan. He valued our friendship and wanted to be a part of my life even if it meant putting up with Dylan. He came home with me that night so he could talk to Dylan. We were sitting on the couch when Dylan came in and…" Tears began to prick at the back of Brenda's eyes.

"Brenda? Are you okay?"

Brenda shook her head. "No. No I'm not. I don't think I'll ever be okay."

"What happened? What did Dylan do?"

"He shot me."

_Author's Notes:_

_I wasn't planning on cutting this off right here, but it was such a great cliff hanger (well, you all had already read that Dylan had shot Brenda, but still…) and I ran out of time. So here it is. _

_Spoilers for the next chapter (maybe)_

_Maybe a David & Donna chapter_

_Maybe a Brandon & Emily chapter_

_Or maybe I'll just continue with this storyline… You decide! Comment and let me know who you want to hear about. ___


	17. Chapter 17: Baby Can I Take You Home

Chapter 17

_Author's Notes:_

_Here's the chapter. ;) A chapter of reunions and some bittersweet moments. :) Enjoy!_

**Chapter 17**

**Baby Can I Take You Home**

**Outskirts of El Sauzai, Baja California**

Kelly slammed the brakes of her car so hard that if someone had been following them, they would have no doubt triggered a huge accident. As it was, both she and Brenda were jerked forward with such force that Kelly was afraid she might set off the airbags.

"What the hell, Kelly!" Brenda exclaimed from her seat, rubbing her neck. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry." Kelly stumbled over her words, still not quite sure she had actually heard Brenda say the words, 'He shot me.' "Are you okay?"

It took a few moments before Brenda responded and Kelly felt her anxiety growing. Finally, Brenda gave a brief nod, though she was still pulling at her seatbelt and rubbing her neck. "Yeah, I'm okay." She admitted at last. "Next time give me a warning, okay?"

"You too." Kelly countered as she finally released her foot from the brake and began to proceed in a southward direction on the highway. "Next time you drop a bomb like that on me, you better make sure I'm not driving."

"I assumed Dylan had already told you." Brenda explained.

"He doesn't tell me everything." Kelly replied, frowning to herself. She had asked him once what had happened between Brenda and him while in London, but he had refused to answer her, telling her it was none of her business. She had accepted that then only because she could tell there would be no getting it out of him, but she'd be lying to herself if she pretended she hadn't been curious.

"It wasn't all that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" Kelly exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Are you serious, Brenda? You just said Dylan shot you. How is that _not_ a big deal?"

"He didn't shoot me, shoot me." Brenda went on to explain. "There were blanks in the gun, though it still hurt pretty badly and I did have to go to the hospital. It was just a contusion. The plug didn't even break the skin, but I was sore for several weeks and it was hard to move."

"Oh my goodness." Kelly still couldn't quite believe it. She couldn't think of a single reason in the world why Dylan would ever even accidentally shoot Brenda. He adored her – practically worshiped the ground she walked on. How could he possibly attempt to shoot her? "But you're okay now, right?"

"This was a couple years ago, Kelly." Brenda chided.

"You're right. You're lucky it was a blank in the gun."

Brenda nodded. "I was lucky. Very lucky."

"How'd it happen? Were you arguing or something?" Kelly queried. "I know he used to have a fascination with guns. After he was carjacked several years ago he went on a macho trip about wanting to always have one around to protect himself. He nearly shot your brother one time. He was supposed to get rid of it."

"Well, I don't know about that gun, but I know he had a gun in London." Brenda stated. "Brandon was actually the one who warned me to be on the lookout for one." She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "It was shortly after you had been shot that he talked to me about it. Said he couldn't bear it if he lost someone else like that."

Kelly pursed her lips together in a thin line, her thoughts immediately going back to that evening that was forever imprinted on her memory. Absent-mindedly, she reached down and touched her scar, thankful that it was in a place that did not show.

"So how did blanks end up in the gun?"

Brenda forced a smile. "I did that. I freaked out when I found it. I wasn't even looking for it, but one day I cut my finger while making dinner and found it in the first aid kit beneath the sink. I wanted to get rid of it right away, but I was scared some little kid would find it. So I took out the ammunition, went to a gun shop and asked for blanks to fit a gun like that."

"I'm glad you did." Kelly murmured wishing the man who had shot her had only had blanks in his gun. "So what happened, though? I mean, I understand Dylan had a gun and that you put blanks in it, but how did it come to him shooting you?"

"He was drunk." Brenda frowned. "He didn't mean to shoot me. He, uh, well, he aimed the gun at Ashton and I got in the way."

"At Ashton?"

Brenda nodded slowly, chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully. "I didn't even hesitate. Dylan had the gun and was pointing it at Ashton. I never dreamed he'd actually pull the trigger, but to make sure I got in front of the gun, but it was too late. He had already shot."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah." Brenda agreed. "According to Ashton, I passed out or something because the next thing I remember, I was at the hospital having a doctor press into my stomach and it hurting like hell."

"What happened with Dylan? Did Ashton call the police?"

"No." Brenda shook her head. "I asked Ashton about that but he won't tell me. I'm assuming Ashton was able to determine I wasn't dying or something and told Dylan to leave. I haven't seen him since."

"Wow." Kelly glanced over at Brenda, amazed that she could tell the story so calmly. "Have you been in touch? Tried to contact one another at all?"

Again, Brenda shook her head. "Not until that letter he sent to me in care of you." Brenda said. "I honestly didn't think I'd ever see him again. Even when I decided to come back to California, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't try and search him out. And look, that's exactly what I'm doing now."

"Well, you're not having to search very hard." Kelly forced a bright smile. "I mean, it's not as if Dylan was hiding or something. Someone who doesn't want to be found doesn't write a return address."

"I know we're doing the right thing." Brenda stated, running her palms along her jeans. "But it still feels weird."

"You're so sure about that?" Kelly inquired, meeting Brenda's green eyes squarely. "Are we doing the right thing? I mean, Dylan is a grown man. He should be capable of making adult decisions. Running away isn't an adult decision."

"Yes, but its Dylan." Brenda argued. "Its not that he's running away. Its that he needs space to think."

"That was why he bought his home in Malibu. Or at least that's what he told me at the time. He didn't want to run anymore but he still needed someplace secluded to go and think from time to time."

"Well, it's not every day that you're told you might have AIDs." Brenda pointed out. "Maybe this time he needed a little further getaway."

"Then why did he tell both of us to forget about him? Hum?" Kelly arched an eyebrow. "I'll tell you what it seems like to me. To me, I see this as a consequence of his actions that he just can't deal with. He knows that he could have infected pretty much all of the gang and he's ashamed. But rather than being the man and facing this, he's run off again. Just like he's always done."

"How could he have infected all of us?"

Kelly stared at Brenda incredulously. She couldn't believe Brenda had welcomed him back into her bed with open arms after not really known what and who he had done while he had been absent from it. "Well," She began slowly, "He obviously could have infected both you and I. Through me, he could have infected Brandon. Through Valerie he could have infected Steve and David. David in turn could have infected Donna. Add Clare into the mix as well as everyone else's partners… The list goes on and on, Brenda."

"Wow." Brenda whispered, her face paling.

"Yeah, I know. But honestly, though, I'm pretty sure he's not infected."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, for one, I made the habit of getting tested every six months or so, just in case. My results have never turned out positive. Plus, I know before Valerie returned to New York she was tested, which turned out negative. Both David and Donna were tested before they were married… I don't know about Brandon, but if Valerie and I were both clear, I'm pretty sure Dylan is too."

"But he should get tested, just in case."

"Yes. All of us should." Kelly agreed. "But first we've got to get Dylan back to the States."

"Right." Brenda nodded, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Silence fell between the two tentative friends, both of them loosing themselves in their own private thoughts. Kelly was so conflicted over what they were doing. If Brenda hadn't suggested going to Mexico to bring Dylan back to the States, she probably would have never thought of it. She would have sat on her butt, worrying anxiously in Beverly Hills wondering if he were alive or dead.

But as it was, she now regretted deciding to make the trip. Dylan's actions were a direct violation of the promise he had made to her at David and Donna's wedding. He would be there for her – no matter what. No matter what sort of spin he might try and put on things, him being in Baja while she was delivered the news – by him no less – that she might have HIV, was not being there for her.

'It's just not going to work out.' She thought to herself, blinking away the tears that began to prick the corners of her eyes. 'It's time that I accept that. Dylan and I are over. Forever.' Dylan was not the man she needed him to be, and she was definitely not the woman he needed.

It was high time Kelly stopped fooling herself into believing that Dylan would wake up one day and be a different man – a man that far more resembled his best friend from high school than he did himself.

_Brandon_.

Just thinking of him was like rubbing salt in an already raw wound. For the past two years it had been a daily battle to forget about him, the one man she actually used to be able to imagine spending the rest of her life with. She had finally gotten to a point where she didn't think about him every day. Sometimes she would only think of him once or twice a week. And then she heard Brenda was coming back.

Kelly furrowed her brow, shooting Brenda a sideways glance. The brunette had managed to nod off in the seat beside her and Kelly decided it was best she let her sleep. At least one of them will have stolen a few hours before confronting Dylan.

She bit back a long sigh, gazing out across the western horizon that was still dark despite the graying dawn to the east. The Pacific Ocean was beautiful this time of day. She used to love escaping to the beach and taking long walks in the wee hours of the morning to clear her head. Unfortunately, those long walks began to remind her too much of the walks she used to take with Brandon and she had been cutting back on those lately as well.

'Not telling him yes the first time he proposed was the dumbest mistake I ever made in my life.' Kelly told herself, gnawing on her lower lip until she actually managed to draw blood.

At the time it had seemed like a good decision. She thought she was actually doing the right thing – being selfless so Dylan and Brandon would remain friends. However, not only did their friendship fall apart due to distance, but she lost the thing she held most precious – her relationship with Brandon.

She drove for another two hours, trying to keep her mind off from Brandon and focus it on the task at hand, but it was hopeless. By the time she had pulled into the dusty parking lot of the cantina she recognized as the same place Dylan always stayed when he traveled to Baja, her stomach was doing flip flops, and it wasn't because she was nervous about seeing Dylan.

"Brenda." Kelly murmured just loud enough to bring her friend out of her slumber. "Brenda, wake up. We're here."

"We're here?" Brenda seemed confused, blinking sleepily as she looked around.

"Do you think it's open yet?" Kelly whispered, though she didn't know exactly why. It was almost five in the morning and the sky in the east was finally beginning to change from the gray hue to a pinky gray that signaled dawn was only a few moments off.

Brenda stifled a yawn. "If not right now, soon. Maybe." She finally managed to get out. "Only one way to find out." She reached down and unfastened her seatbelt, getting out of the car as Kelly followed suit.

"Should we knock?" Kelly inquired, stretching as gracefully as possible after being cramped inside a small car for over six hours. She could never make the trip as fast as Dylan could.

Brenda shook her head, opening her mouth to say something but stopping as the front door began to open, an all too familiar figure emerging and stepping into the early morning light.

"Dylan." Brenda breathed out his name in an almost reverent tone that somehow bothered Kelly. "He hasn't changed a bit."

"Actually, he has." Kelly wanted to bite back her nasty response, but was a moment too late. She didn't want to start this again, but fighting with Brenda over Dylan had become a habit back in the day. "Sorry. I didn't mean that."

"I understand." Brenda shot her a smile that conveyed she meant exactly that.

"Thanks." She replied turning her gaze back to Dylan, thankful that he hadn't seen them yet. He looked good. He almost always looked good, even when he was drunk or high. He was wearing a pair of faded Levi's and a flannel shirt cut off to short sleeves and open exposing his hardened stomach muscles. Despite all of their problems, Kelly would probably always be incredibly attracted to Dylan.

"Should we…" Brenda trailed off, obviously as uncomfortable and uncertain as Kelly was.

Realizing she was going to need to take the lead, Kelly found herself nodding as she stepped forward, intent on making their presence known to the man they had come to save. "Dylan." She announced, trying to make her voice sound clear and steady despite how nervous she felt.

Dylan looked up, locking eyes with her, shock registering on his face. He then turned his gaze to the shorter woman next to her and something Kelly did not want to interpret flickered in his eyes. "Kelly. Brenda." He said their names in awe, almost as if he couldn't believe they were in Baja. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"For you, silly." Brenda was suddenly grinning, no longer the uncertain young woman she had been only seconds before. She rushed towards Dylan, throwing her arms around his neck before she really gave him a chance to respond.

Kelly watched Dylan's face closely as the former lovers embraced. At first he seemed shocked, but as Brenda's hug lingered, a hint of a smile touched his lips and he wrapped his arms around Brenda's slim form, pulling her close as he closed his eyes. Kelly couldn't help but wonder if the same joy had ever reflected in his eyes when he held her.

Thankfully, Dylan and Brenda finally broke apart and Kelly no longer felt like quite the third wheel. "Hi, Dylan." Kelly said hesitantly. She thought she would have been the more comfortable of the two, but now she realized she would forever be standing in Brenda's shadow when it came to Dylan. Somehow, though, that didn't bother her like it used to. "We came to take you home."

"I am home." Dylan stated, his tone flat, his expression matching. "Home until I die, that is."

"You are not going to die, Dylan." Brenda scowled at him. "You haven't even been tested yet, have you?"

Dylan shook his head.

"Even if you do have the virus," Kelly stated, "You can have years and years of a very full and meaningful life."

"Maybe." Dylan shrugged, turning his gaze towards the ocean. "But what sort of life would it really be? I can't surf because my immune system would be so weakened that any bacteria floating the ocean would make me chronically ill. I can't have children. Can't have a lover. Can't do anything that I would really want to."

"Stop it, Dylan." Brenda scolded. "You're acting as if you already know, and you don't. You just said so. Besides, if a woman really loved you, she would still be with you. There are ways of protecting yourself."

"Would you?" Dylan staring Brenda down, then turning his eyes to Kelly. "How about you? Would you want to be with me knowing that every time we made love I could be risking your life?"

"Dylan…" Kelly began, but Dylan didn't give her a chance to continue.

"Even if you could, I would never do that to you." Dylan shook his head. "To either of you. I would never willingly risk the life of someone I loved for momentary pleasure. Which is why I'm here. In Baja. You both should be in LA. I wish you hadn't come."

With that, Dylan spun on his heel and began to walk away, leaving Kelly and Brenda staring after him in stunned silence. He walked towards the ocean but had forgotten his board that was leaning against a post.

"I'm going after him." Brenda announced. "Coming?"

Kelly was about to answer yes, but something stilled her tongue. "No." A sad smile twisted up her lips. "You go, Brenda. I'm going to get us a room. I need to get some rest."

Brenda stared at her as if trying to read Kelly's mind, but Kelly was careful to keep her emotions from her face. "Go." Kelly urged. "Now. It's time."

"Time." Brenda echoed then spun off in the direct Dylan had gone, running as Kelly watched.

"Yes, time." Kelly whispered after her friend had gone. "Time for me to bow out of this mess as gracefully as possible. I've interfered in one of the greatest loves of all time long enough."

She stood there waiting for several moments until Brenda caught up with Dylan. Even with the distance, she could still see them fairly clear and was not surprised at all when the two forms became one and melted together in a long-awaited kiss.

_Author's Notes:_

_I apologize if there were any typos or awkward phrasings. I was trying to get this out really fast before I went home for the week. Hope you all enjoyed it. If you did, REVIEW!_


	18. Chapter 18: No Reason Why

Chapter 16

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey everybody! Welcome to the next installment of my little series that I have become quite attached to as of late. I hope you have as well. I hope you have become attached enough that after reading this chapter you won't all write the story off and say, "Damn you, Jianna!" or the like. Just know this – I __**love**__ angst and the more I torture a couple before getting them together, that means the more I love and adore them. I did try and throw us Brelly fans a bone, though, and I __**promise**__ it's not a false-hope type of bone like the CW threw us… _

**Chapter 18**

**No Reason Why**

**Washington, DC**

Brandon scowled at his blank computer screen as he anxiously tapped his pencil against his second-hand mahogany desk that had been his first major purchase when he arrived in Washington DC over two years ago. He had positioned the desk directly across from the only window in his tiny apartment that could be considered as having a view. Whenever he felt his inspiration dry up, he always gazed out across the DC skyline, allowing his mind to wander until he felt inspired to write again.

This process had worked for him for years now and he had managed to turn out numerous front-page articles from this very desk. Unfortunately, the past several weeks he found that whenever he began to daydream, his thoughts would become clouded by a stunning blonde whom he just couldn't get out of his system – and it wasn't the blonde he was technically dating.

"Damn you Kelly." Brandon shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. It wasn't fair that she had managed to move on so beautifully while he was still so hopelessly stuck on her. It had been his decision to put an end to the relationship, so why had it been so hard for him to move on?

Deciding that work was not going to help him get his mind of Kelly, Brandon minimized the story he was working on and opened up his email browser, thankful that it only took four attempts before he was able to log onto the network. Most of his email was junk, though Cindy had sent a few emails. Nothing from Jim, but that was no surprise. Nothing interesting, though, nothing that could help him forget Kelly.

On a lark, Brandon clicked on his spam folder, interested to see what was automatically sent there. He wasn't surprised to find a lot of porn advertisements along with a few assorted emails from other not-so-risqué advertisers. However, as he scanned down the list he was shocked to see a name pop up that did not belong in the spam folder.

"Dylan McKay." Brandon frowned, talking aloud. "What are you doing in here?"

Brandon double-clicked on the email, then was prompted by a helpful little message telling him that he had blocked Dylan's email address and that by opening the email, he would be unblocking the sender.

Brandon shrugged, selecting the okay button, finally remembering that he had blocked Dylan after Brenda had told him about the attempted shooting in London. Brandon began to skim the email, then stopped, forcing himself to read it more carefully.

_Dear Brandon,_

_I may have just killed you._

The words stared back at Brandon in black and white, though he couldn't quite believe what they were telling him. Dylan? Kill him? What was going on?

_Do you remember that summer that you went to Lake Minnetonka with Kelly? A few years ago you told me that had been the best summer of your life – you, Kelly, your family just hanging out, enjoying one another. You told me that it was that summer that made you realize how crazy you were about Kelly and that if you were to spend the rest of your life with just one person – she would be it. _

_Remember? I do. _

_But what I remember most was what I was doing that summer. While you were in Minnesota with Kelly, I was in Baja getting completely wasted, thinking that I could drink away my problems. Every night it was the same thing. Alcohol. Drugs. Women. That was if I hadn't passed out from the former two first. _

_There was one girl in particular – Melrose. She and I were together nearly every single night. If she hadn't come along, I probably wouldn't have played with anything worse than hard liquor, but she had some bad habits that I picked up and still struggle with overcoming to this day. There was nothing between us but loneliness and lust, but we were together. And now, because of that, I might have AIDs._

Brandon paused, his heart hammering in his chest as he stared at the word. AIDs. He had heard so much about it, seen how terrified Valerie had been when she thought she might be HIV Positive, but had never been touched by it directly. He couldn't believe Dylan might have it. It was too surreal.

_I'm guessing you're probably connected the dots by now. If I'm HIV Positive, no doubt I've infected both your sister and Kelly, and through Kelly, you. If you do the math, though, I've probably directly and indirectly infected each and everyone of our friends save for Andrea. That girl was always too smart of this sort of mess._

_I can't face them. I can't be there as each and every one of the people I've considered my family gets tested, waiting for the results, the accusations in their eyes. I can't face it. I won't face it. Which is why I've gone back to Baja where I think I'll stay until I die. However long that takes._

_I have to ask you a favor, though. One last time. I know I don't deserve it, and I wouldn't blame you if you just click delete after reading this email, but I have to try and ease my conscious at least somewhat by finally doing the right thing._

_Take care of Kelly for me, will you? She still loves you. She's never stopped. But you know Kelly. She was so scared that you had stopped caring about her that she forced herself to move on with that bland, whitewashed version of you – Matt Durning. She never loved that guy. She never loved me. Not like she loves you._

_She's always loved you, Brandon. Since back in high school. I saw the way she would look at you. She _never_ looked at me that way. Not even when we were together. She and I have a connection, but it's a destructive connection that just doesn't work. She's miserable and unhappy when she's with me and I can't stand to see her so unhappy. Kelly deserves to be with the man of her dreams. Brandon, that man is you. _

_I know you have a life going on in New York or Washington DC or wherever it is. But seriously, is it worth loosing the love of your life over? She needs you right now, Brandon. Go to her. Lend her your strength. Love her like I know you do – like I never could. _

_You've been like a brother to me, Brandon, and once upon a time I was hoping that you would become my brother. I destroyed that chance a long time ago, and I'm sorry. Sorry for that. Sorry for this. I should have known better. I _did_ know better, but it's too late now. I'm just the idiot who threw away everything good in his life in exchange for some cheap wine and a lousy woman. _

_I just realized I don't have any way to contact you except by email and I think you've probably blocked my address by now. I can always try, though, and I did send a letter to Brenda in care of Kelly. I guess one way or another you'll find out. I just hope you actually get my email, though, and actually do something about it. _

_Be the better man, Brandon. You always were._

_Dylan_

Brandon stared at the screen in front of him, the words blurred by his tears. He couldn't believe he was actually crying, but he was and he couldn't stop himself. He felt as if his heart was going through a blender – not for himself, but for the man he had considered his best friend for years and years and then completely dumped when the man needed him the most.

Brandon quickly clicked on the reply button, realizing too late that his internet connection had timed out. "Damn!" He exclaimed, slamming his fist on his desk.

He quickly navigated over to the connection point and attempted to connect once again. After the fourth attempt he gave up and grabbed his phone, dialing the phone number he once had memorized.

Rather than being greeted by Kelly's familiar voice, however, he heard the cold and mechanical sounding operator's voice telling him the number had been disconnected or was no longer in service. "What the hell, Kelly…" Brandon growled, flipping through the rolodex that sat on his desk trying to find someone's phone number.

Finally he found a number that he knew wouldn't be disconnected. He quickly dialed the ten digit number and was thankful he actually heard the ringing tone.

"Peach Pit, this is Eric." The adolescent on the other line answered.

"Hey, Eric, is Nat there?"

"I'm sorry, he's not here right now." The boy sounded rushed.

"Is he expected back in?"

"Uh… No. I don't think so. Can I give him a message or something?"

"No, no message." Brandon frowned, not even really knowing what he could say. He was sure Nat would be glad to hear from him, but he probably wouldn't have any information to give Brandon.

Brandon quickly hung up the phone, running his fingers through his hair in exasperation. He felt desperate to get in touch with Kelly, though he couldn't quite explain why. He needed to hear her voice. Needed to know she was okay…

Just as Brandon was about to dial David and Donna's phone number he heard a knock at the door. Frowning, he replaced the phone in the receiver and walked over to his front door, thankful that he hadn't changed into his pajamas yet.

"Brandon!" Emily Valentine exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck the second he opened the door and planting a wet kiss on his mouth.

"Uh, Emily…" Brandon was startled. He quickly detangled himself from her embrace and ushered her into his apartment. "What are you doing here?" He shot a nervous glance over at his computer, wondering if he had minimized his screen. He didn't think Emily was the sort who would go and read someone else's email, but…

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and I thought I might drop by and surprise you." She was grinning from ear to ear as she plopped down on his sofa. "I know we're supposed to see each other tomorrow night, but I just couldn't wait. I hope you don't mind."

Brandon stared at her, a little flabbergasted. "I'm, uh, kinda in the middle of something right now?"

"Oh, a story?" Emily squealed excitedly. "Can I read?" She leaped to her feet and hurried over to the computer, moving the mouse to disengage the screensaver.

"No!" Brandon exclaimed, suddenly feeling very guilty, though he didn't really have a reason to feel so. Dylan was the one who said he still loved Kelly. Brandon didn't say the words. _But it doesn't make them not true._ His mind shouted, which he quickly tried to block out.

Emily turned away from the computer, a pouty expression on her face that once upon a time Brandon had found adorable but now found quite irritating. "But why, Brandon? I love your work."

"I just don't like anybody reading it before it's finished. That's all." Brandon lied. He moved to step in between Emily and the computer, quickly minimizing Dylan's email so she couldn't read it. "Do you want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"Actually…" Emily's face lit up with a mischievous grin, "I was kinda hoping we could stay in."

Brandon recognized the familiar light in Emily's eyes. He swallowed hard, glancing back at his computer screen. Even though the email was minimized, Dylan's words still resounded in Brandon's mind, _"She still loves you. She never stopped."_ When Brandon was actually honest with himself, he could admit he had never stopped loving Kelly either.

"Em," He began hesitantly, studying Emily's face, watching the elation slowly give way to uncertainty. "I know we decided to give this thing a try again, see how it worked out, but-"

"But Kelly, right?" Emily's eyes were flashing with anger, her jaw set in a firm line. "It's always Kelly, isn't it? I saw that letter. You're still in love with her?"

"No!" Brandon knew he was too fast to deny his feelings. "It's just, well, stuff is happening back home and-"

"Home? You still consider Beverly Hills home?"

"Yeah, I do, actually. Do you have a problem with that?" Brandon was starting to get irritated now. He and Emily had agreed to date again, but she was starting to act a little bit too much like the possessive girlfriend.

"I thought, well," Her face had crumpled as she stared down at the ground. "I thought that this was finally our chance, Brandon. The timing was finally right. We're both in DC, we're both available. But since we started dating, you can't barely bring yourself to touch me. We kiss, but…"

"I've been busy, Emily. And we've only been on four dates." Brandon couldn't understand why he was trying to explain himself to Emily. "I care about you, Emily, I really do, but I don't want to jinx us by taking things too fast."

"We've been waiting for this moment since high school, Brandon!" Emily exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Or at least I have. Forgive me if I want to move a little faster than second base."

Brandon turned away from Emily, not quite knowing how to respond to her in such an emotional state. He knew she was better, but he still didn't know what might send her over the edge. He didn't know if he could deal with the responsibility of that again.

After taking several minutes to collect his thoughts, he turned back to Emily, flashing her his most endearing smile. "Come here." He murmured, reaching out to take her hands and draw him close to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she put her hands on his shoulders, staring him directly in the eyes. "You know how I feel about you, Emily. You've always known. I'm sorry if I hurt you by wanting to take things slow. It's just that I haven't really seen anyone seriously since Kelly and I want to make sure there are no residual feelings."

"I want to be with you so badly, Brandon." She traced his collarbone with her finger. "You're the only man I've ever been with, Brandon, and it's been a really, _really_ long time." She pressed herself up against him and Brandon felt his body begin to respond to her closeness.

Brandon lowered his lips to meet Emily's, loosing himself in the moment as he tried to push all thoughts of Kelly and Dylan from his mind. "Spend the night with me." He heard himself whisper in Emily's ear before they melted together, falling towards the couch, Dylan's email all but forgotten.

_Author's Notes:_

_Alright, so there it was. Brandon and Emily spend the night together. sigh I'm sorry. I don't really know what happened. That chapter took over and just kinda wrote itself. But I promise, it will probably be the last "happy" Brandon/Emily chapter. The next time you see Brandon, Kelly will be there too. ;) I promise. _

_Anyway, to sort of cheer you guys up, I'm going to be posting a Brenda/Dylan chapter next. Just Brenda and Dylan. No one else. I'm not going to promise they're going to get back together in the next chapter, but some baby steps will be taken towards that direction. So please forgive me. Like I said in my summary of this story… BD and BK fans will be happy…Eventually… _


	19. Chapter 19: I Don't Like It This Way

Chapter 18

_Author's Notes:_

_So… I wrote this chapter really quickly because I felt really, really rotten about the last chapter and decided to post them back to back. Unfortunately, I'm not sure you guys are going to like me after this chapter's ending either. But its worth it, I swear, so don't give up on my story yet._

_Cheers,_

_Jianna_

**Chapter 19**

**I Don't Like It This Way**

**Baja California, Mexico**

The sand felt good between Brenda's toes as she walked along the Mexican shoreline, her sandals in one hand, her other clinging tightly to the one hand she never thought she'd be holding again. Neither had said a word after she had finally caught up with him earlier. He had just looked at her, his hazel eyes mirroring the pure adoration and love that she was positive shone in her own. Without really knowing what had happened, they had embraced, their lips barely brushing against one another before they had separated again.

Dylan had then glanced off in the direction Brenda had come from, probably trying to see where Kelly was. He hesitated half a moment before looking back at Brenda, beckoning her to follow him on the beach. They had walked in companionable silence until the sun had fully awakened and the tiny Mexican village Dylan always chose to stay in had begun to rise from its nightly slumber.

"I love you, Brenda." Dylan's voice sounded raw when he finally spoke, as if the words had to be ripped from his very soul. "I never thought I'd get a chance to tell you that again. Not face to face. Definitely not like this."

"I never thought I would see you again." Brenda murmured, glancing up at him, studying his face as if to memorize every last detail. "My last memory of you was probably one of the most frightening moments of my life."

Dylan nodded, shifting his gaze towards the ocean, loosing himself in the waves for a moment. "When I saw you fall… I thought I killed you, Brenda. I was about to turn the gun on myself when I heard you moan."

"They were blanks, Dylan." Brenda stated simply. "I took the actual ammunition out and put blanks in months before everything happened."

"I figured that one out." Dylan smiled ruefully down at her, reaching his free hand up to brush her hair away from her face, his fingers lingering on the silky strands for a moment longer than necessary. "You are so beautiful, Brenda. I love you so much."

"What about Kelly?" Brenda asked sharply, eyeing him nervously. "Aren't you two committed to one another?"

"Is that what she said?"

"Actually," Brenda frowned, not really sure if she should delve into what she and Kelly discussed on the way down to Mexico. "No. It's what Cameron said." She decided to take the safe route.

"Cameron?"

"A reporter friend of Kelly's."

"I doubt that." Dylan chuckled. "Thanks to your brother, 'reporter' and 'friend' never go in the same sentence for Kelly."

"Regardless," Brenda glazed over his comment. "Cameron is obviously quite interested in Kelly but apparently she told him she was in a committed relationship."

"I wish she hadn't done that."

"Why is that?"

"Because." Dylan shrugged. "It was true enough a few weeks ago, though I think both she and I know what a façade our relationship really was. But with what has been happening, I really want her to move on. Same for you. I love you, Brenda, but I would hate myself for forever if you never got over me."

"Oh, I'm over you." Brenda teased. "As much as I can be. I will always love you, Dylan. But when you left me in London, I realized what we had could never, ever happen again. We're volatile together. Too dangerous to work."

"Volatile? You and me?" Dylan shook his head. "No. _I_ was the dangerous one back then. If it weren't for you, I would have done something much stupider much sooner. I was unstable. Unpredictable. Our relationship was the only good thing I had going on in my life."

"Good for you, but it wasn't good for me, Dylan." Brenda argued gently, not wanting to destroy his good mood but knowing she had to put her foot down. She had promised herself she would not fall victim to Dylan McKay again. "After Kelly, I never felt like you were truly mine anymore. She would always have a part of you, Dylan."

"That's the same way she felt about you, Bren."

"I know. She's told me." Brenda pursed her lips together, uncomfortable with the way this conversation was headed. "Maybe that's why a relationship will never work between you and her or you and me. You won't fully commit to either of us. A part of you is always holding on to the other girl, keeping your options open. I won't accept a love like that anymore.

"I've found someone who loves me with his whole heart – his whole being. There is no one else for him but me." Brenda continued, trying to ignore the hurt flash in Dylan's eyes. "It's a nice feeling, Dylan. One that I haven't felt since I was seventeen."

"I'm glad for you, Brenda. I really am." Dylan whispered, caressing her face with his calloused fingers. "I won't lie to you and tell you it doesn't hurt to know that you've moved on, but I'm glad because when I die-"

"You're not going to die." Brenda cut him off angrily, knocking his hand away from her face. "You haven't even been tested yet. You're taking the coward's way out, which is stupid. You should just get tested and then you'll find out that you don't have HIV."

"How do you know that?" Dylan countered.

"Because Kelly doesn't. Because Valerie doesn't. Because David and Donna don't. Everyone you could have infected has been tested somewhat recently and have been clean. Kelly told me herself."

"What about you?"

"I have slept with exactly three people in my life, Dylan." Brenda retorted, flipping her hair over her shoulders. "You. Stuart and Ashton."

"Ashton?" Dylan's face darkened at the mention of his name. "Ashton Hamilton? That's who you've moved on with?"

Brenda felt her cheeks flush crimson, not understanding why she suddenly felt so guilty. "Yes, Dylan, he's the one. Now. But not before. Never before."

Dylan stared at her, his eyes clouding over with an emotion Brenda couldn't read. "Brenda, you've got to stay away from that guy. He's bad news. Very bad news."

"You don't even known him, Dylan." Brenda shot him a dirty look, folding her arms against her chest. "You've never liked him and its obvious you're just jealous that I'm happy with him now?"

"But are you really? Are you happy?"

"I'm not going to discuss my love life with you, Dylan McKay." Brenda refused to let herself be baited.

"Fine! Then don't!" He shot back his good mood evaporating as quickly as the morning mist had. "You never would listen to anybody except yourself. Always had to find out the hard way, didn't you? Well, you'll see how it is with Ashton, and when you do, don't try and tell me I didn't warn you."

"Stop this, Dylan. You're being petty. Immature." Brenda felt her anger begin to rise. "If I wanted to, I could bring up all the girls that I know you've been with, tell you how you should have known better but you just didn't care. You want me to do that?"

Dylan shook his head. "We should head back. You left Kelly alone up there and she doesn't speak a word of Spanish."

Brenda was not surprised, though she really wasn't one to talk. She gave Dylan a curt nod, spinning on her heel and heading back to the cantina, asking herself why she had even bothered to come to Mexico in the first place. She had known he would act like this – especially after he found out about Ashton. He had no right to interfere with her relationships, and she didn't feel the least bit bad about telling him so.

They made the short trek in silence, both of their expressions stormy by the time they reached Kelly's car. Kelly was no where to be seen, but Brenda figured she had probably gone on inside to book them a room. There was no way Kelly had the energy to turn around and head back to Beverly Hills without at least one night of rest.

"She's probably inside." Brenda stated the obvious, heading in the direction of the cantina. She turned back when she noticed Dylan had not followed her, staring down at the dirt by Kelly's car. "Coming?" She shot over her shoulder.

"Hold up a minute, Bren." Dylan had a worried expression on his face. "Come here. Tell me what you think." He gestured down to the dirt.

Brenda turned back, furrowing her brow. She looked down to the dirt, trying to figure out what Dylan was talking about. "What?" She asked finally. "What's so special about the dirt?"

"Your brother was a Boy Scout and you never learned anything about tracking?" He stared at her incredulously. "Look at the tracks in the dirt, Brenda. I'm no expect, but to me it looks like there was some sort of struggle right here that ended up with someone being dragged off in that direction." He pointed to a long trail in the dirt that exactly like what Dylan had described.

Brenda felt her stomach fall. "Oh my god, Kelly!" She exclaimed. "We've got to go after her!"

"Hold on a second, Brenda." He grabbed onto her hand, holding it tight almost as if he was wanting to reassure himself that she was still right there. "Lets go inside and see if she's in there. If not, I'll call the police."

Brenda nodded, noticing something behind the back tire of Kelly's car as she did so. She quickly slipped her out of Dylan's and crouched down. She reached under the car and pulled out what was unmistakably Kelly's completely gutted handbag. She looked up at Dylan in horror, tears instantly springing to her eyes.

"Do you have a phone?" He asked her, his voice hard and determined.

Brenda shook her head.

"Let's go inside. They have a phone they'll let me use there. Maybe someone saw something." He turned and strode purposely towards the cantina, Brenda jumping to her feet and rushing to catch up.

The inside of the cantina was exactly as Brenda remembered it from her trip with Dylan to Baja back in high school. It was probably one of her last, untainted and happy memories with Dylan.

"Rosa!" Dylan called loudly as he approached the front desk. He waited until a woman, probably in her mid-to-late thirties approached the desk, a sleepy expression on her face. "¿Usted ha visto un rubio hermoso esta mañana?"

"No, senor." She answered, a confused expression on her face.

"¿Qué sobre exterior? ¿Usted vio cualquier cosa afuera? ¿Una lucha? Cualquier cosa?" He pressed, loosing Brenda this time with his question.

Again, she shook her head.

"Alright." Dylan turned back to Brenda, his expression worried. "She hasn't seen anything. I'm going to call the police and then try and get in touch with Christine or Jonsey."

"Who?"

"You know, Christine. FBI. And Jonsey is the guy who helped me get my money back years ago."

"Do you really think you need to call them?" Brenda felt the panic begin to build inside her.

"What do you think, Bren?" He locked gazes with her, Brenda reading pain and anguish clearly written there. He felt responsible. If anything happened to Kelly, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

Brenda nodded, gesturing towards the telephone which Rosa promptly provided. Dylan grabbed it and began dialing a few numbers. She was unable to follow his conversation with the police, but she could tell he was extremely agitated and unhappy with their response.

"She's an adult." He scowled, slamming down the telephone. "Since no one saw her taken they won't do anything until she's been missing at least a few hours."

"A few hours?" Brenda echoed. "But anything could happen to her in a few hours. They can't do that. What about the US Embassy?"

"You're joking, right?" Dylan shook his head. "Even if I actually reach Christine or Jonsey, neither of them are going to be able to do anything right away. We've got to find her, Brenda. You and me."

"Call them." Brenda nodded. "Then we'll go." Brenda agreed. "They can't have gotten very far dragging someone."

Pain flickered in Dylan's eyes as he reached for the phone again, placing two more calls. Brenda listened for half a moment, only long enough to know he was actually able to reach both his friend from the FBI and the mercenary who had helped him years ago. She wasn't sure how much help they could be, but she hoped they'd be able to do something.

After Dylan hung up the last time, Brenda reached the phone. "I need to make a call too." Brenda informed him, earning herself a weird look.

"Ashton?"

"No." Brenda pursed her lips together, dialing the number she knew by heart. She was not surprised when the answering machine picked up. "Brandon, it's Brenda." She began, seeing understanding register in Dylan's gaze. "I'm in Baja with Dylan. Kelly was here too but she's gone now. I think she's been kidnapped. We're staying at the Agua Verde Cantina." She paused, looking down at the phone to list the number. "Call me as soon as you get this message."

- translation: "Have you seen a beautiful blonde this morning?

- What about outside? Did you see anything outside? A fight? Anything?

_Author's Notes:_

_This story has officially just taken on a life of its own. I think I just deviated so far from my original plotline, I'm not sure I can get back. Actually, I know I can. I'm just going to be taking a detour/shortcut. I've already figured out what I'm going to do. But now I'm facing a conundrum… I really want to go back to Beverly Hills and touch on some of the storylines that are supposed to be happening back there (i.e. David & Donna's stalker, Andrea & Ethan's date, etc.) but I'm really inspired with this story arc and want to run with it. HOWEVER, those of you who would like to get more of the sub-plots, I'll get back to them soon. I promise. Its probably just going to take me a couple more chapters._

_Anyway, read and let me know what you think. :) Oh, and sorry about the Spanish translations if they didn't make any sense to those of you who actually speak Spanish. I don't and used Microsoft's little translator and I'm sure things look a bit weird… _

_Also, just so you know, I'm already starting on the next chapter, so don't be too pissed with me. Hopefully it will be up no later than tomorrow. _


	20. Chapter 20: Here Comes Your Man

Chapter 20

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey everyone! Sorry this took me a few days longer to complete than I originally thought. It's been a crazy several days and I haven't had much down time. On top of that, the power cable for my laptop went out __**again**__ so I can't even work on stuff at home right now. Yuckie. Hopefully I'll be getting a new cable soon. But until then, I can only work on my stuff while I'm at work, and well, I've been super busy lately. :p Anyhoo… Here is my latest installment of Error Proof. Next I'll be working on some new chapters for The More Things Change… Anyhoo… Enjoy! _

**Chapter 20**

**Here Comes Your Man**

**Baja California, Mexico**

The golden-red rays of the setting sun streamed through the thin-paned window of Brandon's hotel room, a keen reminder to him that it had been nearly forty hours since Kelly had last been seen. The FBI had told him the first forty-eight hours were critical, that if they did not recover Kelly within that timeframe the chances of finding her at all would decline dramatically. The fact that they had less than eight hours before that window closed, troubled Brandon and put him in an even worse mood than he already was.

Slowly, Brandon closed the curtains, shutting out the view of the tiny village where Kelly was no doubt being held but unable to be found. He stifled a bored yawn, plopping himself down on the rather uncomfortable and creaky double bed, tossing his forearm across his eyes, trying to block out the painful thoughts and emotions that had been tormenting him since he had listened to Brenda's message in what felt like another lifetime.

He hadn't even given it a second thought when he booked his flight to Baja, chafing at the full-day delay before it actually took off. He had been anxious to get to Mexico, naively believing that once he landed he would somehow be able to locate Kelly as if he were more capable than the Baja police, FBI, or Dylan's rather questionable friend, Jonesy.

Upon landing, Brandon had been greeted at the airport by an anxious Brenda and a seemingly unconcerned Dylan. Brandon knew Dylan generally masked his true emotions, but the fact that his former friend had seemed so unaffected by Kelly vanishing, angered Brandon to a level that he thought himself incapable of being. He had attempted to confront Dylan about his indifference, but Brenda had intervened as usual, and Brandon was not about to press the issue when they had more important things to focus on.

Brenda had arranged for Brandon to have his own hotel room at the same place she, Dylan, and Jonesy were staying. Between the four of them, they were taking up nearly half of the hotel's rooms, though the management did not seem to mind. They were probably ecstatic that that many rooms were actually occupied during their off-season. Though Brandon was pretty sure once tourists learned one of their patrons had been kidnapped in their very own parking lot, they would find themselves slow even during the busy season.

Immediately upon arriving at the hotel, Jonesy had met with them to discuss their game plan. He informed them that he wanted Dylan and Brenda to try and lure the kidnappers out into the open by acting like wealthy but quite stupid tourists. They were to go shopping in some of the busiest districts in the vicinity, making it clear they had money to throw away, then sporadically, Dylan was supposed to appear to leave Brenda alone and vulnerable, hopefully drawing the kidnappers' attention.

Honestly, Brandon thought Jonesy was just giving them something to do so they wouldn't get in his way. Brenda was so worried it was obvious she was beginning to grate on Jonesy's nerves. The man had kept mentioning how great Valerie had been, which had made both Dylan and Brenda quite uncomfortable.

While Brenda and Dylan were out "shopping", Jonesy was supposedly going to be meeting with some of his contacts that were in deep with the black market. Jonesy had informed them that it was not uncommon for people to be kidnapped and then sold like slaves of old, though usually when it came to attractive young women, the purpose was not for inexpensive manual labor.

Just the thought of Kelly being up on the auction block somewhere had twisted Brandon's stomach in knots worse than it already was. He wanted to hit the streets and start looking for Kelly himself, going door to door if necessary, but Jonesy had instructed him that it was his job to stay at the hotel in case someone delivered a ransom note or the police tried to reach them. He had been more than a little upset when Jonesy had delivered the news, but he understood the man's wisdom and had remained put.

However, he had been waiting for nearly three hours now and was chomping at the bit from the inactivity. He hadn't flown all the way from Washington DC to Baja California just to wait in a hotel room.

"Come on, guys." He grumbled as he rose to his feet and began to pace about the room. He felt like he needed to do something. If they didn't show up soon, he didn't know if he would be able to keep his impatience in check.

A light knock on Brandon's door broke him out of wearing a rut in the carpet. He quickly crossed the room, pulling the door open to reveal a young woman, no older than twenty or so. Brandon recognized her as one of the women who had been behind the desk when he had checked in.

"Señor Walsh?" She inquired.

Brandon nodded. "Si?"

"Message for you." She replied, her Spanish accent very strong. She handed him a slip of paper with the name Emily Valentine written across with a phone number. This was her fourth message since he had arrived in Baja.

He accepted the message, smiling his thanks, then turned and put it on the desk with the other unreturned calls. "Gracias." He said with a questioning smile when he noticed the woman had not left yet.

"For Señor McKay. Important." She handed him a message with Dylan's name written across the front in large, bold handwriting.

"Thank you." Brandon murmured back, studying the envelope, his heart beating rapidly. She smiled then turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

Brandon hesitated for only half a moment before sliding his finger under the envelope tab, breaking the seal. He knew Dylan would be upset if it were something personal, but his gut told him it had something to do with Kelly and if it had to do with Kelly, he had to know what it was.

He stared at the words, not quite able to make sense of them, though he could tell they were Spanish. That did not matter, however. The important thing was that he had instantly recognized the handwriting.

"Kelly." He whispered her name, his heart beating rapidly. Without another moments' hesitation, he quickly copied the message down on a piece of paper and jotted a quick note to Brenda. He then grabbed the original note and his jacket and hurried downstairs to the front desk.

"Can you tell me what this says?" Brandon rushed, slapping the note down on the counter, surprising both the young woman and middle-aged woman who stood there talking amongst themselves.

"_El 1km del sur en Calle Delante y Blvd. Cosero. Edificio blanco." _The young woman read off easily. "Directions."

The older woman's face paled, shaking her head. "Peligro, Señor. Muy peligro."

"What did she say?" Brandon asked the younger.

"Danger. You must be careful. Very dangerous."

"My girlfriend is there. I don't care if it is dangerous." Brandon felt his throat tighten. "Can you take me? Or at least tell me where it is."

The young woman hesitated for a beat, then nodded. "I will take you." She then rattled off several sentences to the older woman, who replied in turn. They argued back and forth for several seconds before the younger woman cut her off then walked out from behind the counter.

"We must hurry." She stated, gripping his hand tightly. "When darkness falls, I cannot be there."

Brandon nodded his understanding, quickening his pace to keep up with hers. They hurried along the dusty streets, the houses and buildings becoming more and more decrepit as they went along. Brandon could sense that his guide was becoming anxious, though she did not hesitate until they finally stood on a deserted street, a white building off in the distance.

"There." She murmured, ducking her head. "Be careful, Señor Walsh."

"Will you tell my friends where I have gone if I don't come back?"

The woman's eyes were filled with fear, but she nodded. "Si."

That was all Brandon needed. He slipped her some money to thank her, but she refused it, pushing it back into his hands. "No. No aceptaré el dinero de los muertos."

"Huh?" Brandon turned to ask her what she had said, but she had already slipped away, vanishing into the night, leaving him completely alone on the dusty road.

Brandon felt a chill run down his spine, but refused to acknowledge his apprehensiveness. He began to wish he had stayed at the hotel or at least left a better note for Brenda. It was too late now, however, and it might be that Kelly was being held prisoner less than a hundred yards from him.

Shaking off his anxiety, Brandon pressed forward, approaching the dilapidated building with caution. Rather than going straight to the front door, Brandon veered to the left, crouching as he moved in what was probably a vain attempt to stay out of view if someone was looking through the window.

He paused beneath the first window, slowly raising himself up trying to peer inside. The window was completely coated with black paint, however, and Brandon could see nothing save for what might be a faint light source coming from inside the building. Cursing under his breath, he moved on to the next window, not surprised to find it in very much the same condition.

However, the third window had obviously been broken out long ago and was now haphazardly covered with plywood. Whoever had done the job had not been very thorough, and, with a little prying, Brandon was able to pull up one corner of the wood and peer inside.

The lighting was dim and it took several minutes for Brandon's eyes to adjust, but as they did so, he was able to make out what appeared to be a figure slumped over in the corner. Unfortunately, from his vantage point, he could not tell if the person was male or female, or even if it really was someone.

"Pst." Brandon hissed, trying to catch whatever it was' attention. "Kelly?"

The figure stirred, letting out a low moan and Brandon felt his heart turn over in his chest.

"Kelly!" He repeated, this time louder. "Kelly! It's me."

"Señor McKay. How good of you to finally join us."

Brandon felt a firm hand clap down on his shoulder, spinning him with a quick jerk. Brandon found himself starting directly into the chest of a gigantic Hispanic man, probably no older than Brandon was himself. The man stared down at Brandon, a mocking smile on his lips.

"Uh…" Brandon stumbled over his words, fighting back the panic. "I, uh, think you've got the wrong person. My name is Brandon."

"Is that so?" The voice sounded again, but not from the huge man's mouth. Brandon jerked his attention away from the giant and his powerful arms, noticing a far smaller and much older man standing beside the behemoth. Even in the darkness, Brandon could see the resemblance between the men and would not have been surprised to learn they were father and son or at least related somehow.

"Yes." Brandon found his courage, directing his answer to the older man who was obviously in charge. "My name is Brandon Walsh and I'm an American."

"Obviously." The man was not impressed with Brandon's false bravado. "But if you are not Dylan McKay, why is it that you have come for the girl?"

Brandon clamped his mouth shut. They had to have Kelly. That must have been her inside the darkened room. His heart went out to her, wishing once again that he had thought to bring someone else with him when he came to this place.

"I thought as much." A slight yet sinister smile played on the man's lips. "Luis, take our guest inside. Ensure that he is most comfortable. I will return shortly."

Luis nodded, his grip on Brandon's shoulder tightening. "You come with me." He announced gruffly, pushing Brandon forward in the direction of the back of the house. Brandon knew he had no choice but obey.

Once inside the house, Luis led Brandon down a darkened corridor, kicking open a door then shoving Brandon inside. Brandon felt himself slam up against a wall, then crumple to the ground, slightly stunned by the brutal force the man had used. As soon as he managed to shake it off, though, he leaped to his feet, running to the door, trying to open it. The knob would not turn, however, and Brandon knew it was no use trying to call out to Luis or anyone else for that matter.

Brandon turned around, glancing about the room they had thrown him in. It was very dark now that the door was locked, but large enough for him to walk around in. In one corner he was able to make out what appeared to be a large pile of rags. He walked over to investigate, startling himself half to death when the pile moved.

"Oh my god, Kelly?" Brandon dropped to one knee, realizing that he was now inside the room he had been trying to see inside of only a few minutes before. "Kelly, is that you?"

The figure stirred, obviously trying to raise themselves into a seated position, though having difficultly doing so. Brandon leaned forward, his hands brushing against warm skin. He followed down the slender arms to where he found the wrists bound behind them. He quickly worked at the knots, releasing the person's hands.

Almost immediately, the hands went to the face and removed what Brandon realized was a gag and then a blindfold. "Brandon?" The voice was dry and weak, but Brandon recognized it immediately.

"Kelly!" He murmured, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a warm embrace, inhaling her scent that somehow, even after being held captive for nearly two days, was still sweet. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"I-I'm fine." She stammered, squirming out of his arms and pulling her legs up against her chest to further the distance between them. "They don't want me. They want Dylan. Th-they made me write him a note. I didn't understand what I was writing, but they told me if I didn't, they would kill him."

"He didn't get that note. I did." Brandon explained. "That's why I came. I think the note was an address of some sort. One of the women from the hotel led me here."

Kelly's eyes widened with horror. "They must think you're Dylan, then. Oh my god, Brandon, you've got to get out of here. They're going to kill you."

"They're not going to kill me, Kell." Brandon tried to reassure her, though he couldn't deny his own fear that her words triggered. "We're going to get out of here. I left a note for Brenda. She'll call the police and tell them where we're at."

"The police are corrupt, Brandon. Do you really think they care that we're here?"

"Well, Jonesy, then." Brandon scooted closer to Kelly, reaching across the distance and taking her hand in his own. "Don't worry, Kelly. We're going to be okay."

"You don't understand, Brandon." Kelly was crying softly and she wiggled her hand out of his grasp to wipe the tears away. Brandon couldn't help but notice she chose to keep her hands tucked in her lap after, making them unavailable to Brandon's. "This was a trap. And I was the bait."

"A trap for Dylan?"

Kelly shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I think they're trying to use me to get to Dylan, but…"

"But what, Kell?" Brandon pressed, his reporter's sense suddenly kicking in. She was hiding something. Something big.

"I can't say, Brandon. I can't. I swore to Dylan I'd never tell a soul."

"I've heard that before." Brandon found himself scowling, suddenly angry with Kelly. "Look, Kelly, if we're going to get out of this, you've got to tell me what you know. What's going on?"

"I don't know. I really don't." Kelly was distraught, the tears falling freely now. "They only speak in Spanish around me and I can barely make out anything that they're saying. They just keep saying Jack McKay and the word reportero."

"Reportero? You mean like reporter?"

"Obviously." Kelly sniffled.

"Why would they mention Jack?" Brandon tapped his chin, thinking. "He's been dead for what, nearly ten years now, right?"

"Uh, six. The car exploded in 1994."

Brandon watched Kelly's face carefully, alarm bells triggered. "The car exploded? Are you telling me that Jack isn't dead?"

Kelly looked down, unable to meet his piercing gaze.

"That's it, isn't it? He's alive. I can't believe this." Brandon shook his head in completely amazement. The man who cheated on everything also, somehow, managed to cheat death. "So whoever these people are, you think they kidnapped you to get to Dylan to lure in Jack?"

"I honestly don't know, Brandon."

"Jack will never come and rescue Dylan. He's not that type of man."

"I know that. You know that. Even Dylan knows that. But _they_ don't. If they ever find out…" She trailed off, gnawing on her lower lip. "They've already made it clear that I would be of no use to them if I couldn't draw Dylan here." She paused, the fear radiating off from her. "I-I-I'm scared, Brandon."

"Shhhh… Don't cry." Brandon consoled her, brushing away her tears with his fingertips. "We're going to get through this. Haven't we been in worse situations and we've always made it out alright? Right? We'll be okay. I promise you."

Kelly lowered her knees, melting into him as Brandon's arms wrapped around her tenderly. Her scent was driving him wild and seeing her hurting, scared, and vulnerable like this was getting to him. She was so beautiful when she was crying.

Gently, Brandon tentatively kissed her temple. When she didn't resist, he moved his lips lower, kissing away her tears, tasting their sweet saltiness. Slowly, he moved his mouth further down, finding her lips, pleasantly surprised to find that when he kissed her, she was kissing him back just as passionately.

"Oh Brandon." She murmured so softly that he could barely discern her words. "We shouldn't be doing this."

But Brandon found he couldn't fight it any longer. He had pent up his passion for this woman for too long and now that she was in his arms, sweet and willing, he wasn't sure if he wanted to fight it. Kelly, however, seemed to be holding herself back, not fully giving herself into the moment.

"I never stopped loving you, Kelly." He murmured, drinking deeply of her lips then moving down along her neck, tracking her collar bone with her tongue, pleased when he heard that all too familiar moan that he had missed so much.

"I love you too." She finally whispered back. "I've always loved you, Brandon Walsh." She moved slightly, enabling Brandon to position himself closer, more intimately. "You and only you." And with those final words, her resistance faded into oblivion.

- I will not accept money from the dead.

_Author's Notes:_

_Ta-da! A Kelly/Brandon chapter – about ten chapters sooner than I had originally anticipated. :) Of course, this is going to cause me some major headaches down the road, I imagine, but that will be okay. I've decided my outline needed some revamping anyway. Anyhoo… I hope it wasn't too cheesy at the end and I hope all you Brelly lovers out there enjoyed the moment. I must warn you, though (this goes for the BD fans as well) I'm a major fan of angst and though I try and feed everyone little tidbits now and again to keep the love going, I do tend to torture couples I love. Not too much, though, I promise. ;) _

_Upcoming chapter is more than liking going to be a David & Donna chapter… I've been wanting to write about them for a bit now and I keep getting distracted by this storyline. I also need to update everyone on Andrea, the Sanders, and my new characters (Cameron, Ethan, & Ashton) but they're going to have to wait for a little bit. _

_Anyway, if you enjoyed the chapter, please take a moment or two to leave your thoughts. I always feel super inspired when I see reviews for my chapters… Hint, hint, hint… :)_


	21. Chapter 21: You're My Best Friend

Chapter Twenty-One

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter. I'm taking a small break away from the whole Mexico storyline and moving on with some of the stuff that is happening back in Southern California. Please read and let me know what you think. :)_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**~*~*~**

**You're My Best Friend**

**Santa Monica, California**

"I told you, Brian," David grumbled into the phone receiver, wishing he was just about anywhere except behind his desk pushing paperwork. "I don't have time to babysit an intern during the show. Can't you fix her up with one of the morning DJs or something? They're always looking for fresh blood to torture on the air."

"I know you're busy, man, but she's a sweet kid and I think you'd really like her. She actually graduated from West Beverly not too long after you did." Brain Greene, David's station manager, argued. David knew that even if he did say no, Brain would push the intern off on him. He just felt he had to put up as much of a fight as possible. The last intern he had worked with had managed to nearly destroy his own radio career in less than fifteen minutes.

"West Beverly. Great. Meaning, she's a rich, spoiled brat who doesn't even know the meaning of hard work, right?"

"Look, if she were like that she wouldn't have gotten past the interview phase. You know that, David. I just don't want to give her to Kevin and Bean because between the two of them, they'll probably turn her off from radio forever. Please, man, do this for me?"

David hesitated, mulling over his options. He knew if he did this for Brain now, he probably wouldn't have any problem getting the time off he requested in December. He had booked a cruise to Mexico for Donna's birthday, though now with everything that was happening with Kelly, David wasn't sure she'd feel like taking it. Maybe he could change it over to an Alaskan cruise…

"You there, David?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." David sighed. "Alright, I'll do it, Brian. But just this one. No more disasters like Ralphie, okay?"

"I promise. No more Ralpie's. What could I do? He's the boss' kid. If I said no to him that would mean I'd be collecting my next six months paychecks from EDD."

"Right. Whatever." David brushed him off. Brian seemed to forget how close David had been to loosing his job over the whole Ralphie incident. "So, when does this girl start?"

At his words, there was a soft knock on his door. David glanced up to find a petite young woman with the most bewitching green eyes he had ever seen. Her skin was fair, probably even lighter than Kelly's, but her luscious auburn-colored hair helped her not appear too pale. She was quite possibly one of the most mesmerizingly beautiful women David had ever seen.

"Did I loose you again, David?"

"Uh, hold on a sec, Brain. Someone just walked in."

"Gorgeous young woman with absolutely amazing green eyes?"

"How'd you know?"

"That would be your new intern, Davey, my boy." Brian chuckled. "Her name is Meghan Cavanaugh. You can thank me later."

David nodded, not caring that it was impossible for Brian to see him do so as he replaced the phone in its cradle. "Hey there." He greeted the new intern as casually as possible. "You must be Ms. Cavanaugh, correct?"

"Yes." Her lips moved up in a slight smile. She reached out her hand to shake his, giving him a firm yet gentle squeeze. "And you are David Silver. I would recognize your face anywhere."

"Face for radio, yeah, I've heard the joke." David laughed, trying to keep his nervousness down.

"No, from West Beverly." She explained, taking a seat in the chair opposite his desk.

"Oh, that's right. Brain was telling me you graduated from West Beverly too."

"Class of '96." She confirmed. "I was a freshman when you graduated."

"Really?" David was startled. He was sure he would remember a girl like her from high school. "We went to school together?"

She nodded. "I was a lot different back then. I ran with a bit of a wild crowd. Thankfully, though, I outgrew that. Do you remember Kimmy Smith?"

"Of course." David frowned. She was the junior who had taken as the voice of West Beverly after he graduated. He had never been especially fond of her, but she had been the best of the talent available at the time. "She took over the radio show."

"Yeah." Meghan confirmed. "That lasted all of about three months before she was put on academic probation. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Though back then I thought Mrs. Teasley was extracting a cruel and unusual punishment on me when she made me the new Voice."

"You were the Voice of West Beverly?" David hold back his astonishment.

"I tried." She smiled prettily. "I could never fill your shoes, though. Even when I graduated, there were still kids talking about how great you and Donna were when you ran the show."

"Yeah, well, Donna is pretty amazing."

"You're still in touch with her?" She seemed a little surprised.

"Actually," David felt a huge grins spread across his lips as he thought of his wife. "I married her. About four months ago."

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "Congratulations! You married your high school sweetheart. That's so romantic."

"Well, it was a rocky road, but even back in high school I knew she was the one I wanted to be with for forever." David let out a deep breath, relaxing a little. He had no reason to be so nervous around this beautiful woman. He had his own hot little thing waiting for him at home. He had been around the block and he knew there was no one better suited for him than his one and only Donna Martin-Siler.

"I've known since high school too." She stated cryptically, running her slender fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face.

"You've known what since high school?"

"Who I wanted to be with for forever, of course." She replied bluntly, though something in her tone put David a little on edge.

"I see." David nodded, shifting his attention back to his desk where he had put together playlists for the next three days. "Well, I suppose we ought to get down to business, right? Enough chit-chat."

"Of course."

"Brain didn't give me too much information over the phone. When did he tell you that you were starting?"

"Well, today, actually." She returned smoothly. "Mr. Greene told me he wanted me to begin as soon as possible."

"Thanks for the notice, Brian." David grumbled under his breath, swiveling his chair to his desk drawer, attempting to find some busy work for her to do. As he pulled open the drawer his eyes found the shoebox full of dead rose petals. This latest box had arrived day before yesterday but he hadn't told Donna about it yet. She was too upset about Kelly's disappearance. He was not about to compound on her worry.

"That's pretty. What is it? A gift for Donna?"

David jerked up, started that Meghan had come around the back of the desk and was standing directly behind him. He quickly slammed the drawer shut, shaking his head. "Uh, no. I mean, yes." He stammered. "Yeah, it's a gift for Donna or something like that."

"Or something like that?" Meghan raised her perfectly groomed eyebrows. "Can I see it?"

David shook his head, then, at her strange look, shrugged his shoulders, pulling the box out of the drawer and wordlessly passing it to her. "I didn't make it." He attempted to explain, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"It's lovely, though." Meghan complimented. "The petals still smell so fresh. And the photo collage is brilliantly done. Whoever put this together has an artists' eye."

"You think so?" David queried, looking over Meghan's shoulder at the photo montage that had come with the box filled with petals. To him it hadn't really looked too different than some of the others that had arrived, just pictures of he and Donna together, though most of them appeared to be from school dances.

"Was this taken at prom?" She tapped one of the shots where Donna was nestled deep in David's arms, a peaceful expression on her face. It must have been taken before the champagne had really taken its toll on her.

"Yeah, it was." David smiled. Despite all the drama that had come out of that night, David still had mostly pleasant memories of his senior prom. Donna had looked stunning. "Sometimes I forget how lovely she was back then."

"Mmmmm…" Meghan made an appreciative noise. "Donna Martin should have won Most Beautiful that year. She was by far the most lovely girl in the Class of 1993." David shot her a peculiar glance, but she didn't seem to notice as she continued. "She was the most beautiful, best dressed, funniest laugh, friendliest, everything…"

"My sister won Most Beautiful." David stated, not really sure what else to say. "Not that she really wanted to. I hate those stupid senior polls anyway. They really only serve to isolate people and make them feel even more alienated than they really are."

"Oh, I don't know if I agree with you there. I wasn't nominated for any of them, but I still had a lot of fun voting my senior year." Meghan informed him. "Didn't you win something?"

"Most talented." David shrugged. "But look where its gotten me. I'm an afternoon DJ for a radio station."

"With one of the most popular radio stations in Southern California. That's not too shabby, you know." Megan admonished him. She passed him back the shoebox, her eyes lingering on the photo of Donna in her prom dress, making David a little uneasy.

"Thanks." He accepted the box back, shoving it back in his desk drawer. He didn't want to take it home and have Donna see it, but he was suddenly wary of leaving it unguarded in his office. "Look, um, I really don't have anything for you to do right now, so why don't you-" He was cut off by the phone on his desk ringing.

"Hold on a sec."

He made a reach for his phone, but Meghan was quicker. She grabbed the phone and with a saucy smile on her lips, answered, "You've reached the desk of David Silver, the _hottest_ DJ in Southern California." She giggled a little and David felt himself blush all the way to his roots. "How may I help you?"

Meghan paused a moment to allow the person on the other end to speak before continuing, "Just one moment. Here he is." She passed him the phone. Her eyes sparkled strangely as she whispered, "It's Donna. I think I may have upset her a little bit."

"Thanks." David grabbed the phone away from Meghan none too gently. "Hey Donna. What's up?"

"Who was that, David?" Donna's tone was not quite accusatory, though David would not blame her if it had been. He had burned her often enough in the past.

"New intern who thinks she's being funny. Even though she's not." David shot Meghan a pointed look. "She's an alum of West Beverly, so Brian stuck her with me. Hold on a sec, Donna." He turned his attention back to Meghan who seemed entirely too amused by the situation. With a glare he stated, "Give me some privacy, will you?"

Meghan nodded, giving him a quick wink before striding out of the office, a saucy smile playing up on her well-made up lips. David suppressed a shudder.

"Alright, I'm back. What were you saying?" He inquired as he put his phone back up to his ear. Meghan may be a stunning young woman, but there was something about her that set David on edge – and not in a good way.

"Oh, I was just asking if I knew her." Donna replied.

"I doubt it. I didn't remember her." David explained. "Her name is Meghan Cavanaugh. Ring any bells?"

"Meghan?" Donna repeated, recognition sounding in her voice. "Of course I remember Meghan! I'm surprised you don't. She was Sue's best friend."

"Sue? You mean Sue Scanlon?" David echoed, a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Scott's sister?"

Donna made an affirmative sound. "She was in the whole groupie scene as well. I remember walking in on her and Sue smoking in the bathroom once."

"Really?" David murmured, a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He eyed his desk drawer with the shoebox full of rose petals. "You don't think she could be the one?"

"Who? Sue?"

"Maybe. Or even this Meghan girl. I mean, if she was into the whole groupie thing with Sue, does that mean she was kinda obsessed with me as well?"

"Oh David, you're just being paranoid." Donna chastised. "I only talked to Meghan a few times but she seemed like such a sweet kid. Not nearly as far gone as Sue was. I'd believe it would be Sue a lot sooner than I would Meghan."

"You know it can't be Sue." David stated. "She's been checked in to. The officer told me there was no way she'd be able to send anything like that out from where she was."

"Yeah." Donna murmured softly. "That kinda creeps me out. Where do you think she's at?"

"You know they can't give us that information. But I wouldn't be surprised if she was in some sort of psychiatric hospital. Last time I heard from her mom, she still wasn't doing too well and had some problems with a neighbor in Oklahoma."

"That's so sad. It's awful how bad things just seem to happen to certain people. Like if anything bad _can_ happen, it does."

"Yeah. You mean like Kelly?" David let out a long sigh, trying to push past the worry that had been consuming him for the past several days. "The poor girl has been through so much. Now she gets kidnapped on top of that."

"I just hope they find her. I don't know what I'd do if Kelly wasn't in my life."

"They're going to find her, Donna." David tried to reassure her, though he knew his voice wasn't too convincing. "Brenda told me the FBI is involved as well as Dylan's friend who recovered his money for him all those years ago. Someone is just probably holding her for ransom."

"That isn't very comforting, David. I wish there was something more we could do, but Dylan told us not to go down there. Something about not giving the kidnappers even more targets or whatever."

David grimaced. He was not about to tell Donna that he had been looking into flights to Mexico just this morning. He didn't care what Dylan told him. Kelly was his sister and his protective nature had kicked into high gear as soon as he had heard she had gone missing.

"I love you, David." Donna said suddenly, her voice soft and David immediately wished he were by her side at that moment, holding her. "Thank you for marrying me."

"I love you too, Donna." David whispered genuinely, "You're my best friend. You've _been_ my best friend since high school. Even when we weren't getting along, you were still there for me no matter what. I don't know of anyone else who could put up with some of the stunts that I've pulled."

"I've been thinking about what we were talking about awhile back," Donna began slowly and David could hear the hesitancy in her tone. "We should try."

"Try what?" He replied, confused.

"You know, try."

"Try for what?" He was still completely lost but he got the impression he had upset Donna somehow.

"For a baby." She explained, his confusion immediately washing away. "We should try for a baby. I know we've not been married for very long and we're not financially ready, but I don't know if anyone ever really is 'ready' for a baby. We should try. See what happens."

A huge grin broke across his face at Donna's words. "You have made me the happiest man on earth, Donna. I love you so much."

"And I love you, David. You're going to make a terrific dad."

"Not half as terrific as you'll be a mom." He felt giddy with happiness. He couldn't want to get home and start trying. "So, shall our first attempt be tonight?"

"Actually," Donna's voice took on a teasing tone. "We've been trying nearly every night for the past several weeks."

"What?"

"I stopped taking the pill the day after we talked about it. And well," Donna hesitated, the excitement obvious in her voice. "I'm pregnant!"

_Author's Notes:_

_So, what did you guys think? Please, please, please comment and let me know. I'm dying for feedback here. I know, I'm totally selfish but I can't help it. I see all the hits but not so much on the feedback tally… So anyway… Please let me know. I'll love you for forever and try and post a new chapter ASAP if I get bunches of that feedback stuff. :)_

_Anyway… Next chapter may head back to Mexico or I may write a bit about Andrea. Not sure yet. I'll have to see where my inspiration leads me. _

_Cheers,_

_Jianna_


	22. Chapter 22: Falling For You

Chapter Twenty-Two

_Author's Notes:_

_Well, another chapter. This one does not take place in Mexico, but it has a LOT to do with it while still managing to catch you guys up on what has been going on back home. So read and let me know what you think… I'm holding Chapter 23 for ransom. ;) Five feedbacks. C'mon… I need 'em. Just kidding. I haven't actually even written it, but I'm starting right as soon as I post this… _

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**~*~*~**

**Falling For You**

**Santa Monica, California**

A heavy sigh escaped Andrea's lips as she firmly closed the prescription medication sample cupboard, securing it with a lock that only she, Dr. Ethan Goldman and Kelly had a copy of. She knew that quite a few of the people who came through The Martin House would have no qualms about stealing medication from them. She just wished they had a stronger lock.

"Well," She announced slowly, running her fingers through her short, golden hair. "That's it of the freebies we'll be getting for awhile. I hope its enough."

"Don't worry." Ethan had come up behind her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. She had to forcibly stop herself from shrugging him off. "It will be enough. And I already told you, if there is truly a needy person who cannot afford their prescription, I have other connections as well."

"Forgive me if I don't quite trust your other connections." Andrea turned around with a smile, pleased that he had lowered his hands to fall to her waist as she did so. She knew it was a little inappropriate, but she couldn't deny the connection she had discovered with Ethan. She was more comfortable around him than she had been with anyone for quite a long time. Unless she completely missed her guess, he felt the same way about her.

"I promise you, all my connections are just as respectable as I am." His smile was sweet and endearing, causing Andrea's heart to feel like it had skipped a beat.

"Now I'm scared." She flirted, allowing him to draw her closer to him. She was not surprised one bit as he began to lower his head to meet her lips, hesitating just before they met.

"What? You're not going to push me away this time?" He inquired, his genuine surprise showing in his eyes.

Andrea shrugged, grinning broadly. "I'm not sure, actually." She teased. He had been trying to kiss her since their date several days ago, though she technically didn't consider it a date. "Give it a shot and we'll see."

Ethan didn't hesitate as he lowered his mouth the rest of the way, meeting Andrea's lips with a sweet yet tentative kiss. He tasted like the lemon drops he was accustomed to popping in his mouth throughout the day. He had offered her one once and she wished she had declined the invitation. They tasted awful, though second-hand wasn't nearly so bad.

"Now," He murmured, keeping his arms wrapped around her possessively. "Was that so horrible?"

"It wasn't horrible in the least." Andrea answered, snuggling against his chest, enjoying his closeness. It had been too long since she had been held like this. Tyler, her ex-boyfriend from New Haven, had never been much of one to linger after a kiss. And Jesse – well, it had been a long time since they had ever had a truly tender moment.

"You're a special woman, Andrea." Ethan whispered close to her ear. "You're smart, beautiful, intelligent… It's been a very, very long time since I've met anyone quite like you. I would very much like to begin seeing you on a more regular basis."

"What? Every day at the clinic isn't enough?" Andrea quipped, stepping out of the embrace, though she kept the contact by holding his hands. "Working together you may find you get sick of me after awhile."

"Oh, I don't think so." He argued. "And I wasn't referring to seeing you at the clinic. I want to see you after hours. Do you make house calls?"

"Not on the first date." Andrea quipped.

Ethan smiled, shaking his head. "I wouldn't imagine you would. And, I want to make it clear before we even start to consider going down that road, I will never pressure you into anything before you are ready."

"Really?" She cocked an eyebrow as if she didn't believe him.

"I'm an old-fashioned kind of guy." He replied. "In college all my friends called me The Monk."

"The Monk?"

He shrugged. "I didn't get involved with all the partying and boozing that they did. Up until my senior year I was engaged to my high school sweetheart who was still living in Hays, Kansas. I never once strayed."

"What happened?"

"Unfortunately, she wasn't quite as faithful." He smiled a tight-lipped smile.

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago. In the end, I think it worked out for the best. I got to discover what type of woman she was before we were actually married. I feel sorry for people who get married and then discover they married a complete stranger."

"Yeah, me too." Andrea echoed, immediately thinking of her own situation. She had barely known Jesse when they had gotten married. Though she had always believed in the connection they had shared, in the end they just didn't have the foundation a long, lasting relationship required.

She was thankful they were still friends and stayed in touch. That was best for Hannah. But she was glad she was no longer committed to him in that sort of way.

"Don't feel too sorry for me." Ethan grinned, misinterpreting her silence. "Like I said, it was a long time ago and I've found other ways to amuse myself since she and I broke up."

"Other women?" Andrea teased, though she was secretly hoping he would divulge a little into his past relationships. It gave her a feel for what exactly she was getting herself into.

"Not quite." He shrugged. "I don't know how well you know Cameron, but basically, I'm the complete opposite of him."

"I don't know Cameron at all." Andrea admitted. "He really only seems interested in getting to know one person."

"Kelly?" Ethan chuckled. "Yeah, he is at that. I've not seen him stuck on just one woman for quite some time. You know, he's been frantic since she disappeared."

"Frantic?" Andrea arched an eyebrow. "That's an interesting emotion for someone who barely knows her."

"Like I said, he's stuck on her pretty bad." Ethan explained, frowning. "That night after she and her friend went to Mexico, he took me out for a drink, though I ended up doing the buying. He was acting really strange. Saying weird stuff. I dunno. Sometimes I wonder about that guy."

"How so?" Andrea didn't want to pry, but something in her gut told her to press Ethan for more information. There was something about Cameron Bailey that Andrea just couldn't trust. She could tell Kelly liked him okay – despite the hard time she gave him – but Andrea wasn't quite as trusting as her fair-haired friend.

"Well, he was a few years behind me in college but we were really close anyway. When I went on to medical school, though, we lost touch for quite awhile. About a year ago he suddenly called me up and we started hanging out again, but he wasn't quite the same guy anymore. I'll tell you what, though, I never pegged him for a reporter. In school he was always into the whole business and economics thing. Never journalism."

Andrea nodded. "People can change their minds. I've read a few of his articles and he's a brilliant writer. Very hard hitting. Which, I suppose, is why it surprises me that he's doing a story on The Martin House."

"Trying to show his softer side?" Ethan suggested with a grin.

Andrea arched a quizzical eyebrow.

"I don't know." Ethan chuckled. "It was probably his editor's idea. He's always bitching about that guy."

"Whatever." Andrea smiled, trying to turn the conversation back to what Cameron had said while they were out drinking. "So, he was pretty messed up when he found out Kelly had disappeared? How'd he even know, anyway?"

"One of your gang didn't tell him?"

"I don't see how they could have." Andrea furrowed her brow. "No one but Kelly actually knows the guy. I didn't see you until the following day and you already had known at that point."

"Because Cameron had told me the night before." Ethan supplied, a strange expression on his face.

"So how'd he find out?" Andrea mused aloud. "I'm fairly certain neither Dylan nor Brenda would have called him… I don't think either of them really even know him."

"I don't think I like where your mind is going, Andrea." Ethan frowned. "Cameron may have been pretty upset and said some strange things that night, but I do not think he could have possibly had anything to do with your friend's disappearance. Yes, he's stuck on her, but he's _not_ like that."

"What exactly did he say the other night, Ethan?" She asked him, fixing him with a hard stare.

"Nothing like that, Andrea." He attempted to reassure her.

"A woman's life could be in danger. You've met Kelly. I assume you liked her since you agreed to help her out at the Martin House so quickly."

"That was more of a favor to Cameron." He protested weakly.

"Please, Ethan. This could be important. Kelly has been one of my best friends since high school. I won't say anything unless I think it will help."

Ethan hesitated for a long moment, unable to meet her piercing gaze. At long last, he heaved a heavy sigh and nodded. "Alright, but I don't like doing this. Cameron's my friend. I may not always agree with his actions, but that doesn't make this right."

"Please?"

"He was pretty deep into his drinks." He began, running his fingers through his hair, his eyes distant with the memory. "We weren't even talking about Kelly at the time. Suddenly he starts going on about how it's all his fault, that he should have kept his mouth shut."

"What do you mean, 'keep his mouth shut'?" She pressed.

"I don't know. He didn't really expand on it. He was just going on, rambling, you know? I didn't try an interrupt him for clarification."

Andrea nodded. "Makes sense. Did he say anything else other than it was his fault and he should have kept his mouth shut?"

"Yeah. He did." Ethan met her gaze, the internal conflict of betraying his friend and doing what was right written all over his face. "He said he didn't think they would go after her, that they were supposed to go after him."

"Her? Him? He didn't say any names?"

"No. No names. Looking back on it, though, the only possibility seems to be Kelly was the 'her.' I have no clue about the 'him,' though."

"Could be Dylan." Andrea mused. "She was on her way to Mexico to see him. Though I don't know how he would have known that."

"He's an investigative reporter. I'm sure he has his ways. Do you think he was involved in her kidnapping?"

"I don't know." She lied. After what he told her, he left no doubt in her mind that his friend had been directly involved in Kelly's disappearance. "It's a possibility. He didn't say anything else?"

Ethan shrugged. "Kind of. He went off for awhile about some guy named Gabrielle then got really quiet for a few minutes. Then he said something about finally getting off this damn assignment." He paused. "You going to call that lady with the FBI?" He asked.

"I don't really think I have much of a choice, Ethan." She explained, trying to ignore the hurt in his eyes. "It's all very vague and circumstantial, but from what I understand, they have _no_ leads right now. If this can help find Kelly, I have to say something."

"I understand." Ethan let out a heavy sigh. "Do you have her phone number?"

"Whose? Christine's?"

He nodded.

"Of course. Why?"

"Because I should probably be the one to tell them. Otherwise it will be second-hand information and less good to them than it already is." He returned. "Plus, if they have questions, I'll be able to actually answer them directly."

"Makes sense. You sure you're comfortable doing that?" She asked him as she fished Christine's business card out of her purse, handing it to him.

"It's the right thing to do." He gave her a weak smile. "My mother always told me to do what is right."

"You're a good man, Ethan Goldman." Andrea whispered, giving his hand a gentle squeeze as the passed the card off to him. She was suddenly very, very thankful that she had met him.

"Be sure to tell Cameron that when you visit him in jail." He mumbled, accepting the card then pulling out his own cell phone. He quickly dialed the phone number, turning his back slightly as if to give himself some privacy but not exclude Andrea completely from the conversation.

Deciding she'd really rather not eavesdrop anyway, she pulled out her own cell phone, recalling that it had rung earlier when she was stocking the supplies. She was a little surprised to find she had three voicemail messages, all from the number she now recognized as the small cantina in Baja California where Kelly had disappeared.

Quickly she held down the number one on her phone, irritated by the generic greeting she always had to endure when she checked her voicemail. She quickly bypassed its message, pressing one to listen to the actual voicemail.

"Andrea," It was Brenda and she sounded as if she had been sobbing. "It's Brenda. I don't' know what's happening. Dylan and I just got back to the hotel and Brandon's gone. There's no note or anything. Jonesy keeps telling me not to worry, that he probably went off on his own to find Kelly, but I have a really bad feeling about this."

Fear gripped Andrea's heart as her phone clattered to the tile floor, falling from her lifeless fingers. "Oh my god." She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself tightly, trying to remain calm but failing at it miserably. "Oh my god."

"What? What is it, Andrea?" Ethan had rushed to her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Brandon. He's gone."

"Brandon?"

"Brenda's brother." She whispered, trying to think clearly. "He was engaged to Kelly a few years ago. He went to Mexico to try and find her."

"I thought your friend told everyone to stay away…"

"Brandon never listens to Dylan." She mumbled, blinking at the tears that were beginning to prick the back of her eyes. "Especially when it comes to Kelly. Did, um, did you talk to Christine?"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"What did she say?"

His expression was grim. "She told me that they've been investigating Cameron Bailey for a long time and she would not be surprised to learn that he had been involved with Kelly's kidnapping. Apparently, he has some very strong mob ties."

"Mob ties?" Andrea gasped, immediately thinking about Jack McKay who had died during their senior year of high school. Could this be some sort of vendetta against Dylan?

He nodded. "She wouldn't give me too much information, but she said she appreciated what I had told her and they would follow up with it immediately." He paused for a moment, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. "I guess I really didn't know him at all, now did I? I swear, Andrea, I knew absolutely nothing about this. You have to believe me."

"I do believe you." She murmured back, surprising herself a little that she actually meant what she said.

"We're going to find your friends, Andrea. I know we will."

"Yeah." She whispered, this time her faith faltering. She closed her eyes, whispering a quick little prayer. They had to find Brandon and Kelly. They just had to.

_Author's Notes:_

_So, there is some romance brewing between Ethan and Andrea… Don't worry. I do adore Andrea but this is still a very much Dylan/Brenda/Brandon/Kelly centered fiction. Though I do intend on bringing Janet and Steve into the story soon. The next chapter will take place in Mexico – I promise, and I am writing it as quickly as possible. _

_Oh, and sorry about all the typos in the last chapter (and any in this one… Though I did actually re-read my work this time!) I was in a hurry when I posted and forgot to proof. :p _

_Cheers,_

_Jianna_


	23. Chapter 23: Breaking Free

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey everyone! New update. Hope you enjoy it. We're back in Mexico and much gets resolved. So read and let me know what you think. :) You know I live for feedback. :)_

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**~*~*~**

**Breaking Free**

**Baja California, Mexico**

The early morning sunlight shone dimly through the dirty and broken window pane of the filthy former hotel room that had served as Kelly's prison for the past three days. It was shining directly in her eyes, but Kelly did not want to move out of fear of disturbing Brandon who had fallen asleep, snuggled against her, his body and his jacket warming her. She hoped that her body heat had kept him just as cozy as his had kept her during the night.

She stared down at her former fiancé, studying him carefully. He had not changed much over the past couple of years. He had gotten older, but his boyish good looks had lingered. He still wore his hair in the same fashion, though their exercises during the night had managed to muse his normally picture perfect 'do. The rumpled burgundy colored polo shirt was one that Kelly had bought him a few months before they had broken up, though she did not remember the khaki Dockers.

All in all, he was very much the same Brandon Walsh and Kelly was not surprised that her feelings for him were the same – if not stronger – than they had been when they had parted ways shortly after their failed wedding.

Brandon began to stir slightly, and Kelly closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Suddenly, she did not want him to know she had been watching him as he slept. She kept her breathing even as he began to sit up, adjusting himself in an obvious attempt to not disturb her.

"Hey." Brandon's voice was gentle and hushed, yet still managed to send shivers down her spine. She had thought she would never wake up next to this wonderful man again. "You awake?"

"Mmmmm…" Kelly moaned, shifting her weight so she could snuggle closer to him.

"Kelly." His voice was a little more insistent. "Wake up, Kel. It's morning. We've got to figure out a way to get out of here."

For a moment Kelly had allowed herself to forget the gravity of the situation she and Brandon had found themselves in. He was right, of course. Now was hardly the time to bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking the night before.

"Yeah." She mumbling, adjusting herself into an upright position. Doing this had caused her to loose contact with Brandon, and she immediately missed his warmth. "I'm awake."

"Good." He had risen to his feet, offering her a hand to help her up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied, standing to her feet with his assistance. She quickly smoothed down her wrinkled shirt and slacks then ran an uneasy hand through her very dirty hair. She knew she must look a complete sight. Her captors had not allowed her to wash up at all, much less actually bathe. "You?"

He nodded in response, not even looking her in the eye as he gazed uneasily off into the distance.

Kelly suddenly had a very bad feeling, but as she opened her mouth to ask Brandon what was wrong, the door to the room burst open and Luis and his father, Francisco, came in accompanied by a man Kelly did not recognize.

"Good morning, Ms. Taylor. I trust you slept well - finally reunited with your long-lost lover." Francisco greeted her with a leering smile that made Kelly quite uncomfortable. "I thought you might enjoy one last night with him before the world says goodbye to Dylan McKay."

"I already told you," Brandon growled angrily, "I'm not Dylan. My name is Brandon. Brandon Walsh. I am of _no_ relation to Dylan or to Jack McKay for that matter. Neither is Kelly. I demand that you release both of us immediately."

Francisco seemed amused by Brandon's threat. "Oh, is that right?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "If you are not Señor McKay then what are you doing keeping his girlfriend so happy?"

"I-" Brandon's face was flushed, whether from embarrassment or anger, Kelly could not tell.

"He is not Dylan McKay." The stranger spoke, a strange look glowing in his dark brown eyes as he studied Brandon intensely. He shifted his gaze towards Kelly, offering her a charming smile that did nothing to put her at ease. "But you are indeed Kelly Taylor. Cameron spoke endlessly of how beautiful you were."

"Cameron?" Kelly's heart dropped as she thought of the handsome young reporter whom she had actually begun to like quite a bit. "Cameron Bailey?"

"Of course." The man's lips quirked up in a taunting smile. "How else would I have known just where and when to find you?"

Kelly's hand fluttered to her mouth as she stifled a small scream. She had completely forgotten about the phone call she had accepted from Cameron as she and Brenda drove down to Baja. He had wanted to set up a time for their coffee date, but Kelly had explained to him that she was going to be in Baja for several days. He must have put two and two together and figured out she had gone to find Dylan.

"You see, Ms. Taylor," The man continued as he eyed her up and down. Kelly felt Brandon stiffen beside her. "Cameron has been in my employ for quite some time. He has been most helpful to me these past several months as I have sought out my father's killer."

"Dylan?" Kelly whispered, fear gripping her. Could Dylan have killed this man's father?

"Not hardly." He seemed amused by this.

"Jack." Brandon stated, his tone cold and distant and Kelly wished she could tell what was going through his head.

"You are a bright one, now aren't you, Mr. Walsh?" The man glanced back at Brandon. He quickly assessed him as if really noticing him for the first time. "I remember you." He announced suddenly. "I don't expect that you would remember me, but I remember you."

"From where?"

"California University." He explained. "You were the student body president, correct?"

Brandon nodded, his face paling.

"I voted for you." The man smiled a sad smile. "Not the first time. I did not care for Josh Richland whatsoever. The second time, however. The election you lost."

"Uh, yeah." Brandon stated, clearly confused by the direction the conversation had turned.

"I was surprised you did not run again." The man went on to say. "You had quite a bit of potential back then. Have you done anything with that?"

"I'm a reporter for the Washington division of the New York Chronicle." Brandon announced somewhat proudly.

The man made a disgusted face and had the circumstances been different, Kelly would have probably giggled. The man turned to Kelly, shaking his head slowly. "You cannot trust reporters, Ms. Taylor. It is quite dangerous for you to be involved with not one, but _two_ of them."

"Cameron and I are not involved." Kelly stated firmly.

"Ah, but he would like you two to be." The man chuckled. "And if I know Cameron, he will get what he wants."

"Not very likely." Kelly gritted her teeth. "Especially now that I know his involvement with my kidnapping. Needless to mention its unclear if we'll actually manage to get out of this alive."

"Oh, I would not worry about that, my dear." The man murmured assuring her. "Even though you lured in the wrong fish, I can believe you will serve my purpose. And your reporter friend here, I see no reason to not let him go. After everything is said and done, of course."

"After _what_ is said and done?" Brandon demanded.

"After I have Jack McKay in my possession." The man's eyes turned hard as flint.

"Jack's dead." Kelly stated flatly. "He died in 1993. You need to check your records."

"Perhaps Jack McKay is legally dead, but what about Eddie Waitkus?"

Kelly felt a cold chill wash over her. "Wh-who?"

"Eddie Waitkus? Or did you think I wouldn't have known about Jack's secret identity?"

"I, um, I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered, trying to keep her nervousness at bay.

"Jack McKay is not the sort of man you should be protecting, Ms. Taylor." The man cautioned, his eyes narrowing. "Would you really forfeit your life for his?"

"Jack is dead." Kelly stated evenly, trying to keep the lie from her eyes. "He died in 1993 when his car exploded in front of his son's eyes."

The slap came without warning, catching Kelly completely off guard and causing her to stumble back against the wall. She covered her stinging cheek, blinking back the tears. Brandon was instantly at her side, whispering something that she couldn't quite make out.

"Are you sure you don't want to change your answer, Ms. Taylor?" The man taunted, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Jack is dead." She hissed, her hand still over her cheek. "Trying to exact revenge on a dead man is no way to honor your father."

"Jack is _not_ dead." The man spat out, glaring at Kelly with hatred. "Stop mocking me, Ms. Taylor and tell me where he is."

"I already told you," Kelly glared right back at the threatening man, refusing to be intimidated. "Jack is-"

"Alive." Brandon cut her off, stepping in front of Kelly, standing between her and the man. "I don't know where he is, but I know he's alive."

"Brandon!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Kel," Brandon turned back to her, meeting her eyes for the first time since they woke up that morning. "This man is right. Jack is not worth your life. Tell him what you know and then maybe he'll let us go."

Kelly stared at Brandon, shaking her head slowly. "I can't, Brandon. I won't betray Dylan like that."

Brandon's face contorted with anger at the mention of Dylan's name. "It always comes back to him, doesn't it? Always Dylan. Why can't you get it through your head that Dylan is no good for you? That he will always bring you down? He's not worth it, Kelly. He's definitely not worth your life."

Kelly wanted to be angry. She wanted to be furious with Brandon, and she would have been, if the circumstances were different. However, she could not voice those words aloud. Not with their captor less than three feet away. Instead, she murmured softly so that only Brandon could hear, "Don't."

Gently, she brushed past him, facing the stranger who was watching their exchange with great interest. Clearing her throat to speak with as much authority as possible, she addressed the man, a slight smile on her lips. "The man I knew as Jack McKay is long dead, sir. I do not know anyone by the name of Eddie Waitkus, unless, of course, you are referring to the baseball player."

The man made a move to strike her again, but stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening in surprise as he stared at something or someone behind her. "What are you doing here?" The man hissed, his voice low and deadly.

"Do not lay a hand on her, Gabriel."

Kelly spun around at nearly the same moment as Brandon, her mouth dropping open with surprise as she stared at the young man she had known only as a reporter for the Los Angeles Tribune. Cameron looked anything but the reporter, now, his eyes hard as stone and a very large gun pointed directly at the man she assumed was Gabriel's head.

"Cameron." Kelly breathed out, for a moment forgetting how angry she was with him.

"Hey Kelly." Cameron shot her a quick smile, before turning his angry stare back at Gabriel. "Francisco. Luis. You may leave us now."

"Of course, Señor Bailey." The Francisco nodded before he and Luis strode out of the room without a backward glance at Gabriel.

Gabriel's face was crimson with rage as he sputtered, "Where do you think you're going, Francisco?" He demanded.

Francisco turned back, facing his former employer, a taunting glint in his eyes. "The problem with mercenaries, Señor Marchette, is that you never known when you will be outbid. I wish you luck."

"Marchette?" Kelly and Brandon both echoed at the same moment.

"Yes." Cameron agreed. "Gabriel Marchette. Anthony's nephew and my half-brother."

"Half brother?" Kelly's eyes widened, glancing back and forth between the two men, only now seeing the resemblance.

Cameron nodded, his lips twisting up in an ugly sneer as he stared down his brother. "Yes. The little fool fancied himself in love with our cousin, Toni, and went mad with grief when he found out that his bullet had killed _her_ not her husband, Dylan McKay."

"What about his father?" Brandon frowned, obviously trying to do the same as Kelly and understand just what was going on. "He said something about wanting revenge against Jack because McKay killed his father."

Cameron tilted back his head and let out a small, mocking laugh. "Our father. Yes, I suppose you could say that Jack McKay is responsible for Cristano's death. Though only by managing to stay alive when Cristano botched the job. His screw up was not looked upon kindly by the man who had taken out the hit on Jack McKay."

"You mean Anthony Marchette?" Kelly inquired, trying to wrap her head around all the details.

"Yeah." His voice inflection saying the exact opposite. "Marchette. Now, Gabriel," Cameron shifted his attention on to his half-brother who was eyeing the gun uneasily. "As you could probably guess, the family doesn't exactly approve of your actions here in Mexico. Go back to your hotel. Now. Emilio is waiting to take you home."

Gabriel glanced menacingly at Kelly and Brandon, hesitating for a long minute before he finally acquiesced to Cameron's order, scurrying out of the room like a cowed rat. Cameron watched his half-brother flee, a triumphant expression on his face. After they heard the front door of the building slam shut, Cameron shifted his attention back to Kelly and Brandon, who had subconsciously grabbed onto each other's hands during the exchange between the brothers.

Cameron lowered his gun, tucking it under his belt behind his back. "You two okay?" He asked, his tone far more friendly than he had used with Gabriel, though still not quite the same Cameron Kelly had become used to.

Brandon nodded, eyeing Cameron suspiciously. "Yeah, fine." He said, squeezing Kelly's hand tightly before releasing it. "Now, you want to tell me just who the hell you are?"

"His name is Cameron Bailey." Kelly informed Brandon, shooting an uneasy glance at the reporter. "Or at least I think it is."

"It is." Cameron attempted to reassure her. "Or at least that's what it says on my birth certificate." He stuck out his hand to shake Brandon's, but the Walsh twin hesitated, distrust written clearly on his face.

"What's going on, Cameron?" Kelly asked after it became clear that Brandon was not going to shake the other man's hand. She was still extremely nervous around Cameron, especially after what their captors had said about his involvement with her kidnapping. "How exactly are you involved with all of this?"

Cameron frowned as he stared off into the distance. He took his time answering her, obviously trying to think through what he was going to say. "Like I said earlier, Gabriel is my half-brother. We share the same father, a man by the name of Cristano Marchette. You are probably more familiar with his brother, Anthony. Anthony Marchette was the man who originally put out a hit on you friend's father."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Cristano was not exactly what you would consider a good man. When his wife was eight months pregnant with their son, Gabriel, he met a young waitress by the name of Shelby. She was a poor girl who had come to Southern California with stars in her eyes and dreams in her heart. Needless to say, it did not take Cristano very long to seduce her. It was not until she was four months pregnant that she found out she had fallen in love with a married man.

"When Shelby told Cristano that she was pregnant, he rejected her. He told her he would send her money, but he could not leave his wife as that simply wasn't done in his family. That was when she learned just what kind of family Cristano was from."

"A mob family?" Brandon supplied.

"Exactly." Cameron's lips twisted up in a sour smile. "Shelby was terrified when she found that out. Rather than taking him up on his offer, she fled California and moved back home to Minnesota. She decided there was a far safer place to raise her son than in the shadow of Southern California's biggest organized crime family. That son was me."

"Minnesota? You're from Minnesota?" Kelly shot Brandon an amused look. He did not seem nearly as amused.

"Yeah." Cameron assented. "Born and bred. Well, mostly."

"So if your mother took you to Minnesota to keep you away from the Marchettes, what are you doing involved with them now?" Brandon inquired.

"When I was fifteen-years-old my grandparents were killed in a car accident. My mother went mad with grief and decided to join them six months later. As I was still a minor, the State of Minnesota sought out my father. Even though my mother hated him, she had listed Cristano as my father on my birth certificate. It didn't take them long to track him down and reunited father and son."

"That's some story." Brandon commented, though Kelly could tell from his tone that he didn't fully buy it. Kelly wasn't sure if she did either. She barely knew Cameron, and though his story did seem to fit the circumstances, she was not sure she could trust him.

"You never really answered how you got involved with all of this." Kelly stated with a frown. "Your brother, Gabriel, said you were in his employ."

"Sort of." Cameron shrugged. "That is actually where my story gets a bit sticky. See, Gabriel is the legitimate son. Though Cristano claimed me, I was never fully accepted by the family. Cristano shipped me off to boarding school then paid for college. It was while I was in college that the family found out Jack McKay was really alive. Rather than 'disappoint' his brother, Cristano chose to take his own life."

"So that's why Gabriel blames Jack for Cristano's death?"

"Yes." Cameron nodded. "Though I don't. Cristano was a cruel man and a coward. I was not surprised that he killed himself."

"So Gabriel took it on himself to avenge both Cristano's and Toni's deaths?"

"Sort of. Though not really. After Anthony took his own life-"

"A lot of suicide in your family." Brandon cut him off, earning him a sharp look from Kelly.

"Yes. There is." Cameron easily assented. "But as I was saying, after Anthony took his own life, the family fell into chaos. Gabriel attempted to take control, though most of the family felt he was too young. That was when my great uncle, Emilo, decided to step in. He saved the family from falling completely apart."

"Would that have been such a bad thing?" Brandon questioned.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But enough of story time. We need to get going. Now."

"Going? Going where?" Kelly frowned, not sure she wanted to go anywhere with Cameron.

"Back to the States where we'll be at least somewhat protected. Emilo doesn't know anything about what is going on here in Mexico. When Gabriel gets back to his hotel he'll figure out that I bluffed him and come back here."

"We can't go, though. I need to let Brenda and Dylan know we're okay." Kelly insisted.

"You can call them from across the border." Cameron stated anxiously. "They've been worried about you for nearly four days now. They can worry the other five hours while we get to safety."

Kelly nodded, understanding his logic. She glanced over at Brandon, a little surprised to see he was in agreement as well. "Alright," She said at last. "Let's get going."

_Author's Notes:_

_I hope I didn't confuse you guys with the whole Marchette family tree. It made sense in my head and I hope it translated well enough on paper. Anyway, next chapter will be a Brenda/Dylan chapter, methinks. I haven't written about them for awhile and I need to get you guys up to date on what is happening with them. _

_Anyhoo… Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I'll try and get a new one posted soon. _


	24. Chapter 24: Need You Tonight

_Author's Notes:_

_New chapter. And probably the last chapter that is technically going to be taking place in Mexico, though the storyline is far from being wrapped up. It has managed to get it's tentacles into most the other storylines already planned out. Anyway… Read and let me know what you think. The next chapter I'm going to be working on is _not_ going to be for Error Proof, though. I need to pay some attention to _The More Things Change the More They Stay the Same_, so read and get your fix now. I'll try and get more out as soon as possible, but like I said, I need to pay a little attention to my other baby…_

_Cheers,_

_Jianna_

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**~*~*~**

**Need You Tonight**

**Baja California, Mexico**

A long sigh escaped from Brenda's lips as she stared out across the Mexican skyline towards the western horizon where the sun was slowly making its descent into the Pacific Ocean. A warm breeze had picked up, swirling up dust along the dirt roads and filling the air with a distinct floral scent that Brenda thought she recognized as the Mariposa lily.

One of the last times she had come to Baja with Dylan she had discovered some of the brilliant red-orange flowers growing along the roadside and had instantly fallen in love with them. Dylan had wanted to pick them for her, bring their seeds back to California, but Brenda wouldn't allow him to. There was something about them growing in their natural habitat that made Brenda love them all the more and she didn't think it would feel quite the same if she saw them growing in her mother's garden.

A soft knock came on her door and Brenda knew Dylan had come to take her to dinner. She wasn't hungry. What little appetite she had after Kelly disappeared had vanished along with Brandon. She knew Dylan would insist she eat something, though, even if it made her sick to her stomach.

"Just a minute." Brenda called loudly, reaching down and grabbing a sweatshirt, though the night was warm and she doubted she would need it.

She quickly crossed the room, opening the door to reveal Dylan standing on the other side, the worry and anxiety they had both gone through over the past several days aging him faster than the years ever could.

"Hey." She greeted him, trying to offer him a small smile to encourage him, though it died a fast death as soon as it met her lips. "Any news?"

Dylan shook his head. "Nothing. Jonesy won't admit it, but he's stumped. He says there's been nothing on the black markets at all." He let out a heavy sigh as he stepped inside her room, "With two people disappearing, one would think this would be the FBI's top priority, but Christine tells me she isn't having too much luck with the bureaucrats."

"I don't get it." Brenda shook her head as she gnawed on her lower lip. "I know they think Brandon is somewhere out there looking for Kelly, but _I_ know deep down inside that he's not. Something happened to him, Dylan. I just know it."

"Hey, hey." Dylan gently cupped her face with his hand, raising her gaze to meet his. "Your brother is a smart guy. He'll figure out a way to get out of whatever he and Kelly have gotten into. I'll tell you what, I feel a lot better thinking that Kelly is somewhere out there with Brandon than I did when I thought she was all alone."

"Yes, but we don't _know_ Brandon is with her." Brenda turned away from Dylan, crossing her arms against her chest as she cross the room to stare out the window. "I feel so responsible, like this was all my fault. Kelly didn't want to come down here. She argued against it. But she wasn't about to let me come down all by myself. She said it was too dangerous." She whispered the last part, her voice catching in her throat.

She felt Dylan come up behind her, but he kept his distance, not touching her. "Brenda, if it's anyone's fault, we both know it's mine. My stupidity. My selfishness. I'm the one to blame. But playing the blame game does no one good right now. Right now, we need to go downstairs and get something to eat. Or else we'll be of no good to anyone."

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are." Dylan argued predictably. "Do you want me to bring you something up?"

Brenda nodded, turning to face him. "Yeah. I really don't want to leave the room, just in case…"

"I understand." He gave her a quick smile. "I'll be right back. Lock the door." He cautioned on his way out.

Brenda watched him go, missing his comforting presence almost immediately. Being around him again had affected her strangely. She had believed she was completely over him, that she had finished that chapter of her life. But seeing him, being close to him – it brought back all the old feelings she thought she had long ago buried.

"Damn." She murmured softly to herself, wishing the circumstances were different. The maybe she would have had a clearer mindset while she sorted through all these conflicting emotions. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that deep down inside she was still deeply in love with Dylan. But then when she thought of Ashton, her heart was torn in two. She and Dylan had far more history together, but she honestly didn't see a future with him. Whereas with Ashton, that was a very real possibility.

A light knock sounded on Brenda's door and she quickly walked over to open the door, assuming it was Dylan with their dinner. "That was fast." She stated as she pulled open the door. However, it was not Dylan that stood on the other side of the door, but a young Hispanic girl who could not be more than seven or eight-years-old.

"Well, hello there." Brenda greeted the child with a warm smile. "Are you lost?"

The little girl shook her head slowly. "Su hermano y su novia son seguros. Están volviendo a América con Cameron Bailey. No se asuste. Le llamarán tan pronto como puedan.*"

_(* Translation: Your brother and his girlfriend are safe. They are returning to America with Cameron Bailey. Don't be scared. They will call you as soon as they can.)_

"Excuse me?" Brenda started, trying to pick out the few words she understood of the girl's message. She knew _hermano_ meant brother and she was pretty sure _novia_ was girlfriend, but the rest was a jumble to her, except for the name Cameron Bailey. "I don't know Spanish. English, _por favor_?"

Again, the girl shook her head. "No Englés."

"Then please wait. My _novio_ will be back soon. He knows Español." Brenda pleaded with the girl, trying to keep the desperation from her voice.

"No soy seguro aquí. Debo ir.**" The girl murmured, her eyes glancing about the room nervously. She turned to go, then hesitated for a moment, holding out a slip of paper for Brenda. Brenda quickly took the offered note, hoping it would give her some clue as to what the little girl had said.

_(** Translation: I am not safe here. I must go.) _

The girl hurried out of the room, Brenda wishing she could follow her. It was obvious the child was scared, though, and Brenda did not want to put her in any danger. Instead, she glanced down at the slip of paper the girl had passed her at the last minute, her eyes widening when she recognized the handwriting.

"Brandon!" She exclaimed. She quickly skimmed the note, her heart thudding loudly in her chest. Someone had delivered a note in Kelly's handwriting to his hotel room and he was going to try and find the place that Kelly had written.

She wanted to leave immediately, find the address that Brandon mentioned in his note, but she held herself back. If she went running off into the darkening evening, she would no doubt face the same fate as Brandon and Kelly. She needed to wait for Dylan to come back. He would then let Jonesy know and they could send the police there to investigate.

The minutes ticked by slowly as Brenda became to pace back and forth, anxious for Dylan to return with their dinner – not that she would be able to eat a bite of it. At last they had a lead – a real lead as to where Brandon and no doubt Kelly were. Maybe, if they were lucky, within a few hours, she would be reunited with her twin and they could put this horrible nightmare behind them.

At long last, Brenda heard another knock on the door, this one far louder and she knew it must be Dylan this time. She flung open the door, forcibly stopping herself from blurting out what had happened as Dylan stumbled inside, carrying two large bags of what Brenda assumed was food.

"I wasn't exactly sure what you'd want, so I got a little bit of everything." Dylan explained as he set the food down on the table. He turned to look at her. "What?" he inquired immediately, his face paling. "What happened?"

"Nothing bad." Brenda explained, a huge grin on her face. She quickly passed him the note. "A little girl brought this to me. It's from Brandon."

Dylan scanned the note, nodding his head slowly, obviously thinking things through. "This was written on the motel stationary." Dylan frowned. "He obviously wrote this before he disappeared."

"Yes, so?"

"So why are we getting this now?" Dylan mused aloud. "Something doesn't quite add up. You say a little girl brought this to you?"

Brenda nodded. "Yes. She said something about my brother and his girlfriend first, then when I asked her if she spoke English, she handed this to me."

"Did it seem like the message was more important or the note?" Dylan asked.

Brenda furrowed her brow, thinking back to her conversation with the child. "The message, I think. She gave me the note almost as an afterthought. But I couldn't understand her. I asked her to wait until you returned, but she said something that again I couldn't understand, handed me the note and then left."

"Do you remember any of the words she said? Maybe I can figure it out."

Brenda closed her eyes, replaying the moment again in her mind. She had always been very good at memorizing things quickly, though she had been so distracted when the girl had shown up at her door that she hadn't paid too much attention.

"She said brother and girlfriend. I recognized that much. Then asuste, I think." Brenda began.

"Scared?" Dylan suggested. "She said Brandon and Kelly were scared?"

"No." Brenda shook her head. "She said no asuste, which would mean no scared, right?"

"Or don't be scared." Dylan nodded. "Anything else?"

"There was something else. Segurs. Seges. Something like that."

"Seguros?"

"Yes! That's it!" Brenda exclaimed, nodding her head excitedly. "Seguros! What does that mean?"

"Safe." Dylan breathed out, a relieved look on his face. "It means safe."

"Do you think she was saying Kelly and Brandon are okay?"

"I don't know." Dylan stated thoughtfully. "It sounds like it to me. Can you remember anything else she said?"

"She mentioned the name Cameron Bailey." Brenda continued, running her fingers through her hair ruefully. "At first I couldn't remember where I had heard that name before, but I do now."

"Who is he?"

"A reporter of some sort." Brenda explained. "He was at the Peach Pit with Kelly when Ashton and I showed up. I, uh, I think he's interested in her." Brenda watched Dylan's face carefully to see his reaction to her words.

"Interested in her?" Dylan frowned, though he didn't see overly jealous. "Maybe that was a front. Maybe he's involved in all of this. How else would some little girl know his name?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking. In fact," Brenda exclaimed, suddenly recalling the conversation Kelly had with Cameron in the car. "On our way to Baja, he called her. I think he was asking her out but she told him she was going to be gone for several days."

"Did she mention where you guys were going?" Dylan asked, his jaw tightening.

Brenda nodded. "Yeah, she did."

"Then that has to be it." Dylan expelled a long sigh as he sunk down on the bed, closing his eyes. "Kelly's new friend betrayed her."

"He seemed like such a nice guy, though. Kelly liked him." Brenda found herself seated on the bed next to Dylan, trying to recall what Cameron had looked like. She knew that the two young men who had been at the Pit were both incredibly good looking, she just couldn't remember which was the reporter and which was the doctor. She wished she had paid more attention.

"Kelly likes the attention." Dylan shrugged his shoulders, his gaze vacant and far away. "As gorgeous as she is, one would think she'd have a little self-confidence, but to this day, she's always questioning. So unsure…"

"I thought she had grown out of that a bit." Brenda mused, laying back on the bed and closing her eyes. She could well recall the numerous conversations she and Kelly had back in high school, Brenda always trying to reassure Kelly that she was beautiful and Kelly never quite believing it.

Dylan shook his head as he laid back as well. He rolled over onto his side, propping his head up with his elbow, studying Brenda and making her extremely self-conscious. Brenda knew it was inappropriate for her to be laying on a bed with him, but something inside her wouldn't let her sit up and break the moment.

"After the fire, Kelly was constantly at odds with herself." Dylan went on to explain, watching Brenda carefully. "Your brother never really helped her self-confidence issues."

"I can imagine." Brenda sighed, well recalling the conversation she had with Brandon after he had nearly hooked up with Emily Valentine while still dating Kelly. If she remembered correctly, that was about the same time that Kelly was in the fire. "Brandon really does love her, though."

"Past or present tense?"

"You know, I really don't know." Brenda rolled over onto her side, facing Dylan, completely aware that their bodies were less than a foot apart – a distance that would be far too easy to close. "He insists that he's over her, but she was his first real love. You don't forget your first love very easily."

"No. You don't." Dylan whispered huskily, his hand moving to brush a strand of hair away from her face. His touch felt like fire and Brenda found her resolve to keep that distance between them weakening.

"Dylan, don't." Brenda whispered, reaching up and taking his hand in hers to move it away from her face, though she found she couldn't quite release it. "We've been down this path before. It doesn't work for us, remember?"

"I still love you, Brenda." He leaned closer, his face a mere inches from hers. "We still have something. You can't deny it. I know I can't."

"The last time we had this conversation, Kelly was kidnapped." Brenda whispered, looking away from his intense gaze. "Now is not the time nor the place to be discussing these things. We need to stay focused. We need to find Kelly. We need to find Brandon."

"I know. I know." Dylan sat up suddenly, his expression guilty like a child who had been severely reprimanded. "I just don't know how much longer I have and I don't want to waste it being apart from you."

Irritation washed over Brenda at his words and she rose to her feet abruptly. She stared down at her ex-boyfriend, reading the shame in his eyes but not feeling the least bit sympathetic. "Stop it Dylan." She growled. "Now is _not _the time. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself this minute. As I said days ago, I really don't think you have HIV. If no one around you has it, why would you?"

"I, uh-"

"Get tested. I don't want to hear another word about it until after you get the results, understand? There's no point in moping about, playing on my sympathies to try and get me to sleep with you. It's not going to happen. I'm with Ashton now. And I, well, I love him."

"Do you?" Dylan rose to his feet, his expression wounded. "Do you really love him?"

"Yes." Brenda felt the lie choke in her throat. "I do. I love Ashton."

Without warning, Dylan's lips were upon hers, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her body, pulling her towards him. His kiss was tender yet demanding, refusing to permit her resistance. Without even realizing what she was doing, Brenda found herself kissing him back, her fingers twisting in his hair, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened, turning more passionate than any kiss she had shared with Ashton ever had.

"Oh Dylan." Brenda moaned when at last they broke apart, each of them wanting for air.

"You can't tell me you love him when you kiss me like that, Brenda." Dylan whispered, lowering his head to touch against her forehead. "You can't."

"Dylan-" Brenda began but was unable to finish her thought as the door to her hotel room burst open, Jonesy barging in, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Break it up you two lovebirds!" He announced. "I've found your friends!"

"You have?" Dylan's voice was full of hope as he and Brenda broke apart, their moment of passion forgotten. "Where are they?"

"Not in Mexico any longer, my friend. Well, not technically." Jonesy smiled. "They crossed the border illegally less than an hour ago. Right now they're being held for questioning by border patrol. Christine is arranging it for us to be able to go and pick them up. However, she said we need to hurry. Apparently, we're not the only ones looking for them."

"What do you mean?" Brenda asked, breathlessly.

Jonesy studied the two of them carefully, running his fingers through his hair nervously before asking a question that filled Brenda with dread. "Does the name Marchette mean anything to you?"

_Author's Notes:_

_So I threw in some Brenda/Dylan passion there for you guys. I hope you enjoyed. I really need to work on writing those kinds of scenes. I never feel like they have the right flow. Guess I need to write more of them, huh? Practice makes perfect. Of course, that will make my tortured couples too happy, now won't it? Perhaps I'll just have to write juicy and passionate scenes between David & Donna and Ethan & Andrea. Though honestly, when I think of those two couples the words "juicy" and "passionate" just do not come to mind… Maybe Brenda & Ashton and Kelly & Cameron… *evil grin* _

_Anyway… I need to get going. Got a lot of work I've got to get finished within twenty minutes. So use this time to click on the little blue button and leave me a review and make me a happy girl. And hey… Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll be more inspired to write more of this story than my other… _


	25. Chapter 25: Homeward

_Author's Notes:_

_Hi guys! Welcome to yet another chapter in my turning-epic story, The Error Proof Test. I really am not 100% satisfied with this chapter and to me it feels kinda awkward in places, but I really don't have the inspiration and time to fine tune it until it actually flows like I want it to. Plus, I really don't think you guys have the patience for that either. So anyway… Here it is. It's shorter than usual but I should be posting another one soon and this time from someone's POV that is much, much easier to write. :)_

_Cheers,_

_Jianna_

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**~*~*~**

**Homeward**

**Baja California, Mexico**

"What happened to the Bronco?" Cameron heard Kelly ask him the second they approached his steel-grey Mercedes Benz CLK430. He quickly clicked the automatic locks and disengaged the alarm, though he knew if someone had really wanted to break into his car, the annoying noise would have done nothing to stop them.

"This one gets better gas mileage." Cameron shrugged, opening the passenger's door. He glanced back and forth between Kelly and her friend, Brandon, whom she obviously did not have qualms about fooling around with while supposedly in a committed relationship. "Who wants shotgun?"

"You go ahead, Kel." Brandon offered, the familiar way the man said Kelly's name grating on Cameron's nerves. He knew enough about Kelly's past to know that she had once been engaged to this man, but it still really bothered him. The fact that something so trivial bothered him so much only made him more irritated, though only with himself. "I'll take the back."

Cameron nodded, sliding the seat forward to allow Brandon to climb in. "Sorry about the tight squeeze." Cameron apologized half-heartedly. "I wasn't really expecting to be taking two extra people across the border. Just one." He shot Kelly a meaningful look.

Moving the seat back into place, Kelly took the passenger's side, allowing Cameron to close the door behind her and get in on the driver's side before offering comment. "You don't _have_ to take either of us. You can just drive us back to the hotel where Brenda and Dylan are. Our friends can ensure we cross the border safely."

"That I highly doubt." Cameron shook his head. "You don't understand the sort of people we're dealing with here."

"You mean your family?" Brandon stated more than asked from the back seat.

"Exactly." Cameron gritted his teeth. Brandon was not about to let Kelly forget that he had come from a mob family. He shot Kelly a sideways glance, but her expression was unreadable. "They're my family. I know how dangerous they are."

"So do we." Kelly murmured softly, smoothing her hair with hand. Despite being held in captivity for nearly four days, she still looked stunning to Cameron – though she could really use a shower. "You forget Brandon and I were both around during the time that everything happened with Dylan and Toni."

Cameron nodded, his eyes trained on the road in front of him. He had not known Toni well at all, only met her on one or two occasions. What he did know was second-hand knowledge from their long-time chauffer, Bruno. According to Bruno, Toni was really the only Marchette worth knowing.

"Look," He quickly changed the subject, not wanting to wade into dangerous water the he knew would paint him in an even worse light. "We're going to have to take a slight detour before we reach the border."

"What do you mean?" Kelly frowned. "Why?"

"Well, I don't suppose either of you have any identification, do you? Driver's license? Passport?"

Kelly shook her head as Brandon did the same from the back seat.

"That's what I thought. So, we can't exactly cross the border by the traditional route. Which means, we take a detour." He shrugged. "Glad you both are in good walking shoes."

"We're going to be crossing by foot?" Kelly's mouth dropped.

"How else did you expect to get back to home sweet home?" Cameron rolled his eyes, a little put off by her attitude. "Don't see why you should be so upset. I'm the one who is going to be leaving fifty thousand dollar car behind."

"No, but I did leave _my_ car." Kelly growled back. "And if it weren't for you in the first place, none of this would have happened. You're the one who told your brother where he could find me."

Cameron's face flushed guiltily. He had been kicking himself ever since he had heard Gabriel had kidnapped Kelly in order to get to Dylan. "He wasn't supposed to go after you, Kelly." Cameron whispered quietly and in the rearview mirror he could see Brandon leaning forward to catch their conversation. "I'm really sorry you got mixed up in all of this."

Kelly folded her arms against her chest, clearly annoyed and not accepting his apology. "Maybe you weren't sending him after me, but you did send him after Dylan, didn't you? It was never about me or the Martin House, was it? It was always about getting to Dylan. Wasn't it?"

"I'd be lying to you if I told you it hadn't started out that way." Cameron told her as honestly as he could. "But after meeting you, I really did want to help the Martin House as much as I could. Your passion for the project was infectious and I couldn't help but be drawn to it." Then, lowering his voice so he hoped only she could hear, he added quietly, "And to you."

"Oh please." Kelly rolled her eyes, glancing out the window towards the east. "Cameron, you'll be lucky if I ever talk to you again after this. Brandon and I both could have been killed. It _was_ your brother's intention to kill Dylan. I can't believe you're actually still trying to come on to me after that."

"Kelly, I…" He trailed off, trying to think of something – anything – that he could say that might put him back in her good graces, though he didn't even understand why he cared so much. "Look, I'm sorry, Kelly. I really am. If I had it to do all over again, I would have done things much, much differently. But I can't so all I can do now is ask that somehow, someday you might find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I barely know you, Cameron." Kelly scowled at him. "To me you're nothing but some guy who used me to get to one of my best friends so he could have him killed. We have no history, no previous friendship, nothing. Why on earth would I forgive you?"

He opened his mouth to make one more attempt to plead for her forgiveness, but the smug expression on Brandon Walsh's face made him firmly clamp it shut. He would not grovel – at least not in front of him. Finally, after several minutes had ticked by, he cleared his throat, stating, "You should both try and get some rest. I know you've both been through a lot already, but your ordeal is far from over."

Neither spoke, but Cameron saw Brandon adjust himself a bit in the back seat to get more comfortable. He inwardly cringed when he realized Brandon had put his filthy shoes on his leather upholstery, but he kept his mouth shut. Pretty soon he would be reporting this car stolen anyway.

They drove on in silence and eventually Brandon appeared to have nodded off in the back seat. Kelly, however, kept her eyes staring straight head, her face an emotionless mask, though he noticed her clenching and unclenching her jaw several times.

After a little over two hours had passed, Cameron had finally worked up the nerve to try talking to Kelly again. He had kept hoping she would break the silence first, but apparently she was well practiced in this game. "Um, there's some water in the glove compartment if you're thirsty. I know you're probably pretty hungry, but I'm sure you can understand why we can't exactly stop."

Kelly said nothing, though she reached forward and opened the glove box, two bottled waters falling out as soon as it popped open. She reached down and retrieved them, setting one in the cup holder in the middle console, opening the other and taking a long swig of the liquid.

"Look, I get that you're angry with me, but this is going to be a really long drive if you keep giving me the silent treatment."

Kelly said nothing.

"Alright, fine. If you won't talk, I will." Cameron frowned, frustrated that Kelly was so angry with him even if he knew she had every right to be. "I know you think I'm a complete jerk. You have every right to. But I want you to know that this guy, the one who lies to people and sets them up, isn't really me. The real Cameron Bailey is just some shy, backward kid from Minnesota who grew up without a dad but always dreamed of someday meeting him.

"But when I did finally meet him, rather than Cristano being the loving father I always prayed for, I got a conman who only saw me as an expendable child who was completely loyal to the family. For years in my youth I did things I knew I shouldn't have just to try and gain his approval. I got in so deep with the Marchettes that by the time I was twenty-years-old I realized there was no getting out."

"So why are you trying to break free now?" Kelly asked softly though she still refused to look at him.

"Because," He replied, his tone echoing her own. "I finally found something that is worth giving up my safety, maybe even my life for."

"What do you mean?"

"Kelly," Cameron began, his thoughts stumbling over themselves as they rushed to make it to his mouth. He prayed he didn't slip up and say something totally stupid. "Since the moment I laid eyes on you, you fascinated me. I found myself obsessing over you and even though I was aware of it and knew how sick it really was, I couldn't stop. You got to me in a way I can't explain and I don't think I'm ever going to be able to get you out of my system."

"Cameron, you don't know me. You may think you know me because you've learned a few things about me from my past, but you really don't know me. Not the real me. We've had a handful of conversations and I think I've actually only seen you twice."

"I know enough to know that I want to know more." Cameron countered, venturing a glance over at her. "I know that you're the kind of woman I always imagined being able to fall in love with."

"Cameron-"

"I'm not saying I've fallen already." He added hastily, knowing her well enough to know that a profession of love at this point would be completely rejected. "Just that I could. If you let me."

"Cameron, that's not going to happen." Kelly shook her head. "I know you want more than friendship from me, but I can't offer you that. I'm not available."

"To me, no. But to ol' Brandon back there I guess you were, huh?" Cameron spat spitefully.

Kelly's cheeks colored but Cameron couldn't tell if she were embarrassed or upset. "What right do you have to say something like that to me?" She replied with enough vehemence that Cameron was quickly able to deduct which of the two emotions she was feeling. "How many times do I have to say, _you don't know me_! You don't know my life or my heart. How dare you judge me?"

"I bet I know you better than you think I do." He countered as he suddenly pulled over to the side of the road, turning in his seat so he could face her. "I know you're the kind of girl who yearns to be loved but every time you let yourself go and give your heart away, the idiot you gave it to, stomps all over it."

"That's not true."

"Oh, it's not?" Cameron gave a sharp laugh, shaking his head. "Girl, I've done my homework. I've seen how it works for you. You get one year, maybe two at the tops before the guy you're with turns into a complete ass, but you love them anyway. You don't need that anymore, Kelly. You deserve a guy who will cherish and protect you. Value you for the amazing young woman that you are. _Love_ you."

"That man isn't going to be you, Cameron."

"I think that it might." Cameron argued, holding her eyes with his own. "If you give me a chance."

"I can't do that, Cameron." Kelly protested, abet weakly. "I can't love a man I can't trust."

"But you trusted guys like Dylan McKay and Colin Robbins? And unless I miss my guess, Brandon wasn't exactly worthy of your trust either, right?"

Kelly's eyes narrowed, but Cameron couldn't help but notice she didn't contradict his statement. "You don't understand the circumstances, Cameron. You may know the facts, but sometimes those facts don't tell you everything."

"I'm just asking for a chance, Kelly? Can't you give me that?"

"I don't think so." Kelly shook her head. "Not after everything that has happened. Maybe if things had been different, if you were different and if I, well, if I didn't feel the way I do for someone else. Then maybe. But as things are right now…"

"You mean Dylan?" Cameron pressed, studying her thoughtfully.

Kelly shook her head, her eyes wandering towards the backseat where Brandon was quietly snoring.

Cameron nodded his understanding. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do." Kelly whispered, her voice tight. "Since high school… He's really been the only one. Even when I was with someone else… He was the one I dreamed about."

"Any chance I might be able to take his place?" He asked, only half serious.

Kelly gave him a small, rueful smile. "Maybe if I had met you five years ago. But it's too late for me now, Cam."

Knowing that he was pressing his luck, but deciding to take a chance anyway, Cameron quickly leaned forward, catching Kelly's lips against his own. Rather than immediately pull away like he had expected her to, she returned his kiss, though tentatively and with far less passion behind it than Cameron's.

The kiss quickly ended and Cameron immediately missed the feeling of her lips against his. "Now," He shot her a lopsided grin. "Was that so bad?"

"No, it wasn't so bad, Mr. Bailey." Kelly shook her head, a teasing light in her eyes which caused her whole face to light up. "But, not quite enough to inspire the kind of affect you were hoping for."

"Can't fault a guy for trying, right?"

"Come on. I thought we were in a hurry." Kelly gestured towards the road. "I really don't want to be hoofing it across the Mexican boarder in the dark."

"Actually, that's the best time to go." Cameron explained. "At least, I am assuming so. That way the boarder patrol can't see us as well."

"You think we'll get caught?"

"There's only one way to find out, now isn't there?" Cameron grinned at her, thankful that she seemed much more at ease with him than she had been when she got in the car. He knew she wasn't quite ready to trust him yet, but Cameron was pretty relentless when it came to something he wanted. And he wanted Kelly Taylor unlike he had wanted anything else in his life.

_Author's Notes:_

_You guys make it through that okay? I'm feeling a bit ill but I still have some time and I'm going to start working on the next part. It will have all five of the characters from the Baja arc involved, though I'm not positive whose POV it will be. Anyway, please let me know what you guys think by leaving me a review. _

_Cheers,_

_Jianna_


	26. Chapter 26: Something Against You

_Author's Notes:_

_Well, how about that! Two chapters in two days. I must love you guys an awful lot! And, after the way this chapter ends, I have a feeling I'm going to be writing two more chapters in the very near future. Anyway… I don't have time for long author's notes this time, so I'm just going to leave it like this. So read and review! Pretty please with BK and DB on top? _

_Cheers,_

_Jianna_

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**~*~*~*~**

**Something Against You**

**The Mexican-United States Border**

Dylan frowned as he studied the three individuals seated in the interrogation room of the Border Patrol station, the one-way glass blocking their view of him entirely. His thoughts had been troubled since Jonesy had informed him Kelly and Brandon had been found but they were being held in custody at the border. Now, seeing the eerie similarities between the man Brenda had identified as Cameron Bailey and his late wife, Toni Marchette, Dylan knew his anxiety was justified.

"I don't understand. We gave you their IDs. Why can't you release them?" Dylan overheard Brenda protesting with one of the uniformed guards. He could tell even without looking that her words were being wasted.

"Your friends were trying to pass into the country illegal, Ms. Walsh." The woman told her, her tone cool. "Do you understand what the word illegal means?"

"Yes, but they really had no choice. They were being pursued by their kidnappers." Brenda went on to explain. "I'm sure if they had the opportunity they would have stopped by the hotel and picked up their licenses, but they didn't have that chance."

"I'm sorry. The law is the law. Until I receive authorization to release them, they will remain here."

"It's bad enough that they were being held against their will by a bunch of criminals. Now they're being held by their own government!" Brenda exclaimed in exasperation. She strode away from the woman, joining Dylan at the glass, worry etched on her face.

"Hey." Dylan greeted her, wrapping his arm protectively around her slim waist. He was thankful she didn't immediately shrug him off. "It's going to be okay. They can't hold them. They haven't done anything wrong."

"I know. It's just frustrating." Brenda spoke, her voice low so that Dylan could barely make it out. "I thought Jonesy was going to be talking with the FBI, see if he could get them released."

"He is."

"Yes, but it's been nearly four hours now." Brenda complained, leaning against him for support. "How long does it take to make one phone call?"

"We don't know what's going on behind the scenes, Bren. We just need to be patient." Dylan told her a bit absently. He could not tear his eyes off from Cameron's face. Even his mannerisms were similar to Toni's. The resemblance between them was eerie.

"What's wrong, Dylan?" Brenda asked him suddenly, stepping away from him so she could stare him directly in the eye. "You've been acting very peculiarly since you spoke with Jonesy earlier. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No." He lied, then quickly amended it. "Yes, actually. Tell me. Does that guy with Kelly and Brandon look familiar to you?"

Brenda furrowed her brow as she turned to stare through the glass. She studied Cameron for several minutes before turning her attention back to Dylan. "Just from the other night at the Peach Pit. Why?"

Dylan said nothing as he reached for his wallet in his back pocket. He flipped it open and pulled up a worn photograph, passing it to Brenda. "Here." He whispered, his throat constricting as he caught a glimpse of the beautiful woman who had been his bride for less than twenty-four hours.

"Toni?" Brenda stared at the photograph, her expression puzzled. She had seen the photo before, Dylan knew. He had shown it to her a couple of times while they were in London together, but she had never held the photo in her hands, never been able to really read the pure bliss so evident in both he and Toni's eyes.

"Yeah." Dylan answered her. "On our wedding day. Your brother took that picture. I thought I was going to be spending the rest of my life with her."

"You really loved her, didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Dylan could only nod. The few times they had discussed his relationship with Toni, Dylan had ended up storming out of the apartment, unwilling to admit how much he really had cared for the tragic young woman. "I did." He whispered the words. "I loved her so much, Bren. When she died – my whole world fell apart."

"I know." Brenda wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a warm embrace. "I was there. Remember?"

"How can I forget?" Dylan wiped at his tears with the back of his hand. "You were so amazing, Brenda. I don't know if I ever really told you thank you for what you did. You pulled me out of a very dark place that I know I wouldn't have managed to do if it weren't for you."

"You would have managed. Somehow." Brenda told him softly while squeezing him tight. "You have been through so much for someone so young and yet you've survived. You are a fighter, Dylan. I've always known that about you."

"I love you, Brenda Walsh." Dylan whispered softly, his emotions taking control of his tongue. "I know that you have something going on with that Hamilton guy, but I don't like him. I've never liked him. Nor trusted him, for that matter. He has some sort of hidden agenda, Brenda, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Brenda took a step back so she could look into his eyes. "Dylan, I know you think you're just looking out for me, but I don't need you to. I do love you. I will always love you, but you're right. I do have 'something going on with that Hamilton guy.' When you left London, he was there for me. I was a mess. Not physically, luckily. But how do you think I felt when you just abandoned me there without a word of explanation?"

"I didn't have a choice, Bren." Dylan attempted to explain. "Ashton… He threatened to call the police if I didn't disappear."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me that if I didn't leave and get out of your life for forever he would call the police and tell them I shot you."

"But you didn't really shoot me, Dylan. The bullets were blanks."

"I realize that now. But I was terrified and honestly, Bren, I don't think the police would have seen the distinction. I fired the gun with the intention of blowing Ashton's head off. I was completely out of control. When I saw you laying there on the ground, not knowing if you were dying or not, I knew I couldn't be around you any longer. I couldn't keep putting you in danger. I lost Toni, I wasn't about to loose you too."

"It would have been nice if you had given me a choice."

Dylan stared down at her in anguish, realizing that if he had only stuck around and stood up to Ashton at the time, he would not have wasted nearly three years of his life away from this wonderful woman. He didn't want to spend another day away from her, and yet… He shot a backwards glance through the glass, seeing Cameron seemingly stare directly at him, though Dylan knew he could not actually see him.

"I'm responsible for Kelly being kidnapped, Brenda."

"I thought we talked about this. Yes, you should not have 'run away,' but you had no way of knowing that Kelly and I were going to come to Baja after you, much less that she would become a victim of some random kidnapping."

"It wasn't so random." Dylan told her, his voice tight. "I didn't want to believe Jonesy when he talked to me earlier, but now that I see the guy, there's no mistaking it."

"What are you talking about, Dylan? You're confusing me."

"See that guy in there with Kelly and Brandon? I really don't think his name is Cameron Bailey."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at Toni and then look at him. Tell me what you think."

Brenda did as she was told, looking down at the picture of his late wife in her hands then glancing back up at Cameron. She looked back and forth several times before realization dawn on her, her entire face paling. "Oh my god, Dylan! He's a Marchette, isn't he?"

Dylan nodded slowly. "That's what Jonesy told me. He isn't certain how connected he is with the family, but there are definitely some connections and I really don't think Kelly is safe being around him."

"Well, right now we don't really have much of a choice in the matter, now do we?" Brenda's lips twisted together in clear irritation. "We've got to get them out of there. The longer he's with them…"

"Don't worry, Brenda. I know how to solve all of this." Dylan attempted to reassure her, though he really hadn't a clue what to do. He didn't want to run again, but he knew that if he remained in California both Kelly and Brenda would no doubt be put in danger. He could not be responsible for loved one's death. Not again.

"I wish they would let us talk to them, at least." Brenda whispered regretfully. "I know they told us they were all physically fine, but look at Kelly. She's a mess and something major is eating at Brandon."

"I can tell." Dylan studied his friend with a frown. The expression he wore was one familiar to Dylan, though he was having a difficult time placing it. Then suddenly it hit him as he announced, "He looks like he's feeling guilty."

"Guilty?"

Dylan nodded, trying to suppress the smile that beginning to break across his face. "Something happened between them."

"Between Kelly and Brandon?" Brenda rushed up to the glass as if standing six inches closer would reveal something that she had not seen before.

"Just look at them. He's acting the same way he did when he and Kelly fooled around on that task force retreat or whatever it was. And the way he's positioned himself right next to Kelly… Not really touching her but making it clear to Cameron that she's off limits…"

Brenda glanced back at Dylan skeptically. "I think you may be reading a bit too much into it, Dylan. He's my twin brother and all I can tell is that he's upset about something. It might have to do with Kelly, it might not."

"It has to do with Kelly. Trust me." Dylan gave Brenda a confidant glance. A part of him knew he should be upset that once again they seemed to have hooked up before the ashes on his and Kelly's relationship had a chance to cool, but the majority of him could not be happier. He had always known that Kelly was still in love with Brandon and obviously, the male Walsh twin felt the same.

"This isn't good." Brenda's words cut off Dylan's happy thoughts. "This isn't good at all."

"What do you mean?" Dylan looked at her, thinking she must have seen a border agent or something, but they were alone in the room save for the single guard who Brenda had been pleading with earlier.

"Kelly and Brandon." Brenda shook her head in dismay. "If they did something… This is not going to end well."

"How so?" Dylan folded his arms against his chest. "I know Kelly is still in love with Brandon and from your expression, I have a hunch you know that as well. And knowing Brandon, I don't think he's completely let go of Kelly yet either. Maybe this had to happen to get them back together."

"Yes. Brandon is still in love with Kelly." Brenda confirmed. "Or at least I suspect it. He won't actually admit it to me, but whenever he asks me about her, I can tell. He always loved her but was too hung up on doing the 'right thing' to do something about it."

"Go on." Dylan prompted her, willing her to explain.

"In high school at the Spring Dance Kelly made a pass at Brandon but he shot her down completely."

"Yeah, she's told me about it. He used the same line back then as he did when they didn't get married. Said he loved her like a sister."

"Yes, well, that really wasn't the problem. The problem was, he loved Steve like a brother." Brenda let out a weary sigh. "He felt like he would be betraying Steve if he went for Kelly even though they had broken up nearly a year before. Steve was still hung up on her."

"Well, I was still hung up on Kelly when they actually got together. In fact, she and I were still together the first time he made a successful move on her." Dylan pointed out. "Where was doing the right thing back then?"

Brenda's lips quirked up in a bemused smile. "You weren't exactly the greatest boyfriend to her, Dylan. At that point, I think Brandon felt a bit justified. He was tired of seeing you dump all over Kelly and use her for sex. Actually, I _know_ that's how he felt. He told me as much right before I left for London and after you had disappeared."

"He told you that?"

Brenda nodded.

"So how was leaving her at the alter doing the right thing? And please explain how not choosing to be with her right now won't be doing the right thing either?"

"Their wedding I can't explain. He always clams up whenever I ask him about that. But as far as right now…" She trailed off, gnawing on her lower lip anxiously. "Well, he's sort of with someone right now."

"He's with someone?" Dylan felt like an idiot echoing Brenda's statement. "Is it serious?"

Brenda bobbed her head up and down. "It's Emily Valentine."

"What the fu-"

"Dylan!" Brenda cut him off, shooting a glance at the guard at the doorway. "Watch yourself."

"Sorry. I just can't believe that guy! Why would he go running back to that psycho after all these years?"

"He didn't exactly go running back to her. They bumped into each other at the mall. It was coincidence."

"Oh, I believe that like I believe Kevin and Suzanne were looking out for my best interests when they stole all my money." Dylan rolled his eyes. "That girl is crazy, Brenda. She probably stalked Brandon for months before she just 'happened' to bump into him."

"She got help, Dylan. She was in the mental institution for quite some time and Brandon assured me that when he visited her in Frisco, she was doing fine."

"She's a nut, Brenda. I don't want you ever going near her." Dylan shook his head, well recalling some of the letters that had shown up in his mailbox while she was supposedly getting 'help.' "I never told you this before, but she used to write me."

"She wrote you?"

Dylan nodded. "Yeah. Quite a few times. For a couple of months I was getting about a letter every other day. They were disturbing, to say the least. At first they were pretty typical, trying to stay in touch sort of letters, but when I didn't write her back… Well, lets just say I wouldn't feel very safe being in the same room as her."

"That was years ago, Dylan. I'm sure she's fine now."

"I still don't like it, Brenda. Brandon should not be with her. It's dangerous for his health."

"Well, don't go telling him that. He thinks it some twisted form of kismet or fate or whatever. While Kelly was always the one who got away, Emily was the one who never really was." Brenda stared at her brother, her expression sad. "And now that she finally _is_, he's not going to do something to mess that up."

"If he hurts Kelly…" Dylan trailed off, the threat evident in his tone.

"Dylan, please. This isn't our business. It's Brandon and Kelly's. Let's leave it between them, okay?" Brenda inquired.

Dylan was about to answer her, telling her a flat out no, but suddenly three border guards arrived, Jonesy trailing behind.

"Good news, guys!" Jonesy announced, a wide grin breaking out across his face. "I got your friends released."

"You did, or Christine pulling some strings at the FBI did?" Dylan queried with a forced smile. As thankful that Brandon and Kelly were to be released, he wished he had more time to talk to Brenda without listening ears.

"Same difference." Jonesy chuckled. "Now come on, let's go greet your friends. They look like they're a little overripe in there."

Brenda beamed at Jonesy, "Thank you so much, Mr. Jones. We really appreciate all your help."

"It was no trouble, little lady. Your Dylan knows I can't resist a beautiful woman."

"Whatever." Brenda brushed off the compliment. "So when can we see them?"

"Right now." One of the guards informed her, pulling out a ring of keys and unlocking the door to the interrogation room.

He held it open and Brenda quickly rushed in, Dylan following closely behind her. Brenda immediately rushed to her brother, giving him a tremendous hug, then a playful punch in the arm.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" She threatened, her eyes glistening with tears. "I was so scared for you, Brandon." She then turned her attention to her friend. "You either, Kelly. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. Again."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of, Bren." Kelly's voice sounded dry. "Thanks for coming and getting us, guys. Cameron had run out of ideas when the border patrol arrested us."

"Cameron." Dylan turned an even gaze towards the man he was positive was a Marchette. "So, you're the one responsible for all of this?"

"For rescuing us." Kelly interjected quickly. "He found Brandon and I and helped us escape."

"That's convenient." Dylan eyed his suspiciously.

"You must be Dylan McKay." Cameron had risen to his feet and stuck out his hand for Dylan to shake. "Cameron Bailey. Reporter for the Los Angeles Tribune."

"Reporter, huh?" Dylan's eyebrows shot up and he glanced over at Kelly who seemed extremely nervous about something. "You sure your last name is Bailey?"

"That's what it says on my birth certificate." Cameron told him plainly as he dropped his hand.

"Not Marchette?" Dylan dropped the name like a bomb, though neither Kelly nor Brandon seemed to react to it. Obviously they already knew something and he tried to ignore the sense of betrayal he felt from that.

"No." Cameron stated through clenched teeth. "Not Marchette. Though you obviously know something so I'm not going to bother denying anything. I am Cristano Marchette's bastard son. I didn't even know him until I was a teenager. My half-brother, Gabriel, is the one who kidnapped your girlfriend and her other boyfriend, in a desperate attempt to get to you. I was not going to let that happen."

"Is that so?" Dylan folded his arms against his chest, knowing that his story rang true but he was not about to believe it. The Marchettes were a sneaky bunch and he was not about to trust them.

"It's the truth, Dylan." Kelly came up beside him and placed a calming hand on his forearm. "But now is not the time nor the place to be discussing this. I don't think I'm going to feel safe until I'm back home in my own bed."

"Then let's go home." Brenda announced. "Kelly, I drove your car up, so why don't you drive Brandon, I'll ride with Dylan and Jonesy," She turned towards the private investigator, "You can take Cameron."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jonesy nodded, "I'm parked out back. Come on, Mr. Bailey. I have a feeling we're going to have a very interesting drive back to California."

"Alright." Cameron shrugged, not even glancing back at Dylan. He began walking towards the exit, pausing in front of Kelly. "Can I call you?" He asked softly, though Dylan could hear every word.

"I don't think so." Kelly replied, causing Dylan to smirk.

"Maybe I will anyway." He returned, completely unfazed by her rejection. Without giving her a chance to stop him, Cameron leaned forward and planted a swift kiss on her cheek. "Don't change your number."

Dylan watched as Kelly's cheeks flushed with pleasure, which she quickly tried to hide, and couldn't help but be reminded of a similar silver-tongued devil who had once upon a time swept her off her feet. John Sears had proven himself to be untrustworthy, and if Dylan's guess was correct, Cameron Bailey would too.

_Author's Notes:_

_Well there you go. My next two chapters are going to be focusing on the drives back to California – Kelly & Brandon's and Brenda & Dylan's, and I'm going to let you guys vote for which one you want to read first. *grin* So, let me know. One of them will be happy while the other is sad, but I'm not going to let you know which is which because I'm just evil like that._

_So who is it going to be? Brenda & Dylan or Kelly & Brandon? You have the power! ;)_

_Cheers,_

_Jianna_


	27. Chapter 27: Love Will Tear Us Apart

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey everyone! New chapter. And technically, per the vote, it should be after the next chapter but I worked it so that I would be posting both at the same time so all the BD fans didn't boo me. :) I just had to go with what inspired me the most at the moment and it worked out this way. Anyway… Some of you sharp-eyed readers may notice I'm reusing a title. I'm not technically, though. I changed the title of Chapter 23 to something else that fit it better because _Love Will Tear Us Apart_ (Joy Division) is an apt title for this BK chapter. Anyway… Read and let me know what you guys think. _

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**~*~*~**

**Love Will Tear Us Apart**

Darkness had already descended on the Mexican desert by the time the border patrol had officially released Brandon, Kelly, and Cameron. Brandon could tell the strain of the day was finally taking its toll on Kelly. She had worked hard to maintain a strong front, standing up first to the psycho Gabriel Marchette, then to Mexican officials who had detained them at the border, but now she looked about ready to collapse and Brandon seriously doubted she would have the strength to drive all the way back to Los Angeles tonight.

"Here. Give me the keys." Brandon stopped Kelly as she fumbled with the lock to her car. "I'll drive. You look dead on your feet."

Kelly started, her eyes widening in surprise. Brandon wasn't sure if it was at his offer or the fact that he was actually talking to her. "Um, yeah. Thanks." She mumbled, her eyes downcast as she passed him the keys to her Beemer. "You sure?"

"Of course." Brandon assured her, resting his hand at the small of her back as he guided her to the passenger's side of the car. He quickly unlocked the vehicle and opened the door for her, assisting her as she got in. She watched him uneasy, her eyes guarded and her expression distant, and Brandon felt a sudden pang of guilt. He had barely spoken three sentences to her since they had awoken that morning and he knew he owed it to her to tell her the truth.

Brandon quickly made his way to the driver's side and jumped inside the car, turning the keys into the ignition and the engine instantly revved to life. He pulled out of the parking lot of the detention area, and eased out onto the highway, never so happy to see the Mexican border in his rearview mirror before in his life.

There had been a time or two where he wasn't sure they were going to make it out alive, last night being the key example. As much as he adored the woman sitting in the car next to him, he knew that it was unfair to put her in a position of having to choose between him and Dylan once again. Besides, after overhearing her conversation with Cameron on the drive to the border, he already knew who she would choose.

Even though Brandon was deeply ashamed of taking advantage of Kelly's vulnerability the night before, he did not wish it had never happened. Last night, being with Kelly, things had felt so right and beautiful. He had missed her deeply over the past several years and he knew that despite his feeble attempts to get over her, she would forever be a part of him because she would always be in his heart.

Somehow, though, Brandon knew he needed to apologize for what he had done the night before, and at the same time make it so that Kelly herself didn't feel guilty by choosing to stay with Dylan over him.

"Kel," Brandon began slowly, trying to pick his words carefully. He kept his eyes trained on the road ahead of him, using it as a ready excuse for not having to actually meet her quizzical eyes. "I think we need to talk about what happened last night." He paused, then added for further clarification, "Between us."

"Yeah, we do." Kelly murmured, her voice was soft and if Brandon allowed his imagination to play tricks on him, almost tender. "Brandon, I-"

"Don't." Brandon quickly cut her off, knowing he would not be able to handle hear the words 'I love Dylan' coming straight from her lips. Hearing Cameron state it earlier in the car and Kelly agree had been bad enough as it was.

"You need to know how I feel, Brandon." She protested weakly, her eyes shimmering with emotion. "I-"

"I _know_ how you feel, Kel." Brandon silenced her once again, feeling his heart begin to break just a little at the thought of having to loose this beautiful woman once again. "And it's okay. I-I understand."

"You understand?" Kelly echoed, her tone full of confusion.

"Yeah, I do." Brandon reached over and gave her hand what he hoped was a friendly, not desperate, squeeze. "And like I said, it's okay. In fact," Brandon continued, thinking about the young woman he had left behind in Washington for the first time since he had laid eyes on Kelly, "I didn't really get a chance to tell you this earlier, but I've been seeing Emily Valentine again. Do you remember her?"

"Emily?" Kelly choked out. "Of course I remember her. You're actually seeing her again?"

"Yeah. Can you believe it?" Brandon shook his head, his own disbelief evident. "I mean, it was sort of surreal. We bumped into each other at a mall in DC and really hit it off. It was almost like we had never been apart…"

"Wow, Brandon. That's um, well, that's just, well, wow." Kelly whispered, her voice sounded raw and Brandon thought he detected a hint of pain in there. "Are you sure about her?"

Brandon found himself frowning at Kelly's question. She really didn't have the right to be jealous, especially considering the circumstances they found themselves in. "Kelly, I know you never really liked her that much, but she's changed since high school. She really has."

"Okay." Kelly stated in a tone that said it was anything _but_ okay.

Brandon shot her a warning look, though it he was honest with himself, he knew that Kelly had every right to dislike Emily as strongly as she did. Had Emily been in Kelly's position, Brandon suspected it may have sent Em over the edge and Kelly would find her tires of her BMW slashed or even worse. No matter what happened, he had to make sure Emily _never_ found out what had transpired between him and Kelly while in Mexico.

"Look, Kelly, I understand you don't like Emily, but can't you at least try to be happy for me?" Brandon found himself getting irritated with the blonde. If it weren't for her and her damn hang ups over Dylan, who Brandon _knew_ would never get over Brenda, they could be discussing _their_ future right now. Not his with someone Brandon still suspected was not completely balanced.

Kelly mumbled something that Brandon couldn't quite make out, though he could have sworn he heard the word idiot thrown in there somewhere. "So, what happened between us last night… That meant nothing to you?" Kelly demanded, her voice thick with emotion.

"Oh right. Like it meant something to you." Brandon shot back, his sarcasm masking his own hurt and disappointment. This was not going the way he wanted it to.

"Shut up, Brandon. Just shut up." Kelly glared at him. "You sit there and pretend you know how I feel. You don't have a clue, Brandon Walsh. Not a _clue_."

"Oh, I think that I do." Brandon spat with self-righteous indignation. Why was it that he allowed himself to care so much about this woman who was obviously incapable of loving him in return? She didn't give a damn about his feelings for her and every time he offered her his heart, she managed to stomp all over it.

Rather than giving voice to his true heart and feelings, though, Brandon allowed his anger to take over his tongue. "Look, Kel, we both know it was just the heat of the moment. We thought it was the end. If the circumstances had been different, neither of us would have said or done the things that we did." He stated with disdain.

Kelly fell silent for several minutes and Brandon thought he may have actually wounded her a little. He was about to apologize, but stopped himself. He was not the one who should be apologizing. She was the one who always put Dylan before him. She was the one _used_ him, not the other way around.

"You said you loved me." Kelly broke the quiet with a faint whisper so low that Brandon wasn't even sure he heard her correctly.

Brandon bit back the sarcastic comment that was on the tip of his tongue, instead finding himself responding to her soft and almost wounded tone. "I _do_ love you, Kelly." His whole heart was behind those words, though Brandon knew Kelly would never know or understand that. Then, like placing a shield in front of his heart, he hastily added, "You're like a sister to me."

Kelly choked back a chortle-sob sound that succeeded in making Brandon feel like a total and complete ass. "Of course." She breathed out, shaking her head in dismay. "The sister line. I should have expected it."

"What do you expect me of, Kelly?" Brandon exclaimed defensively. "You've moved on. I've moved on. What we had was in the past. There's nothing between us anymore. Nothing."

Kelly said nothing and when Brandon glanced over at her, she had turned her face and was staring out the window. He could tell from her posture that she was upset, though he wasn't exactly sure what _kind_ of upset she was.

After several minutes of very uncomfortable silence had ticked by, Brandon found the courage to ask, "Kel, you okay?"

She took her time answering, clearing her throat and playing with a thread that had come loose from her shirt before replying. "Of course, Brandon. I'm fine. Just peachy! Why wouldn't I be?" She let out a small, sarcastic laugh that grated on Brandon's nerves. "Whatever happened between us last night was just residual, unresolved feelings. If even that. I mean, maybe we were just drunk with fear and horny, right?"

"Riiiight." Brandon echoed uncertainly.

Kelly continued as if she hadn't even heard him. "I mean, we nearly got married a few years ago. Of course it would make sense that we are attracted to each other and given the life and death circumstances we were in… I'm sure things like this happen all the time to ex-fiancés…" She trailed off, probably realizing that her words weren't exactly making sense.

"Let's just forget it ever happened, Kelly." Brandon let out a weary sigh. "Don't you think that would be for the best? I mean, I have Emily and you have Dylan. We don't want to hurt the ones we love. Again. It didn't mean anything, anyway. No one needs to know."

"Right. You have Emily and I have Dylan." She stumbled over McKay's name. "No one needs to know. No one needs to get hurt."

'No one but me.' Brandon thought to himself, staring at Kelly's solemn expression. He knew it was for the best to try and let her go and move on, but he still had to fight his ever instinct to pull her into his arms and kiss her until she admitted she was still juts as in love with him as he was with her.

"Kel…" Brandon whispered, reaching over and running his finger along her jaw. "You are beautiful and amazing. You will make someone a very, very lucky man someday. I made peace with the fact that that man will not be me a long time ago. Being with you last night was sweet and I will always cherish that memory, despite the circumstances, but I let you go a long time ago."

Kelly nodded, her face an expressionless mask. "I know." Her voice was a tight whisper. "Believe me, I know."

_Author's Notes:_

_Ah! How wonderful mis-communication is. At least for those of us writers who love to torture the royal couples. *evil grin* But I'm not going to torture BK nearly as much in _The More Things Change the More They Stay the Same _or_ Summer Lovin', _though a little in Summer Lovin'. Anyway, as always, please review and let me know what you think. Then go on and read the other chapter. Pretty pweeze. :)_


	28. Chapter 28: Think, Let Tomorrow Be

_Author's Notes:_

_Alright, so technically, per the vote, this chapter should have been before the Kelly & Brandon chapter, but when I was writing, I was feeling quite inspired for a BK part and I did not want to deny that inspiration and somehow give myself writer's block by doing so. I wrote with the intention of making this chapter 27 and the other chapter 28, though, but the intro paragraphs didn't quite work out that way so I decided I'd just post at the same time. Hope you guys don't complain. Too loudly that is. ;) Anyway… Here it is. Read, enjoy, and REVIEW. :)_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**~*~*~**

**Think – Let Tomorrow Be**

Brenda stared vacantly out the passenger side window of Dylan's Porsche, having already grown bored of watching the taillights of Kelly's BMW in front of them. For the first hour or so of their drive, Dylan had attempted to strike up a conversation with her, but Brenda really wasn't in the mood to discuss Ashton Hamilton and her relationship with him or her relationship with Dylan for that matter. She needed to think things through. Right now, everything was jumbled and confusing and all she wanted was to be held and told everything was going to be alright. Unfortunately, she didn't know who exactly she wanted to hold her.

"What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall in that car." Dylan commented, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between the former lovers.

"Cars don't have walls, Dylan." Brenda pointed out, her tone light and teasing so he wouldn't assume she was being critical. "But I know what you mean. Something is going on with those two – and more than there used to be when they were pretending something wasn't going on."

"Oh, you mean back in college when she was still dating me?" Dylan was in good enough humor to crack a smile.

"I can't believe you give her a hard time for that, Dylan." Brenda shook her head. Looking back on the circumstances now, she could understand why Kelly had reacted like she had and had actually responded to Brandon's advances. Though he technically may have been faithful to Kelly, Dylan had betrayed Kelly numerous times in his heart.

"It used to really bother me." Dylan admitted, breaking Brenda's train of thought. "I realize now that there are some people who just can't help it. They're like two magnets that can't help but be drawn to one another. Even after years apart, they both know they belong together."

"What are you trying to say, Dylan?" Brenda inquired, though she knew exactly what he was implying.

"Brenda, you know we belong together. I know you love me, even if you won't quite admit it. And I have always loved you."

"I do love you, Dylan." Brenda admitted softly, glancing down at her hands in her lap as she fidgeted nervously. "I will always love you. But I don't know if I can take being hurt by you again. Every time I allow myself to fall for you, you end up breaking my heart. There's only so many times that a girl can pick up the pieces and try and put it back together again."

"It will be different this time. I'm different now. I know that you're the only woman I want in my life. For forever. I want to marry you, Bren."

Brenda shook her head, trying to ignore the fact that he basically had just proposed to her. "I'm serious, Dylan. I was devastated when we broke up the first time and you started dating Emily Valentine. I thought nothing could hurt as badly as that. But then when you started seeing Kelly and then chose Kelly _over_ me…" Brenda broke off, the tears falling down her face. "Don't you realize how much that hurt me?"

"I know, Bren. And I'm sorry. But that was a long time ago. I was confused. I was stupid. If I had it to do over again, things would have been much, much different."

"But you can't do it over again." Brenda wiped at the tears with the back of her hand. "And I know it was a long time ago. We were just kids. And honestly, I don't hold it against either you or Kelly any longer. But when you did it again-"

"What? Started dating Kelly?" Dylan cut her off.

"Yes!" Brenda exclaimed, her heart wrenching inside her. "You left me in London, not knowing and not caring that I could be severely hurt and you ran to California to be with Kelly! You chose to be with her over me. Again. I can't ever forget that."

"I didn't have a choice, Bren. I told you that." Dylan protested, his eyes beseeching hers for some understanding. "Ashton was going to call the police-"

"So what!" Brenda interrupted his lame excuse, her eyes flashing with anger now. "You didn't know what had happened. You didn't bother to stick around long enough. Ashton did and Ashton is the one I'm with now."

"So you're choosing Ashton over me."

"It's not much of a choice, Dylan." Brenda glared at him. "Ashton is hopelessly devoted to me. You are always in constant conflict with yourself, trying to choose between me and Kel."

"Ashton is hopelessly _obsessed_ with you, Brenda." Dylan scowled. "I know you don't want to hear it – you never want to think the guy you're screwing isn't anything but perfect – but Ashton is a psycho. He may not have snapped yet, but I'm sure even you can see it behind his eyes. If he were to ever loose you, he'll flip his lid. Probably pull an Emily Valentine and try and burn down your house. You've got to break free from that nut job as soon as possible, before it's too late."

Brenda hesitated for half a moment, not wanting to admit it, but realizing that Dylan's words rang true. Ashton had said and done some things that had really creeped her out, though she had tried to brush them off at the time. He frequently told her that he would be completely lost without her and whenever they kissed or made love, there was a certain desperation to him that had always slightly repulsed Brenda.

"You know it's true." Dylan whispered. "You have to break free. You don't really know what went down in London, Bren. I don't know what Ashton told you, but I know the truth. At least my side of the story."

"So why don't you tell me?" Brenda challenged him, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "You never told me why you hated Ashton. Since the first time you met him, you made it clear to me that you despised him."

"That's because it wasn't the first time I met him." Dylan told her, speaking slowly as if he were still constructing what he wanted to say in his head. "You sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes." She told him defiantly.

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." Dylan began, "After you had been working in his theater company for about a week he showed up on our doorstep. He was trying to break in."

"What?"

Dylan nodded, pursing his lips together in a terse line. "You were at rehearsal and he wasn't expecting anyone to be there. I guess you hadn't mentioned you were living with someone during your conversations with him."

"I didn't even know him for the first month or so." Brenda furrowed her brow in confusion. "I mean, I saw him and I knew his name and face, but we never had a single conversation until the director put us in that scene together…"

"Interesting." Dylan mused. "So his stalker-like tendencies started even before you knew him."

"Are you sure he was trying to break in?" Brenda frowned, trying to imagine her boyfriend kneeling on their doorstep with a lock pick kit in hand.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure." Dylan reassured her and for some reason, Brenda believed him. "I nearly called the police but he gave me some line about you had forgotten your script and had asked him to come by and pick it up. I didn't believe him, but I thought he was fairly harmless so I didn't make a big deal out of it. I asked you that night if you had forgotten your script but you said no and that's when I decided I need to keep an eye on him just in case."

"How do you mean, keep an eye on him?"

Dylan shrugged. "Didn't you notice I started showing up at your rehearsals quite often? I mean, you're absolutely amazing when on stage, but that wasn't the only reason I came. I wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything to endanger you."

"Was he?"

"Well, nothing that put you in danger, but I did catch him going through your bag once."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I tried." Dylan continued. "But this was after you two had already become best buddies. I told you he wasn't the kind of guy you should be trusting but you told me I was just being paranoid and that he was a really sweet guy who wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I did?" Brenda inquired, though the conversation sounded vaguely familiar. Probably because he had cautioned her against Ashton so many times while they had been in London. They had all sort of blurred together now.

"Yeah. You did." Dylan replied, offering her a slight smile. "That's when I started to think that maybe you had a thing for him. Then, when the pictures showed up in the mailbox-"

"Pictures? What pictures?"

"The pictures of you and Ashton. _Together_." Dylan emphasized the word and Brenda felt her cheeks flush with color. "Not like that, but they were definitely pictures of a couple, not friends."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dylan." Brenda was confused now. She knew she had never been with Ashton while she was still with Dylan. They had played opposite one another for the play they were in, but they had never rehearsed outside of the studio until that night that Dylan had showed up with a gun.

"They were the type of photographs you'd expect a private detective to take. Sleazy shots at strange angles." Dylan's stated, a wounded tone in his voice. "I realize now that they were either doctored photographs or something similar because, well, because I believe you when you say you weren't with Ashton while we were together. But at the time I was crazy with jealousy."

"You thought I was cheating on you?"

"Thought?" Dylan let out a sharp chuckle. "I was so damn convinced of it that I started to go crazy. I didn't want to believe it was possible of you, but I kept thinking that I had the evidence right in front of me. You always defending the guy only furthered my suspicions."

"But I wasn't with him, Dylan." Brenda attempted to reassure him, wishing that they were not having to have this conversation in a car. She wanted to reach out and touch him, make him look her in the eye and _know_ that she had never fooled around on him behind his back.

"I realize that now, Bren." Dylan told her softly, his eyes meeting her gaze. "And honestly, even if you had, I wouldn't be upset. I love you Brenda. No matter what. No matter what you've done or will do. No matter who you've been with or who you haven't been with, I love you. I know it's unfair for me to be telling you these things – especially with my future so uncertain, but when Melrose showed up outside my door my first thoughts were of you and what I could have done to you."

Brenda bit down on her lower lip, reaching over and touching his forearm gently. "I know you're scared, Dylan, but we'll make it through this."

"We?" There was so much hope in Dylan's voice that it broke Brenda's heart.

"I don't know, Dylan." Brenda told him honestly. "I think I want there to be a 'we', an 'us', but I don't know. Everything is really confusing to me right now and I know I need time."

"If time is what you need, Brenda, that I can give you." Dylan told her softly. "I will wait for you forever."

"Forever?" Brenda couldn't believe him. Not with their track record. Though she supposed this would be a good test.

"Forever." Dylan echoed, his words carrying such conviction that Brenda was tempted to believe him, though she would not let her heart go down that road again. At least not right now.

Several minutes of silence passed between them as Brenda contemplated Dylan's words. Over the course of the past couple of years she had often daydreamed about this moment – the moment where Dylan told her that he loved her and only her and would always love her.

But the Brenda in her daydreams had never been torn between two men. She had always known her own heart and known exactly what to do – though admittedly there were two very contrasting day dreams. In the first she would instantly fall into Dylan's arms, forgiving and forgetting all his past offenses against her and they were happy and in love for forever. However, in the other she would laugh in Dylan's face and tell him he was too late, that she no longer needed him in her life. Problem was, Brenda knew she _did_ need him in her life.

"Pretty song." Dylan commented suddenly.

"Hum?" Brenda looked up, pulled back into the present by his voice.

"I said it was a nice song." He gestured towards the radio and Brenda found herself listening to the heart-wrenchingly beautiful lyrics.

_Could I hold on, or should I hold on to you?_

_Ask, I'll tell the truth; there's nothing I should hide_

_And if I move too slow, if you're bored I need to know_

_I'm weak to hide inside, to force what I don't feel_

_If all we have is a question, there's no hope to find a future_

_But something in me cries for you_

_It feels too real this time_

_I think I love you, though I don't know what love means_

_Girl of my dreams, or a friend that one day leaves_

_Could I trust this when I've lied to myself before?_

_Will I do it all again to taste what I've imagined we could be?_

_Look what I've become; this pressure that we feel_

_In a world of possibilities, this may not prove real_

_But could we give enough, baked against a wall?_

_Too close to breathe, but too far to fall_

_All I ever wanted was to feel you closer to me_

_And it's sad to feel this resistance_

_What once before had felt so free_

_Let tomorrow be_

_I can't be so impatient_

_Pushing every answer, when there isn't any question_

_Let me feel good now_

_And though this may have to end, I hope I'm always with you_

_Honestly your friend_

_I think I love you_

Tears were coursing down Brenda's cheeks as the final notes faded into the next song. She wanted to say something to Dylan, but the words would not come. Instead, she huddled against her side of the car, closing her eyes and hoping she could fall asleep, though she knew even her dreams would not give her relief from the torture she was putting her heart through.

_Author's Notes:_

_So I did something that I always try and avoid – which is using a song's lyrics in my story. I don't mind it in other people's stories so much, but I never like doing it in my own. But this song has always struck me as the perfect Dylan/Brenda song – especially for the situation they are in right now. In case any of you are wondering, the song is _Think (Let Tomorrow Bee) _by Sebadoh_. _Don't think many of you have probably heard of them, but it's a great song and I love it. :)_

_Anyway… Please let me know what you guys think. I live for feedback. *big cheesy grin*_


	29. Chapter 29: Something Must Break

_**IMPORTANT! BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, MAKE SURE YOU READ CHAPTER 27! This was the chapter with Kelly & Brandon on the ride back from Mexico. I posted it at the same time as Chapter 28, the Dylan & Brenda chapter and I noticed it got about half the amount of hits as 28 so I want to make sure no one misses any… :)**_

_Author's Notes:_

_Blech. I am SO not satisfied with this chapter but I'm afraid that if I keep poking at it the whole thing will fall apart, so I'm stopping. I really struggle writing Brenda. For some reason I don't feel like I've crawled inside her head properly and she writes very stiff for me. However, since she is a pivotal character in this story, I'm forcing myself to write her more and more. Hopefully for those of you who know Brenda inside and out, this chapter will not be too painful for you to read… _

_Cheers,_

_Jianna_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**~*~*~**

**Something Must Break**

**Beverly Hills, California, USA**

A weary sigh escaped Brenda Walsh's lips as she leaned heavily on the rough-wood banister of Kelly's beach apartment balcony. The Santa Ana winds were kicking up and though the weather was still unseasonably warm, the beach was nearly deserted, save for a few hardcore surfers who were taking advantage of what the wild, unpredictable winds were doing to the Pacific Ocean. Dylan, she knew, was one of the tiny specs out there, barely discernable against the blue green backdrop.

Dylan. Just the thought of him sent Brenda's thoughts into a tumultuous tailspin. Though they had been back in the United States for nearly three days now, Brenda still did not know what she was going to do about her relationship with Dylan – or her relationship with Ashton, for that matter.

She had phoned her estranged boyfriend the moment she had arrived at Kelly's apartment even though she had been exhausted and yearning to crash on the bed that had once belonged to a girl named Clare Arnold. Ashton had not been at the BelAge Hotel, however, though the clerk at the front desk had assured her he had not checked out. She had left a message, but Ashton had not returned her call. Nor the follow up telephone calls she had made over the past three days. Brenda began to suspect he may be a little upset with her.

"Hey you."

Brenda glanced up and found herself looking directly into the eyes of Donna Martin-Silver. At their insistence, David and Donna had been camping out on the living room floor of the beach apartment since they had arrived home. Brenda knew they were trying to help Kelly feel more at ease, but with Andrea living in Donna's old room, the apartment was beginning to feel extremely crowded and Brenda was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic.

"Hey, Donna. Pull up some rail." Brenda gestured her over with a warm smile. She and Donna had not had much of a chance to talk since she had returned to California and though the two had been friendly towards one another, Brenda was a little uneasy around the younger girl.

"Thanks." Donna came up beside Brenda, turning so she could face the brunette. "It's nice out here. I've always loved the wind, even though it stirs up my allergies."

"It is nice." Brenda agreed, keep her tone casually neutral as she eyed Donna, waiting for the redhead to steer the conversation. "I've missed California. A lot. I should have come back a lot sooner."

"Yes, you should have." Donna almost too quickly agreed. "You should have been back in May."

"You mean for your wedding?" Brenda inquired.

"Of course, for my wedding." Donna confirmed, pursing her lips together in an angry line. "But you didn't. You didn't even bother to send a video greeting like your brother did."

"I didn't really have access to that sort of equipment." Brenda explained lamely, even though she knew that wasn't the truth. The truth was, Brenda had not received the invitation until a week before the wedding. Rather than putting it with their important mail that Brenda needed to look over, Ashton had just left it on the desk and it had gotten jumbled with a bunch of her paperwork. She had encountered it by mistake while looking for a script. Ashton had claimed it was an accident at the time, but Brenda was beginning to suspect it may not have been.

"Don't lie to me, Brenda." Donna's eyes narrowed. "I think that after all the years that we've been friends you owe me the truth, at least."

Not really wanting to blame Ashton and make him look bad in her friend's eyes, just in case, Brenda only shrugged. "There was a mix up with the mail, Don. I didn't get the invitation until it was too late to book a flight. And that is the truth."

Donna just rolled her eyes. "And the phone calls? I called you twice at least to see if you were going to be able to come."

That Brenda had no excuse for. She had gotten Donna's messages but had not had the time to return her phone calls. She would have if Donna had mentioned getting married in them, but the words 'engaged', 'married', or 'wedding' had never been in any of her messages.

"It was my wedding, Brenda." Donna whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks. "This was something we had talked about since high school. I know the past several years have been hard with you still living in London, but I had always believed you would at least come to my wedding."

"I'm sorry, Donna. I really am. I wish I had been there." Brenda reached out and touched Donna's arm tentatively, thankful that the other girl did not yank away. "I know there's nothing I can say or do that can make up for missing your wedding, but I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me someday."

Donna held Brenda's gaze for several long seconds, the tears still falling down her cheeks. "Of course I can, Brenda." She whispered at long last. "I love you Brenda. Even though it's been years, you are still one of my very best friends and I hope that with you now back in California we can get some of that closeness back. My life has had something missing since you moved away."

"Mine has too." Brenda murmured back, reaching out to give Donna a long hug.

The two friends held one another for several minutes, Donna still quietly weeping on Brenda's shoulder as Brenda struggled to control her own tears. When she had moved from Beverly Hills she had honestly believed she would be back the following fall. She had never properly said goodbye to anyone – not even Dylan.

"I love you, Brenda." Donna said quietly when at last they parted. "Don't you ever, ever leave me again, you hear me?"

"I won't." Brenda vowed, knowing in her heart that she intended to keep that promise. "I swear it."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

Brenda whirled around at the sound of Ashton's voice, her eyes widening in shock at the sight of him. Ashton had always been immaculately dressed, shirt and slacks always starched and pressed, not a hair out of place, not a hint of a five o'clock shadow. The man who stood before her now was a complete stranger. His hair was disheveled and his clothes looked like he had slept in them – twice. He did not look like he had shaved since that night they had parted coming on two weeks ago.

"Ashton!" She exclaimed, her hand fluttering to her throat. She felt Donna stiffen beside her and she wouldn't have been surprised if Donna had mistaken him for a transient who had wandered up off from the beach.

"Hello Brenda. Happy to see me?" Ashton inquired, a mocking smile on his face. He shifted he gaze towards Donna, his eyes brightening at her discomfort. "And Donna, wasn't it? So nice to see you again too."

"Donna, go inside." Brenda instructed her friend, giving Donna's hand a quick squeeze. "I'll be alright."

Donna hesitated but finally did as Brenda told her, hurrying towards the door and slipping noiselessly inside. Brenda hoped that Donna would have the common sense to stay in there but still keep an eye on the exchange through the window. Brenda had never seen Ashton like this and she feared he may become as unpredictable as the Santa Ana winds.

"So," She drawled out, trying to mask her unease. "You haven't returned my phone calls."

"I don't bloody hell see why I should have." Ashton sneered, his face an ugly mask that Brenda did not recognize.

"I called at least half a dozen times." Brenda pointed out, her tone cautious. "I know I should have called sooner, but there really wasn't time. I left you a message on the drive down to Baja."

"Oh yes. Just what every man wants to hear." Ashton rolled his eyes dramatically. "That his girlfriend – the woman that he once believed he was in love with – has run off to see her ex-boyfriend like a common trollop. Thanks for that, Bren. Thanks."

"It wasn't like that, Ashton." Brenda almost unwillingly attempted to explain herself. "I needed to go. I needed to be there for Kelly." She conveniently did not disclose the fact that it had been _her_ idea, not Kelly's, to drive down to Baja in the first place.

"Like you've been there for her for the past six or seven years?" Ashton gave a sharp, humorless laugh. "You are so full of it, Brenda. I don't know what I ever saw in you in the first place."

Anger coursed through Brenda's lean body as she silently attempted to regain control of herself. She was almost literally seeing red and while she was seriously tempted to let Ashton have it, she also knew that if she lost control now, she would not regain it.

"I think you need to leave, Ashton." She stated, her tone hard and laced with anger. "Leave California. Leave the United States. Go back to England where you belong."

"I'm not leaving without you, Brenda." Ashton's voice was icy. "I'm responsible for you. You've become a completely different person since you've been back in Beverly Hills. You are not the Brenda Walsh I know any longer."

"Perhaps you've never actually known the true Brenda Walsh." Brenda returned. "Perhaps it was the Brenda you knew in London that was the false Brenda, the Brenda who was pretending that she didn't need this place and these people."

"You don't!" Ashton exclaimed in exasperation. "You're better than them. Than this. And you are most certainly better than that worthless piece of slime, Dylan McKay. Why you keep returning to him like a dog to its own vomit, is beyond me."

"Get out." Brenda stated with steel in her voice. "Get out now."

"No."

"I don't believe she was asking." Now it was Ashton's turn to be taken off guard as David came out onto the porch, his arms folded firmly against his chest as he eyed Ashton like a predator eyes its prey.

"Oh yes. Donna's prettyboy husband, David." Ashton chuckled. "You're going to make me leave, are you?"

"Donna's already called the police." David replied, his expression never faltering. "They'll be here any minute now."

"I've done nothing wrong. I'm not afraid of the fuzz." Ashton's expression was smug as he added. "And I'm not afraid of you. I'm just here to visit my girlfriend. Isn't that right, Brenda?"

"I want you to go, Ashton." Brenda demanded, surprising herself by how in control she actually felt. "I want you leave now, and I never want to see you again."

Something almost maniacal shimmered in Ashton's eyes and a cold shiver raced up Brenda's spine. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere, love. Not without you."

"Yes, you are." David took a step closer to Ashton, using his superior height to try and intimidate the Englishman. "I'll give you one more chance, but if you are not off this property by the time I count to three, I think I'm going to have to take care of things without the police here."

"David, don't." Brenda obligatory whispered.

"Oh really?" Ashton's lips quirked up in a smile. "This I'd like to see."

"One." David began the count and Brenda felt her heart grow cold. She had never seen Kelly's step-brother like this, but she knew he was dead serious. Ashton could come to some serious harm if he didn't leave.

"Ashton, please, do what he says." Brenda pleaded with him. She almost didn't care what happened to Ashton any longer. She just knew he would make things extremely difficult for David if he was forced to make good on his threat.

"Two." David continued, his eyes fixated on Ashton.

"Alright." Ashton said suddenly, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll go. But know this, Brenda. I'm not out of your life yet. Not by a long shot."

Brenda kept her lips tightly shut, knowing that if she contradicted him now, Ashton might not actually leave. Ashton brushed past David, shooting one final mocking smile over his shoulder, mouthing the words 'See you' before disappearing around the corner, his feet making pounding noises on the wooden steps as he descended to beach level.

After several seconds of silence ticked by, Brenda felt herself collapse against David's chest, his arms wrapping protectively around her. "You alright?" David inquired as he smoothed her hair with his hand.

She took a step, offering him an appreciative smile as she nodded. "I am now. Thank you, David. If you hadn't come along when you did, I don't know what would have happened."

"Don't thank me." David shrugged. "Thank Donna. She's the one who told me what was going on out here. What's that guy's problem anyway, Brenda? He looked like he was about to pull a gun out or something."

"I don't know, David." Brenda admitted. "I thought I knew him, but it turns out I've been sleeping with a complete stranger."

"At least you wised up before it was too late."

Brenda nodded as she wrapped her arms protectively around herself. As much as she tried to forget them, Ashton's last words kept ringing in her ears. Suddenly, Kelly's porch no longer felt like a very safe place.

"Let's go inside." Brenda murmured softly.

"Dylan's heading this way."

"Hum?" Brenda looked up, noticing for the first time Dylan's lean form making his way towards the beach apartment from the water's edge. He was carrying his board under his arm, walking at an easy gait. Brenda could tell by his postured that he had not noticed Ashton on the patio only moments before.

"You want to wait out here for him?"

Brenda nodded, though she wasn't really sure if she did or not. If she thought that breaking up with Ashton would make things less complicated, she was dead wrong. Suddenly, everything seemed uncertain and all Brenda really wanted to do was curl up in a ball and drink some hot cocoa. Either that or have a long, heart-to-heart with her mother, but she knew it was still in the middle of the night for Cindy Walsh and Brenda wasn't too sure Kelly would want her running up a hundred dollar phone bill.

David waited by Brenda's side until Dylan reach the patio, leaning his board up against the wall close to the door. "Hey man." Dylan greeted David with a casual grin. "I thought you were never going to wake up."

"Long night." David replied. "Hey, how come you don't go surfing out by your place in Malibu? Aren't the waves nicer?"

"Sometimes." Dylan answered, running his fingers through his still wet hair. "But I've always found the company a little further down the coast a bit better. Now even more than ever."

"Right." David chuckled. "Well, I'm going to head back inside. Kelly and Donna want to head down to the Martin House a little later to finish up some things for the opening tomorrow night. You planning on coming?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it." Dylan assured him. "I know Kel and Donna have poured their heart and souls into this project. It's amazing to me that Kelly still managed to pull off the September opening date."

"Well, my sister is a pretty amazing woman." David easily agreed. "I'm going to get going. I'll catch up with you two later."

Brenda murmured her goodbyes to David before turning to Dylan and offering him a weak smile. "Hey. Good morning."

"Good morning." Dylan returned her greeting. "You look more awake now than you did when I came by earlier this morning."

"Coffee." Brenda gestured to her empty mug that still sat innocently on the railing. "Even after all those years in London, I never quite got used to tea."

Dylan wrinkled his nose. "Me either."

"Ashton was by earlier."

"Was he?" Dylan seemed a little taken aback by her statement. "What did he want?"

"Doesn't matter what he wanted." Brenda informed him. "It's what he got that is important."

"And what did he get?" Dylan inquired, his tone cautious.

"An ex-girlfriend." Brenda smiled. "I broke up with him Dylan. You were right about him. You've always been right. He's a complete psychopath and I should have realized that much sooner. Especially before bringing him to America with me."

"Is he going to go back to England?"

"Honestly, I don't know." She admitted, once again trying to block out Ashton's final threat to her. "I hope so. If I never see his face again, it will be too soon."

"What'd he do?"

"Nothing." She lied, and she knew the instant the word left her mouth that Dylan didn't believe her. "At least nothing much. Said some stuff. Freaked me out a little. But David came out and chased him away."

Dylan nodded. "David's a good guy."

"Yes. Yes he is." Brenda brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. "And so are you, Dylan."

Dylan disagreed with that. "Not quite. But I'm trying to get there. You've always made me want to be better than I am, Bren. When you're not a part of my life, I'm lost. I need you to be a part of my life, Brenda."

"I want to be a part of your life, Dylan." Brenda found herself saying as she reached out and took his hand in hers. "I want to be a part of your life for forever. But, I don't want to rush into anything. We need to take our time. I want to do this right."

"I agree. Which is why I made an appointment for tomorrow morning."

"An appointment?" Brenda eyed him suspiciously. "An appointment for what?"

"I'm going to get tested." Dylan told her calmly. "I kind of wanted to take you up on your offer to come with me."

A wide smile broke out across Brenda's face. "Of course I'll come with you, Dylan." She assured him, giving his hand a warm squeeze. "Did you happen to make an appointment for me as well?"

Dylan frowned. "Why? If I'm fine, you're fine."

"A little peace of mind." Brenda told him softly. "Kelly gets tested every six months. It's probably a good idea for anyone who is sexually active."

"You're probably right." Dylan agreed. "Though you should know, Kelly hasn't been sexually active since she and Mark broke up. At least, not to my knowledge."

"What are you saying?" She frowned at him, confused.

"I'm saying, Kelly and I didn't sleep together after we got back together. She said she wanted to take things slowly." He informed her, Kelly's words echoing Brenda's from only moments before. "I guess even at that point she had her doubts about us. I guess I did too, which is why I didn't push for a physical relationship. She wanted to make sure we had a lasting 'real' connection before going that route."

Not really sure if she could believe Dylan, but knowing his words made her feel better, Brenda found herself smiling at him. "I guess that's good then, right?"

"I guess so." He replied, his hand reaching up and cupping her face. "I love you, Bren."

"I love you too, Dylan." Brenda whispered back, leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his lean frame. "I love you too."

_Author's Notes:_

_I think I struggled more with this chapter than any other this story. I just didn't really know where I wanted to go with the story after they returned from Baja. However, I knew I had to get them out of the cars soon enough, so there ya go. Please review and maybe I'll get the next part posted much sooner than this one got done. I'm feeling a little down lately and could really use some juicy feedback to make me feel better. :)_

_Cheers,_

_Jianna_


	30. Chapter 30: Now That You're Gone

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the long delay in updates with this and my other stories (_Summer Lovin' _and_ The More Things Change the More They Stay the Same_). Things have been a bit hectic with the holidays and honestly, I ran up against a major patch of writer's block. I think I've got most everything sorted out now and have completed my outlines for the rest of _Error Proof_. Yes, we are coming to the end of the story. Or at least this arc of it. I either will write a sequel or I will just continue it and make it one huge long story. Haven't really decided yet. Anyway… Hopefully the updates will come a bit more consistently now. Thank you all for being so patient with me. Oh, and I'm sorry if this chapter feels a bit awkward in places. I always struggle writing chapters after going through writer's block… I was reading an article about "writer's block" and it kept saying that it wasn't really a block per se, just a fear of not writing something well. Well, honestly, that's what it was for me. I knew what I wanted to write but it wasn't flowing so I didn't write. But now I've forced it in an attempt to get the juices flowing again and hopefully it won't be too painful on the eyes. I'm going to shut up now and let you read. Please, please, please review. I'm sort of starving for feedback right now… :p _

**Chapter Thirty**

**~*~*~**

**Now That You're Gone**

"I really wish you'd reconsider and stick around for a little while longer." Andrea commented as she studied the young man she had long considered one of her closest and most trusted friends. Though Brandon Walsh had not changed much physically in the years since she had left Beverly Hills and since returned, Andrea was not really sure she knew him at all anymore. Especially not after he had returned with Kelly, Brenda and Dylan from Baja a few days ago.

"Can't." Brandon replied around a mouthful of Megaburger. He seemed intent on getting more than his fill of Nat's specialty before he returned to the East Coast. "I already told you, Andrea. My entire life is in DC now. Not only do I have a great job and an actually affordable apartment, I have another shot at Emily Valentine. Can you believe that?"

Andrea suppressed the urge to frown. She knew Brandon was really excited about being with Emily again, but the entire thought of him being in a relationship with that girl gave Andrea the chills. There was something about Emily Valentine that despite the years of counseling that still put her on edge. Andrea doubted she would ever be comfortable with the idea of a relationship between those two.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Brandon challenged her as if he could read her thoughts.

"What way?" Andrea hedged nervously, studying the plate of French fries Nadine had brought out a few minutes earlier. She had barely touched them despite them being one of her favorite dishes to order from the Peach Pit.

"Like you want to say something." Brandon stated. He set his Megaburger down, staring her directly in the eye. He knew Andrea could never lie to him when he looked at her like that. "I know you too well, Andrea. Whatever it is that's on your mind, you might as well tell me."

"You're right." She admitted. Andrea knew Brandon was right. She had never been very good at hiding her true feelings from him. "I'm just nervous about you going back to Washington, DC. I'm worried that you're leaving so quickly for all the wrong reasons."

"Like having to get back to a job?" Brandon looked at her curiously. "I'll get fired if I miss too many days of work, Andrea."

"No, no. I understand that. It's just…" She let out a heavy sigh, wishing she could put her thoughts into words that Brandon might actually understand and not take the wrong way. She had seen the way he and Kelly had carefully avoided each other since returning to Baja. With a history like theirs, Andrea knew that had to mean something. And if her best friend was looking at re-exploring past relationships, she would much prefer him to do so with Kelly Taylor rather than Emily Valentine.

"What, Andrea? This isn't like you. Just spit it out." Brandon had returned to his burger, though he was still watching her with those piercing blue eyes that Andrea knew could see into her soul if he wanted them to.

"I just want to make sure you're not running away, Brandon. I always got the feeling that when you left Beverly Hills all those years ago you were really just running away from something and I want to make sure you're not still running."

"You mean from Kelly?" Brandon immediately cut to the heart of the matter, making things far easier for Andrea.

She slowly nodded, wishing she could look anywhere except his beautiful baby blue eyes. "You almost married her, Bran. I know you've never had a truly successful relationship since you two were together. I can't believe you're fully over her. Especially not after seeing you drop all those so important things and rushing off to Baja the moment you heard she was in trouble."

He only shrugged. "Maybe I'm not. But that doesn't matter. She moved on a long time ago. Not only was she engaged after we broke up but she got back with Dylan McKay as well. I'm not going to spend my entire life dreaming about what could have been. The fact of the matter is, I made a mistake all those years ago. I got cold feet. If that hadn't been bad enough, I got hurt when she got cold feet as well and told her I wanted to end it all. It may have been the dumbest mistake I've ever made in my life, but I made it and now I have to live with it."

Andrea felt her heart begin to break for the young seated across from her. She had a hunch that this was the first time he had ever truly been open about what had happened at the aborted wedding – or at the very least, truly honest with her. "Oh Brandon." She murmured softly, reaching out and touching his hand in an affectionate gesture. "Have you talked to her at all?"

He laughed. "I tried. Not very successfully, though. I'll have to admit, we had a moment while in Baja, but she made it very clear to me on the drive home that our relationship was through."

"Really?" Somehow, Andrea found that a bit hard to imagine. From the brief conversations she had with Kelly before she and Brenda went to Baja after Dylan, Andrea had gotten the impression that the blonde was still in love with Brandon, though she had never spoken the words.

"It doesn't matter, Andrea. This really isn't worth discussing. Kelly and I are the past. I have a future with Emily. I know it. There's a reason that girl has kept showing up in my life the moment I need her."

Andrea's lips twisted into a frown. "Brandon, Emily was obsessed with you in high school. I know you say she's better now, but to me its not just a coincidence that she keeps showing up out of the blue and once again becomes a part of your life."

"She's not stalking me, if that's what you think."

"Maybe not stalking." Andrea attempted to put it delicately. "Let's just say, I have a feeling that Emily has always been far more aware of your actions and whereabouts than you have been of hers."

Brandon began to chuckle, shaking his head in amusement. "You're joking, right? Emily hasn't been obsessing over me all these years. She's a very successful marine biologist. She's had amazing opportunities to travel all around the world. She's not been hung up on some kid she dated for a few months in high school."

"Brandon, you were never just some kid. Not to Emily. Not to Kelly. Not to any of the girls you dated or even the girls who wished you had dated them." Andrea tried to reason with him. "I know you always dismissed my feelings for you as a silly crush, but I was in love with you, Brandon, and I've still not been able to completely get over that, and I've been married and divorced."

He stared at her skeptically, obviously unwilling to believe her. "Andrea, you're not making sense."

"You are one in a million, Brandon." Andrea let out a weary sigh. "People always talk about there being plenty of fish in the sea, but there really aren't. Not if you don't want a fish with a ton of baggage."

"So you're telling me that if I expressed interest in you right now, you'd want to be with me?" He stated it bluntly.

Andrea hesitated for a long minute before replying. "Honestly, probably not." She answered him at last. "I may never be completely over you, but the logical part of me knows that a relationship with you would never live up to the fantasies of the idealistic teenager I was. When we were in high school I used to think you were my Prince Charming. Now I realize there is no Prince Charming and if I were to date you, I would only end up disappointed. Sorry. Besides, I think that maybe, just maybe, I've found my own realistic version of Prince Charming."

"That doctor guy I saw you with the other night?"

Andrea nodded, well recalling how she and Ethan had stopped off at the Peach Pit night before last after they had finished up at the Martin House, making the last minute preparations for the opening. Brandon had been seated at the counter, enjoying a Megaburger while talking with Nat. They had been do wrapped up in discussing old times that they had barely noticed Andrea and Ethan when they had come in.

"Ethan, right?"

"Yes." Andrea confirmed as a dreamy smile crossed her lips. "He's a really sweet guy and he seems genuinely interested in me. He also wasn't off put when I told him I had a daughter."

"You get that a lot?"

She nodded. "You'd be surprised by how many guys will not even consider dating someone who has a child. It's a hard world out there for single mothers. Sometimes I would get so lonely I'd begin to wish Jesse and I had never divorced, though I realize that was the best thing for us to do."

"I'm sorry. I guess I never realized how tough it was for you."

Andrea shrugged dismissively. "It's not really all that big of a deal. It's just something you get used to after awhile. For a little while, when I was having a really difficult time meeting people, I never used to tell them about Hannah. But I learned the hard way that being upfront about the matter is far, far easier than waiting until the fourth or fifth date to tell the truth."

Brandon smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry about that, Andrea."

"I'm not." Andrea shook her head emphatically. "I wouldn't trade Hannah for a million dates. Besides, telling guys about my daughter really helps me separate the wheat from the chaff."

"Huh?"

Andrea rolled her eyes. "It helps me realize which guys really are worthwhile and which ones are just looking for someone to keep their bed warm for a season. Honestly, I'm tired of those kinds of relationships. I'm read to settle down, Brandon. I want to get married again. Buy a home. Raise a family. I know Hannah would love to have a little brother or sister…"

"Stop it, Andrea. You're scaring me!" Brandon cut her off with a grin. "We're the same age and I don't feel the least bit ready for any of that."

"Maybe that's because you're not dating someone that you think you could settled down with." She quickly pointed out. "Honestly, Brandon, do you want Emily Valentine raising your children?"

"Uh…"

"Something to think about, Brandon." Andrea gently pointed out. "But lets move on to more pleasant topics, shall we? I think we've discussed our love lives enough for one evening, don't you?"

"What did you have in mind?" He inquired, abet a bit grumpily. It was obvious to Andrea that he was still mulling over her previous comments.

"How about Steve and Janet?" Andrea suggested, knowing that Steve was still a bit of a sore subject with Brandon. "When are they going to be coming back into town? Now that both Brenda and I are living at the beach apartment with Kelly, Casa Walsh is completely empty."

"Honestly, I don't know." Brandon sighed wearily. "I got an email from Steve a few days ago saying that he and Janet were going to be home soon, but they didn't give me an exact date. So, Brenda's going to be living at the beach apartment with you and Kel?"

Andrea nodded. "I guess so. I think she came to that decision last night while she, Donna, Kelly and I were all up talking until the wee hours of the morning. She said something about living back at home felt a bit too much like high school. Kelly offered to let her stay at the beach apartment and she happily accepted. I'm sure Kelly's just as thrilled. Now the rent is being split three ways instead of being all on her shoulders."

"I'm sure that had to be tough."

"Oh, I'm sure." Andrea agreed. "Did you know she's thinking of going back for her Masters?"

"Who, Brenda? I didn't know she got her Bachelors." Brandon quipped.

"No." Andrea rolled her eyes, knowing that Brandon had known exactly who she was referring to. "Kelly. Last night she was telling us that she still doesn't feel like she's found her niche. Honestly, as much as the Martin House needs her, I have to agree with her. She's amazing at what she does there, but Kelly's heart is to help people. The position she's in, she does more managerial and administrative tasks than actually helping people."

"Why are we discussing Kelly again? I thought we were done talking about our love lives." Brandon suddenly pointed out.

"Sorry about that." She quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to do that. Honestly, I didn't."

"Right." Brandon obviously did not believe her.

Knowing she had been caught in what she thought was a clever manipulation of the conversation, Andrea grinned. "Alright, I'll admit it. I keep bringing Kelly up because I keep hoping that you'll suddenly change your mind and decide to stick around. Try and win her back."

"I'm not going to change my mind. Kelly's moved on. Why is it so important to you anyway?"

"I want to see you happy, Brandon." Andrea told him, her voice soft and serious. "I've never seen you as happy as you were when you were dating Kelly. And honestly, I've never seen her as happy as she was when she was dating you. You two belong together and it kills me to see you two torturing yourselves trying to stay apart."

Brandon shook his head, ready to argue with her, but quickly stopped, a strange light coming into his eyes as he stared out past Andrea. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Who?" Andrea turned in her seat to see who Brandon was referring to. Suddenly, she understand why the sudden mood change. "Cameron."

Cameron Bailey noticed them at almost the same moment. He quickly glanced down at his watch, then shrugged and headed in their direction, a confident smile on his overly handsome face. "Well hey there Brandon. Andrea. Didn't think I'd be bumping into anyone I knew tonight."

"Hello, Mr. Bailey." Andrea replied with a thin smile. Ethan had told her that he had spoken to Cameron almost immediately after his friend had returned to the United States. According to Ethan, Cameron was not the bad guy the FBI had implied during their conversation, but Andrea still found she could not trust the guy.

Cameron smiled down at her, tucking his hands into the pockets of his black leather bomber jacket. "Please, Andrea, call me Cameron."

"I don't know if I can do that, Mr. Bailey." Andrea returned evenly. "Not after I found out that you were responsible for one of my closest friends being kidnapped."

Cameron's face fell and for some unknown reason, Andrea suddenly felt bad for her words. Ethan had tried to explain the situation to her, but Andrea had not been in a very rational mood. She had been perfectly content to blame Kelly's dilemma on the man she had hardly known.

"I know. And I'm sorry about that. If I had known what was going to happen-"

"Look, we've heard this song and dance before." Brandon interrupted Cameron coldly. "I wasn't hearing it in Mexico and I'm not about to sit here and listen to you fake your apology right now."

Cameron studied Brandon, his expression calming as he did so. "I understand where you're coming from, Brandon. You don't know me. You don't know anything about me. But hear this, I would never ever let any harm come to Kelly Taylor. That's why the second I heard what had happened I dropped everything and went to Baja. I know you can't understand this, but I crossed my _family_ for that woman – to make sure she was safe. The only reason I'm still alive right now is because my uncle was amused by the entire situation, and, he has a soft spot for hopeless romantics like me."

"Hopeless romantics?" Andrea arched an eyebrow.

Cameron shrugged. "I know something worth fighting for when I see it. I know Kelly won't take my calls right now, but I'm hoping that someday she'll change her mind, and when she does, I'll be there."

"You're going to be waiting a long time." Brandon stated through gritted teeth.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Cameron grinned. "Especially since I hear you're going to be leaving town in just a few hours."

"How'd you know that?" Brandon furrowed his brows.

"I have my ways." The other man just chuckled. "I need to run, but I'll see you tonight, Andrea."

"Tonight?"

"The Martin House opening." Cameron supplied. "Being a reporter for the LA Tribune may have been my cover story, but it's also my job and I have an article to write. My editor wouldn't be too happy with me if my article on the Martin House didn't include the culmination of all Kelly's hard work, now would he?"

Brandon scowled, but Andrea could concede his point. She made a mental note to warn Kelly that the reporter would be there before the opening actually happened. Cameron dipped his head to the due seated before heading back to the counter where a to go order waited on the counter for him.

"Interesting guy." Andrea mused.

"I hardly think so." Brandon differed. "Seems like your run-of-the-mill jackass to me."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "You're so cute when you're jealous, Brandon."

"Jealous?" He snorted. "Of that guy."

"Yeah, of that guy." Andrea smiled. "You've never liked any guy who has expressed interest in Kelly, have you? They're always just some jerk, loser, jackass, whatever. They're never good enough for her in your eyes. Which, to me, makes you jealous."

"Whatever." Brandon brushed her off. "Look, I really need to get going. I told the cab company to send someone here at one o'clock and its just past. They're probably already outside with the meter running."

"I'm going to miss you, Brandon." Andrea murmured softly, suddenly sad. "You stay away far too long."

"We hardly saw each other when were on the same coast." He pointed out.

"I know. But that needs to change. Come back for Christmas or something."

"I'll think about it." Brandon assured her, rising to his feet then ducking his head to give her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll call you."

"You better." Andrea called after him as he made his way towards the door, tossing a wad of bills on the counter and waving to Nat who was in the process of giving an order to Willie in the back. A deep feeling of sadness overwhelmed Andrea as she watched him go. Somehow, Beverly Hills never felt quite the same without Brandon Walsh there.

_Author's Notes:_

_I always love writing Brandon/Andrea conversations but Cameron had to show up and throw off that dynamic. It was important, though, so I had to put him in there. Anyway… Please click the little button and leave me a review. It will help me write faster. I promise._

_Cheers,_

_Jianna_

_P.S._

_Just in case I don't get a chance to update before – MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!_


	31. Chapter 31: Better Off Alone

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey everyone! So… I've finally got a new chapter up. Sorry its taken me so long. Things have been quite chaotic with the holidays. I had actually been hoping to have all of Error Proof complete before 2009, but that does not look like its going to be happening, now does it? I mean, especially since _this_ chapter was originally chapter one. Honestly and truly, it was. The story was supposed to open up with the opening of The Martin House. I was going to have a couple of flashbacks, but nothing like what actually happened. LOL Anyway… I hope you guys enjoy it. I actually don't think you will. BK fans won't be happy with me and BD fans won't be happy because I'm not really focusing on them this chapter. Though they're going to be the central focus of the next chapter… I promise. Anyway… Stick with me. Have faith in me. I only torture those couples I love. If I pretty much leave them alone, you know I don't like them. :) So please read and review. I'm dying for feedback. Seriously. I am. _

_Cheers,_

_Jianna_

**Chapter 31**

**~*~*~**

**Better Off Alone**

**Santa Monica, California**

The Santa Ana winds were blowing in from the east as Kelly Taylor and Donna Silver stood on the sidewalk of the busy Santa Monica Boulevard, surveying the redbrick building that Kelly had become an intricate part of her life over the past several months. She had driven by the old standalone countless times back when she was still in high school, usually on the way to the beach, but she had never really given it a second glance. Now, however, the building was far more than just a building. It was a little piece of hope to those disadvantaged, or at least Kelly prayed it would become so.

"Your father would be so proud of you, Don." Kelly murmured softly, glancing over at her friend and offering her a small smile. She knew Donna was having a difficult time. As much as she wanted to do something in memorial for her father, the grief was still fresh. Kelly was not surprised to see tears already pooling in Donna's lovely brown eyes.

"This would never have gotten done if it weren't for you, Kelly." Donna smiled back. "You have been so wonderful through everything. Cutting through all the red tape, putting up with all my mother's crazy requests, recruiting both Andrea and Doctor Goldman… Thank you."

Kelly shrugged off the praise. Everything she had done to contribute towards the opening of the Martin House was just things she was good at. She had always been great at taking care of the details that the visionaries like Donna seemed to miss. "I'm just thankful everything was able to go as planned in spite of everything. You, David, Andrea and Ethan really made sure it happened. I should be thanking you guys."

"It was the very least we could do, Kelly. We all wanted to be there in Baja looking for you, but Dylan wouldn't let us come." Donna replied, tucking a stray strand of silky auburn hair behind her ear. "You doing okay, Kelly? You've been so quiet and distant since you've come back…"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kelly forced a brave smile on her face. She wasn't about to admit to her friend that she was extremely paranoid just standing out on the open street, that she could still barely sleep at night and that she had been toying with the idea of carrying something in her purse that could offer her more protection that the can of pepper spray she always carried.

"I want you to know, just because I don't live at the beach apartment anymore doesn't mean I'm not here for you. If you need to talk, have a shoulder to cry on, whatever. I'm here for you. Always."

"I know that, Donna." Kelly reached over and gave Donna's hand a gentle squeeze. "I've always known that. It's just difficult to talk about. So much happened while I was in Mexico – and not just the kidnapping."

"You mean with Dylan?"

Kelly shrugged, not really wanting to mislead her friend but she was not ready to discuss her renewed feelings for one Brandon Walsh just yet. Especially when he had made it extremely clear to her that they had no future and that the night they had spent together was a mistake made due to the fact that they had both been terrified it would be their last night on earth.

"What exactly happened, Kelly? I can't believe you two broke up."

Kelly smiled ruefully, shaking her head slowly. "Donna, we were broken up before we even got back together. We've just been so used to gravitating towards one another that when we found we were both single again it just sort of happened. There was nothing between us, though. At least not on my part. I'll always love Dylan McKay, but he has not held my heart for a very, very long time."

"Matt then?" Donna suggested.

"Matt who?" Kelly chuckled to mask her true feelings. She had done wrong by Matt, she knew that now. She had only dated him and allowed herself to believe she had fallen in love with him because he had reminded her so keenly of someone she had never been able to get over. Unfortunately, Matt had indeed fallen in love with her. Not a single day went by where she didn't wish she had never gotten him involved in her little ploy to forget Brandon.

"Look, Kelly. I know there's a man lurking in those thoughts of yours. If it's not Dylan and it's not Matt, then there's only one other possible suspect, and if you're thinking about Brandon again, I swear, I'll hit you." Donna declared vehemently.

Kelly turned towards her best friend startled. "What do you mean?"

"It's been over two years, Kelly!" Donna stated, folding her arms against her chest. "The man left you at the alter for crying out loud! He does not deserve this loyalty. You have been hung up on him since high school. It's time to move on, Kelly. Please. If not for your sake, for mine."

"Your sake? Kelly eyed Donna doubtfully.

"You're always completely miserable whenever you start reflecting on your relationship with Brandon." Donna answered her. "And I hate seeing you miserable like that. Yes, I'll agree that the happiest I've ever seen you in your entire life was when you were with Brandon, but that's the past now. You've got to let go or you'll never be able to find that happiness with someone else."

"I know, Donna. Believe me, I know." Kelly tried to smile, ignoring the sting of Donna's harsh but true words. "If Brandon and I were meant to be, we would have gotten married. Seeing him again just made it even more painfully obvious that what we had was the past and that's it. Believe it or not, Donna, I am moving on."

"Really?" Donna arched her eyebrow at this. "Anyone I know?"

"Sort of." Kelly shrugged noncommittally as she wracked her brain to think of a likely candidate that Donna might actually believe had captured her attention.

"Sort of?" Donna prompted, a wide grin spreading across her lips.

"Ms. Taylor? Ms. Silver?" A familiar voice sounded from behind them. Kelly turned, startled to see that a car had pulled up behind them and Cameron Bailey had approached, a younger man, obviously a photographer, with him.

"Cameron." Kelly stated, trying to keep her tone aloof as she studied him. He cleaned up well. Very well, and despite all her misgivings about his character, she was attracted to him. "I didn't know you would be coming tonight."

"I've still got a job to do, Kel." Cameron informed her as he walked over, the use of her nickname grating on her nerves. "And Peter here needs to take your picture for my article."

"You're article." Kelly repeated, her lips curling up in a coy smile. "Really? That wasn't just a cover story?"

"Oh, it was a cover story alright." Cameron admitted with a lopsided smile. "But it's still my job and my editor would be quite disappointed with me if I didn't actually finish the article. Especially after he read the rough draft and loved it so much. He was especially fascinated by you."

"Kelly is an amazing young woman." Donna stated proudly and Kelly wanted to jab her with her elbow. Cameron did not need any encouragement.

"Don't I know it?" Cameron replied back, staring intensely at Kelly, forcing her to shift her eyes away uncomfortably.

"So, do you mind posing for a picture outside the Martin House?" The photographer, Peter, inquired.

"Of course, Peter." Donna answered him cheerfully, grabbing Kelly's arm and dragging her over towards the brick building, stopping directly in front of the brass plaque that read 'The Martin House, est. 2000 in memoriam of Doctor John Martin.' It had been one of Felice's numerous donations.

Kelly plastered a smile on her face, wishing she had a moment to fix her hair first. Cameron stood on Peter's other side, smiling widely at her, clearly enjoying himself. He irritated her so much and yet she couldn't seem to get rid of him no matter how much she tried.

"Oh my gosh!" Donna exclaimed suddenly, her face going pale. "I've got to go." She ran off towards the front doors of the building, Kelly hot on her heels.

"Donna?" Kelly called after her, following Donna into the ladies restroom. "Donna? Are you alright?" She inquired after hearing her best friend retching from one of the bathroom's many stalls.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Donna replied back with a groan. "I'm just feeling a little under the weather, that's all."

"Really?" Kelly furrowed her brow. "You have the flu?"

Donna nodded as she came out of the restroom, stopping at the sink to rinse her mouth out and adjust her hair and outfit. "I think so. That's what's going around, isn't it?"

Relief washed over Kelly as she too took a moment to check her reflection in the mirror. She had been feeling queasy all morning. At first she had thought it was just nerves over the opening, but then after looking at her calendar she had realized her period was three days late. Hearing that Donna had the flu helped fuel Kelly's theory that she was only late due to the incredible amount of stress she had been under the past several weeks.

"So?" Donna turned her back towards the mirror, eyeing Kelly skeptically. "Was that the young man who has been occupying Ms. Taylor's thoughts lately?"

"Cameron?" Kelly frowned, a little surprised that Donna had jumped to such a conclusion, especially after hearing about his involvement with her kidnapping. "Um, no. In case you hadn't picked up on it, Donna. He's not exactly the nicest of guys."

"Oh really?" Donna played dumb. "He seemed pretty nice to me. Cute too. Plus he seems really interested in you."

Kelly rolled her eyes as she smoothed a hand over her golden blonde hair. "Trust me, Donna. Nice guys don't tell hit men where they can find your boyfriend. He may _seem_ nice, Donna. But it's all an act. He can't be trusted."

Donna let out a heavy sigh. "I know, I know. I just want to you to be happy so bad."

"And I can't be happy not in a relationship?" Kelly shot back, arching her eyebrow meaningfully. It had been years since she had been single for more than a few months. She was a horrible relationship hopper, which was why, she concluded, she always had lingering feelings for the last man she had dated while she was with her current beau.

"I'm not saying that, Kelly." Donna shook her head. "I'm just not used to seeing you without a boyfriend. Seems like whenever you're _not_ dating somebody, you're wishing you were dating Brandon."

"Don't worry, Donna. I'm over Brandon once and for all." Kelly lied smoothly. "If Mexico taught me anything, it taught me first to always be careful no matter how safe you think you are and second, Brandon Walsh deserves no more chances."

"Good." Donna smiled at her and Kelly felt a momentarily flicker of guilt for blatantly lying to her best friend. Kelly just knew Donna would never leave her alone about getting over Brandon until she said she was. Unfortunately, Donna always bringing him up only succeeded in accomplishing the exact opposite of what Donna had in mind by stirring up all of Kelly's old feelings for the man. She would _never_ get over Brandon with Donna 'helping' her.

"The opening is about to begin." Kelly announced after glancing down at her delicate silver wristwatch. She could no longer wear the chunky, men's style watches she preferred without bringing back old, bad memories. "We really should get out there."

Donna nodded her agreement and followed Kelly out of the restroom. They quickly made their way down the corridor in the direction of the cafeteria that had been decorated as best as possible to have the look and feel of a more formal dining setting. Though the decorations were a bit gaudier than what Kelly would have selected, they worked and Kelly was just appreciative that her friends had stepped in to fill in for her while she was being held captive.

"Kelly! Donna! There you girls are!" Felice called across the room, gesturing them over to where she stood with an older man whom Kelly recognized as one of the largest donors. She had only spoken with him briefly, but long enough to know he had a heart of gold and a wandering eye.

"Mr. Sinclair!" Kelly greeted him with a warm smile, purposely misinterpreting his outstretched arms as an attempt to shake her hand. "How are you doing this evening?"

"Lovely, just lovely, darling. Even more so now that you are here." He returned, accepting her hand and bringing it to his lips in a gesture that Kelly knew he thought must make him look suave somehow.

Donna laughed politely, adding with a smile, "Oh, Kelly's been here since about seven o'clock this morning."

"Seven?" Mr. Sinclair stared at her with complete shock. "Why, a beautiful young thing like you should not be working so hard. You need a strong man at your side to do that for you. Before my wife passed away, I made sure she never had to lift her pinky finger unless she so chose to do so. A woman is to be spoiled, not worked like a horse."

Kelly pursed her lips together tightly to keep from saying something impolite. "Well, your wife was a lucky woman."

After several minutes of chit chat, Kelly made her apologies and politely slipped away so she could mingle with the rest of the guests. She made a point to greet each of the donors by name, thanking them for their generosity. She knew later in the evening Felice would be making a speech to thank everyone, but Kelly knew the individual attention was what made the difference between a one-time and a repeat donor.

Slowly, Kelly made her way towards the hors d'oeuvre table, her stomach grumbling loudly. She had only eaten a small yogurt today and her energy levels were beginning to plummet. Unfortunately, the none of the tasty little treats looked remotely appetizing to Kelly and she began to wish she were at the Peach Pit with a large plate of French fries in front of her.

"Great party."

Kelly turned, not at all surprised to find Cameron smiling at her from the opposite end of the appetizer table. "Hello, Cameron." She greeted him, trying to force a smile to her lips. "Enjoying yourself?"

He shrugged, popping a mini quiche into his mouth. "Somewhat." He replied after swallowing. "I've never been too comfortable around the high society types, though. Seems like this place is infested with them."

"Well, come back in a week's time and you'll find quite a different type of person here." Kelly informed him.

"Is that an invitation? Because if it is, I would be more than happy to stop by. Not only would it be a great follow up for my article, but I sort of have a crush on this girl who works here." Cameron replied with a flirtatious smile.

"Cameron…" Kelly began testily, flattered by his attention but still too irritated to let it affect her. "Let's not go down this road again."

"Why? Because you're in a committed relationship?" Cameron replied, shaking his head in amusement. "Because I saw how much your commitment stopped you from fooling around with Brandon in Baja and I see how much it's stopping your Dylan from making dove eyes at your friend Brenda."

He gestured towards where Dylan and Brenda were seated at one of the tables, their heads close together as they whispered and talked. Kelly felt a momentarily flash of jealousy, but quickly brushed it aside. Those were old feelings that really were not relevant any longer. No matter how recently she and Dylan technically broke up.

"Look, I'm sorry. That was way out of line of me." Cameron apologized, mistaking her silence for anger. "I'm nothing to you. Just some guy you met who basically proved to you what an untrustworthy jerk he really is. I have no right to pass judgments on your relationship with Dylan. Or your relationship with Brandon."

"I have no relationship with Dylan. Or with Brandon for that matter." Kelly replied, brushing off his apology. "There is no 'committed relationship,' at least not any longer. The only commitment I'm making is to myself."

"A commitment to yourself?" He echoed in confusion.

Kelly found herself smiling wistfully. "Yeah. A commitment to myself. I've been someone's girlfriend or ex-girlfriend for as long as I can remember. I think it's about time I spend a little while trying to figure out who exactly _I_ am. Don't you?"

"Does that mean I'm not going to get my coffee date?" He chuckled.

Kelly eyed him skeptically. "Are you really asking me that? Because the last thing I recall is telling you to leave me alone."

"I've never been a very good listener." Cameron flashed her a confident grin despite herself, Kelly felt her heart soften just a little. "So tell me again. Was that a yes or was that a no?"

"That was a maybe." The answer popped out before she could stop it.

"Then how about a dance?" He suggested, rising his eyebrows.

"Nobody's dancing." She pointed out. "We'd look silly."

"That's not a no, though…" Cameron continued, taking a step closer to Kelly and extending his hand.

Kelly hesitated, studying him thoughtfully. She knew she couldn't trust this man. She knew she didn't want to get involved in any relationship whatsoever. At least not at the point being. However, she couldn't deny that she was drawn to Cameron in a way that she hadn't been drawn to an individual since Colin. As bad as she knew Colin was for her, she had never really been able to resist him.

"Come on, Kel." Cameron prodded. "Dance with me."

Throwing caution to the wind, Kelly placed her hand in Cameron's, allowing him to lead her away from the table and towards one of the few areas that wasn't overly crowded with people mingling about. Kelly could barely hear the music, but Cameron did not seem to mind as he deftly placed his hands at her waist, drawing her close, but not too close.

"I love this song." He whispered softly in her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin and sending shivers down her spine.

Kelly closed her eyes, trying to hear the lyrics above the conversations flowing about her. "I don't think I know it." She admitted at last as she opened her eyes. "What's it called?"

"Savage Garden. 'I Knew I Loved You'." Cameron replied as he stared deeply into her eyes and once again Kelly found herself breaking contact.

"Cameron, I told you, I can't do this. I _won't_ do this."

"I'm not asking you to." He attempted to assure her. "I'm just asking that you let me in a little. Get to know me. I'm not really the monster you think I am, despite what I've done."

"I don't know if I can believe that."

"Don't." He murmured. "Give me the chance to prove it. Please."

Kelly found herself meeting his gaze, her words faltering. "I don't know, Cameron. I just don't know."

"At least that's not a no." He breathed, lifting one hand to cup her cheek tenderly. He leaned forward to kiss her, but Kelly quickly turned her cheek effectively stopping him. "Right. Sorry. I won't try that again."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He replied and somehow Kelly knew he was telling the truth.

~*~*~

Brandon glanced down at his chunky silver wristwatch, knowing that he was terribly late for the opening, but he didn't care. He hadn't wanted to let Andrea's words get to him the way that they did, but somehow they still managed to. He knew he was still in love with Kelly, despite everything that had happened between them. He also knew she would probably laugh in his face if he told her how much he was still in love with her. But at that moment in time, it no longer mattered. He had to tell Kelly how he felt. Before it was too late.

"Brandon!"

Brandon whirled around, startled to see Steve Sanders coming down the corridor, an obviously-pregnant-but-barely-showing Janet on his arm. "Steve! What are you doing here?"

"It's a party? Where else would I be?" Steve quipped, a wide grin on his face. "I'm just surprised to see you here. Andrea said you left for the airport a few hours ago. I was sorry I had missed you."

"I had some unfinished business I needed to take care of." Brandon explained, trying to be vague, but somehow he could tell from Steve's expression that his friend knew what he was referring to. Then, attempting to change the subject, dropped his glance towards Janet's midsection. "I see you're carrying yet another of his spawn. When are you due?"

Janet chuckled. "Five more months. I'm showing so much faster with this pregnancy, but I've heard that's common."

"Well, congratulations, I guess." Brandon glanced over at Steve meaningfully, causing the petite young woman to let out a small laugh. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

Steve shook his head. "No. We want to be surprised."

"He wants to be surprised. I don't." Janet smiled. "I'm half in mind to have the doctor tell me so I can torture him with the information."

"Now that's a great idea." Brandon complimented her. He could already imagine his friend begging for the information from Janet before she even reached her third trimester. "Just stick to your guns, Janet. Drive him crazy."

"She already does that!" Steve joked with a wide smile. "But what else are women for but to drive men nuts?"

"Oh, I can think of a thing or two." Brandon replied, smiling as he thought of the beautiful blonde in the other room. "Speaking of, I really need to get going. Have you two seen Kelly?"

"Not for awhile. She's probably back inside. The last I saw her she was talking with some reporter guy or something."

"A reporter guy?"

"By the refreshment table." Steve suggested. "If you catch up with her, tell her goodbye for us. Janet's pretty tired and I need to get her home."

Brandon nodded, barely registering Steve's words as he strode purposefully in the direction of the party. The room was filled with people, but Brandon's eyes instantly found Kelly. She was no longer by the food tables like Steve had suggested. Rather, she was in her own private corner, her arms wrapped around Cameron, their heads bent close together, their eyes betraying the intimate conversation they were having.

He felt his heart grow cold as Cameron reached up and touched Kelly's cheek, holding his hand there as he whispered something. Brandon watched as Cameron lowered his head towards Kelly's and he knew they were going to kiss.

Not bothering to stick around for the gory details, Brandon spun on his heel, silently cursing himself for missing his earlier flight. He was a complete idiot. He should never have listened to Andrea. Now he could only pray it wasn't too late to patch things up with Emily.

_Author's Notes:_

_Alright, before you guys start throwing the rotten fruit, please, please, please have faith in me. I have to make things complicated for Brandon and Kelly. And for those of you who might have read too much into my comment about leaving couples alone that I actually like – don't worry. Poor Brenda and Dylan are going to have their fair share of drama coming up as well. _

_Again, please leave your feedback and let me know what you think. I've only got about four more chapters to write and then the story is done. Or at least this part of the story. Don't worry. If this was supposed to be the first chapter you _know_ I've got plenty more drama in store, right? :)_

_Cheers,_

_Jianna_

_P.S._

_In case I don't get a chance to say this again, HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2009! WOOT WOOT!_


	32. Chapter 32: Sentimental Journey

_Author's Notes:_

_Happy New Year guys! I'm so sorry for the delay in getting anything posted (especially to you, Court. I've gotta send you a PM later…). My laptop's adapter got fried and I had no battery left so I wasn't able to get anything posted before 2009 like I had hoped. I'm so sorry. But, I've got this chapter written and nearly all of the next. Then there is really only one more chapter (might stretch to two) left in Error Proof. Though I'm toying with the idea of just continuing Error Proof and making it a rather long fan fiction. I will probably just put it on a short hiatus after I've completed this first arc before I continue so I can put a little more focus on _Summer Lovin'_ and _The More Things Change, the More They Stay the Same._ So anyway… I'll stop babbling and let you know what I decide to do when it comes closer to the point. Until then, read and enjoy. You know I live for feedback. :) _

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**~*~*~**

**Sentimental Journey**

**October 2000**

**Santa Monica, California**

Dylan let out a long, wistful sigh as he gazed out across the white sandy beach, his eyes enviously following the lucky bastards who, despite the rapidly dropping temperatures, had ventured out into the chilly Pacific's waters that morning. On most mornings Dylan, dressed only in a wetsuit and depending mostly on adrenaline to keep him warm, would be out there as well. Though the water was a little choppy, the waves were still mostly surfable and the rough waters helped keep some of the inexperienced riders out of the waves and back on the beach where they belonged.

Unfortunately, Dylan was unable to take advantage of the ocean's offerings that morning. He had made a promise – a promise he intended to keep. Even if it scared the hell out of him.

Turning his back to the ocean, Dylan quickly made his way up the staircase that led to the beach apartment that Kelly now shared with Brenda and Andrea. Knowing that Brenda would be alone in the apartment as both Kelly and Andrea had left for the clinic earlier that morning, Dylan walked straight in without bothering to knock. He was still a few minutes early and if he was lucky, he might just catch Brenda in her stressed and completely exasperated state that she was every morning when she had to be someplace on time. Brenda was absolutely adorable when she was frustrated.

"Knock, knock. Brenda?" He called as he stepped inside. A huge grin was plastered across his face as he heard the sounds loud grumbling with a choice explicit or two thrown in there, muffled only by a hairdryer blowing at full blast.

"Just a minute!" She yelled back, though how she could hear him over the dryer, Dylan had no clue.

Dylan chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. Some things would never change. Brenda always ran late – especially first thing in the morning. It wasn't necessarily that she woke up late or even lingered in bed, though sometimes while they were living in London, they had done just that. Somehow, though, Brenda just hadn't realized that on a typical day it took her exactly one hour and twenty-four minutes to get ready. Dylan had figured that one out after six weeks of living with her.

He made his way over to the living room, taking a seat in the ever-ugly-but-oh-so-comfortable cow print living chair that Kelly had wanted to get rid of for years. There were several magazines strewn about the coffee table, but Dylan knew from experience they were mostly just fashion magazines and held no real interest for him. The last fashion magazine he had read had Kelly Taylor gracing its cover.

"Dylan!" Brenda ran into the living room, slightly breathless, her cheeks flushed pink. "You're early!"

Dylan shrugged, rising to his feet, a smile playing across his lips as he studied Brenda. Her hair was still slightly damp and it was clear she had done a rush job on her makeup, but she had never looked more lovely to Dylan than at that exact moment.

"Sorry, Bren." He hastily apologized, reaching for her sweatshirt that was draped across the arm of the sofa. "I wanted to give us extra time just in case we hit traffic."

"Since when is there traffic on Saturday?" Brenda snorted, accepting her sweatshirt and pulling it on, her head popping out with a silly smile on her face. "Remember when we got these sweatshirts?"

"Oh yeah." Dylan shook his head. "I can't believe you still wear yours."

"What? You don't wear yours?" She pulled out the front of the oversized burgundy-colored sweatshirt with a comical picture of a large sea bass on the front.

"I think I still have mine in the back of my closet someplace." Dylan admitted, his heart tightening at just the sight of Brenda in the familiar burgundy color.

Dylan had only been in London for three weeks when Brenda had dragged him out of her flat, insisting that the fresh air would do him some good. They had walked arm-in-arm to Hyde Park for an 'afternoon stroll.' Unfortunately, Brenda had not bothered to check the weather report before dragging him outdoors and within minutes they had been caught in a heavy downpour.

While Brenda had cowered under the awning of a quickly-closing street vendor who had been selling roasted chestnuts, Dylan had ran off in search of a more permanent type of shelter. He had stumbled on the Lido Café, and though it was more designed for patio seating, they did have a few tables indoors. By the time he had made it back to Brenda, though, the vendor had already left and she was drenched to the bone.

A couple of the patrons at the restaurant, understanding and sympathetic to their plight, had offer to give them their sweatshirts. Unfortunately, the couple were retirees and, as they declared, were professional tourists. The sweatshirts they had given them were some they had picked up while vacationing along the Mediterranean and depicted the supposedly famous European sea bass that were indigenous there.

Brenda had been horribly embarrassed to be seen in the shirt, but after a couple of drinks, she had managed to loosen up and obviously no longer minded the atrocious sweatshirt. Dylan, on the other hand, kept the shirt for just one reason. It was while they were wearing those shirts that they had kissed for the first time. Again. Dylan closed his eyes for a brief moment, savoring the sweet memory.

_December, 1995_

"_Admit it, Dylan Michael McKay. This was a good idea." Brenda giggled as she staggered against him. They were hurrying back towards her flat, trying to duck under the various awnings and trees to avoid the rain that was still pouring down. Already, the sweatshirts the tourists had given them had gotten drenched, but somehow Dylan found himself not really caring. _

"_Yes. Yes." He bobbed his head up and down while laughing. He had not had any of the peach schnapps Brenda had drank, but still he seemed to be absorbing her levity. "It was a great idea. Honestly, I can't remember the last time I had so much fun."_

_Brenda stopped in her tracks, whirling about, the over-long arms of her sweatshirt whipping out past her dainty hands. She faced him, a strange look in her mesmerizing green eyes. "I'm so sorry, Dylan."_

"_Sorry? Sorry for what?" He stared down at her, feeling himself beginning to drown in those eyes that he had at one point thought he'd never be able to see again._

"_Toni." Brenda breathed out the name of his dead wife. They had not mentioned her since the night he had shown up on her doorstep. Dylan was shocked Brenda would bring her up now._

_His good mood immediately evaporating, Dylan shook his head, breaking eye contact and looking out towards the flooded streets of London. "Don't, Bren. I don't want to talk about her right now."_

"_I know you don't. But I want you to know, I am sorry." Brenda had come close to him, reaching down and taking his hand in her own. Her hands were freezing, despite being covered by the sweatshirt. _

_Instinctively, Dylan reached down and took both her hands in his own, enclosing them, hoping to impart some of his own body warmth to her. "Yeah. Me too." He replied, his voice getting husky. "But there's no point in crying over it now. Right?"_

"_You can cry if you need to, Dylan." Brenda took a step closer, her slim body pressing close to his. He could feel her curves through the sweatshirt and suddenly he was overcome with the overwhelming desire to posses her. _

"_I need you, Bren." Dylan dropped his hands to her waist, pulling her even closer. "I've always needed you."_

"_I need you too." She whispered back, her cheeks wet, whether from rain or tears, Dylan could not tell. _

"_Then why did you leave?" Dylan found himself asking. "I needed you so badly, but you weren't there. I lost control without you, Bren. I did so much. I nearly died-"_

"_It won't happen again, Dylan." Brenda snuggled against his chest, her arms slipping around him. "I will never leave you. Just swear to me, you won't leave me."_

_Dylan looked down at her upturned face, knowing that he wanted so desperately to kiss her but being so uncertain. He did not want Brenda to ever think she was a substitute for Toni. Or Kelly for that matter. Despite everything he had done, his love for Brenda had remained untainted and he wasn't about to tarnish that now._

"_I swear, Brenda." He choked out. "I will never leave you. I love you..."_

"_I love you too, Dylan." Brenda did not wait for him to kiss her. She stood on her tiptoes, brushing her lips gently against his own. Her face was nearly as cold as her hands had been, but her mouth was warm and inviting and before Dylan knew what was happening, he lost himself in her, pulling her impossibly close, his fingers tangling in her drenched locks of silken hair._

_Dylan let out a small groan when at last they parted. He needed her. Urgently, and he didn't know if he would be able to make it all the way back to her flat. He glanced around, noticing for the first time that they were standing just outside the Mandarin Oriental Hotel. Brenda seemed to notice the hotel at the exact same moment. Wordlessly, she took his hand in hers and led him in the direction of the entrance._

"Earth to Dylan. Come in Dylan." Brenda's light-hearted words jolted Dylan out of his sentimental journey.

Dylan shook his head, clearing away the cobwebs of the past. "Um, yeah. Sorry about that. I spaced out there for a minute."

"Come on." Brenda protested impatiently. "We've got to get going or else we'll be late for our appointment. And as much as doctors like to keep their patients waiting, they don't like being kept waiting themselves."

"Oh, I don't think this doctor will mind too much." Dylan informed her with a shrug. "I'll just give her a ring on her cell to let her know we'll be running late."

"You know the doctor's cell number?" Brenda arched her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well, yeah." Dylan smiled back. "Now come on. Before I chicken out and run off to Baja again."

"Don't you dare!" Brenda exclaimed.

"Only kidding." Dylan chuckled, surprised that he actually meant the words. With Brenda at his side, he no longer felt like running. Ever again.

~*~*~

Just as Brenda had anticipated, traffic was light as they made the quick trip north on Pacific Coast Highway towards Santa Monica. Brenda assumed they were going to be tested at St. John's so was a little surprised when they drove right past the hospital as they continued east on Santa Monica Boulevard.

"Just where is this doctor's office?" She challenged him, her tone wary.

"You've been there before." He informed her smoothly. "Recently too."

"The Martin House?" Realization dawned on Brenda. "Andrea's going to be testing you?"

"Not exactly. She's going to be drawing the blood, but apparently Ethan can actually determine the results without having to send them to a laboratory. That way we'll find out a lot faster."

"We?" She arched an eyebrow.

Dylan nodded, glancing over at her, his expression solemn. "Not just you and me. But Kel, Donna, David. Even Steve and Janet are going to be tested. Your brother skipped town before I had a chance to talk to him."

"You actually talked to everybody about this?" Brenda's eyes widened. The Dylan she used to know would have never told a soul about the HIV scare, much less everyone else.

"I didn't really see what other choice I had in the matter, Bren." He replied, his tone careful and measured and Brenda could tell he had given much thought to what he was going to say. "My poor decisions have potentially affected all of my friends. Even people I haven't spoken with in years. It's not fair to keep them in the dark. Plus," He continued, his expression darkening, "Running from my problems only put those I love most even further in danger. Kelly could have been killed in Baja. So could have your brother. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if they actually had."

Brenda nodded thoughtfully, mulling over Dylan's words. One of the biggest issues she had always had with Dylan was his promiscuity. She had always been afraid that something like this would happen, especially when she had first been contemplating sleeping with him. She regretted not asking him to take another HIV test before she slept with him again, though admittedly there were only a couple occasions where they had not used a condom. She grimaced realizing that she had never been quite as careful when she slept with Ashton and she really knew next to nothing about his sexual past.

"Well," Dylan announced, breaking into her thoughts. "We're here. You ready?"

"Are you?" Brenda returned the question, her eyes locking with his.

Dylan hesitated several seconds before at last nodding and reaching for the car door handle. "Let's do this thing."

Brenda followed Dylan out of the car and up the concrete steps leading to The Martin House. The clinic wasn't even officially open to the public until Monday, but already it seemed to be gathering the attention of the disadvantaged. Brenda smiled as Dylan tucked a couple of twenty dollar bills into one of the homeless man's hands before he pushed open the door to the clinic, ushering her inside.

Once inside, they immediately turned the corner that led to the waiting room, Brenda not at all surprised to find that most of their friends were already seated there, quietly chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey guys." She greeted them with a controlled smile, noting that already Steve, Janet, and Donna's arms all had the telltale cotton ball taped to them. David was obviously in the back at the moment and Kelly was the only one seated who looked like she hadn't been tested.

"There you two are." Kelly rose to her feet, walking over to give Brenda a quick hug. "We were beginning to get a bit worried." She glanced over at Dylan, her eyes asking the unspoken question.

"Afraid I was going to bolt, Kel?" He grimaced as Kelly nodded. "Not this time. Baja woke me up to a lot of things and realizing that running away from my problems only serves to make them worse was just one of them."

"Well, good." Kelly's smile was tight and Brenda could tell her friend was anxious about something.

'Probably just the test.' Brenda thought to herself as she dismissed Kelly's unease, though admittedly Kelly had not seemed a bit concerned about the possibility of having HIV when they were discussing it on the way to Baja.

"David's with Andrea right now." Donna had approached them, her brown eyes filled with concern. "I know we were both tested before we got married, but I'm still so worried. In some of the pamphlets that Andrea gave us, it stated it can take as long as six months to show up if you've been infected."

Kelly nodded, shooting her friend a sympathetic smile. "Yeah. Which is why it's a good idea to be tested every six to twelve months. It's not a pleasant experience and even though my test was clean six months ago, I'm still a bit worried."

"Don't be." Brenda grabbed Kelly's hand and gave it a warm squeeze. "You'll be fine. We'll _all_ be fine." She glanced at Dylan out of the corner of her eye, hoping that her words had reassured him as well.

Just then the door leading to the back opened and David stepped into the room, smiling grimly. "That's that." He announced before finding his step-sister with his eyes. "Andrea's ready for you, Kel."

"Did Ethan tell you when he'll have our results?" Steve asked and Brenda assumed he and Janet had been among the first to be tested. "Being here is depressing me. No offense, Kelly."

"None taken." The blonde replied. She turned back to Brenda and gave her a supportive smile. "I'm next. I'll see you in a few."

Brenda nodded as she and Dylan found a couple of vacant seats and sat down. Donna had wrapped her hand around her husband and the two were whispering quietly, their heads close together and Brenda began to wonder if she and Dylan would ever be able to regain that closeness and trust that the Silvers shared.

_Author's Notes:_

_So originally I had continued this chapter for another eight or so pages but then when I realized the chapter was going to end up being around 19 pages in total, I decided to put a stop to it there. But chapter 33 will be up soon, along with the results of the HIV tests. :) Now, I wrote a nice BD chapter so I expect some nice feedback in return, right? Please… Feedback serves as excellent inspiration. :) For Error Proof and all my other stories._

_Until later…_

_Jianna_


	33. Chapter 33: Darkest Before Dawn

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey everyone! Another new chapter. Whoopie! I can't believe I'm only one ickle chapter away from finishing this story! Speaking of, I have come to a decision. After the next chapter I am going to mark this little fiction as complete and start a brand new sequel. The first part will be a refresher of what has happened thus far so A) everyone will be reminded of what transpired during _Error Proof_ and B) new readers will not feel too intimidated to check out the story. At least that's the plan for right now. I'm toying with the idea of titling the new story _Sins of Youth_, which I know was a DC series run or something a long time ago, but since I've been ripping of song titles this entire story I figure I can rip of a phrase for the sequel, right?_

_Anyway, I'll stop boring you guys with my little comments and let you read. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think. _

_Cheers,_

_Jianna_

_P.S._

_HAVE FAITH IN ME!_

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**~*~*~**

**Darkest Before Dawn  
**

"You seem awfully worried, Kelly. You don't think you'll test positive, do you?" Andrea commented as she prepped her friend's arm to draw blood. She quickly swabbed the skin with alcohol to disinfect the area then selected the needle she would be using. Unlike Steve or Donna, Kelly's veins were visible from the surface of her skin and Andrea had no trouble getting the needle in.

Kelly shook her head, her lips pursed together in concentration as Andrea drew the blood. "No. I'm not worried about the HIV test. I've only slept with a couple men in the past six months or so and I know Matt was clean. Plus, he and I always used protection. I've actually only slept with Dylan once since we broke up years ago and we used a condom then."

"Really?" Andrea furrowed her brow. She had assumed Kelly and Dylan had been sleeping with one another as soon as they had gotten back together, especially since that always seemed like the basis for their relationship.

"Yes, really." Kelly replied a bit testily and Andrea immediately regretted her choice of words. She knew that even though it had been nearly a decade since Kelly had earned a reputation for being 'easy' and she had long-since done the steps necessary to correct that stigma about her, the blonde was still sensitive about it.

"Sorry, Kelly. I didn't mean it that way. I was just a little surprised. I had just assumed you and Dylan…" She trailed off lamely, distracting herself with the vial of dark red blood. She quickly scribbled the initials 'K.T.' on it to identify it from the other four nearly identical vials she had given to Ethan already.

"No. I'm sorry, Andrea. I knew what you meant. I've just been a bit irritable lately. I didn't mean to take it out on you." Kelly let out a weary sigh, glancing over at the long window in the room.

Andrea studied her friend carefully, taking note of her pale, drawn features and dark circles under her eyes. She would have thought that after being back in California for over a week after her ordeal she would look better than she had after just arriving back, but the truth was, Kelly looked worse. Upon closer inspection, Andrea could tell her friend was on the verge of tears, though she was struggling to maintain control of her emotions.

"Kelly, what's wrong?" Andrea stripped off her gloves and took a seat back in the chair she had drawn Kelly's blood from so Andrea could look her directly in the eye. "You seem upset about something."

Kelly shrugged, wiping her hands nervously down the front of her jeans. "It's nothing. Nothing really. I've just been tired and on edge. Since the whole thing happened in Baja, I just haven't felt safe anywhere."

"Well, that's to be expected." Andrea frowned, sensing there was something else. She did not want to press Kelly, though. She knew her friend would open up if and when she was ready. "Honestly, though, I think you've been handling everything so wonderfully. If it had happened to me…" She trialed off with a small shudder.

Kelly let out a sharp laugh. "I should be used to this sort of thing by now. Seems like I can't go a single year without some sort of tragedy happening to me. I'm tired of it. I really am. Why can't I just live a normal happy life not this 'straight-out-of-a-soap-opera' existence I've been living?"

"I don't know, Kelly." Andrea gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "All I do know is whatever doesn't kill us only makes us stronger and you're just about the strongest person I've ever met."

"I don't feel very strong right now." Kelly whispered, tears slowly beginning to slide down her cheeks. "I feel like an idiot. A weak, stupid idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Kelly." Andrea admonished, shaking her head in disagreement to Kelly's remarks. "Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. You're bright and beautiful. If some man made you feel this way, they're not worth it, Kelly. No man is."

"You don't understand, Andrea. It wasn't his fault. It was mine." Kelly whimpered, her eyes beseeching. "Seeing Brandon again… It'd been so long. I thought I wouldn't feel this way. I thought that I was finally over him. But when I saw him, everything came rushing back. I couldn't help myself, Andrea. Being in his arms again… Everything just felt so right. So wonderful. Just like it used to feel before my whole world came crashing down."

Andrea widened her eyes, slowly piecing together what must have happened between Kelly and Brandon while in Baja. Brandon had danced around the truth, but he had kept coming back to the fact that he and Kelly were over. Period. But according to him, it was because she didn't want a relationship with him, not the other way around.

"Did you tell him how you felt, Kelly?" Andrea pressed, trying to recall exactly what Brandon had said during their various conversations where they had discussed Kelly.

"I tried." Kelly's voice was soft. "But he's over me. Spending the night with me like that – it meant nothing to him. Just like it meant nothing to him when we slept together after we called off the wedding. He's over me. He made that very clear to me. Sometimes I even wonder if he ever really was in love with me."

"Oh, he was." Andrea grabbed Kelly's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "And, unless I've completely missed my guess, he still is. But you have got to tell him how you feel. I'm sure if he knew how much you still loved him, he would have stayed in California."

Kelly shook her head. "No. It's over, Andrea. I can't go down that road again. I just can't. I promised myself I was never going to let myself feel these things for him again because I always end up getting hurt. I can't do that to myself any more. I need to move on. Somehow. Getting over Brandon Walsh is not an easy thing to do."

"Believe me, I understand that." Andrea stated then pursed her lips together, wishing she could somehow shake some sense into her friend. She _knew_ Brandon was still in love with Kelly and it was obvious Kelly still felt the same for him. Just getting them to actually admit it to one another was going to be a problem.

"Look." Kelly began, wiping at the tears that still lingered on her pale cheeks with the back of her hand. "I had better get going out of here. Brenda and Dylan are still out there and I know they're both very anxious to get this over with. Plus, Steve and Janet were sort of hoping that Ethan would have their results by now."

"I'll ask him about them." Andrea replied absently as she picked up Kelly's vial of blood. "I need to take him your sample and I'll talk to him then. When you go out there, can you ask Brenda or Dylan to give me a couple of minutes, though? I need to disinfect the area. No offense."

"None taken." Kelly stated with a forced cheerful smile. She quickly rose to her feet and exited the patient room, her shoulders slumping and her head drooping ever so slightly.

Andrea watched her go, sick in her heart. Watching Kelly in such a state recalled a conversation she had with Donna years ago back when Kelly was desperately trying to get back with Brandon. Donna had complained that Kelly just wasn't herself any longer, that when she wasn't with Brandon she wasn't a complete person. Donna had actually thought that was a bad thing, but Andrea felt like she was finally beginning to understand. Despite everything that was keeping them apart, Kelly and Brandon belonged together. And she would be damned if she just sat on her butt and watched them be miserable apart.

"That Kelly's blood?" Ethan's voice startled her out of her reverie.

Andrea glanced up and smiled at the handsome young doctor walking into the room, a warm sensation flooding her and overwhelming her sense. She knew it was just probably just some chemical in her brain reacting to him being nearby, but Andrea could not deny the fact that she was quickly falling hard for this man.

"Yeah." She replied to his question, fingering the slim vial of blood that she had marked with the initials K.T. "How are you coming with the other test results?"

"All clean." Ethan announced, a wide smile on his face. "Your friends, at least the four I tested already. Though I did discover something interesting with your friend Donna's test."

Andrea grinned. "I already know. Donna gave me a head's up so I wouldn't be taken by surprise. She wants to keep it quiet, though. She's only about seven weeks along and wanted to wait until she got out of her first trimester before she told anyone."

"Really?" Ethan arched an eyebrow. "That's surprising. Usually first-time parents are busting at the seems to tell everyone the news."

"According to Donna, her family has a bit of a history of miscarriages so she wants to be cautious. Plus, she hasn't gone to the doctor yet. She has an appointment on Monday. After the appointment she and David are going to decide when they'll make the announcement."

"I suppose that's a wise decision. You don't want to know how many young couples tell everyone their pregnant only to find out that it's either a false alarm or something else goes wrong. Makes it all the more heart-wrenching for them."

Andrea nodded slowly, her heart going out to all the young couples out there that struggled with fertility issues. She knew Kelly and Brandon had been devastated when they had learned Kelly would have a difficult time carrying a child to term. She sometimes wondered if that was part of the reason Brandon had never actually married Kelly. She knew Brandon wanted at least four children and if Kelly wasn't physically able to give him that, she could actually somewhat understand his logic in ending things with her.

"Your friend, Kelly…" Ethan began, once again breaking into Andrea's thoughts. "She and that guy Dylan broke up, right?"

"Yes." Andrea replied, furrowing his brow. "Why?"

Ethan shrugged, a lopsided smile on his face. "No reason really. I was just curious, that's all."

"Curious?" Andrea folded her arms against her chest, challenging him. "Just curious? Most young men aren't just 'curious' about Kelly Taylor. What's your motivation for asking?"

"Relax, Andrea." Ethan grinned at her. "Kelly is _not_ my type. However, she does seem to be Cameron's type. He's completely head over heels for her, you know."

"Yeah, I sort of picked that one up." Andrea grimaced, recalling his confrontation with Brandon at the Peach Pit. She could understand why someone might be drawn to Cameron. He had an incredibly charismatic personality. However just the simple fact that he had been involved in Kelly's kidnapping had instantly turned Andrea off from him. Kelly might be willing to give him a second chance, but Andrea was going to have a very difficult time with that.

"What? You don't like Cameron?" Ethan seemed taken aback.

"What's there to like?" Andrea retorted in frustration. She knew Cameron was one of Ethan's oldest friends, but even he had admitted he didn't really know the guy all that well. "He could have gotten two of my best friends in the entire world killed. I'm not ready to forgive and forget just yet."

Ethan mulled this over, nodding slowly. "I know. And you're right. I guess you don't know him all that well. None of you do. But believe me when I tell you this, despite whatever mess he got involved in with the Marchette family, Cameron is a standup guy. I've known him for years now and you can't fake being a decent guy for that long without messing up at least a few times."

Andrea shrugged. She did not want to argue the point with Ethan. She would give Cameron the chance to redeem himself, if only for Ethan's sake, but she was not going to make it easy on him. "She's never going to go for him, you know that, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kelly. She's not going to start dating Cameron." Andrea told him bluntly, hoping that he would pass the news on to his eager friend.

"What? He's not her type?"

"No, it's not that." Andrea frowned. The little she knew of Cameron, he was basically Kelly's type. His name just wasn't Brandon Walsh. "She's in love with someone else."

"Dylan?"

She shook her head furiously. "No. She and Dylan… They're complicated. Very complicated and I'm thankful I never got involved with that whole mess. But Dylan is not the one who holds her heart. Brandon is."

"Oh, right. Your good friend Brandon Walsh." Ethan nodded in understanding. "I saw him last night at the party, but he didn't go in. I thought he was supposed to be flying back to DC that afternoon."

"He was." Andrea replied carefully, surprised by his statement. She had not seen Brandon at the party. In fact, the last she had seen of him was when he had left the Peach Pit briefly after his encounter with Cameron. "You sure you saw him?"

"Positive." Ethan confirmed. "He lingered at the doorway then turned and left."

"That's strange." She mused aloud. "Very strange. Unless…" Realization dawned on her. He must have come back to speak with Kelly. Her words must have had some sort of impact on him. But why he would leave before he had a chance to talk to her, Andrea could not figure out.

"What?" Ethan inquired, watching her face carefully. "I can tell something is going on in that adorable little brain of yours."

Andrea felt her cheeks flush at the compliment, even if it was just for her intellect. "It's nothing, Ethan. I just have some thinking and figuring out to do. That's all." Then, realizing that she and Ethan had been talking for a good ten minutes already, continued, "You had best get back to the lab you set up and test Kelly's blood. Brenda or Dylan will be in here any minute now and I still need to prep."

"Alright. You want to come back after you've taken their blood and help me finish up with the results? I can show you how easy modern technology has made this."

"Really?" Andrea jumped at the opportunity. She knew the clinic had some pretty amazing equipment donated to them and she had been itching to see how it worked. "I would love to!"

"Great. Just come on back. Kelly's results should be ready by then and I can show you with Brenda and Dylan's."

Andrea hesitated, realization finally hitting her. These weren't strangers she would be reading the results of. These were her friends. People she had known since she was in high school. Could she really stand over Ethan's shoulder and watch as he deduced whether or not Brenda and Dylan would need that retirement fund they had been hypothetically investing in?

"Hey." Ethan murmured, sensing her sudden discomfort. "It's alright if you don't want to. It was actually pretty cruel of me to suggest it. There will be plenty of opportunity for you study blood samples with me. Your first time should not be with your friends."

"Thanks." Andrea said softly, thankful for his quick save. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

Ethan suddenly leaned over and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "You're amazing, Andrea. You know that, right?"

"Sometimes I don't feel so amazing."

"You are, though." Ethan whispered, his blue eyes blazing brightly. "Don't tell anyone, but I think I might be falling in love with you."

Andrea's mouth dropped opened, words failing to come. A part of wanted to profess her love back, but the cautious, logical Andrea stilled her tongue. "Ethan, I-"

"Don't." Ethan shook his head. "I shouldn't have dropped the 'L' word like that. I've just never met anyone like you before and I'm completely smitten. We'll talk about this later, alright? Right now, though, I see your friend Brenda coming in and you need to help her."

With that he disappeared out of the room, leaving Andrea only a brief moment to recover before Brenda stepped inside, a tentative smile on her beautiful face. "Hey Andrea." Brenda greeted her, immediately taking a seat in the chair Kelly had been resting in only a short time before. "I'm not really sure how to do this, so…" She trailed off, rolling up her sleeve.

"You've never been tested before?" Andrea seemed surprised at this. Brenda was fairly level-headed and she thought her friend would have had the sense to be tested on a fairly regular basis.

"Not like this." Brenda admitted with a frown. "I did the mouth swab thing a few months after I moved to London. I was clean then, but I've never actually done a real HIV test."

Andrea nodded, pursing her lips together thoughtfully. "Alright. Well, it's basically just me drawing your blood. Though I do need to ask you a few questions. Personal questions."

"Like how many sexual partners I've had?" Brenda prompted.

"Exactly. Also, if you've had unprotected sex with them." Andrea stated, surprised at how discomforted she was asking Brenda these questions.

"Well," Brenda began with a small shrug. "I've only slept with three men in my life. Dylan McKay, Stuart Carson, and Ashton Hamilton. Stuart and I always used protection, but there were several times with both Dylan and Ashton that we didn't."

"I see." Andrea nodded as she brushed a cotton ball with disinfectant over Brenda's arm where she would be drawing blood. "Now, because we can pretty much pinpoint the time when Dylan was exposed to that summer of 1994, can you tell me if you ever forgot to use a condom with Dylan after that?"

Brenda nodded again. "Yeah. Quite a few, actually."

Andrea bit down on her lip. It had been far easier with Kelly. Though Kelly had more partners than Brenda, she had almost always used a condom. It seemed the only person she had slept with without a condom had been Brandon Walsh. Andrea highly doubted a condom had been handy when they had slept together in Baja either.

"Brenda, I'm not going to lecture you about safe sex practices." Andrea began trying not to frown at her friend. "But you have got to be more careful. You're a sensible young woman."

"You can spare me the lecture, Andrea." Brenda replied, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I appreciate your concern, but this scare is enough to ensure I'll be making whoever I choose to sleep with put a rubber on every time. Don't worry."

"Good." Andrea smiled brightly at Brenda as she pulled the needle out her arm, pressing a cotton ball firmly in its place. "Hold that there." She instructed Brenda as she quickly capped the vial. She scribbled Brenda's initials on the sample then reached for the medical tape.

"Alright. You can send Dylan in now." Andrea told Brenda after taping the cotton firmly in place. "You'll need to leave that there for about twenty minutes. About ten minutes after that, Ethan should have your results."

"Really? That fast?"

"That fast." Andrea confirmed. "Now hurry and send Dylan in. That way I can get your blood to Ethan and he can get a started on it. I don't want to keep you waiting any longer than necessary."

"Thanks." Brenda grinned at her, some of the anxiety Andrea had picked up earlier already dissipating. Brenda disappeared out into the hallway as Andrea hurried to clean up after taking the young woman's blood. She quickly stripped off her gloves and put on a new pair as she prepared for Dylan. She was dreading taking his blood and was thankful she had saved it until last.

After what felt like an eternity, Dylan finally appeared in the doorway of the room, his normally confident expression now masked by worry and a bit of fear. Andrea felt her heart go out to the lean young man, well recalling how devastated he had been when Melanie Hall had shown up on his doorstep to break the news to him in the first place.

"Hey." She greeted him cautiously, suddenly wishing she had asked Ethan to take Dylan's blood. "You ready for this?" She certainly wasn't.

Dylan sucked in a deep breath, his eyes never leaving her face. "Yeah." He said at last. "I am." With that, he walked inside the room, taking a seat in the chair each of her friends, sans Brandon, had sat in at one point during the morning. His sleeve was already rolled up and he placed his elbow on the tray in front of him, making a fist with his hand.

Andrea swiftly selected her needle, thankful that his arm, like Kelly's, was easy to find the vein on. Several seconds of silence ticked by while she was filling the cylinder with what she hoped was not blood tainted by the antibodies that would point to him being infected with the human immunodeficiency virus. As with all the others, she quickly withdrew the needle, pressing a cotton ball firmly over the small puncture wound.

"Hold that there for a minute." She murmured, unable to meet his eyes. "Ethan will have the results in about half an hour. Are you planning on sticking around?"

"I don't see why not. Might as well get this over with, right?" His laugh was humorless as he applied pressure to the cotton. "I am ready, though. I've finally made a peace about it. I know I've messed up pretty badly over the past several years. Its time I make amends for those mistakes."

"You're an amazing man, Dylan." Andrea commented quietly, finally able to look into his piercing gaze. "Whatever comes from this, always remember that. Alright?"

"I will." Dylan returned. Then, not even bothering to wait for her to tape the cotton to his arm, he rose to his feet and left the room, leaving Andrea alone with the two vials of blood of the former and possibly future lovers.

~*~*~

Brenda chewed on her lower lip nervously as she paced back and forth in the spacious waiting room of The Martin Clinic. She and Dylan were the only two remaining, waiting for the results of their HIV test. Steve, Janet, David, and Donna had all tested negative for the virus whereas Kelly had been forced to leave before she had gotten her results. Apparently Jackie had forgotten to pick up Erin after her soccer game and Kelly had been called upon to act as the young girl's second mother once again.

Brenda shook her head in wonderment. She had a hunch that neither Mel nor Jackie realized the emotional damage they were inflicting on the poor seven-year-old. Their on-again-off-again relationship could not be a healthy environment to raise a child in and Brenda would not be surprised if Kelly stepped in and had Erin live with her before the child ever graduated from high school.

Just as Brenda thought she would not be able to wait a minute longer she heard the door leading to the patient rooms crack open. She glanced up, her heart catching in her throat as she saw Andrea standing there, her eyes red-rimmed and her makeup smeared, though she had apparently tried to clean herself up a bit before coming out.

The question died in her throat before Brenda could even ask it. She felt as if her world was fading. Dylan's test had to be positive. She knew it. The man she loved, the only man she had ever truly loved, had been tested positive for HIV. It couldn't be, but the truth was written plainly on Andrea's face.

"Um, Dylan…" Andrea began, unable to look at Brenda, "Can I speak with you for a minute? Privately."

Brenda shook her head, walking over to stand beside Dylan, taking his hand in hers. "Whatever you need to tell Dylan, you can say it in front of me, Andrea. It's not going to change a thing." She turned to face Dylan, locking eyes with him. "I swear it, Dylan. It won't. I love you and only you. I will stand by your side, no matter what. In sickness or in health."

"I love you, Brenda." Dylan breathed out, his eyes shimmering with tears.

"Dylan. Brenda. Please." Andrea cut them off, forcing Brenda to tear her gaze away from his to face reality once again. "It's… It's not Dylan."

"What?" Brenda felt her throat grow dry.

Andrea shook her head. "It's not Dylan, Brenda. His test was clean." She broke down, the tears streaming down her cheeks completely unchecked. "Brenda, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

_Author's Notes:_

_Okay, so you guys remember that little comment, "Have faith in me". Please, remember it. I know all you BD fans are probably __**hating**__me right now, but I had to throw a nice big obstacle for Brenda and Dylan to overcome in there. But please, like I said, HAVE FAITH IN ME. I am a diehard Brandon/Kelly and Dylan/Brenda fan. No matter what horrid, bumpy road these couples must travel, they will end up together in the end. This I swear to you. Now, go ahead and spread the hate a bit. I'm fully expecting it. Just don't withhold your feedback because you're so pissed at me. That might make me cry…_

_Cheers,_

_Jianna_


	34. Chapter 34: Truth and Consequences

_Author's Notes:_

_Well, here we are folks. It's the end. Of The Error Proof Test, that is. Don't worry. I do have a sequel already in the works. There was waaaay too much uncovered in the last chapter to just leave it at that. For those of you who are upset with me for what I did to Brenda – I'm sorry. I have to stick true to my vision for this story. Brenda having HIV is __**very**__ important to a key storyline in the sequel. Please do not hate me. I adore Brenda and though this is a pretty horrible thing to happen to her, __**have faith in me**__! Please! Now, before we go any further, I wanted to thank each and every one of you who has read and left feedback on my story. Your comments have helped me get through some pretty dark periods of writer's block and frustration: p3h20, Medium-Malin, kylie90210, Simple Intricacy, leytonfan911, Bevs, Brilanna, tassie53,_ _A9L9O8N7E__, LiasonFan2, charmingbrenda, Like-Vines-We-Intertwine, StarSapphire16, Court819, IndyMarionforever, sydcasy, Kissin Concern, PureAndyForever, brendylan, bouch318, __MeredithandDerekfanforever, mylove24, JaToya, BH90210-oth, Nikkycoly, Shannen's#1Fan, ashlice, brankel1, Missy, AliceAndBellaFriendsForever, Marlene, QTPie41184, sandra, sjlewis, piper, Brenda McKay, Gianna, __XMitsuki MoonX__, Amanda, and __tanya2byour21…__ Thank You! If I missed any of you, I'm deeply sorry. I just went back through the reviews and skimmed it pretty quickly. But know you are appreciated no matter what. _

_Also, I want to give very special thanks to: Court, Nikky, Stacy, and Heather. You guys have all helped me out tremendously, whether you realized it or not. Thank you!_

_Finally, a special thank you to p3h20 who was my very first reader who left feedback._

_Now enough of all the mushy kushy stuff. You guys want to find out what happened to Brenda!_

_Cheers,_

_Jianna_

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**~*~*~**

**Truth and Consequences**

The beach apartment was cold and silent as Brenda slipped her key into the lock, numbly pushing the door open to allow her entrance. Dylan had wanted to come inside with her, but she had firmly told him she wanted to be alone. Though he looked as if he wanted to protest, he consented, murmuring something about understanding how she felt. It had taken all of her willpower to keep from snapping at him. Being told you _might_ have HIV is very different than being told you actually do.

"Hello?" Brenda called softly, already knowing that the apartment was vacant. Andrea was still at the clinic and Kelly was probably at her mother's condo, dropping Erin off. She had mentioned something about maybe watching her sister for Jackie while the older woman went out on a date that evening. At the time, Brenda had not been able to understand how Kelly could stand to go an entire day without knowing the results of her test, but looking back on it now, Brenda would give anything to still be in the dark, not knowing, even if for just one more day.

Slowly she made her way back to her new room. There were still boxes stacked everywhere with her belongings that had shipped over from London as well as several old boxes that David had helped her bring over from her old home here in Beverly Hills, once affectionately termed 'Casa Walsh'. She wondered what Steve and Janet referred to it now, now that there were no longer any Walshes in residence.

She kicked aside an old moth-eaten sleeping bag in an attempt to push towards her bed, knocking over a box still covered in dust in the process. An olive-green colored book fell out and Brenda promptly bent down to pick up the slender volume. She flipped the book open, a wide smile spreading across her face as she shook her head in amazement. She had completely forgotten about her silly attempt to keep a journal back before she had left for London.

At the time it had seemed like a brilliant idea to Brenda. Inspired by the old diary she had found written by Wendy Edwards that had been hidden away in her window seat, Brenda had decided to start chronicling her own life in a journal. She had planned on tucking it in the same secret place as soon as she had filled it, hoping that maybe some day another young woman might come across it and be inspired by her words.

Unfortunately, Brenda had gotten completely caught up in the production of _Cat on a Hot Tin Roof_ as well as her feud with Kelly over the role of Maggie. She hadn't written more than a handful of entries, and all of them, she speculated, were probably extremely dull and boring or full of angry and resentful comments against the blonde she now considered her friend again.

Deciding now was not exactly the best time to relive the memories of a nineteen-year-old Brenda Walsh, she quickly tucked the journal back into the box. She was suddenly exhausted and she really wanted to take a nice long nap. After she woke she'd try and sort through her tortured emotions and figure out what she was going to do with the rest of her life, however long that might be.

Brenda threw herself on the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and closing her eyes, willing her mind to slow down and allow her a few minutes of peace. Try as she might, though, Brenda found she could not empty her thoughts. Her mind was awhirl with questions, worries and anxieties. She could not force Andrea's condemning words out of her head.

"_Brenda, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Your test... It was you. It was your blood, not Dylan's, that had the antibodies that indicate the presence of the human immunodeficiency virus." Andrea had stammered, tears streaming down her cheeks as she delivered the news that would forever change Brenda's life._

"_HIV?" Brenda had echoed dumbly, staring at Andrea in disbelief._

"_I'm so sorry." _

Andrea had rushed into the back after that, obviously unable to face Brenda another minute longer. Dylan had attempted to console her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, but it had only served as a chaffing reminder that she had been the one to be infected, not him. It was completely unfair and she struggled to keep herself from resenting the man she was hopelessly in love with.

Letting out a low growl of frustration, Brenda abruptly sat up in bed. She needed to do something to keep her mind busy until she was too worn out that all she could do was sleep. She shoved the covers off and jumped to her feet. She glanced around the room in search of something, anything, that might distract her for a minute or two. Her eyes settled on a pile of boxes that had come from Casa Walsh. One in particular stood out to her. She had fully expected her mother to have thrown that box out, and yet there it sat – still duct taped shut with the words 'DO NOT OPEN' written boldly in red Sharpie.

A wry smile crossed her face, well remembering the exact moment she had applied the duct tape and written the warning. It had been shortly after she had returned to California after her false start on her freshman year in Minnesota. She had come home expecting Kelly and Dylan to be broken up only to find them swapping spit once again.

Though she had not come back expecting to fall into Dylan's arms, it had been a bit of a disappointment and in a semi-depressed state, she had wandered into the garage one day and recovered her box of mementos she had saved of their relationship. She had nearly opened it, ready to relive each and every gory detail – including the angry letters she had written him after she had found out about how he had cheated on her with Kelly.

She had been saved at the last minute by her mother calling her down for dinner. When she had gone back upstairs after eating, she had opened the box but had somehow lost the desire to go through it. She had quickly closed it once again then found the duct tape and red pen and sealed it. She had told herself at the time she would not open it again until she was finally 100% over Dylan McKay.

Knowing that her emotional state was probably even more fragile now than it had been back then, Brenda nearly chose to ignore the box, trying to shift her gaze to the other boxes containing long-forgotten memories of her years in Beverly Hills. However, her eyes kept drifting back towards the box and she knew if she kept ignoring it, she would drive herself completely nuts.

Letting out a weary sigh, realizing that she was doing this against her better judgment, Brenda wriggled the box out from where it was wedged between two others. She picked at the silver duct tape, finding that after over six years the tape had lost some of its adhesive and was fairly easy to remove. A sad smile flitted across her face as the red warning was sliced in half as she removed the first layer. Less than a minute later, the entire message was gone and the contents of the box were free for her to explore.

Brenda was a little surprised to discover she clearly remembered nearly all of the mementos she had put in the box. There were numerous ticket stubs, a few dried flowers, including her corsage from the Spring Dance, photographs of the two of them together, and even some letters Dylan had written her during their courtship. A part of her wanted to read them, but she refused to allow herself. She didn't know if she'd be able to handle reading his words of endearment when she knew she might never be able to be with him again.

Her heart turned to ice as she realized the ramifications her being diagnosed with HIV would have on her slowly re-budding relationship with Dylan. She would never be able to make love to him without the fear of infecting him. She would never be able to bear him children. She would die long before he ever did and he would be alone…

"Oh Dylan." She whispered softly as the tears finally began to spill freely down her cheeks. Just the thought of never being intimate with him without fear attached with it was too much for her to bear, and that was only if he would want to still be with someone tainted like she.

Stumbling across the room, Brenda found her purse where she had dropped it indifferently on the floor, half of its contents already spilled out. Barely able to see through her tears, Brenda's fingers found her cell phone. She quickly flipped it open and held down the number two speed dial button, praying that somehow he would answer the phone.

After five rings, Brenda's heart sank. She was going to be alone in this. Her usual savior would not be able to help her this time. After the sixth ring his answering machine picked up and Brenda briefly debated whether or not to actually leave him a message.

"Hey." His familiar voice sounded on the other line. Even just the recording soothed her heart somewhat. "I'm not here right now, but if you leave a message I'll be sure to call you back. Maybe."

"Brandon." Brenda sobbed, hoping that he would somehow understand her message. "It's me. I need to talk to you. Please. Call me. I need you."

~*~*~

Two lines. Not one. Two. Two little pink lines silently screaming at Kelly, telling her that her life would never be the same again. The young blonde stared down at the home pregnancy test innocently sitting on the bathroom countertop, hoping in vain that by doing so the results would somehow change. She had been locked inside the second-story bathroom of Jackie's condo for the past twenty minutes. If the test had not miraculously changed by now, it never was going to do so.

Slowly, Kelly slumped down against the bathroom wall, the tile cool against her bare neck. She closed her eyes while pulling her knees up against her chest, hugging them against herself as she tried to slow down her thoughts and make sense of what was happening to her.

"What am I going to do?" She mumbled aloud, her voice cracking with emotion. She realized that many young women who found themselves in a situation similar to Kelly's would immediately consider an abortion as a possible solution to their problem. That was _not_ an option for Kelly. After learning she had endometriosis over three years ago, Kelly would never take the beautiful gift of life for granted again. Even if she wasn't able to carry this pregnancy to term, she _had_ to give the little life slowly growing inside her a fighting chance.

Kelly stretched her legs out as she stared down at her abdomen. Gently, she pressed her hand against the still-flat surface, briefly trying to imagine just what was going on inside her womb at that very moment. She knew from reading some old pregnancy magazines of Jackie's that her baby's heart would not start beating until she was about twenty-one days old. According to Kelly's calculations, her little one was six days shy of that, but somehow she sensed that her child was still aware of what was going on. Somehow knew and understood the dilemma Kelly had landed them both in.

"Don't worry, my little Baby Bean." Kelly murmured softly, her other hand joining its partner on her abdomen. "Mommy's going to take good care of you. No matter what happens. I swear it. I don't care just how you were conceived or that your daddy doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. _I_ know you're a beautiful and precious gift. I'm praying that someday I'll be able to look you directly in the eyes and tell you that yourself."

Kelly wiped at the tears that had begun to fall with the back of her hand, not wanting to fall to pieces right now. Her mother had roped her into watching Erin for her tonight. Normally, Kelly would not have minded, but today had been a long and draining day already and all she really wanted to do was curl up in a ball on her bed, giving herself some time to mull over what she had just learned and digest what it really meant for her.

"Kelly?" A soft knock sounded against the bathroom door, jarring Kelly from her private reverie. "Kelly? Are you okay in there? I thought I heard voices…" It was Jackie. Kelly shouldn't be surprised. It was nearing six o'clock and Jackie's date would probably be showing up soon.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine." Kelly rose to her feet, snatching the pee stick off the counter and shoving it in her back pocket. It wasn't exactly the most sanitary thing to do, but she didn't have much of a choice at the moment. "I'm coming out right now."

Kelly quickly washed her hands, drying them on a fine fawn-colored towel. She checked her reflection in the mirror, satisfied her eyes were not red-rimmed and no one would be able to tell she had been crying unless they looked really hard.

She opened the bathroom door, an apologetic smile ready on her face. "Sorry about that, Mom. Did you need to use the bathroom to get ready?" She inquired casually, a little surprised that Jackie was still dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and the same simple button-down shirt she had been wearing that morning.

Jackie stared at Kelly as she slowly shook her head. Suddenly, Kelly felt completely transparent in front of her mother. "My date backed out at the last minute." Jackie told her as she continued her scrutiny of her eldest daughter. "I was thinking maybe the three of us could go out for dinner, though. It's been so long since I've seen both my girls at the same time. What do you think? Crustacean sound good to you?"

"I'm hardly dressed for it, Mom." Kelly stated plainly, glancing down at her own baggy jeans and tee-shirt. "Why don't we just get some take out?"

Jackie made a face showing her disapproval of Kelly's suggestion. "I think you still have some of your clothes here. Why don't you take a look?"

"If I have any clothes here," Kelly began with a forced laugh, "It's because I didn't want them anymore and they're probably very, very ugly."

Deciding to humor her mother, though, Kelly allowed the older woman to lead her into the bedroom that Kelly occasionally slept in when she watched Erin overnight. Jackie flung open the closet door and Kelly was shocked to see that her mother was right – she did have a lot of clothes still at her mother's, and not all of them were hideous reminders of how badly she dressed six or seven years ago.

"This one is nice." Jackie pulled out a slinky black dress that Kelly doubted she would ever fit into again. She had worn that back in high school – early high school. Kelly shook her head, but her mother had already moved on to another section of the closet. She pulled out a blue, floral-print dress that was painfully familiar to Kelly. "How about this one? You always looked so lovely in blue."

"Not that one." Kelly felt her voice catch in her throat. She had bought that dress for the first function she had ever attended as Brandon's faux-date while he was on California University's student task force. She closed her eyes, trying to control the tears that the memory had unwillingly sprung. She hadn't been aware of it then, but looking back on it now, Kelly knew that was when she had first begun to fall truly and deeply in love with Brandon.

"Kelly, are you sure you're okay?" Jackie had hung the dress back in the closet and had come over to stand beside the younger woman. In a motherly gesture that was somewhat foreign to her, Jackie wrapped her arm around Kelly's shoulders, offering the blonde her support.

Kelly shook her head, her eyes remaining closed. She felt so sick to her stomach, though she didn't know if the nausea was from the pregnancy or from the anxiety of learning she was pregnant. "No, Mom. I'm not." She managed to get out at last. "I, uh. I need to sit down. Now." She slipped out of her mother's embrace and collapsed onto the bed. No longer able to control her tears, Kelly's face fell into her hands, sobs violently wracking her entire body.

"Kelly!" Jackie exclaimed, joining her on the bed. Once again, she wrapped her arm around Kelly's slender shoulders, pulling her against her. "Sweetie, what happened?"

Kelly leaned against her mother, inhaling the sweet scent of her Chanel No. 5 as she allowed all the fears and grief over the past several weeks to consume her. Though she could not hear the actual words, she knew Jackie was attempting to soothe her, running her hand over Kelly's back and through her golden hair. As upset as Kelly was at the moment, she was still conscious enough to be thankful that Jackie was actually there for her. She could count on one hand how many times the woman had been there for her when she needed her most in the past.

"Oh Mom." Kelly sniffed when she had at last regained control of her emotions. "I'm so confused. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm scared. I'm upset. I'm frustrated. I'm depressed. I…" She trailed off, looking at her mother hopelessly.

Jackie, clearly just as confused as Kelly at the moment, smiled at her daughter, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Why don't you tell me what's the matter, Kelly? Maybe then I can help you. I can't claim to be an expert on, well, anything, but I do have a few years on you still and I might be to give some insight."

Kelly nodded, knowing her mother was correct. Jackie had probably found herself in a similar situation at least once or twice in her life. She hesitated, though. She couldn't help but wonder how Jackie would react. Would she be furious with Kelly for being careless or would she be understanding? Maybe even a little excited. Or, the worst possibility of all, would she even care? Somehow, though, Kelly knew she would.

Clearing her throat as she gazed absently at the closet full of her castoffs, Kelly debated where to begin exactly. Spotting a corner of very familiar white silk and lace, Kelly twisted her gaze back to her mother. She did _not_ want to see what had almost been her wedding dress at the moment.

"Mom," Kelly began, pursing her lips together thoughtfully, thankful that her mother had not removed her arm from Kelly's shoulders, even though she had stopped crying several minutes ago. "You're going to be a grandmother."

Jackie's eyes widened in shock as she stared at Kelly, her mouth hanging open just a little. "Y-you're pregnant?" Jackie stammered, clearly flustered, though Kelly thought she detected a faint trace of joy flicker in her mother's hazel eyes.

"Yes." Kelly whispered, her voice tight. She ran her palms down her loose blue jeans, pondering just how long she'd be able to keep wearing them. Andrea had started to wear maternity clothes after only a couple of months. Janet had barely shown until late in her second trimester. Kelly had no clue how she'd be.

"Are you sure?"

Kelly nodded. "Pretty positive. I took a home pregnancy test just a little bit ago and it indicated quite strongly that I was pregnant. I know you don't think they're very reliable, but Andrea left me a message a little while ago and said it was extremely important I call her back as soon as possible. I have a hunch it's because my blood results indicated I was pregnant as well."

"You had a blood test done?"

"Yeah." Kelly replied, running her fingers through her hair, noting that it had somehow come loose from her ponytail over the course of her emotional outburst. "It wasn't to see if I was pregnant, though. It was for something else." She stated dismissively, hoping her mother would not press the issue.

"My little girl is pregnant." Jackie mused aloud, a slight smile finally cracking her face. "I can't believe it. I know you're extremely upset right now, but sweetie, whether you realize it or not, this is a wonderful thing. A very wonderful thing."

"I know, Mom." Kelly mumbled back, straightening a little while pushing her hair out of her eyes. "It's just, well, the father…" She trailed off, her heart constricting in her chest at the thought of Brandon Walsh. How would he react? He had already made it clear that they were through. He had moved on. With Emily. She shuddered.

"Who is the father, Kelly?" Jackie pressed gently and Kelly was surprised her mother had resisted asking her before this. "Is it Dylan?"

She shook her head. "No. Not Dylan."

"Really?" Her mother seemed surprised by this and Kelly realized Jackie must have assumed, just like everyone else, that she and Dylan had immediately fallen into bed with one another as soon as they had gotten back together.

"Dylan is not the father." Kelly stated firmly. She rose to her feet and began to pace back and forth about the room. She felt that if she tried to sit still for another minute she would go crazy. She needed to do something, though what, she had no clue. "I almost wish Dylan was, though. It would make things easier at least. Even though we've broken up-"

"You two broke up?" Jackie seemed surprised by this and Kelly realized it had been quite a long time since she and her mother had spoken about anything on a personal level. She made a mental note not to let that happen again.

"Yeah. We broke up. But, it wasn't that big of a deal. We both knew it was coming." Kelly explained indifferently. "We fell out of love with each other a long time ago. We were just used to being together. It's a strange thing."

"Well, your relationship with Dylan was never very normal." Jackie consented, her expression thoughtful. "So, if Dylan is not the father, just who is? That is, if you don't mind me asking. Do I know him?"

Kelly bobbed her head up and down nervously. "Yeah, you know him." She answered, chewing on her lower lip as she debated whether or not she should actually tell Jackie the truth. Jackie had not minced words when she had told Kelly what she thought of Brandon after he had jilted her at the alter – though Kelly had tried to explain to Jackie it had been mutual. Her mother had not been willing to hear any of it.

"So who is he?" Jackie's eyes narrowed slightly and Kelly began to think her mother already suspected who it was.

"He's a great guy, Mom. Really, he is. Far better than _my_ father. It's just, well, he doesn't want to have any sort of relationship with me again."

"I find _that_ difficult to believe." Jackie protested. "You are a lovely young woman. I have men asking me all the time if you're still single."

"Ugh. Please, Mother. Do _not_ try and set me up on another of your disastrous blind dates."

Jackie chuckled and patted Kelly's hand. "Don't worry. I won't. I'm just trying to point out, any man would be a complete fool to not want to be with you. Especially once he learns you're carrying his child."

Kelly stopped in her tracks, turning to face her mother. She studied the older woman thoughtfully. She had never told her mother about her miscarriage, just about the endometriosis, though she suspected Jackie had figured that one out on her own. "I'm not sure I want to tell him, Mom." She admitted. "I'm scared how he'll react."

"You have to tell him, Kelly." Jackie stated sternly. "You have to give him a chance."

"I don't know if I can." Kelly protested weakly, tears springing to her eyes. "Things with him… Everything is so messy right now. It would be easier for me to just make a clean break and try and get over him that way than tie him down for the rest of his life. Especially when…" Kelly trailed off, wiping away the tears. "Especially when he's with someone else."

"You slept with a married man?" Jackie exclaimed, clearly alarmed.

"No!" Kelly shook her head almost violently. "I would never do that, Mom. But he's seeing somebody else. I didn't know it at the time and I wonder if it would have even matter if I had. I'd like to think it would, but honestly, I don't really know. I've been in love with him since high school. Even when I was with Dylan… He was the one I really wanted."

Jackie said nothing for several minutes, studying Kelly's face with the same thoughtful expression she had been watching her with earlier. At last, the older woman nodded her head slowly, letting out a sigh. "Brandon's the father, isn't he?"

Kelly stared her mother directly in the eyes, hoping Jackie was not too terribly disappointed in her. "Yeah." She whispered at long last. "Brandon's the father."

"You _have_ to tell him, Kelly. Consider the history you two have shared. He deserves to know, sweetie. Brandon, despite my current feelings for him, is a good guy. He's always been a good guy." Jackie paused, gauging Kelly's response to her words. "I remember the first time I met him I wished that you would fall for a guy like that, a guy that would treat you right and not take advantage of you. I realize now Brandon's not perfect and out of all the men you've had in your life, he's probably hurt you the most, but that's only because you loved him the most. If you didn't love him like you do-did, he would never have been able to hurt you so deeply."

"I know you're right, Mom." Kelly found herself sitting on the bed again, sighing heavily. "And I know I need to tell him. I'm just scared. And, I don't want to do it over the phone."

"I thought he was in California."

"He went back to DC yesterday." Kelly informed her. "He came by the apartment to say goodbye to his sister and Andrea took him to the Pit for one last Megaburger."

"I'm sorry." Jackie murmured sympathetically. "But if you don't want to call him, you can always fly to Washington. I have some frequent flier miles saved up that I can transfer into your name."

"I can't do that. I can't just show up out of the blue." Kelly shook her head. "It would be too weird. Especially after how things ended between us."

"It ended that badly with him?"

"He barely said a word to me after we got back from Baja, Mom. He said goodbye, but that's just about it. Nothing special. Not even a hug."

"Call him, Kelly." Jackie stated firmly. "You will never know until you make the call. That's the first step. If you feel like you can't tell him over the phone, just tell him you're going to be in town and would like to see him. I'm sure you can think of a good cover story. And if you don't, I'll think of something."

"Actually," Kelly's face illuminated. "Next month I am supposed to go with Ethan to some doctor's conference thing in New York. It wouldn't be too difficult to tell Brandon that it's in Washington instead. Though Ethan probably wants to escort Andrea instead of me."

"Doesn't matter. Brandon doesn't need to know that. All you need is an excuse to be in his time zone." Jackie pounced on Kelly's suggestion. She rose to her feet and grabbed the phone off the nightstand, passing it to Kelly. "Call him. Call him now before you loose the nerve."

Kelly nodded, mutely accepting the phone from her mother. Jackie smiled encouragingly at her, then slowly made her way out of the room, firmly shutting the door behind her to offer Kelly some privacy.

Kelly waited another minute or so before turning her full attention to the phone sitting in her lap, waiting for her to dial the numbers she had memorized long ago, though she had only called Brandon a handful of times. She slowly picked up the receiver, placing it against her ear as she dialed the number.

Her heart thudded painfully in her chest as she listened to the rings. After the fourth ring, Kelly knew he wasn't going to answer. She didn't want to leave a message, but she realized Brandon had not left her too much of a choice.

Two more rings later, Brandon's answering machine finally picked up and as she listened to the message, she mentally rehearsed what she was going to say. "Hey. I'm not here right now, but if you leave a message I'll be sure to call you back." A pause, "Maybe."

"Hi Brandon." She began tentatively, trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible. "It's me. We, uh, we need to talk. Please. Call me." She hung up the phone before she added another pathetic plea in there. He would call her or he wouldn't. The ball was in his court now.

~*~*~

"You are going to _love_ my chicken cacciatore." Emily informed Brandon with a giggle as she waited outside his apartment door. Brandon fished out his keys from his pocket, unlocking then pushing open the door dramatically. "I used to be a simply wretched cook, but you'd be surprised what you learn to do when you're forced to."

"Are you trying to scare me?" Brandon teased as he followed her inside his apartment. His held two grocery bags in his arms, each full of the ingredients Emily needed to prepare the special 'welcome home' feast she had been planning since he had called her and told her when to pick him up from the airport.

"Of course not, Brandon." Emily gave him a playful punch as she took the bags out of his arms. "Trust me. My cooking is to _die_ for. Now, you go and take your shower and make yourself all sweet-smelling for me while I start dinner."

"Yes ma'am." Brandon mock-saluted her, planting a quick kiss on her cheek before disappearing down the hallway that Emily knew must lead to his bathroom and bedroom. She was actually tempted to explore the latter, but if things went according to plan tonight, she would be getting to see it later anyway.

Emily carried the bags of groceries into the kitchen, carefully setting them down on the immaculately clean countertops. His cleaning abilities were one of the many attributes that Emily admired in Brandon Walsh, though even if he were a complete slob, Emily would still be in love with him.

Emily began to whistle to herself as she unloaded the groceries, laying them out in the order she would need them. When Brandon had first called her, she had been furious with him. He had basically vanished without a trace, not bothering to tell her where he had gone. She had immediately forgiven him, though, when he explained that he had gone to Baja California to rescue Brenda from yet another of her escapades.

Though she wasn't exactly pleased with Brandon, she was just thankful it had not been Kelly Taylor he had gone running to. She would have to get over her jealousy of Brenda. There was no getting rid of her. At least for the time being.

Emily pulled out the tomatoes and rinsed them off in the kitchen sink. She turned to find a cutting board and an appropriate knife when she spotted Brandon's answering machine, a glowing number two burning brightly in the message indicator box.

A sly smile spread across Emily's lips as she set the tomatoes down. She glanced around the corner to ensure Brandon was still in the shower, then pressed the button marked 'Play.'

The first message began to play immediately. "Brandon," The voice was female and thick with tears. "It's me. I need to talk to you. Please. Call me. I need you."

Emily made a face. The voice was vaguely familiar, but she had a hard time placing it. "Probably that obsessive Kelly Taylor." She growled, hitting the delete button and waited for the player to move on to the next message.

It was another woman, and this time Emily was positive it was Kelly. "Hi Brandon. It's me. We, uh, we need to talk. Please. Call me."

Once again, Emily hit the delete button, scowling at the machine as if it were Kelly herself. "I lost Brandon to you one time, bitch. It's _not_ going to happen again."

To be continued…

(_Sins of Yesteryear _coming soon…)

(YOU can determine how soon by leaving me feedback *wink, wink*)

_Author's Notes:_

_Alright, so I realize I'm still in the dog house. Brenda still has HIV. Kelly's pregnant and all alone and Brandon has a psycho girlfriend who is trying to keep it that way. BUT, the good news is the sequel will be coming soon… I PROMISE! I'm going to take a small break and focus a bit on my other two stories and then I'll start posting Sins of Yesteryear. But for now, a few general spoilers that WILL occur in the first half of Sins of Yesteryear…_

_- Final showdown between Brenda and Ashton (and Dylan too!)_

_- A miscarriage (remember… Janet, Donna AND Kelly are all pregnant)_

_- Two engagements (yes, I said TWO, and I'll give this away – it's not BK)_

_- A couple East Coasters return "home"_

_- Brandon owes Cameron… Big time._

_- Payback's a bitch, David_

_- Some people should never be left out of the psych ward_

_Anyway… I must go. I hope you guys enjoyed reading Error Proof as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope you'll take the time to check out my other two stories _Summer Lovin' _and_ The More Things Change the More They Stay the Same._ Also, you should check out Court's _Viva Las Vegas _and_ My Best Friend's Girl_. Two excellent stories that are well-worth the read. _

_Until _Sins of Yesteryear_…_

_Cheers,_

_Jianna_


End file.
